Different Magic
by Brone Greyclaw
Summary: After his 4th year, Harry learns about different ways of thinking, different ways of playing, and about some different magic. Warning, some graphic violence and adult situations. Touched up and reposting... finally...
1. Running

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own.

Different Magic

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, _the boy who lived_, ran like his life depended on it. In a very real way, it did. After a childhood of being kept on the edge of starvation and neglected development, Harry Potter was rail thin. For the majority of his life so far his two forms of exercise were forced manual labor at his aunt and uncle's house and running from his physically abusive cousin. If Harry had been in better health, with proper exercise and diet, escaping his cousin Dudley would have been easy. Dudley's two major forms of exercise were over eating and beating up Harry.

Life for Harry had been on of perpetually misery. Hope for something better had finally arrived on Harry's eleventh birthday. Hope in the form of that first letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry delivered by his first friend, Hagrid. Harry suddenly had a whole new world opened to him. A new world that came with friends, enemies, and a blessing from the gods in the form of the wizarding sport called Quidditch. Hogwarts was everything Harry could hope for.

Harry was raised by his relatives to be a thing; He was deigned any chance to be an individual, or even a human. When he entered into the world of magic, Harry was no longer a no-body. Hogwarts became the home Harry had always wanted. Ample Food, close friends, and people that didn't see him as an embarrassment. School was a chance for Harry to be Harry. And then there was Quidditch, a fantastic game of magic and skill. A chance for Harry to prove he could succeed on his own strengths and abilities. Every year after the first, Harry looked to school as his escape from purgatory at the Dursley's.

Each year at school, Harry faced new challenges. Every year at Hogwarts Harry learned more about his family and the world of magic he now belonged to. Then there came Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

The year of the Dark Lord's return. The Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts, bringing with it new challenges, new faces, new friends, and new dangers. Harry's fourth year had started with an air of excitement, and ended in tragedy. Voldemort had returned to start a new bid for power and immortality. Harry had been forced to watch his fellow student die at the Dark Lord's order. The unwillingness of the Minister of Magic to accept the truth threatened to divide the wizarding world of England.

Harry Potter had returned to the Dursley's home on Privet Drive after his tragic fourth year. The first few weeks of his summer holiday Harry fought with the guilt and helplessness of what had happened. Feelings shame, helplessness, fear, and anger rose and fell in waves. Every morning owls had brought letters that stirred Harry's emotions into a storm.

Friends and teachers from school, and total strangers that were fans of _'The boy who lived'_ sent letters of support. The people that knew and believed the truth of what happened wanted to encourage Harry and help him see that the tragedy was not his fault. People that didn't know the whole story sent letters of congratulations for winning the Triwizard Tournament. But every morning also brought the other letters.

They were the letters that came from the dedicated fans of people like Rita Skeeter. Letters from the kind of people always ready to believe the worst about anybody. They were the letters that accused Harry of winning the tournament by riding on the misfortune of others. People that Harry had never met sent letters that called him a cheat, and worse. Letters that made Harry feel worse about what had happened.

There were some letters Harry just wasn't sure what to do with; the letters from Cho Chang. Each letter was painful for Harry to read. The letters would start out politely, but would ramble. It was obvious that Cho was still grieving for Cedric Diggory. Parts of the letters would be cool, and almost friendly. Other parts were filled with expressions of grief and anger and pain. There was very little that Harry could answer. He wrote back with sympathy for her loss, acceptance of the blame and anger, and apologies for whatever he could think of. Every letter was painful to read, but Harry saved every one.

Imposable as it would seem, it was Dudley that rescued Harry from his private sea of misery. Dudley, on the warpath from being denied the over ample amounts of junk food he craved, was "Harry Hunting." Not wanting to be used for a punching bag, Harry abandoned his self torment in favor of self preservation. Fortified by gifts of food from Mrs. Weasley, Harry wasn't as starved as his aunt, uncle, and fat cousin believed. Harry was soon evading Dudley's attempts to do physical harm.

Dudley was frustrated by Harry's ability to get away. In less then a week, Dudley recruited his old gang to help with the "Harry Hunting." There were now three hunters pursuing Harry almost daily. Harry had thought briefly about locking himself away in his room, or using the threat of telling his godfather the convicted and escaped mass murderer Sirius Black. But before ether idea could take hold, another thought came forward in Harry's mind. It was the memory of his duel in the graveyard with Voldemort.

Harry had survived that duel by running and dodging. He had escaped from a pack of full grown Dark Wizards by being fast on his feet. Harry knew Voldemort would be after him again. The Death Eaters would chase Harry down at their master's bidding. Even though he was still shy of his fifteenth birthday, Harry new his best chance of surviving the attack of a more powerful wizard was by getting away. So Harry ran.

Dudley and his gang chased Harry, but they couldn't match him for pure speed. They tried to use numbers to wear him down or tried to force him into enclosed areas. For weeks, Harry spent his days running, dodging, and evading his Cousin's little gang. Through the yards and streets of the neighborhood, Harry ran as if his life depended on it. Because he knew that some day, it just might.

Out of necessity, Harry spent his evenings studying and working on his summer homework. Still trying not to think too much about the end of last term, he threw himself at the assignments with determination. Hermione may do better on the assignments, but Harry was sure he would beat her on the sheer volume of composition. Inevitably, the owl post thinned out. Hate mail came less frequently, and was immediately dumped into the trash. Harry tried to send polite thanks to the people that had sent encouraging letters.

Eventually the fan mail thinned down to a few steady correspondences from his new pen friends. Some of the fan mail Harry fully intended to save until he could share it with his best friend, Ron Weasley. Apparently Ginny Weasley wasn't the only girl to have a crush on _"The Boy Who Lived_." Some of the fan mail had included some very affectionate letters and a few suggestive wizarding photographs of young witches that waved, winked, and even flashed.

Only two of Harry's new pen friends attended Hogwarts. Terrie Shire was a fifth year Hufflepuff that Harry vaguely remembered from Herbology. She was plane girl with dusty blonde hair, and though it was a little hard to tell under school robes, she appeared to be a little plump. The second Hogwarts student, Ian Smith, was a seventh year Ravenclaw Harry had never seen in person.

Tiffany De'Fay was a Home schooled Irish Witch of sixteen. Thomas Johnson and John Thompson were both fifth year students at a small wizarding school in Southern Whales. With his correspondence with them in addition to Ron, Hermione, Cho, Hagrid, and Sirius, Hedwig was having her busiest summer ever. However, she didn't seem to mind.

It was July 28th and Harry was enjoying his daily run. It wasn't so much that Harry liked running. He liked the escape from the real problems that haunted him. Harry was getting better at escaping Dudley, and was even able to give voice to some well worded taunts. Just to keep Dudley and company interested. Harry had just led them on a merry chase through the alley behind a collection of small shops. The trash bins and scattered litter gave Harry plenty to dodge around, helping to improve his agility and to slow down his pursuers. Harry cast a quick look over his shoulder as he cleared the alley to see his determined hunters' red faces blowing hard as they tried to keep up. They couldn't see the grin on Harry's face as he rounded the corner.

Harry had just turned to run past the front of the row of shops. There were few people, so he didn't have to worry about accidentally running into anybody. Behind him, Harry heard his cousin just coming around the corner. Then the pain hit. With an electrifying jolt, pain exploded from the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

**_ "Avada Kedavra!"_** a voice echoed through Harry's mind. A sickly green haze cleared, exposing a fearsome scene. A semi-dark room filled with bookshelves and glass cabinets. A pair of Death Eaters, in dark robes and masks, held a battered old man between them. On the floor lay a woman. Her long gray hair spilled in a tangle around her head. Her face had a fixed expression of pain and terror. Her body made motionless by the Dark Lord's killing curse.

"Where is it?" Voldemort demanded of the old man. "Where is the Serpent's Heart?" The old man didn't answer. His body shook with racking coughs as tears and blood ran down his face. "Tell Me!" Voldemort ordered. Showing a lack of patients, the dark lord raised his wand. **_"Crucio!"_** The old man screamed in pain. His body went ridged with muscle spasms. With a sense of finality, his faded in to a crackling sigh and his body went limp. The Death Eaters let the dead body fall to the floor. Voldemort looked at the dead bodies for a long moment, then spitting out a paint blistering oath, Disappeared. The scene faded into darkness.

With a groan, Harry returned to conscious awareness of himself. Pain cut through the fog in his mind. His scar throbbed on his forehead. His hands and knees ached. Something hard and cool was pressed into his face. Slowly, Harry realized that he had landed face down on the cement walk in front of the shops. As his mind cleared, Harry started to hear voices around him.

"You got no right," an outraged Dudley was yelling at someone. "You can't push me like that."

"Like bloody hell I can't," The answering voice came in a funny accent. "I don't know why he collapsed. I don't care why you three jackasses were running after him. You don't kick somebody when they are down. Now buzz off!" Harry felt hands lifting him to his feet. "Come on kid, let's get you inside."

Harry tried to focus his vision as the man helped him to his feet. With some assistance, Harry made it into the shop and sat in a chair.

"Here." Harry's glasses were pushed into his hands. With a sense of relief, he put them on. With a sense of wonder, Harry looked around the shop.

The store was filled with collectables. Not porcelain figurines and ceramic dolls ether. The shelves were filled with models and action figures from movies, television, and comic books. Harry instantly thought of his friend Dean Thomas from Hogwarts. Dean would have though he had died and gone to heaven if he was here now.

"How ya' feelin'?" Harry looked in the direction of the voice. A tall man with dark hair and goatee stood a few feet away. "Think you'll be all right?" The man asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry answered quietly.

"Good. Fatso's gone. If you want, you can wash-up in the back. Do you need to call somebody?"

"No, but thank you."

"No problem." The shopkeeper moved behind the sales counter. After a few moments, Harry got to his feet and accepted the invitation to get cleaned up. Harry felt better after splashing some cold water on his face.

"Thank you for your help, sir." Harry said to the shop keeper. "I'll be going now."

"Right. Have a nice day." The man answered as Harry headed out the door. With an eye out for Dudley and his gang, Harry hurried back to the Dursley's. He had to write to his headmaster about the vision he had had.

Harry awoke The next day with a dull ache behind his eyes. He was feeling the lack of sleep that had followed a night of worry. As soon as Harry put his glasses into place, he reflexively checked for owls. He knew it was too soon for a return letter from his headmaster, but it would make him feel better to know that someone had the time to act on the vision he had had. Harry also hoped that his Headmaster's reply would give him an explanation about the _"Serpent's Heart"_ that Voldemort had been after. Satisfied that no owls were going to arrive in the immediate future, Harry prepared himself for the day ahead.

The Dursley's family breakfast that morning wasn't exactly appropriate for Dudley's diet. Aunt Petunia was worried that her darling, perfect son would waste away. In truth, the diet had been of only partial success. Over the last year, Dudley had not gained a pound. That by its self was phenomenal. Dudley had also grown three inches vertically over the last year, forcing a horizontal reduction. The additional effort spent Harry Hunting had also helped Dudley to get into better shape. Harry thought about this fact as he watched Dudley inhale the half of sausage link that Aunt Petunia had insisted her poor Dudleykins be allowed to have. Dudley actually owed Harry for helping with his weight. Not that Dudley would ever admit it, but Harry could use that to bait his still fat cousin. All too soon, breakfast was over, and Aunt Petunia was ushering Harry out to do yard work.

With skill that comes from years of practice, Harry quickly finished his daily chores. With a quick drink from the garden hose, Harry started to warm up. He had just completed a second round of stretching exercises when Dudley and company arrived in the back yard. The hunters let out a braying shout. Harry dodged around them, using a dust bin as a boost, he vaulted the side gate. The chase was on.

Each day of the hunt, Harry gained in strength. His endurance was pushed to new limits. His agility and coordination improved. Harry was learning to scan ahead for obstacles, ambushes, and useful distractions as he looked for the best path to take. He was becoming better at literally thinking on his feet. All of this was coming together, to make Harry on the ground a closer match to Harry on a broom.

Harry Paused at the end of the alley he had just run through, casting about as if looking for where to run next. This gave him a chance to look around while waiting for the hunters to catch up. When Dudley was close for him to hear his cousin gasping for breath, Harry set off again. Around the corners and up along the row of shops. The sight of a pair of policemen didn't bother Harry. Dudley and friends, however, decided to head in the other direction.

'How disappointing,' Harry thought to himself. Harry Walked in small circles to cool off as he caught his breath. Looking around, he saw the shop he had collapsed in front of yesterday. With less on his mind at the moment, Harry was able to take in more details about the place.

** "_Magical Collectables"_** the sign above the door said. _"Buy, Sell, Trade."_ With a smile, Harry went inside.

"Welcome back," the shopkeeper greeted Harry. "Doin' Better t'day?"

"Yes. Thank you. And thank you for yesterday." Harry answered politely.

The shopkeeper smiled warmly. "What can I do for you today?" He looked Harry over closely. "You look serious, with a sharp mind for detail. Bet you would do good with models. What you interested in?"

"I… Er." Harry took a moment to think of an answer. He had never had the chance to really develop any muggle interests. "I'm just looking, really. I don't have much money." Harry said truthfully. While he did have a Gringotts vault full of wizarding gold, he even had a few gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts in his school trunk at the Dursley's, Harry didn't have any money to spend in the Muggle world.

"Well, no harm in lookin'. You can read the open comics if ya like," the shopkeeper said pleasantly. "Jus' wash your hands first."

"Thank you." Harry accepted the invitation to look around the shop. The center of the shop was dedicated to racks and racks of comic books. The walls were obscured by shelves and display cases filled with merchandise. There were boxed model sets stacked under shelves with finished and painted models on the shelves. The entire back wall, broken only by the door to the back room of the shop, was covered with bookshelves filled to the limit. The miss matched collection of racks, cases, cabinets and shelves gave the shop an irregular shape. Harry lost track of time as he made his way around the shop. He had the feeling that he could spend days there and still discover new treasures.

It was Harry's third circuit through the shop when he noticed the black cabinet. It was placed at an odd angle that left it mostly hidden by a tall display case of ceramic dolls. The cabinet was made of black stained wood and the doors were made with leaded glass panes and silver fittings. Resting on black velvet was an assortment of things that would have looked perfectly at home in Diagon Alley. Or even Nocturne Alley. There were books, bottles, crystals, jewelry, even wands.

The discovery of the black cabinet had left Harry a little shaken. With distracting thoughts about what he had found, Harry headed for the front of the shop. He didn't want the shop keeper to see how rattled he felt, so Harry tried to keep his attention on the display cases and not look at the shopkeeper. When Harry passed the front counter, he kept his eyes down.

"Thank you," Harry said as he passed. "You have a…a…" Harry's voice trailed off as his eyes were caught by what he saw in the case below the cash register. Harry saw a pair of polished Galleons that looked like they could have just come from Gringotts.

"Nice, Aren't they," Came the Shopkeeper's voice into Harry's thoughts.

"Wh-where?" Harry struggled to ask.

"Like the sign says kiddo. 'Buy, Sell, Trade.' If it is collectable, I deal in it. And gold is always collectable. As coins go, they are a bit odd. I find enough around England that they are only really valuable as a curiosity and their weight in gold of course. I've melted enough down to be able to tell if they are solid gold when I weigh them."

"You buy them?" Harry asked to make sure. "You pay mu… money, in Pounds that is."

"British Pounds, American Dollars, or I'll even trade for merchandise."

"Wicked," Harry breathed.

As Harry jogged back to the Dursley's, he thought about the meaning of today's discoveries. He had never thought to exchange Galleons for Muggle money while at Gringotts. Now he had a place that would accept wizarding money for muggle things. The things Harry had seen in the black cabinet had also made Harry think.

Mr. Weasley, the father of Harry's best friend Ron, had once commented on wizarding things falling into muggle hands. Harry was confidant that if he reported the black cabinet to the Ministry of Magic that they would want to act. Harry had a mental picture of Ministry Wizards taking everything magical from the shop and just erasing the shopkeeper's memory of what had been removed. Thoughts kept tumbling around Harry's mind. By the time he finally got to sleep that night, Harry had a plan.

Harry woke Sunday morning with his plan foremost in his mind and got ready for another day, before going down to breakfast.

"Boy," Uncle Vernon's voice crashed down on Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Come in here." Uncle Vernon ordered from the kitchen. Harry thought briefly of the absurdity of being ordered to go where he was already headed. Entering the kitchen brought a sense of dread. Standing next to the table, Uncle Vernon was dressed in his best suit. "We are going to brunch with a client today." Harry knew that Uncle Vernon's 'we' did not include Harry. The thought of a morning without Dursleys was almost enough to make Harry smile. Knowing that smiling in front of uncle Vernon would only get him in trouble was enough to keep Harry's face blank. "If you value your hide," Uncle Vernon continued speaking. "You will stay out of trouble while we are gone. Your aunt and I will return by half past noon. If there is any sign that you have been up to no good, I will thrash your hide. Is that clear?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said evenly. Uncle Vernon eyed Harry for a long moment then left the kitchen.

An hour latter the Dursleys left for brunch. Harry watched them drive off. After counting slowly to two hundred, to make sure they were not just driving around the block to try and catch him in getting into trouble, Harry went to the kitchen. Years of serving on the Dursleys had imparted in Harry some useful skills. In short order, he had cooked a large breakfast for himself. In the silence of a Dursley free house he enjoyed his breakfast, and after he finished Harry carefully cleaned and put away everything. There was no sign that he had even had a bite.

Once breakfast was a pleasant memory, Harry returned to his own plans for the day. It was a nice enough day out as he walked to **_"Magical Collectables"._** In his pocket Harry had three Galleons and seven Sickles. All the way to the shop he went over his story in his head. Years of rule bending and breaking at school helped Harry come up with what he hoped would be a believable story. Harry arrived just as the shopkeeper was putting the 'Open' sign in the window.

"Hello again," The Shopkeeper said as Harry came in the door. "You come back for more looking?"

"Well, actually," Harry said as he reached into his pocket. "I was out on the moors last summer with friends…" His voice trailed off as he held his handful of coins over the counter.

"Well, Howdy!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "Your parents know you have this?"

"Yes," Harry said without hesitation or a trace of uncertainty. He was glad the shopkeeper had chosen the words he had. "I thought I would buy some things for a friend."

"Well, let's see what you've got." The shopkeeper brought out some forms, a pen, and a scale. "Fill this out," He said, sliding the pan and a form across the counter to Harry. "And I'll weigh your coins." Harry put the coins on the counter and looked over the form. The top half of the page was a batch of standard questions. Things like name, age, birth date, and so on, down through home address, telephone number, and occupation. Harry filled out the top of the form with no problems.

It did take Harry a Minute to read the bottom of the form. It was a lot of big words and intimidating phrases that basically said that he promised that the coins were legally his. Harry Signed and dated the bottom of the form and slid it back to the shop keeper. The Shopkeeper quickly checked the form.

"Well Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"All right, Harry. My name is Gary Stone, but you can just call me Gary.

"Alright," Harry consented.

"Well, Harry. The gold coins are worth two hundred Pounds each. The silver is worth twenty Pounds for the lot."

"Wizard," Harry breathed.

"Do you want your money in cash or check?"

"Um, cash, I guess."

"Alright then, do you want to look around first?" Gary gestured to the shop. "Or do you want your money first."

"I'll look first, thank you." Harry started to make his way around the shop. Conscious of the time, because he wanted to get back to the Dursley's before they got home, Harry made his was to the black Cabinet.

Harry tried to make a mental list of what was in the cabinet. Unfortunately, something about the collection made his eyes wonder randomly from one item to another. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry had opened the cabinet and started taking out items. The first was a book with a faded leather cover. The title **_Arma_****_ Adoro_** was almost completely worn away. What looked like a pair of red lacquered chopsticks with lines of gold Chinese ideograms made him think of Cho Chang. Those were in his hand in an instant. The signet ring of a golden stag's head on a red shield Harry picked up because it reminded him of his father's animagis form, Prongs. The ring went onto Harry's left middle finger. The last thing Harry felt compelled to pick up was a second book. A small wood bound book with the title **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_** (a/n "Will and the Word") in flaking gilt on the spine. With a last look at the remaining collection of wands, jewelry and other artifacts, Harry closed the cabinet. With a sense of accomplishment, Harry took his selection to the front counter.

Gary looked over Harry's purchase with a critical eye. When he totaled up the price, Gary included the stag ring. The purchases were carefully wrapped behind the counter and put into a paper shopping bag. Harry was a little shocked to see he only received seventy-five Pounds in change, but he didn't say anything. It was still more muggle money then he had ever had at one time in his life.

"Have a nice day, Harry." Gary said to the Exiting Harry.

"Thank you, you too," Harry called back.

_ "Dear Mr. Weasley,"_ Harry's letter began. _"I hope you and Mrs. Weasley are having a good summer. I really appreciate all that you and your family have done for me." _Harry did not want to sound gushy, but the Weasley family really did go out of their way to help him. They were just too modest about their efforts on his behalf to accept any repayment from him. _"I am writing you because a found a collection of wizarding items in a muggle shop. The shopkeeper doesn't appear aware of what he has, and thinks they are curiosities to be collected. The shopkeeper has been kind to me this summer. I would not want him to loose the items in his collection without some form of compensation. If you are interested in removing these items from the reach of muggles, I will purchase them. The Ministry can, if it is necessary, collect these items from me at a later date. Attached is a partial list of things I have seen in his collection. I will send another list soon, in case there are any items your feel the Ministry needs to know about right away._

_ Best regards,_

_ Harry"_

"Well bless him," Said Arthur Weasley in an appreciative voice.

"What's that, dear?" Asked Molly Weasley from where she was cooking breakfast for the still sleeping Weasley children.

"It is a letter from Harry dear."

"Oh, what does he say? Are those horrible muggles mistreating him? If they are…"

"Calm yourself, Molly. It's nothing like that. The boy found some things in a muggle shop that he though the Ministry should know about." Mr. Weasley waved the letter to his wife. She paused in her cooking just long enough to read it.

"Well, bless his heart." She said with a sigh. "After all the poor boy has to put up with, he still thinks of his responsibilities to the community. Oh!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly took on a concerned and focused expression. "Is his owl still here?" I quick glance told her that Hedwig was in fact still there. Post owls would not normally linger after making a delivery, but Harry's owl was exceptional.

Hedwig was perched beside the ancient Errol, waiting expectantly. She knew from past experience that Mrs. Weasley could not resist feeding anybody that came into her home, and owls were no exception. Hedwig also knew the date, and expected what was coming.

"Hedwig dear," Molly said to the snowy owl. "Could you help deliver Harry's birthday presents?"

Hedwig, in answer of the expected question, nodded her head with simple dignity.


	2. Bounty

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own.

Chapter 2

The bedroom window was open, letting in the predawn breeze.  Harry sat at his desk with a book in his hands.  The faded leather cover bent back as green eyes worked to take in new ideas.  The spidery print was hard for Harry to focus on.  At times he felt foolish.  Other times he felt his eyes sliding over the pages without really seeing them.  Once he concentrated on understanding the text however, he felt compelled to keep reading.  As long as he remained focused on what he was doing Harry felt understanding of new ideas working into his mind.  The power represented by those ideas was still out of reach, but it was getting closer.

Concentration was broken by something small speeding past Harry's head.  The blur of motion was soon followed by the excited hooting of Pig, Ron's owl, as he flew in circles over Harry.  Harry set the book down and looked out the window.  Out of the darkness a line of birds were gliding towards Harry's open window.  Hedwig was in the lead with a lumpy bundle grasped in her talons.  Next, an exhausted looking Errol arrived with letters.  A large tawny owl swooped and dropped of a parcel with the Hogwarts' Crest before leaving as quietly as it came.  A large raven followed the owls into Harry's bedroom to deposit a bulging envelope on the bed.  An unfamiliar brown owl arrived to add its offering to the growing pile on the bed. A speckled owl and a gray owl arrived at almost the exact moment to deliver their packages. Harry was pondering his room being suddenly crowded with four visiting owls and a raven.  He almost missed the arrival of a pair Red Kites.  The two Welsh raptors raced each other through the window, dropping their small bundles with dive bomber precisions onto the bed.  The Kites landed on the dresser on ether side of the raven.

The arrival of the kites had the fortunate result of making Pig zip into Hedwig's cage to hide quietly from the birds of prey.  The larger owls hooted softly.  Harry suspected they were as relieved as Harry at not having to listen to Pig.  With Pig quieted down, there was less chance that the Dursleys would wake up and interrupt Harry's birthday morning.  A pair of identical barn owls came in with a long bundle slung between them.  The arrival of a swan was totally unexpected.  Last to arrive was a large gull.  Harry brought out his quill, ink, and a stack of parchment so he could send quick letters of thanks to the senders of each present and package.

Picking a package at random from the pile, Harry started to open his gifts.  It turned out that the swan was from Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  Harry knew right away that the French Headmistress had helped Hagrid with the choice of presents because it was a cream colored silk shirt and light scented cologne.  From Harry's Welsh friends came a pair of pins, a Welsh Dragon and a British Lion that when fit together like a small puzzle made the image of the two creatures holding a trophy cup.  The raven from Tiffany De'Fay had brought a small bottle of a potion and instructions for Harry to use it on his glasses.

_"The Elixir of Blessed Clover will give true sight,"_ the instructions explained.  _"So that ye' can see what is real, and know what is false."_

The barn owls had been sent by Fred and George Weasley.  The package held a collection of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, a letter, and a Gringotts' key.

_"Dear Harry,_

_            As our partner and principle investor, you will be pleased to know that business is good.  Lee Jordan is the head of our Ordering Department.  In exchange for his services in distributing and collecting order forms and distributing products to those that place orders, this helping to keep mum from knowing too much of our operation, we are paying him ten percent of all incoming profits. The key is to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes company vault at Gringotts.  We put your name on the account as an equal partner.  _

_It is out hope that the accompanying sample of our products will entertain and enliven your Summer Holidays._

_Best Wishes and Happy Birthday,_

_            Fred and George Weasley."_

When he finished reading the letter Harry carefully put the bundle aside for later.  The next package of his bed came from Ian Smith.  In the envelope were a neatly folded letter and a leather bookmark that bore the Ravenclaw crest.

_"Harry,_

_            In recognition of your research, dedication, and intelligence applied to succeeding in the Triwizard Tournament, you have been appointed an honorary member of Ravenclaw House.  The enclosed bookmark can only be removed from a book by the hand that placed it, insuring you never loose your page.  This bookmark is also an enchanted pass granting the owner access to the Ravenclaw common room.  We wish you a good fifth year._

_Happy Birthday,_

_            Ian Smith_

_            Head Boy"_

Harry grinned to himself.  He was glad to see that Ian was Head Boy this year.  He was a good choice.  Ian was well disciplined without being pompous.  Harry put the bookmark to work in the book he had been reading, before returning to the awaiting presents.  A package that smelled of dried flowers came from Terrie Shire of Hufflepuff.  In the middle of a bundle of soft black cloth were a note and a Golden Snitch tie pin.

_"With hard work, you can meet any challenge,"_ The note stated the Hufflepuff philosophy.  _"But make sure to take the time to play hard when the opportunity arises._

_With Love,_

_Terrie S._

_XOX"_

Harry felt a little confused by the last part of the note.  Try as he might, Harry couldn't remember saying anything that might have mislead her.  Pin and note went onto his desk, but when he moved the bundle of cloth Harry was given a shock.  As he had picked up the bundle it had spilled out to reveal itself to be a very short see-through night dress.  Blushing like the sunrise, Harry tucked it under his school books in his chest, least his Aunt discover it.

Hermione's gift was as practical as ever.  Her present was a small book on first-aid, a package of magical bandages, and a collection of samples of the most common emergency potions.  Ron had sent a Quidditch book titled When the Referee Isn't Looking.  The book turned out to be a collection of short stories about sneaky moves, less then proper equipment upgrades, and even some romantic encounters on, around, and above the Pitch.

            Harry was nervous about the present from Cho Chang.  With all that had happened last year, he still fancied her.  Her present turned out to be a necklace of round stone beads.  The beads were smooth and cool in his hands.  The center stone was a flattened disk with tapering edges.  The layers of the stone stood out in lighter shades against the polished black that made up most of the stone, making a pattern of an eye.  There was no note or card.  Harry Slipped the necklace on with a soulful look in his eyes.

            With some relief, Harry came to the Weasley family bundle.  There were journey cakes from Mrs. Weasley.  Ginny had baked a batch of cookies.  The Mrs. Weasley authorized gift from Fred and George was a bag of Chocolate Frogs.  Charley Weasley sent a shimmering under robe (made from the fibers of dragon scales) with a matching dragon hide belt. 

Errol's letters were from Bill and Mr. Weasley.  Mr. Weasley's letter was short.  It wished Harry a Happy Birthday, and thanked him for his consideration about the wizarding artifacts in the muggle shop.  Arthur Weasley told Harry to handle the situation as he felt was best, and that the Ministry would repay him for anything he turned over to them.  Bill, with a touch of Weasley humor, had sent an ear band with a fang hanging from it.

The last item left on the bed was the parcel from school.  The regular school letter was enclosed.  With it came a second letter informing and congratulating Harry on being selected as a Gryffindor Prefect, and his Hogwarts Prefect badge and handbook.  Harry gave a happy sigh for his bountiful morning.  Snacking on one of Ginny's cookies, Harry started the task of writing thank you letters to everybody.

It was August 3rd when the chiming of a bell made Gary Stone look up from his reading.  Coming into the shop was the teenager with the messy mop of black hair.

"Hello again, Harry.  What can I do for you today?"

"G'morning, Mr. Stone," Harry said hesitantly.  "I wrote my friend about some of the things in your shop.  He was interested in them.  His father was really, but he can't come around to buy them himself.  He said I should buy them for him."

"Did he?  What do you get out of it?"

"Well, er. I get to keep the change."  Harry hated to lie, and not just because he wasn't very good at it.  "He was the one that took us out to the moors last year."  Harry tried to keep to the facts, even if he was using them out of context, as he set his bag of Wizarding money on the counter.

Gary Stone held his gaze on Harry's face for a long moment.  Harry couldn't help but compare it to being in front of Professor Snape, or McGonagall.  It was very uncomfortable, and took all his will to keep from flinching.

"Alright," Gary said at last.  "It's not like I can't find you if I discover some monkey business going on."  Reaching under the counter, he brought out the scale and calculator.  While Gary was counting and calculating, Harry made his way to the black cabinet.

Looking carefully, Harry tried to see what Mr. Weasley would most want out of muggle hands.  With some apprehension for what he was picking up, he stared to pull things out of the cabinet.  Some choices of what to remove were very simple.  The wicked hook-pointed knife with a silver snake-head pommel was the first choice.  It winked at Harry.  The little book with the oily black cover made Harry uncomfortable to even touch it.  All of the wands were next.  With some experience with wands, Harry could tell the real thing from a fancy stick.  He also decided to send Mr. Weasley the necklace made of human teeth and finger bones and a small jewelry box enameled with fingernails.

"Are you sure your friend will want those things?"  Gary gave Harry a questioning look as he set the selection on the counter.  "Most people wouldn't want too much of that kind of stuff around."

"He is a bit unusual," Harry muttered.  "He collects plugs."

"Plugs?  I like switches myself.  Well, if he trusts you to do the shopping, then you must know what you are doing."  Gary wrapped up the items and handed them back to Harry.  "Do you want your change now, or would you like to keep the balance as credit for latter?"

"Um, credit for now.  That way I won't spend more then I should before he has everything."

"Smart kid."  Gary wrote out a note of store credit and handed it to Harry.  "Here you go.  Have a good day."

"Thank you," Harry said as he left the shop.

Back at the Dursley's, Harry was relieved to see that his Aunt was still out shopping for new clothes with Dudley.  Once in his room, Harry opened the shopping bag to repack everything for Hedwig to carry.  With everything laid out on his desk, Harry started to out things into as organized bundle as he could manage.  He started with the oily black book.

"A foul thing you are," Harry muttered to himself. Next he reached for the hook-pointed knife.

_'Stop!'_  Harry jumped at the unexpected voice.

"What? Who?" He stammered, looking around the room.

_"Here,'_ The voice said again.  Harry looked down at his desk.  The snake-head pommel of the knife was flexing its short neck to look up at Harry.

"You can talk?"  Harry asked in disbelief.  Listening to himself talking to the knife, Harry realized he was hissing.  Out of reflex, Harry was speaking in Parseltongue to the snake-head.

_'Do not put me with that book,' _The Snake-head said in the language of serpents._  'You felt how filthy it is.  I have no wish to touch it.' _It hissed at Harry.

"What are you?"  Harry felt foolish talking to the knife.  "How come you can talk?"

_'I am a knife, obviously.  I was made from a Wyvern hatchling by a Wizard a long time ago.  He gave me the power o speech to help him as his eye sight diminished._'  The knife explained patiently.  _'It is hard to make a potion when you can't see clearly.'_

"Potions?"

_'Yes.  My blade can cut anything you need to add to a potion.  I can smell the freshness of the ingredients, and tell one herb from another.  Sometimes I can even identify a potion by scent.'_

With a smile, Harry decided that this knife might be worth keeping for a while.  Maybe potions wouldn't be so bad this year.  Harry returned to preparing his package to Mr. Weasley.  Remembering what his knife had said, Harry was careful to insulate the things from one another.  He was tempted to test the wands, but thought it best to remove the temptation and added them to the bundle.  The more macabre items were added without hesitation.  With a short note added, Harry sent Hedwig off with instructions to deliver the bundle to Mr. Weasley at work.  Harry shuddered at the reaction of Mrs. Weasley if some of those things ever entered her home.

_"Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_            In the accompanying bundle are some of the items I mentioned in my previous letter.  I am confidant you will keep or dispose of them as is appropriate.  I have included a list of what the items cost in muggle money, so that you can keep accurate records if the ministry requires it.  Any items that are neither dangerous nor illegal, you may keep as my gift to you and your family for all you have done for me._

_Best Regards,_

_Harry"_

"Well bless him," Mr. Weasley said to Hedwig.  "And thank you, Hedwig."  He said as he accepted the owl's burden.  On silent wings, Hedwig flew out the window as Arthur opened the bundle.  With an appreciative sigh, he laid out five wands.  Two were simple, well crafted wands made of light wood.  One was made of Red Oak with a gilded pattern of ivy running its length.  Arthur lifted it, feeling its weight and balance.  "_Lumos__."_  At his simple order, the gilding glowed and the wand gave of a pleasant glow and a conical beam of bright white light shown from its tip.  Extinguishing the light, Arthur set the wand on his desk and picked up the next one.  Made of Ash, it was polished until it could me mistaken for ivory.  The wand was perfectly smooth with almost no taper.  It was like a sliver of moon shine.  The wand was cool in Arthur's hand, but felt heavier then it looked.

"_Sagitto__," _Arthur said with a flick of his wrist.  The result made him jump in his seat.  The wand had let loose a burst of sparks on command.  What was unexpected was that the bright white points of light had hit the wall with sharp cracking sounds.  A line of five shallow holes were now burned into the wall.  Arthur carefully set the wand on his desk.  It was a wand for a fighter.  It probably was once the property of an Auror.  The next wand was a thing of beauty.  It was a bough of Holly that a runner of Ivy had coiled around. The two had become one as they had grown.  Polished to a shine, the last curl of ivy held a Rose Quarts crystal to the tip of the wand.  At Mr. Weasley's command, _"Effloresce," _the crystal glowed and sent out a shower of flower blossoms that swirled around his desk.

With a warm smile he carefully set the wand with the others on his desk.  At last, Mr. Weasley turned his attention to the rest of the bundle.  The remaining items were nothing to smile about.  He quickly retied them into the bundle.  Pocketing the wands, Arthur Weasley picked up the bundle and Harry's letter, and left his office.  Some things, he knew, were best dealt with quickly.

_"Dear Harry,"_ Mr. Weasley's letter said.

_            "Molly and I would like to thank you for you generosity.  You know we cannot take advantage of your nature.  Enclosed you will find the amount of muggle money to cover the cost of the wands."_  Reading this made Harry smile.  He knew that the Weasleys would never accept a gift from him, so he had lied about the cost of the wands.  The enclosed money was less then half of what the wands had really cost.  "_A letter from the Department for Magical Safety and Law Enforcement should reach you shortly to cover the rest of your expenses.  Thank you for your consideration of the Magical and Muggle communities._

_Additional, Molly and I would like to invite you to the Burrow for the last week of the summer holidays.  We have made arrangements with Professor Dumbledore for your safety during your stay.  Please Let us know if you are interested by owl at your earliest convenience._

_Best Regards,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley."_

Hedwig was out the window with Harry's acceptance of the invitation in minutes.  After watching her until she was out of sight, Harry returned to his homework.  With all of his potion books out, he was revising the essay Professor Snape had assigned.  Lying in a patch of clear desk was the knife Harry had named Sever.  The knife added comments that proved helpful with putting the essay together.

Harry had just finished his homework for the summer when the brown owl arrived.  Harry accepted the parcel and the owl departed without a sound.  The seal on the parcel was from the Ministry of Magic.  Harry cleared a space on his desk and bent his attention on the parcel.  Breaking the seal, Harry pealed back the paper to find an envelope and a leather wallet tied with a ribbon and an official seal.  Harry opened the letter first.

_"Mister H. Potter,_

_            We at the Department for Magical Safety and Law Enforcement would like to thank you for your efforts.  It is always appreciated when a member of the Wizarding Community acts in accordance with the best interests of society and in support of the Ministry of Magic.  Your efforts to help maintain the safety and security of the community at large have been made known to us by Mr. A. Weasley of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.  It is our wish that more young members of out community would follow your example of responsibility and initiative.  We would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your efforts in an appropriate fashion."_  'Long winded blokes,' thought Harry before continuing. 

_"We have transferred sufficient funds to your Gringotts account to compensate you for your time and efforts in removing dangerous objects of dark magic from the muggle community. Enclosed is a receipt of this transaction.  We of the Department for Magical Safety and Law Enforcement would like to encourage your continued consideration and support.  We have, as is normal when someone turns in dangerous items to the Ministry of Magic, conducted an investigation of your previous activities."  _Harry suppressed a shudder, fearful of what the Ministry my have discovered.  Taking a calming breath, he kept reading.

_Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that your we found your exemplarily record to be encouraging.  We have received letters of endorsement of your character from Alastor Moody, Auror, retired.   Albus Dumbledore, Professor, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, Professor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Arthur Weasley, Department head, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and divers other members of the Wizarding community.  With due consideration of all information and facts in evidence, we have evaluated your performances._

_Mr. Potter, we of the Department for Magical Safety and Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic do here by extend to you the appointment to the position of Apprentice Auror with all rights, responsibilities, authority, pay, and privileges there of.  It is our hope that you will accept this position.  If you do not wish to accept the appointment at this time, please return the accompanying wallet unopened and the position will be held for you._

_With Sincerest Regards,_

_Lord Mathew James IV_

_            Department for Magical Safety_

_ And Law Enforcement,_

_Ministry Of Magic,_

_United Kingdom__."_

The letter left Harry breathless.  An appointment to the Aurors was like a dream.   In his mind, Harry could see the image of his parents.  His father would be filled with pride.  His mother would probably have tears of joy.  With a quick motion, Harry opened the wallet.  When the wax seal on the ribbon broke there was a flash of light and a popping sound from the wallet.  Looking in the wallet was a silver Badge and a photo ID with Harry's name and picture.  Suddenly, an owl swooped in and dropped a book on Harry's desk.  **Department for Magical Safety and Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic.****  Aurors regulation and field manual_._**  With a proud smile, Harry picked up his new manual and sat down on his bed to read.


	3. The Burrow and the Alley

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent. Any likeness to Real Magic is either an accident, or not… you decide.

Chapter 3

Before he left the Dursley's for the Burrow, Harry had stayed busy.  The required chores and Dudley's Harry Hunting had continued to Harry's last day there.  He made two more trips to **_"Magical Collectables"_** to thin out the collection of potentially dangerous magical artifacts.  On his last trip of the summer, Harry was surprised to see two new people behind the sales counter with Gary Stone.  Gary explained to Harry that the shops, he owned quite a few in America, were a hobby and an investment for retirement.  Gary was starting a new consulting contract, and would be setting up a new shop near the client.  This would give Gary the chance to continue his hobby and work without excessive conflict.

Harry also sent Hedwig on multiple deliveries to people he wanted to ask for favors before the school year started.  All free time at the Dursley's was spent reading.  Harry alternated between the books he had bought from **_"Magical Collectables"_** and his Auror's manual.  Mr. Weasley had sent Harry a piece of rope and a letter of instructions.  The rope was a Portkey that Harry was to tie around his trunk then hold onto.  The Portkey would activate at 8am on August 24th.

Harry was sitting at his desk studying **_Arma_****_ Adoro_**.  Harry was almost half way through the book.  When switching between this and **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_**, Harry found common threads that tied them together.  This made studying the books clearer and the ideas easier to understand.  Harry was working through a section about Transfiguration methods, applications, and classifications.  The page in front of Harry's eyes had a diagram that deserved careful study.  One hand was depicted three times.  The first and third were holding a rod of some kind.  The middle illustration of the diagram showed the hand empty, but with a ring on the index finger.  The ring looked like a coil of thick wire.  With a sense of understanding, Harry made the mental connections that would unlock what he had been reading.

With a sense of excitement, Harry reread the instructions around the diagram.  Harry held his wand loosely in his right hand.  Fighting to control the excitement he felt, Harry held out his wand hand.  He took a calming breath and focused his mind.  With his eyes on the ring Harry spoke a single word.

"CHANGE."  With a sense of motion that was too fast to see his wand was transformed.  Harry now had a ring on his index finger that looked like a single coil of carved wood.  With a feeling of amazement, Harry repeated the process a few more times.  Finally, with the ring back around his finger, Harry bent his head back to the book. Pointing his index finger at the book, he spoke.

_"Lumos_."  As if his finger was a wand itself, a beam of light shown from its end.  With a sense of wonder Harry tried a few more simple charms.  With a smile he left his wand as a ring and bent his head back over the book.  It wasn't until when he finally went to bed that Harry realized that he had just done magic out of school.  And the Ministry had not sent an owl.

Harry was still questioning the lack of a reprimand the next morning.  The two likeliest explanations were that he had ether performed a type of magic the ministry didn't detect, or his status as an Apprentice Auror granted him some freedom from the normal rules.  It took an hour of reading his Auror manual to find the answer.  Because of his appointment, Harry was allowed to perform magic out of school under the restrictions that he did not draw any muggle attention to himself unless it was a matter of extreme emergency or self defense.  Any and all magic performed out of school would be subject to review at the department's discretion.  Armed with this information Harry made his last minute preparations to depart for the burrow.  He sent told Hedwig off his travel plans then sent her off with a letter to Sirius to let his godfather know also.

Harry made sure he had remembered everything.  With his trunk packed he tied the Portkey rope around it, and at 7:55 Harry gestured to Hedwig's cage.

"CHANGE." At his order, the cage shrunk to a size where Harry was able to put it in his pocket.  Next was Sever.  Harry picked up the knife.  "Ready for a trip?" Harry asked in the hissing language of serpents.

_'Where you go, I go.'_

"CHANGE." Harry gave the word of command.  The knife now resembled a ornamental lapel pin whish Harry tucked away under his shirt color.  With a last check of the time Harry sat on his trunk and grabbed the rope.  At 8am the world disappeared in a rush of wind and color.

With a thump, Harry arrived at the Burrow.  It was, Harry reflected, the least eventful trip to the Weasley's that he had ever made.  The Portkey had landed Harry half way between the front garden and the front door.  Out of that door boiled the Weasley family, with Ron in the lead.  Harry stood up beside his trunk in time to be welcomed.

"Harry," Ron shouted.  "You made it."

"Harry, dear," Molly Weasley exclaimed as she pulled Harry into a motherly hug.  "We are so glad you could make it."  She stood back a bit to give Harry a good once over.  Harry noticed that tucked into the belt of her robe was the Holly and Ivy wand.  "Goodness, you've grown," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  Come in and have breakfast.  Fred, George, you and Ron help Harry with his trunk."  With a smile, Harry let himself be herded in to the kitchen.

After a filling breakfast, Harry passed the day catching up with the Weasley's.  Ron was predictably preoccupied with Quidditch, and complaining about Hermione and 'Vicky'.  Ginny tried to play the polite hostess, but kept blushing and falling silent around Harry.  The twins were careful to keep to safe topics of small talk, but Harry suspected it was a cover.  Over lunch, Harry was informed that the whole family would be together for dinner.

The afternoon was used to practice Quidditch.  Fred and George would alternate playing.  One or the other was always busy with something else.  The teams were Ron and Ginny against Harry and whichever twin was available at the moment.  Nobody was really interested in keeping score, and everybody had fun.  At half past four, the voice of Mrs. Weasley summoned everybody back to the house.

"Everyone clean up," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  "Company will be here soon."

Harry was feeling good after his quick shower.  While the magic of the Burrow made sure there was always plenty of hot water everybody had to be courteous with so many people in close quarters.  Harry was glad to be back in the Wizarding world and to be surrounded by friends.  As he and Ron were getting dressed Harry was entertaining his friend by sharing some of the 'fan mail.'  Harry almost had to wrestle the pictures our of Ron's hands.  Once again, Mrs. Weasley's voice summoned everybody.

Hermione and Crookshanks had just arrived by Portkey.  Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys welcomed her.  As soon as Hermione set him down, Crookshanks was off.  Bottle brush tail held high as he shot into the garden.  In a flurry of leaves and twigs, garden gnomes fled screaming in every direction.  In short order Hermione was settled into Ginny's room.  Then the Gryffindor Trio along with the twins and Ginny gathered in the front room for some catching up when the others started to arrive.

Hermione was telling the others about how here parents had refused to let her go to Bulgaria over the summer.  This put a small smile on Ron's face.

"My parents said I was too young to be serious about a boy.  Honestly," She exclaimed.  "We are just friends."  Ron smiled wider.  "They let me come here.  What would have been so wrong about Bulgaria?"

Further conversation was cut off when First Charley, then Bill Apparated into the room.  There was a round of welcomes, back slapping, handshakes, and well wishing.  Mrs. Weasley immediately had the newcomers put to work.  It was a quarter after 6 when the tables in the garden were set up and Mrs. Weasley was just setting out the feast she had prepared when Mr. Weasley and Percy arrived.

"Good evening everyone," Arthur called out before pulling his wife into an embrace and, with some good natured cheering from the assembled family and guests, kissed her.  When he let go, Molly was visibly flustered and Arthur was smiling proudly.

"I hope everyone is well," Percy said almost formally, looking just as proud.

Everybody was soon seated around the tables. Everybody had a plate full of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking in front of them and was about to dig in, when Mr. Weasley stood up and cleared his throat.

"If I can have your attention please," He smiled as everybody watched him patiently.  "I have some announcements to make."  Arthur Weasley paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.  "After the unfortunate events at the end of the last school year, it is important that we all take time to remember the blessings we are able to enjoy.  With troubles ahead, we can never forget to live the lives we are given.  Only by being the best we can be, can we overcome the problems a corrupt few will create out of their selfish desires.  With that said, I would like to share some good news with everybody."

"Today, I have accepted the position as head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation…"  He had to pause as everybody cheered at the good new.  After everybody calmed down, he continued.  "I have also to announce Percy has been appointed as my replacement as head of the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."  There was more cheering and Percy puffed out his chest with pride.  Out of his robes, Mr. Weasley pulled out a scroll and passed it to his son, Charley.

"What's this?" Charley asked as he unrolled the scroll.

"It is your appointment to the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  After the Ministry investigated Ludo Bagman's gambling problems, there were a lot of openings in his department.  An under-clerk named Mathew Matics is acting as department head until they find someone else."

"Thank you," Charley said slowly.  "I'll have to think about it."

"I know you will miss your dragons, son.  But try to think of what else you may be capable of."  Mr. Weasley reached into his robes again.  "Don't think to long."

"I will have an answer in a few days.  I just want to be sure."

"Good thinking."  Arthur nodded his accent to Charley.  He then pulled out a small parcel and passed it down to Ron.  "Ronald, this is for you.  Someone has been a good friend and pulled some strings."  Ron looked at the wax seal for a moment before breaking it.  The parcel had a letter and, to Harry's eyes, a familiar looking wallet.  Ron read the letter carefully, looked up at his father, then read it again.  "It is a lot of responsibility, Ronald.  Apparently some people think you are ready for it."

Ron passed the letter to Hermione and sat looking at the wallet, thinking.  Hermione read the letter quickly and let out a gasp.  She passed the letter on to Harry, who immediately passed it on to Bill.  Bill read the letter, with Charley reading over his shoulder.  The letter was then passed to Molly Weasley.  During all of this, Ron held the wallet with an intense look.  Occasionally, muscles in his face would twitch as different thoughts ran through his head.  Finally, an almost malicious smile grew across Ron's face just as his mother finished reading the letter.

"Oh, Ron," Mrs. Weasley beamed at the same moment that Ron opened the wallet.  There was a popping sound and a brief flash of light, then Ron was looking at his badge and identification.  Hermione Grabbed Ron in a tight hug.  Harry could tell that Ron was no longer thinking about the wallet.  Ron's smile had changed and he was slowly turning very pink.

It took the growling of an embarrassed Harry's stomach to remind everybody of the tables loaded with food.  Everybody was suddenly hungry, and dinner was attacked with a vengeance.  It was and excited and happy Weasley family at dinner that night.  Harry was smiling until he went to bed.  Until the dream.

            Once again, Harry was on the spare bed set up in Ron's room.  He had gone to bed with a contented smile.  He was glad that the Weasleys, a family of some of the best people Harry had ever known, had had an evening of such good news.  Mr. Weasley and Percy had started reviewing and debating all of the ministry codes about muggle artifacts as soon as dinner was over.  Charley was talking to his brothers about Quidditch.  Ron had buried his nose in his Auror's Manual the moment the dishes were cleared away.  Ron only put the manual down when Hermione and Ginny burst out in giggles over his sudden fascination with a book that wasn't about Quidditch.  Harry was feeling light hearted as he drifted off to sleep.

            Flickering light from the fireplace and a quartet of stand lamp made the old dinning room seem almost comforting.  The stylish dinning table glowed from years of diligent care.  Under the table a huge snake waited for her master's bidding.  Trapped in her shifting coils was the broken body of a young woman that was moaning in fear and pain.  On top of the table was a middle aged man with his arms and pulled tight against the ropes held him tied  spread eagle.  On each side of the table, a figure in dark robes and a mask stood.  They had their wands pointed at the man on the table.  From their wands came a sulfurous yellow light that covered the man. The room was almost quiet.

The fireplace crackled.  The woman moaned and whimpered in the embrace of the snake.  The table and ropes creaked.  The man, with a look of horror and madness in his eyes, strained against his bonds as his chest heaved in ragged breathes.  At the head of the table, holding what looked like a basket woven of black cables around a red crystal was a pleased looking Voldemort. Almost negligently, the dark lord passed the artifact to a crouching figure at his left.  The figure darted forward to take hold of the thing as it dropped from his master's grip into his own silver hand.

"Come," Voldemort hissed to Nagini.  The snake released the young woman and moved to coil herself around her master's legs.  "Release him."  At the command from their lord, the Death Eaters ended their curse and banished the ropes.  The man relaxed only slightly but was otherwise unchanged.  The torture would continue in his mind for the rest of his life.  "I thank you Master Eathens for the Serpent's Heart.  As I promised, you and your daughter may live."  Voldemort looked up as three more Death Eaters entered the room, herding a pair of servants.

The elderly cook screamed when she saw the crumpled form under the table and rushed forward.  The maid just collapse where she stood.

"Kill them," Voldemort commanded.  A chorus of voices rose in obedience of the order.

**_"Avada Kedavra!"  _**In a flash of green light, the servants' lives were ended.  With a self-satisfied smirk on his face, the Dark Lord disappeared.

            "…ry!...  Harry!"  through a sea of murky red agony, a voice called out to him.  "Harry!"  Ron shouted his name again.  Harry managed a groan in reply.  "Harry, what happened?  Harry managed to open his eyes.  It took an eternity for Harry to realize what was going on.

"Voldemort," Harry gasped.  Ron flinched at the name.  Harry realized he was laying face down on Ron's bedroom floor, with his hands clutched to his scar.  With every muscle giving painful protests, Harry struggled to his feet.  "Have to write Dumbledore."  Harry looked around taking in more information.  The lights were all on in the room, and the complete population of the Burrow was crowded around Ron's door.  "Ron, I'll need Pig.  Hedwig isn't here yet."  Harry moved in clumsy lurches as he found parchment and quill.  With is glasses crooked on his face, in a hasty scrawl Harry wrote down the details of his vision.  When Harry sealed the letter Ron took it and fastened it to Pig.

"Go strait to Dumbledore, Pig."  Ron instructed the miniature owl with an urgent voice.  "Hurry!"  Ron opened his hand and Pig was off like a shot.  Seeing the letter was on its way, Harry sagged with relief.

"Harry?"  Mr. Weasley spoke up.  "Harry, what happened?"  In a tired voice, Harry told the Weasley's of the dream.

Harry had trouble sleeping after that.  When the rest of the house had gone back to their rooms, Harry had flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes.  Ron had watched them for a few minutes before turning off the lights and going to bed.  In almost no time, Harry was left laying in the dark listening to Ron's breathing.  Careful not to disturb anybody, Harry slipped out of the room.

_"Lumos,"_ Harry whispered.  From the end of his finger a beam of soft light illuminated the stairs.  Harry made his was to the living room.  Once he was situated on the couch, Harry extinguished his light.  Sitting in the darkness, Harry tried to wrestle with is thoughts.  Fear and guilt surged through him.  It wasn't until the first hints of morning touched the sky that Harry drifted of to sleep.

As was her custom, Molly Weasley woke early to fix the family's breakfast.  She was startled to see Harry in his pajamas and glasses sleeping on the couch.  Careful not to wake him, Molly conjured a warm blanket and covered the sleeping boy.  It was almost an hour latter when Arthur Weasley poked his head into the kitchen.

"Molly," He whispered.  "Come and have a look."  Curious, Molly followed.  She found Arthur standing in the living room with an amused expression.  Harry was still sleeping quietly on the couch.  Cuddled up next to him with an impish grin, was a sleeping Ginny.  Arthur and Molly shared a smile and a hug before returning to the kitchen.

It was one of the quietest mornings at the Burrow. Percy had passed the sight in the living room, pausing only for a moment, on his way to breakfast.  Hermione saw the pair and smiled wistfully.  Fred and George nearly exploded with laughter at their discovery.  With identical, mischievous grins, the twins recognized an opportunity too good to miss.  Harry and Ginny slept, oblivious to the flashes of a camera.  It was Molly Weasley that finally intruded on the sleeping pair.

"Ginny," Gently called Molly as she shook Ginny's shoulder.  "Ginny it is time to get up."  When Ginny's eyes opened she was startled to see her mother standing over her.  "Get dressed Ginny.  We have a busy day ahead."  Slowly, Ginny sat up.  When she saw Fred, George, and Hermione smiling at her, Ginny squeaked and blushed scarlet to her scalp and fled to her room.  It was her abrupt departure that woke Harry.  As he sat up, he saw that everybody in the room was looking at him with an assortment of grins.

"What?"

Harry was still feeling bewildered two hours latter.  Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had just arrived by Floo Powder at Diagon Alley.  After a stop at Gringotts, the group split up.  The twins disappeared as soon as their mother turned around.  Mrs. Weasley, armed with a shopping list, set off after instructing Ron to look after Ginny.  Ginny, who had not said a word all morning tagged along behind the trio.

The infamous trio approached their shopping in their traditional manner.  They started by getting all the books on their school lists.  Harry and Ron had to drag Hermione out of the book store.  Next was a quick trip to the apothecary.  It was soon apparent to Ron and Harry that Hermione was trying to get Ginny actively involved with the group.  Hermione especially needed her help to drag the boys from the window of _"Quality Quidditch Supplies."_  While the boys did understand the need to visit "_Madam Malkins"_ for new school robes, neither could understand why the girls insisted on taking so long, how they thought it was fun, or why they had to giggle so much.  With that behind them, the group went in quest for ice cream.

"Harry!" a voice cut through the crowd of shoppers.  The group was just sitting down to Sundaes at the ice cream parlor.  Harry froze with a full spoon halfway to his mouth.  "Harry, how are you?"  Coming over from two tables away was Terrie Shire of Hufflepuff.  Harry almost dropped his spoon.  Terrie Shire was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tee shirt that had to be three sizes too small.  Unbidden, the image of her in nothing but the black night dress she had sent on his birthday came to his mind.  Blushing crimson, Harry waived at her shyly.

"Hello, Terrie," Harry said in a struggle to be polite.  "How are you doing?"  Harry had never seen Terrie Shire in anything but school robes before.  He had to admit to himself that while she had plenty of curves, his previous idea of 'a little plump' was never accurate.

"I'm good," Terri answered before bending over where Harry sat to give him a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.  "Shopping for school?"

"Er… Yeah," Harry was uncomfortably aware of Terrie's ample bosom pressed against him.  "Terrie, you know my friends Hermione and Ron, and this is Ginny."  Ginny, who had been scowling at her Sundae, looked up with a smile at being introduced as one of Harry's friends.  "We were just taking a break, together, after shopping."

"Pleased to meet you," Terrie said socially.  "I just wanted to say hello.  I am here with my mum. I'll see you at school."  She gave Harry another squeeze and kiss on the cheek before finally letting go of him.  "See you, Harry."  She waved to the others as she skipped back to her table.

"Mate," Ron said as he watched Terrie's bouncy departure.  "You've been holding out on me."  He was still looking at where Terrie had sat down next to an attractive, statuesque woman of middle years.

"She seemed friendly," Hermione said coolly as she looked at Ron with an expression filled with frustration.  She turned back to Harry and looked him in the face.  Harry was still blushing mildly.  "I didn't know you knew her that well."

"She wrote to me last summer.  She wanted to congratulate me on winning the tournament."  Harry fell silent, suddenly preoccupied with his Sundae.  After pushing the ice cream around for a minute, he spoke again.  "I got a lot of owls last year after school…"  Harry carefully gave an edited account of the fan/hate mail that he had received.  Hermione and Ginny didn't need Ron's grins to tell them that Harry was holding back.  Harry's Sundae was a multi-colored mess before he was allowed to stop answering the girls questions long enough to eat it.  He knew that there would be more questions later.

When the group was done with their ice cream, they headed for _"The Leaky Cauldron."_  Mrs. Weasley had told everybody to meet back there when they were done shopping.  Just before they made it the pub, the twins materialized.

"Harry, glad we caught you," started Fred.

"We have to talk," continued George.

"There is some business about our Quidditch team we need you to help settle."  The Twins started to steer Harry away from the others.

"Sorry Ron, Gryffindor players only."  Soon, Harry found himself in front of _"Quality Quidditch Supplies"_ again.  The twins ushered Harry past the shop and around some corners.  Harry thought it was a little funny that Diagon Alley had a back alley.

"Harry, my brother and I," Started Fred again.

"Before we talk business…"

"…Would like to thank you…"

"…For your generosity that made this possible."  The twins lead Harry down the alley as the spoke.

"We know you don't want a lot of attention…"

"So we have made you a silent partner…"

"…of "_Weasley__ Wizard Wheezes."_  The twins finally came to a stop in front of an ordinary looking door set into a shabby looking two-story building.  "Harry,…"

"…Welcome to our future."  The twins said together as they pulled Harry into the building.

The old warehouse was slice of utter chaos.  Ancient crates and barrels were stacked in the corners, most covered with decades of dust.  Some of the ancient crates had been pressed into duty as shelves.  In the middle of the floor, six caldrons bubbled happily.  To Harry's right was a set of stairs leading to the upper story.  Under them was a perch with fourteen owls.  A hap-hazard pile of junk was surrounded by battered barrels of Ton-Tongue Taffy, Canary Creams, and other edible _W.W.W._ products.  Harry saw stacks of fake wands, bundles of brooms, and piles of cloaks.  Through the semi-organized madness an old wizard worked with a smile on his face.

"How?"  Harry Stammered.

"All this is thanks to you," Said Fred with a wide grin.

"Fred and I had been working on the plans for years," Explained George.

"When you gave us your tournament winnings…"

"…It was just the start-up capitol we needed."

"Actually we are about two years ahead of schedule…"

"…But we don't mind that a bit.  Over here," George gestured to the right.  "We have our own delivery owls…"

"…looks like four are out making drops.  Up stairs is the office.  Lee Jordan is up there now.

"Murray is on the payroll.  He helps with the production work."

"George and I do product production, quality control, research and development…"

"And manage the business.  Once we graduate this year…"

"We are opening a store.  For now we are doing business by owl post.

"Budget is a little tight, but we expect an upswing in sales when the school year starts."

"We know you are going to be busy, Harry…"

"But we would like you to be involved in the business too."

"Help come up with ideas, product testing…"

"Whatever you have time for."  Harry looked at the twins with a new level of respect.  Their accomplishments were impressive.  Slowly a grin spread across Harry's face.

"I look forward to doing business with your Misters Weasley and Weasley."

On the way back to _"The Leaky Caldron"_ the three of them did discuss the Gryffindor house Quidditch team.  There was a keeper slot to fill this year.  They all expected Ron to try out for the team.  While they would be happy to have him on the team, the try-outs would be open to everybody second year and above.  An impatient gathering met them at the pub.  Once all heads were accounted for, and the shopping lists double checked, everybody returned to the Burrow by Floo.


	4. Another Year

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent. (BTW, Gary Stone is my property. I'll share, but ask me first, please.)Any likeness to Real Magic is either an accident, or not… you decide.

Chapter 4

Life at the Burrow was always a little mad.  Fred and George thrived on causing confusion.  Ginny kept swinging between polite and social to shy and love struck.  Ron lived for Quidditch, and apparently arguing with Hermione.  Hermione lived for her books and provoking Ron.  Molly Weasley took on the heroic task of keeping the children in order.  She also took it upon herself to fatten up Harry.

Harry loved being at the Burrow.  It was the closest thing to 'home' that he had ever experienced.  He admired all that Weasleys had done for him.  He counted it a victory when he got away with doing chores around the Weasley house.  The Weasleys treated Harry like family, and he wanted to pay them back by taking on responsibilities like the others.  Fred and George thought it was funny, so without a word from Harry, the twins would distract their mother so he could do the dishes or some other chore.

It was the last Saturday of the summer holiday, and Harry was in the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley had been called by floo to a neighbor that needed a hand with a minor emergency.  Ron was in the living room reading his Auror's manual with a glint in his eyes.  Hermione was studying Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 right beside an oblivious Ron.  Fred and George were in their room creating more pranks.

Harry had finished the dishes and started on the rest of the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley kept a clean home, but Harry was giving the kitchen an extra scrubbing.  The scrapping of a chair on the floor told Harry he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," Ginny's voice came from behind him.

"I know," He answered.  "But I want to.  Your mum has done a lot for me.  You all have, Gin."  He started scrubbing out a small caldron.

"You can leave that.  Mum can use magic to clean it."

"Nothing wrong with a little hard work," Harry said looking over his shoulder at Ginny.  She was sitting perched on a kitchen chair in a pair of loose shorts and blouse she appeared to have out grown a year or more ago.  She was showing plenty of arm and leg, and was giving Harry and impish grin.  Apparently Ginny was trying to imitate Terrie Shire's idea of fashion.  Trying not to blush, Harry bent his attention back to the caldron he was scrubbing.  Ginny didn't have the same curves as Terrie, but she was still pleasant to look at.  Harry tried to squish that line of thinking before he did blush. _'Ginny may not have the same curves, but she has a cuter smile.'_ Harry admitted to himself.  After the pots, Harry started in on the oven.

"Harry," Ginny protested.  "You do not have to clean the oven.  Mum does that after we go to school.  It gives her something to do when she doesn't have all of us to look after.

"I know.  But if I clean the kitchen, your mother won't get as upset when you make a mess latter."

"Why would I make a mess?"

"Besides, a little hard work won't kill me."

"What makes you think I am going to make a mess?"

"Think of it as practice," Came Harry's voice from the oven.

"What mess, Harry?"  Persisted Ginny.

"I'll have a home and a kitchen of my own someday.  I'll have to keep cleaning up messes all the time, I'm sure…"  Harry paused as he finished scraping out a bit of burnt something.  "…You won't make much of a mess Ginny."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you can do a good job."

"HARRY!"  Ginny yelled in frustration.  "I am not going to make a mess!"

"Oh," Said a defeated sounding Harry as he stood up from the now spotless oven.  "I was hoping you would make me some more Cookies."  Attracted by Ginny's frustrated yelling, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were all standing by the door into the kitchen.  At Harry's last words, Ginny gave a delighted squeal and the others burst into laughter.  With a blushing face, Ginny shooed everybody out of the kitchen and set to work.

Mrs. Weasley returned home in the late afternoon.  Her neighbor, Mrs. Fawcett, had needed an emergency sitter while she took her eldest child to St. Mungos.  Molly knew it was an emergency, but she was worried about her own children.  When she Apparated into the front room and saw it empty, she became even more nervous.  Then she heard the voices in the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley suddenly imagined her kitchen a disaster and rushed to survey the damage.  As soon as she was in the doorway, she froze in shock.

The twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were all in the kitchen.  The Weasley boys and Hermione were seated around the table with a platter of freshly baked cookies.  Harry was at the sink, washing dishes.  Ginny was standing next to Harry in an old white blouse and a spotted apron, with a huge grin and shining eyes.  Molly Weasley found herself smiling at the sight.  Suddenly everybody jumped at Ginny's next words.

"Hello Mum."

Hours latter, The Burrow was quiet.  The children were all in their rooms.  Molly and Arthur were sitting in the kitchen, just sharing time together.

"Arthur," Molly spoke up.  "You should have seen them today…"  Molly went into detail of the scene she had discovered in her kitchen that afternoon.  Arthur smiled at the story she was telling, and didn't put much weight behind the innuendos, and embellishments that Molly added.

In Ginny's room, two girls were giggling in the dark.  Hermione had just described Ron's reaction to Harry and Ginny being alone in the kitchen.  His face had shown every part of the conflicting thoughts and emotions.  Ron was furious at the idea of his friend and guest having to clean the Weasley's kitchen, but relieved that it was a pile of chores that he could safely avoid.  While Ron was glad to see his sister was happy, and so was his best friend, he was less then content at the idea of them having fun together.  And finally there was the war between his two most basic motivations.  Ron had been torn between the desire to be overprotective of his _baby_ sister, and the need to fill his stomach.  Ultimately Ron's stomach had won, and the cookies had lost.

In the darkness, between fits of giggles, Ginny was still smiling.  She had been smiling from the moment Harry had asked her to bake cookies.  She had heard often enough that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.  Ginny knew she wasn't the cook her mother was.  But there was no way she would refuse a request from Harry.  Ginny had spent the whole evening thinking about Harry.  Sometimes she had held on to her logic.  Other times she was just being giddy and emotional.  Laying in the dark, she tried to think of why she was so happy about Harry.

Harry had liked her cookies.  He didn't just say they were good, he had asked her to bake them.  But Harry hadn't come to her and asked her to do it as a favor for him.  He hadn't tried to sweet talk her to cook for him.  Harry had teased her and talked to her in the same way she had seen him talk to Hermione and Ron when he wanted their help with something.  Harry had treated Ginny just like any of his other friends.  Harry had not treated her like a fragile little girl.  He had not treated her like his friends little sister, or even as his own little sister.  Harry had treated her as a normal person.

Harry asked Hermione for help with understanding lessons.  He asked Ron for information about Quidditch and the Wizarding world.  Ginny had seen this countless times.  When Harry wanted something, He knew to ask people that he trusted.  Today Harry had asked Ginny to bake cookies.  Harry could have had her mother bake all the cookies he wanted, and she would have been happy to.  Instead, Harry had asked Ginny.  Ginny saw that Harry trusted her to know what she was doing.  She knew that Harry accepted her as having equal worth with him and his friends.  Ginny was smiling because Harry had noticed her for what she could do.  He had noticed her, for herself.  And who knows what he my notice about her next.  Ginny was still smiling when she drifted off to sleep.  Somewhere in the night, she dreamed of a warm kitchen with Harry Potter washing _her_ dishes.

The brilliant orange Chudley Cannon's posters made Ron's room seam brighter then it really was.  Ron and Harry were both reading.  Harry was working on **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_**.  Ron was continuing to study his Auror's Manual.  Feeling his eyes starting to burn with fatigue, Harry took a break from deciphering the new ideas the book was introducing to his mind.  Looking over at his friend, Harry chuckled at Ron's suddenly studious nature.

"Ron," Harry asked at last.  "How can you be that interested in a book of rules?"  After Ron had accepted the apprentice Auror badge, Harry had told him he was an apprentice also.  "There are some interesting things in there, but most of it is so dry."

"Malfoy," Ron said without looking up.  "His Daddy may buy him a position as team seeker.  He may even be able to buy him a prefect's badge.  But he will have to watch himself now."  Ron flipped the book to the last section. 

The last six pages of the manual were official ministry forms.  An incident report form for documenting any unusual event the Auror witnessed or was involved in.  A citation form, for issuing notices of infractions of ministry codes.  The accompanying report form for was provided, to be filed with the ministry so a record of the citation could be kept.  There was a witness statement form, for recording testimony of events from ant witnesses of en event after the fact.  Also included was an order of confiscation for when an Auror was forced to take possession of property for emergency purposes, impounding evidence, or taking charge of illegal or dangerous items.  Last was the report of confiscation of property report form, to be filed with the ministry.  The manual was enchanted so that when a form was torn out, it was instantly replaced. 

"Enough violations will cost his daddy money," Ron said with a wicked grin.  "And I am sure his daddy would be so proud if his son brought the ministry's attention on the Malfoy family." 

Harry had to laugh at that thought.  Minister Fudge may not want to admit that Voldemort was back, but the Dark Lord would never hesitate to express his displeasure of a Death Eater that attracted too much official attention.  "I want to find every bit of law, code, or what have you that I can use to bust that slimy git." Ron declared.  Ron and Harry shared mischievous grins as the extinguished the lights.

_'And just maybe,' _Thought Harry as he drifted to sleep. _'Malfoy will get a paper cut from all the notices we write him.'_

It was September 1st at last.  In spite of all that had happened at the end of the last term, Harry was looking forward to the new school year.  The weather outside the Burrow was threatening rain, but none had fallen yet.  After a filling breakfast, Harry finished the last of his packing.  Harry had been carefully avoided showing off while at the Weasley's.  He had kept the new magic he was learning to himself.  He only took out his books when in Ron's room.  Ron's apathy towards books had held, and Harry's reading material had gone unquestioned.  The books had introduced new ideas to Harry.  While the magic was different from the material taught at Hogwarts, he had learned new ways to think about magic.  Between his independent studies and Sever, Harry was expecting an upswing in his grades.  With all the positive things that had happened during the last weeks of summer, he was in a very god mood indeed.  Harry was in such a good mood that he decided a little showing off was in order.

After Sending Hedwig on ahead to school, Harry shrank her cage and put it away in his trunk.  Harry concentrated on the heavy trunk.

"LIFT." Harry commanded.  With all of his will set on it, the trunk floated from the floor.  Harry felt exhilarated at his success with this new magic, but it was draining.  It took a lot of energy to use the mind as a focus for sustained magic.  Harry decided to use a basic levitation charm.  Using his finger with the wand/ring to direct the trunk, Harry levitated his school things out of Ron's room.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed in an admonishing tone.  "You are not allowed to perform magic out of school."  Ron, who had just wrestled his trunk to the bottom of the stairs, turned to see Harry effortlessly levitation his own trunk down to the living room.

"Hermione," Harry explained with an innocent grin.  "As an official of the ministry, I am obligated to practice my magic so I am ready to deal with any situation that I may be called upon to deal with."

"You can not be serious.  Harry, you will get in trouble."

"Nope.  As an apprentice Auror, the manual clearly states I am allowed to perform magic as long as I do not attract undo attention from muggles except in extreme emergencies."

"Hey," Exclaimed Ron.  "You're right."  He pulled out his wand and levitated his own trunk.

With so many members of the ministry in one family, Charley had taken the job in the department of Magical Games; it was easy for Arthur to arrange some transportation.  A pair of cars from the ministry arrived at the Burrow to take everybody to Kings Cross Station.  With Fred and George being over seventeen, and Harry and Ron holding apprentice status, it was short work to get all the trunks loaded.  Crookshanks was almost reluctant to leave the garden gnomes,   He was furious about having to be put into a wicker carry cage. The trip to the train station was uneventful.  It was after getting the trunks unloaded that things got a little tense.

"Well, Hiya Harry," The voice of Gary Stone cut through the noise of the crowd.  Harry was surprised to see the shopkeeper.  "On your way to school?"

"Hello Mr. Stone."

"Gary, Please.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley inserted herself into the conversation.  "Who is your friend?"

"This is Mr. Stone.  He owns the collectable shop I wrote Mr. Weasley about."  Harry made introductions.  "Gary, this is Mrs. Weasley."

"A pleasure," Gary said with a smile.  "Your husband is a collector; I know you must be a saint. All of us collectors are a bit nuts."

One of the twins snorted at this.  Harry quickly finished the introductions.

"On your way to your consulting job Gary?" Harry asked, remembering his last conversation with the shop keeper.

"No, just here to meet a friend.  Job starts tomorrow.  Don't let me keep you from your train.  Have a nice trip."

"Thank you.  Good luck on your job" They parted company and let the crowd carry them in their respective directions.

It was with a sigh of relief that Harry passed through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ at last.  The lines of the Hogwarts Express were a welcome sight to Harry's eyes. Harry and Ron agreed that is would be best to not show off on the platform.  They loaded their trunks into a compartment by muscles alone.  After a last round of hugs from Mrs. Weasley, everybody climbed aboard.  Harry and Hermione had to excuse themselves from the Weasleys temporarily.  They changed into their school robes and donned their Prefect's badges.  They were expected to put in an appearance in the Prefect's car.

The Prefect's Car was like a mobile common room.  There were overstuffed chairs, warm leather couches, a scattering of tables, even a small fire place.  The care was easily bigger on the inside then on the outside.  I was the most comfortable care on the train.  A total of twenty four students were in the car.  Six Prefects from each house, with two from fifth, sixth, and seventh year, were present.  Harry and Hermione moved to join the other Gryffindor Prefects. 

Ian Smith, in his Ravenclaw robes and Head Boy badge greeted Harry and congratulated Hermione and Harry both on being made Prefects.  Behind Ian, the assembled Prefects of Hufflepuff house, including Head Girl for the year, approached Harry.  Harry recognized some faces, but their names escaped him.

"Harry," The Head Girl addressed him coolly.  "If we can have a moment of your time."  Harry just nodded his head, not having any idea of what he should say.  "We have been talking about what happened last year.  If you don't want to talk about what happened at the end of the tournament, we will respect that.  However, we would appreciate it if you can tell us what happened to Cedric."

"Um.  Sure."  Harry said with all the eloquence he could muster.

"Thank you.  Hufflepuff is known for hard workers and patient minds.  We do not have the heroes of Gryffindor, or the over-achievers of Ravenclaw."  The Head Girl held out an envelope in her left hand.  "Let us know when you have time, and we will arrange everything."  Harry took the envelope, and accepted a handshake.  "Your friends are also welcome."  After each of the Hufflepuff Prefects shook Harry's hand, they moved away from the Gryffindors quietly.

Harry opened the envelope with Hermione looking over his shoulder.  A short letter and a patch of leather were inside.  The leather was a backing for Harry's Prefect's badge in Hufflepuff colors with a black boarder.

_"Mr. Potter,"_ The Letter said.

_            "In recognition of your hard work on behalf of Hogwarts, you are named an honorary member of House Hufflepuff.  The accompanying is given as a token of our appreciation, and will grant you access to the Hufflepuff common rooms.  For all you have done, and in memory of Cedric Diggory._

_Yours in Friendship,_

_Thelma Miller_

_Hufflepuff__ House"_

 With mixed feelings, Harry affixed the backing to his Prefect's Badge.

On the opposite side of the car from the Gryffindor gathering was the nest of Slytherin Prefects.  Standing at the edge of the Slytherin pack was none other then Draco Malfoy.  His sneer was clearly visible.  Harry didn't miss the fact that Draco was on the edge of his group.  The prefects of the other houses accepted their fifth year prefects among them.  Harry doubted Draco's position beside the Slytherin Prefects was just normal house procedure.  Harry's observation gained weight when the Slytherin prefects left sneering Draco behind and approached Harry.  Behind him, Harry felt the Gryffindors tensing.  Everybody in the car was watching the meeting of Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prefects.  Harry never pretended to be friendly with Slytherin, and had no idea who any of their prefects were besides Draco and Millicent Bulstrode.  The leader of the pack was a seventh year boy that stood a little ahead his fellows.

"Mr. Potter," The Slytherin said stiffly.  "Slytherin house respects achievement." The seventh year held out his hand.  "Your show of determination and skill deserve recognition."

"Thank you," Harry said sounding far more confident then he felt.  With some trepidation, Harry took the Slytherin's hand.  It was a very short and abrupt handshake.  The Slytherins moved back to their place on the other side of the car.  The tension dissolved from the air, leaving Harry feeling relieved and a little weak in the knees.

There was no rule that said the prefects had to stay in the car.  It was an informal opportunity to meet.  The Gryffindor Prefects agreed on the first password for the school year, Vigilance.  After some polite small talk, Harry and Hermione left to rejoin their friends.

It was almost two hours before Malfoy darkened the compartment doorway.  Fred and George were further up the train with some fellow seventh years.  Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all reading.  With trailing bodyguards, Draco arrived to harass them.  He hardly opened his mouth when Harry cut him off.

"Cracker Jacks."  Harry stated in a level tone.  "How many, Draco?"

"How many what, Potter?"   Demanded Draco.

"Cracker jacks.  It's a muggle snack that comes with a prize in ever box.  How many boxes did your father have to buy to find you a Prefect's badge?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He is asking," Hermione explained as if to a slow child.  "How much did it cost for your father to buy you a Prefect's badge?"  Ron, who had not said a word, had his quill in hand and was writing furiously.

"Must be embarrassing for him," Harry said.  "He has to use his money and connections to help you keep up with someone from a muggle family." He gestured towards a smiling Hermione.  Draco stood fuming for a long moment, then whipped out his wand.

"_Furu__…"_  Draco's curse was disrupted when Harry pointed his finger and shouted.

_"Expelliarmus!"_  Draco's wand was blasted from his hand as he was blown back against his bodyguards.  Draco staggered a bit before recovering his wand and his balance.  Before he could comment, a piece of parchment was held in front of his face.

"What is this?" Draco demanded as he yanked the notice out of Ron's hand.

"That is your notice of citation," Said Ron in a firm voice.  "You are in violation of Ministry Laws of Conduct for miss use of a wand by brandishing with intent to curse.  You can pay the ten Sickle fine in person at the ministry office or by owl, or you can appear in court to contest the citation."  Ron then handed a citation notice to each of Draco's bodyguards.  "You are each cited for conspiracy of violation of Ministry Laws of Conduct.  The fine is three Sickles each."  Ron sat down and started writing out his report of the citations.

Draco, totally flustered by his loss of control of the situation, threw down the citation notice and stormed off with goons in tow.

"Ron!"  Ginny squealed.  She launched herself into her brother and hugged her tightly.  Hermione followed with a hug of her own, which left Ron a bright red.

"Way to go, mate."  Harry slapped Ron on the shoulder.  "But you forgot one."

"What?" Ron asked. Harry pointed to the discarded notice on the compartment floor.

"Littering, ten knuts."  Everybody burst into laughter.  The smiles were still going strong when the witch with the snack cart came by.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station without further excitement.  The mass of students piled out in a noisy tide of dark school robes.

"Firs' years," A loud voice called out.  "Firs' years, this way."

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled to his friend as he waved.

"All righ' there, 'arry?"  Hagrid called back with a smile.  Harry couldn't help but feel that this was the best year so far.

The first year students were following Hagrid.  The rest were scrambling for carriages.  On the ride up to the castle, Harry and friends were still having bouts of laughter and fits of giggles as the thought about Malfoy's misfortune.  As the carriages crossed the grounds, the faint moon light was enough to give hints of what had changed over the summer.  It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like someone had built a small house down by the lake shore.  The students would have to wait until daylight to see for sure.

Arrivals at the castle were never a big presentation for second years and up, but Harry never grew tired of seeing the main entrance.  Hungry and excited, the students made their way to the great hall for the welcoming feast.  The brightly illuminated hall beckoned the students.  Long tables lay waiting.  Harry grinned.  His best year ever was about to start.

(A/N I will neither afflict upon you the readers my attempts as poetry for a sorting hat song, or the boredom of a long list of first year names being sorted.  I want a good story, not means for inflicting pain or putting readers to sleep.)

Once the sorting was accomplished, Professor Dumbledore stood.  The student body fell silent.

"Welcome all," The Headmaster said in a warm and comforting voice.  "To a new year at Hogwarts.  This year, it is my hope that we will all take the opportunities to make new friends, and help to build a stronger Wizarding Community. I will save further announcements until after we have had on opportunity to satisfy some of the demands of our bodies.  I would just like to say, fill'er up."  At that, the tables were suddenly laden with food.  The Headmaster took his seat as the students attacked the food.

"Harry,'" Hermione asked as she heaped food onto her plate.  "I've been meaning to ask you.  How have you been doing magic without having your wand out?"

"I had my wand, you just didn't see it." Harry explained.  "Watch."  Harry held his right hand over the table.  With a circular motion of his hand Harry spoke.  "CHANGE." With a flicker of activity the ring on his index finger was transformed back into his wand.  "_Lumos__."_ A beam of light sprang from the tip of the wand.  "CHANGE." The wand was a ring once more and the light was now coming from the tip of Harry's finger.  Extinguishing his magical light, Harry began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Whoa, Merlin's Beard!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's fantastic, Harry." Hermione said with bright eyes.  "Where did you learn that?  When?  Can you teach me?"

"Foun' it in a book'." Harry said around a mouth full of pork chop.  "Loan it to ya' la'er."  That seamed to satisfy Hermione for the moment and she let Harry eat in peace for a while.  She exchanged idle chatter with the other Gryffindors around her as the feast progressed.

Harry enjoyed the excellent food.  He was glad to be back at school.  With en effort of will, Harry kept most of his attention on his plate.  Yet he could not help but look over to the Ravenclaw table.  With each glance, Harry's eyes drank in the image of Cho Chang.

Cho sat at her table, eating slowly.  She looked tense, Harry noticed.  There was tightness around her eyes.  She looked beautiful.

Before Harry knew it, the feast was done.  The Headmaster stood once more as the leftovers vanished.

"With sated appetites we will soon retire.  I know that your minds are hungry for the knowledge you have come to learn.  Before I release you to your beds, I have a few announcements.  First, I want to point out that the aptly named Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students.  Second, by order of the ministry, there will be Aurors in the school at undisclosed times during the school year.  Any inappropriate use of magic will be punished. Thirdly, I would like to say that Quidditch will resume.  House captains please see Madam Hooch about scheduling practice and try-out sessions.  Further announcements can wait until latter.  I see many eyes ready to close, so it is time for me to stop talking and for you to start walking.  Goodnight everyone.

Professor Dumbledore sat down as the students rose to their feat.  Prefects took their first years in tow, and everybody retired from the great hall.  Following behind the last of the Gryffindor first years, Harry was in good cheer.  When he finally entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry was home.

Harry decided every school year should start this way.  September 2nd was a Saturday.  That meant that students had two days at school before classes actually started.  Harry was just having a bit of a lay in, enjoying the opportunity to enjoy a schoolwork free, chore free, and Dursley free weekend.  His peaceful thoughts were intruded upon by a pair of red heads.  Fred and George each poked their heads in between the bed curtains on either side of Harry's bed.

"Oh, good," Started Fred.

"You're awake." George continued.

"Rise and shine…"

"…Seeker  o' mine…"

"Quidditch meeting in the common room…."

"…In thirty minutes."  And the twins departed as quickly as they arrived.

It was a bewildered and groggy Harry Potter that made his way into the common room twenty minutes latter.  The Gryffindor Quidditch team was gathered in a conversation area near a window.  The morning sky was clear and promising for a warm day.  Fred and Angelina Johnson were sharing a loveseat.  Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell shared another one.  George was in one of a pair of high backed arm chairs.  Harry plopped down in the other.  The loveseats and chairs were set around a low table that was laden with cheese, toast, rolls, butter, marmalade, pitches of juice, pots of tea, and a collection of plates and cups.

Harry shared a round of greetings before helping himself to some breakfast.

"Quidditch meeting called to order," Fred began.  "First order of business is the selection of our new team captain."

"I nominate Harry," George spoke up.  "All in favor raise a hand."  Seven hands went into the air.  The twins had two hands raised each. Harry choked down a mouth full of buttered roll.

"No," Harry protested.  "I don't have any experience."

"Harry," Fred explained.  "It has to be you…"

"…The rest of us graduate this year." Finished George.

"You will be captain next year by default," Angelina added.  "You should get used to it so you have experience for next year."

"I can't.  Look at my record.  My first two seasons on the team we lost the cup because I couldn't even make it to the last game.  I can't be captain if I may not even be at the game.

"Harry," Alicia said in a gentle voice.  "This year will be different."

"Yes, Voldemort (the team flinched) is back and he wants my head on a platter."

"Harry!" Katie protested.  "That is now way to talk."

"Sorry.  Look you, Why not have Angelina be captain.  She is a natural leader…"

"But, Harry. I'm seventh year.  You need to be captain with an experienced team before you are forced to be captain while building a whole new team."

"Angelina, you can be captaining this year, and I will be your second.  That way you can help me, but we don't loose our leadership if I can't make it to the pitch."

"OK," Fred jumped in.  "Angelina for captain and Harry for co-captain…"

"Show of hands," George called.  This time eleven hands were raised, with Harry being the only person to raise just one.

"Second order of business," Angelina said as she smoothly took charge as captain.  "Try outs.  We need a new Keeper."

"More then that," Harry added.  "We need a reserve Seeker.  Just in case..."

"Angelina," Katie suggested.  "How about we fill out a whole roster of reserve players?  That way we can start training the team for next year.  It will also give us some one to practice against."

"And Harry can captain the reserve roster for practice." Alicia threw in.

"Sounds like a good idea."  Angelina said in approval.  "Alright then, I will post a notice that try-outs will be held for the first weekend of October.  Is there any other team business to discuss?"

"Brooms," Fred barked.  "Our team needs better brooms."

"Fred and I can afford better brooms now…" George continued.

"…But is it is our last year on the team it is a bit of a waist."

"We were thinking that if we all pitched in then we could buy a good set of brooms for the team."

"We would get to use them this year, and then pass them on to the house team for next year."

"Sounds like a promising idea," Angelina agreed.  "What do you two have in mind?"

"Our little brother follows the Chudley Cannons," Said Fred.

"They haven't had a good season in a while…"

"They are planning to upgrade to Firebolts for their next season."

"We were thinking of putting up a bid for their used set of Avis Quicksilvers…"

"They are professional grade competition brooms…"

"…But not as famous as Nimbus and Firebolt…"

"…So we should be able to get a good price." Concluded Fred.

"I'm in." Said Harry.

"You have a broom, Harry," Angelina reminded him.

"I know, but this is for the whole team.  Besides, if something happens to my Firebolt, it would be good to have a spare broom besides something from the school broom shed."

"I can't argue with that," Agreed Angelina.  "I remember how you lost your Nimbus 2000."  Angelina paused.  "You never did tell us how you got the Firebolt." 

Harry was suddenly very preoccupied with putting a layer of marmalade on a slice of toast.

"I will take up a collection," Alicia volunteered.

"And you two," Katie said to the twins.  "Ask the Cannons about their used brooms."

"Does anybody else have something to say?"  Angelina asked the team.  When nobody spoke up, she continued.  "Meeting closed.  Thank you all."

The official Quidditch meeting was over, but nobody was in a hurry to leave.  Everybody chatted freely as they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast.  Before long, the conversation was all about the coming Quidditch season.  Most of the talk was speculation about who would try out for the team.  Fred and George brought up Ron's name a couple of times.  Harry agreed that his best friend would be a good choice.  Ron had grown up in a family with enough children to make a whole Quidditch team.  Being the youngest boy had forced him to be quick on his feet, and able to endure a lot.

The team started to drift apart as the common room started to fill.  Harry was just coming back from his dorm with his books when Hermione and Ginny came down from the girls' dorm.  Harry greeted the girls and told them that Ron was just starting to wake up.

"So he should be awake by lunch," Ginny said with a scowl.  Harry chuckled at Ginny's expression.  Hermione was content to wait.

It only took half an hour for Ron to make his way to the common room.  The four of them made their way to the great hall together.

Breakfast on a Saturday morning was a very casual affair in the great hall.  Harry had already eaten, but still managed to find an appetite for some eggs and sausage.  Ron filled his plate and ate like a man that regularly was forced to starve.  Surprisingly, Ginny ate nearly as much. The peaceful atmosphere was broken by Dean Thomas rushing over to the Gryffindor table.

"You guys have to see this," He said as he tried to catch his breath.  "Come on."  He was nearly bouncing on his feet, waiting for the others to follow.  At the main entrance to the castle they were joined by an equally excited Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.  "Come on," Dean prompted as he took the lead.  Harry and company followed, filled with curiosity.

Dean led them across the grounds.  Down by the lake, opposite from the Forbidden Forest laid the object of Dean's excitement.  A small perfectly muggle looking house had been built.  The house and adjoining yard was surrounded by a white picket fence.  There was even a car parked near the front porch of the house.  Dean was from a muggle family, so Harry could not understand what had his friend so excited.  That was, until Dean pointed in one of the windows.

Who ever was in the house was watching television.  Harry recognized the blue police-box Tardis of Dr. Who on the glowing screen.  Dean, an avid fan of science fiction was excited at the possibility of being ably to watch his favorite shows while at school. Seamus was also a dedicated follower of any show with a spaceship.  Neville was excited because he had never seen a television before.

"Hello," The sudden voice made all seven students jump.  "Harry?"  Harry looked for the speaker and nearly jumped again.

"Mr. Stone?"  Harry said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya, Harry.  This is my consulting job."  Gary stone had just come around the back side of the house.  "It's a cultural study class.  Your headmaster wanted me to reproduce an average American home.  I understand some of your schoolmates come from a narrow world of experience.  I'm supposed to help them learn to think outside of their own perspective."  Gary looked at the assembled students.  "Who are the new three, Harry?" Harry made introductions around, and explained what had brought them all out to the house.  "Make you a deal," Gary offered.  "Keep your grades up, and you can come by on weekends to watch TV."

"Deal!" Dean and Seamus agreed at once.

"But starting next weekend, I still have unpacking to do."  Dean and Seamus were disappointed, but took it in stride.  "Off you go, I have work to do."  He shooed the students away with a smile.  Dean and Seamus started an animated debate about what shows they would watch, while listing pros and cons to a confused but excited Neville and Ron.  Hermione rolled her eyes at the idea.  Her idea of how to use free time involved the library.  Ginny just grinned and giggled at the scene.

Returning to the castle, Harry saw Cho Chang just leaving the Great Hall.  Excusing himself from his friends, Harry hurried to catch up to her.

"Cho," Harry called.  At his voice, she turned to face him with a polite smile.

"Hello, Harry.  How are you?"

"I'm good.  It's always good to be back at Hogwarts.  How are you doing, Cho?"

"I am fine.  I am looking forward to class starting."

"I know the feeling," Harry smiled, thinking of Sever.  "I am actually looking forward to Potions this year."  The two walked through the school together as they talked.

"You have your O.W.L.s this year, don't you Harry?"

"Yes.  I hope I do well on them."

"I am sure you will.  If you have trouble studying for them, don't be afraid to ask me for help."

"Thank you.  I promise to think of you, Cho, if I need help."  Harry was too wrapped up in watching a small smile on Cho's face to notice a bookcase that slid quietly out of his way.  "Is your team excited about the coming Quidditch season?" Harry asked, more out of wanting to keep the conversation going then any curiosity about the sport.

"I don't know.  It is only the first day back.  I am looking forward to it, but it is too early to tell about the rest of the team."  She sat down in a comfortable brown chair.  Harry perched on an ottoman foot stool next to her.

"Gryffindor already had a team meeting this morning."  He grinned.  "I think we are just more obsessed with the sport."  Cho returned the grin in agreement.

"Good morning, Harry," Harry looked back over his shoulder to see Ian Smith.  It was then that Harry realized where he was.  He had walked with Cho right into the Ravenclaw common room.  Harry took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

"Er… G'morning Ian.  Sleep well?"  Harry smoothly attempted to get time to think.

"Yes, thanks.  And you?"

"Um, Yeah.  At least I think I did.  I was asleep at the time so I didn't notice." Harry hopped he wasn't going to blush after saying something so lame.  He was startled when Ian, Cho, and some near by Ravenclaws chuckled.

"Good one," Ian acknowledged.  "Glad to see you taking us up on our invitation.  No problems with the pass then?"

"Honestly," Harry reached into his robes and pulled out Animus Accedo Addictio with the Ravenclaw bookmark in it.  "I was so involved in talking with Cho that I didn't notice where I was."  Harry wanted to hit himself for that slip.  Cho was looking at her lap, hiding her blush from Harry.  He was sure she was laughing at what he said, but didn't want to embarrass him.

"Old book," Ian Observed.

"Yes," Agreed Harry. "But it has some fascinating ideas and approaches to magic."  That comment lead to an open discussion about magical theory.  Harry got the impression that this was a common discussion in the Ravenclaw common room.  Harry was able to add a comment here and there.  For the most part, he remained a spectator.

Harry had witnessed the Gryffindor common room get involved in conversations before.  Most were about Quidditch or about the tournament last year.  Most were about emotionally charged topics of daring and or skill.  The Ravenclaws were no less emotional.  The choice of topics for the sometimes animated conversation provided an interesting peek into the Ravenclaw minds.  Harry couldn't help but wonder what topics the Hufflepuffs would discuss in their common room.  The conversation wound down as noon approached. 

Harry, along with Cho, Ian, and a handful of other Ravenclaws went to the great hall for lunch.  Harry was startled when Ian made a comment on the way to lunch.

"By the way, Harry.  Latter on, remind the other Prefects of your house that there is a meeting after diner tonight."  Ian had then gone back to the conversation without a hitch.  After lunch, which Harry had spent acutely aware of how close he was to Cho, he excused himself from the Ravenclaw table.  Harry had spent hours in the company of Cho Chang, and couldn't stop smiling about it.  In high spirits he entered the Gryffindor common room.  When he arrived, Hermione, the Weasleys, and Harry's room mates turned to look at him.  Harry saw them all facing him with mixed expressions.

"What?"


	5. Getting Started

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent. Any likeness to Real Magic is either an accident, or not… you decide.

Chapter 5

"At last," Harry collapsed onto the common room chair.  It was the end of the first week of school, and Harry felt every hour of it like a bag of and on his shoulders.  He was tired.  His body ached and his eyes burned.  Staring off into the cold hearth, Harry's mind raced back to the highlights of the first week of the term.

Saturday had been a day of mixed blessings.  Discovering Gary stone was at Hogwarts was a surprise.  Spending the morning with Cho Chang had been thrilling.  The grilling he had received from his friends about it was only mildly annoying.  The greatest part of Saturday, of the weekend really, had come after the Prefect's meeting.

The prefect's meeting had been run by Ian Smith as head boy.  The prefects of the houses had been assigned duties that included helping first and second years. Monitoring hallways during classes and after hours was also a Prefect responsibility.  The long standing traditional term for Prefect's duties was 'Snogger Hunting.'  Prefects were to always be on the look-out for couples snogging.  Nowhere in the school's rules were there the words 'Students shall not snog on school property.'  Snogging, shagging, and fighting all fell under a moldy blanket rule of 'All persons, while present on school grounds or at any time supporting school colors, shall conduct themselves with proper manners and decorum.'  Apparently the rule had been set down by the founder Rowena Ravenclaw.  Nobody had ever bothered to up-date it. 

Harry had accepted as his area of 'Snogger Hunting' the DADA corridor.  Because of the 'jinx' surrounding the DADA job, nobody wanted to be too close to the office or classrooms.  Hermione agreed with Harry that people were just being silly, but her patrol area was centered on the Library and surrounding study rooms.  It wasn't until Harry had accepted his assignment that he remembered that it also put him around Filches Office.  After the Prefect's meting broke up, the fifth years Prefects were encouraged to walk their patrol areas.

"It is best," Ian Smith had said.  "To get to know your areas early."  Harry couldn't find any fault with Ian's logic.  The first weekend back was too soon for couples to be forming.  It would be better to find all the snogging and shagging places before the couples did.  Armed with that thought, Harry explored the DADA corridor.

Trying every door, looking around every curve and corner, and examining every detail had proved beneficial.  Harry found rooms he had never seen before.  They ran from small storage closets and cloak rooms up to a small lecture auditorium.  There was a room filled with empty cages of all sizes.  Harry discovered a long room set up as a dueling training area that had not been used in ages.  From unused classrooms and offices Harry acquired a robe full of treasures.  Growing up in Dudley's cast offs had taught Harry look for opportunities in what other people ignored.  One cloak room had a number of carefully folded winter cloaks covered by another cloak spread over them.  It was prime snogging and shagging spot.  The cloak room was set into a blind nook at the end of the DADA corridor.  Harry had carefully moved all the cloaks into one neat pile, finding a rather nice book bag in the process.  Checking to see if the pile was disturbed latter would tell Harry if and couple was using the room.

By the time Harry's patrol was over, his new bag was full.  Harry collected an assortment of cast off text books.  From the dueling room, for example, Harry had found a dusty, tea stained book titled **_Insta_****_-Curse_**_: the Users Guide to Quick-Draw Dueling_.  Harry counted five offices along the DADA corridor.  The largest office was well known to Harry.  When he opened the office, Harry had been assaulted by memories and feelings.  This is the office where he had said goodbye to Professor Lupin.  This was the office of the conceited Gildiroy Lockhart.  It was in this office that Harry had learned of the treachery of Barty Crouch Jr.

With a cold knot in the pit of his stomach, Harry walked into the office.  The real Professor Moony had cleared out of Hogwarts in a hurry.  A justifiably paranoid man, he had left everything that wasn't his behind.  Constant vigilance included not picking up things that might be cursed.  There was a box and a stack of papers on the desk of the otherwise spotless office.  An excited Harry Potter left the DADA office five minutes latter.  The Marauders Map tucked safely in his pocket.  With the map back in his possession, Harry could now find every snogging and shagging spot in the school.

Harry had returned from his first night of Prefect duties in high spirits.  He didn't mention the map to anybody. Hermione did approve of his collecting the old texts, but thought he should turn them in to the school library.  Harry had assured her that he would, after his DADA O.W.L.s he told her.

Sunday was another pleasantly quiet day.  Much to Ron's annoyance, Harry and Hermione spent most of the day with their noses firmly planted in books.  Harry was going through **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_** with an eye for every detail.  Remembering the conversation with the Ravenclaws, Harry wanted to have as much information about magical theory as possible.  Cho would prefer to be someone that could talk about more then Quidditch he was sure.  Hermione was reading ahead for the coming school year.  Ron, with nothing better to do, spend the day digging through his Auror's manual.

After dinner, Harry met the new DADA professor.  Harry had just started his snogger hunt when he heard someone in the DADA professor's office.  Harry knocked on the door to the office.

"Enter," Came the short response to the nock.  Harry opened the door slowly.  "How can I help you?" asked the man by the desk.  Harry took in the scene quickly.  A man of middle years was unpacking boxes and getting the desk in order.

"Just checking," Harry said.  "I am the Prefect that checks this part of the school on Sundays and Wednesdays.  I heard you in here and just wanted to check."  The man looked at Harry.  Harry noticed details about his new professor.  All of his things looked like they were second hand. The leather briefcase was badly scuffed at the corners.  The shiny satin robes were frayed at the cuffs and collar.  A coffee cup on the desk had a chip in the rim.  "Er, Do you need anything professor?"

"I'm fine young man.  Go back to your snogger hunting."  Professor Fletcher dismissed Harry.  The rest of the night passed uneventfully.

Monday had started grey and gloomy.  Something about the first day of classes made it hard to wake up.  The great hall filled with groggy students who in turn filled their stomachs and, in cases like Ron, their pockets with food.  While working on bacon and cheese on toast, the class schedules were passed out.

"Yes," Hissed Ron.  "No potions until tomorrow."

Harry reviewed his schedule.  Today was double Herbology followed by Care of Magical Creatures.  After lunch were Charms, Astronomy, and DADA.  Harry felt better at the idea of not having to start his Mondays in the dungeons.  Now if they just didn't have to share classes with the Slytherins, Harry would have been really happy.

At the start of Herbology, Professor Sprout informed them that it would be a survey year.  They would be covering points from every major field of Herbology this year in preparation for the up-coming O.W.L.s.  Depending on how a student performed this year, their remaining Herbology classes at Hogwarts would be tailored to that student's strengths.  At Professor Sprout's instructions, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs paired of together.

The pairing of students of different houses was met with mixed emotions.  Ron was paired with a Hufflepuff boy that looked just as disgruntled as Ron did.  Both of them kept frowning at each other and glancing to their neighboring pair.  Hermione had been paired with a girl that kept smiling at Ron's partner.  Neville was paired up with Hanna Abbot, and looked like Christmas had come early.  As soon as Professor Sprout had told the students to find partners, Terrie Shire had latched on to Harry's arm.  Harry had mixed feelings of his own about his partner.

Each pair of students was assigned a potting table, a space in greenhouse number three, and a plot of dirt between greenhouses five and six.  First assignment of the term was to plant whatever herbs the pair wanted.  Each pair would then keep a journal of everything they did to maintain their plants.  At midterm everybody was to turn in a report written without the help of their partner, on the properties and uses of what they planted.  Final grade for the term would be based on the journal, the midterm report, and the overall success of what was planted.  The midterm report was to make sure nobody would receive a free grade from the work of their partner.

Harry, being less then stellar when it came to Herbology, wasn't sure on what he wanted to plant.  Terrie confessed that the only thing in her garden at home was weeds.  Once Professor Sprout had finished giving instructions, Harry and Terrie stated going through their texts and the professor's seed inventory for ideas.  Harry had finally decided on planting the three herbs most often used in healing potions.  What motivated Terrie's choices, Harry didn't know.  She just smiled mysteriously at Harry as she selected envelopes of seeds.  Terrie worked close to Harry as they potted their seeds, brushing up against him frequently.

Harry was relieved when Herbology was over.  Things were getting too warm in the Greenhouse for comfort.  The Hufflepuffs left for the castle, while the Gryffindors went down to Hagrid's hut, but not before Terrie managed to plant a quick kiss on Harry's cheek.  With that parting shot, she ran to join the Hufflepuff girls who giggled all the way into the castle.

Care of Magical Creatures was a different experience then anybody expected.  Hagrid had a fascination for dangerous and ugly creatures.  Instead of some new abomination, Hagrid had three holding pens set up.  Standing between the pens was a beaming Hagrid.

"Alrigh' there, you three?" Hagrid greeted the trio.  When the Slytherins arrived Hagrid began the lesson.

"We 'ave a rare opportunity…" Hagrid started.  With Gary Stone's muggle house set up, a number of magical creatures had been drawn to it like iron filings to a loadstone.  Hagrid informed them that they would be studying Brownies, Gnomes, and Gremlins for the first term.  Malfoy expressed his displeasure about the lesson plan.

"Why Gremlins?" Draco had demanded to know.  "They are attracted to Muggle machines."

"You can never be sure when yeah may have ta' work aroun' muggles.  Yeah best know wha' crea'ures yeah may be runnin' into."  Hagrid explained.

"There is no reason I would soil my self by being around a bunch of filthy muggles." Draco insisted with a sneer.

"Yeah will learn 'bout Gremlins," Hagrid roared.  "Or yeah will be findin' yer self a new school to be goin' to."  The class calmed down after that.  After a lecture about their common traits, Hagrid broke the class into small groups to study the creatures.

Malfoy stood next to the Gremlin's pen.  In side, a gang of gremlins were happily messing with an assortment of mechanical devises.  Draco was muttering loudly about gremlins being the problem of 'filthy muggles.'  He never noticed Gary Stone talking to Hagrid five feet away.

After Hagrid's class, it was time for lunch.  Charms and Astronomy had been taken up by lectures about the importance of the O.W.L.s and the need to review everything covered in previous years.  At long last, Harry and company made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Fletcher introduced himself to the class. He had a sense of pride reminiscent of Gildiroy Lockhart.  But Harry observed a tightness of the eyes and confidence in his voice that said heir new professor knew what he was about.  The professor laid out the lesson plan for the first term.

"By end of this term," He said.  "You will all be able to tell me the most common ways people are lured to the Dark Arts.  All the charms and talismans in the world are useless if you don't know what you should be watching for.  Quills out."  The rest of the class had been spent taking notes.

Tuesday's classes had started with Potions.  Sever had been an asset from the start.  The knife understood English, but could only speak in the language of serpents.  The knife's voice was a low hissing that only Harry could hear and understand.  Harry was paired with Neville towards the front of the class.  Snipe marched into the room and started to lecture about the importance of the O.W.L.s.

"And people call snakes slimy," Sever wise cracked.  As the class continued, Sever was helpful for both Harry and Neville.

Harry was using Sever to cut frogs tongue, with the Snake's-head hilt facing towards Neville.

"He iss adding the toad sskin first," Sever hissed in warning.

"Neville," Harry stopped Neville.  "Wasn't it Catfish Scales first?"

"What?  Oh, Thanks," Neville muttered as he started over.

"You are welcome," Sever said.

Sever also warned Harry that some of the Dragonfly tails Professor Snape had provided were too dry to use.

"_Chermione_." Harry coughed.  "_Chermione_."  When Hermione looked in Harry's direction, he held a dry dragonfly tail where only she could see it.  With a small shake of his head, Harry crushed the tail into powder.

Hermione immediately checked the dragonfly tails she and Ron had, and discarded the dry ones.  Harry and Hermione used soft coughs and subtle gestures to warn the other Gryffindors. At the end of class, all of the Gryffindors had made the anti-staining potion correctly.  All of the Slytherin potions came out sub standard.  Professor Snape was fit to be tied.  Not only could he not call down the Gryffindors, he couldn't praise the Slytherins.  Ron and Harry were still smiling over the incident that afternoon.  Predictions of death and suffering in Divinations class were easy to accept when thinking of a frustrated Potions Master.

"Harry!"  Ginny kicked Harry's chair, breaking him out of his thoughts.  "Harry, come on. Dinner."

"Alright," He heaved himself out of his chair.  "Let's go."

Harry felt that the school year was off to a good start.  Much of the giggles and doubting looks from past years seamed to have died out.  Harry had a better sense of self confidence and he liked it.  Over the first couple of weeks Harry became accustomed to his new status as a Prefect but was careful not to brandish his position over his friends.

Harry was making a reputation for himself as a Prefect.  Armed with the Marauder's Map, Harry had no problem finding any couple snogging after hours.  It was Sunday, September the seventeenth and Harry was on patrol.  In truth, it was less effort then other Prefects had to put forth.  Harry sat in the empty DADA lecture auditorium with his attention divided between watching the Marauder's Map and reading a chapter about silent casting.  Harry liked the idea of using charms and hexes without having to vocalize.  You lost some of the advantage of being under an invisibility cloak, if people could hear you casting spells.

Harry also used his patrols to help his house.  He was responsible for his assigned patrol area, but he was not restricted to it.  He used his map to hunt out Slytherin couples especially.  Every five points he could knock off of Slytherin put them that much further from the house cup.  Harry would have felt guilty about this abuse of position if it wasn't for Professor Snape.  No matter how well Gryffindors performed in Potions, Professor Snape looked for ways to pick on them.  If the fifth years escaped with their points untouched, the other years would feel Snape's wrath.  When Neville avoided making any mistakes, Snape would single him out for being too slow.  Never mind that there were Slytherins that were slower then Neville.  Sever was a fantastic resource when dealing with the potions master.

While Harry was making a name for himself as the bane of Slytherin couples, he was less feared by other houses.  He never ignored students he found, but he did try to make things easier on them.  A couple caught snogging after hours could cost house points and detentions.  A couple caught shagging suffered harsher punishments and cost their house more points.  A timely sneeze or a casual 'Hello Mrs. Norris." could give an indiscreet couple the warning they needed to robe themselves.

A pair of Ravenclaw third years were relieved at loosing five points for being out after hours.

"I misplaced my favorite quill.  She was helping me look for it.  Honest." The boy had insisted.  Harry pretended not to see the lip gloss all over his neck.

"Is that it behind the desk?"  Harry asked innocently as he pointed at a piece of silk on the floor.

"Yes!"  The boy quickly collected the girl's panties and together they fled towards their common room.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione about the Ravenclaw couple.  It was just small talk over breakfast.  Hermione was a little disappointed that Harry wasn't taking his duties more seriously.  Ron just thought it was funny.  During their third Divinations class of the term, the professor had made a dire prediction of doom for Harry.  She had specifically warned against "Discoveries in the dark."  Ron and Harry were afraid they would hurt themselves trying not to laugh.

Harry was starting to see Prefect duties as more of a privilege then a chore.  That was, until he ran across Markus Wright.  Harry was returning to his own common room after patrol when ran into the man.  Or more precisely, the man nearly ran over Harry.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded of Harry.

"Just going to bed."  Harry said mildly.

"What are you doing up this late?  Students are not allowed out of bed this late."  He started to reach for Harry.  "You will have to come with me."  Harry stepped back from the man's reach.

"I am a school Prefect.  I am supposed to be here."  Harry gestured to his Prefect's Badge.  "Who are you?  What are you doing on school grounds?"  Harry demanded of the man.

"I don't answer to you, boy.  Now come with me."  Harry stepped back again and reached into his robes.  Holding up his Auror's badge in his left hand, Harry pointed his casting finger at the man.

"You will answer me, or you will answer to the Headmaster and the Ministry."  Harry stated flatly.  The man took a long, hard look at Harry's credentials and then he exploded into laughter.  While he was laughing, the man pulled his own badge out.

"Auror Wright, at your service.  You can call me Markus, Mr. Potter."  The man said with a smile.  "Imagine meeting you at this hour.  I am here to inspect the school.  There are some questions about what may be happening here."  From there, the conversation spiraled down into an interrogation of what had happened so far. 

Harry had left that encounter feeling like he needed a shower.  Markus had repeatedly asked slanted questions.  He wanted to know how Hagrid had endangered students.  He had asked which students Professor Snape was inviting to special classes.  Markus had asked how Professor Dumbledore had been negligent in his duties.  Markus Wright had reworded them, but they were the same basic questions over and over again.  He had mixed them in with questions about strangers on school grounds, students acting strangely, or about any unexplained problems.  Harry noticed that not only was the man digging to find evidence against Professor Dumbledore.  The Auror was disappointed when Harry couldn't help him find it.  Harry decided to tell the Headmaster about the encounter as soon as the opportunity presented itself.


	6. Teaming up

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 6

Harry was up with the dawn.  It was Saturday, September 30th, the first day of the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs.  Harry had wanted to be sure to get an early start.  With a silencing charm on his bed curtains, Harry had slept with his alarm clock by his pillow.  Harry's first surprise of the morning came when he opened his bed curtains.  Ron, Dean, and Seamus were all getting dressed and eagerly talking about the try-outs.  By the time Harry had made his way down to breakfast he was sure that all of Gryffindor had gone mental.

Almost the whole house was up at dawn.  Not that they were all going to try out but nobody wanted to miss the show.  Everybody in the house that owned a broom had it out.  Some people, like Ron, were so nervous that they held onto their brooms as if their lives depended on it.  Other Gryffindors were carrying their brooms and waving them like flags.  Harry saw a few brooms held like weapons at the ready. He was sure everybody had gone mental.

The other members of the team joined up with Harry at breakfast.  Fred and George were ginning like cats in a creamery.  The chasers were all wide-eyed at the surrounding madness.

"It is going to be a long day," Angelina Johnson observed.  Harry begged a piece of parchment and borrowed a quill from Hermione, she was going to study while watching the tryouts, and scribbled a fast note.  When the team was done eating Harry left the note on his plate and stood up.  As soon as he stepped away from the table his plate was empty and spotless. The Quidditch team went down to the pitch together.

The team started with a meeting in the changing room.  As the team changed in to their Quidditch robes so they would be easy to spot in the growing crowd, Angelina issued out equipment. The Weasleys took charge of the Bludgers with an extra pair of Beater Clubs.  Katie and Alicia each held a battered Quaffle.  Angelina gave a Harry clipboard and a sack of small, hard rubber balls. Harry thought he had the easiest job.  All he had to do was find a good Seeker.  Chasers and Beaters had to work as a part of the team.  The position of Keeper was also an issue for the Chasers to take care of, because they would be testing the prospective Keepers' ability to block shots.  Harry was almost able to relax at those thoughts.

"Today we build the champion team of tomorrow."  Angelina, as captain, gave the short motivational speech.  "From our house, we shall find the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has to offer."

"Today we build for Tomorrow's victory."  Harry tried to sound encouraging.

"Ready team?" Angelina asked.

"Ready!" all six Gryffindors chorused.  The team marched out onto the field to be greeted by a thunderous cheer.

All of Gryffindor had turned out.  The hopefuls were gathered on the pitch with the rest cheering from the stands.  Looking around, Harry could see that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were both strongly represented among the spectators.  There were even a few from Slytherin.  Harry suspected they were spying, trying to find weakness to exploit in whoever made the team.

"_Sonorus_," Angelina prepared to address the crowd.  "Welcome to the Gryffindor Try-outs."  Her charmed voice carried to every part of the stadium.  "This year we are looking for a new Keeper.  In addition, we will be filling a reserve roster to reinforce our team and to continue our victories into the years to come."  The assembled Gryffindors cheered anew at her words.  "Anybody interested in the Keeper position please move to the south end of the pitch.  Chasers to mid field, please.  If you are interested in trying out to be a Beater, Join the Weasley twins at the north end.  If you want to try for the position of reserve Seeker, see Harry.  Thank you."  Harry's heart sank as a full twenty people started for him.  In the lead, clutching a school broom in a death-grip was Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked at the hope filled faces in front of him and felt his stomach turn to stone.  Quidditch was the first team sport Harry had ever played.  He had never been in the position to choose players for any position before.  To stall for time, Harry made a show of inspecting everybody's broom while each wannabe Seeker put their name on Harry's clipboard.  Some, Like Ginny were making do with school brooms.  Neville Longbottom proudly held a battered _Nimbus 1800_ in his hands.

"I've been practicing all summer," Neville said with his face looking flush and with a frightened but determined look in his eyes.  All in all, the brooms were all older models, but acceptable just the same.  Harry finally had a plan in mind and spoke to his eager audience.

"Everybody," Harry said, surprised his voice wasn't shaking.  "Make two lines, facing each other.  Put your brooms down for now."  As everybody sorted themselves into matching lines, Harry watched for anything that could make his job easier. Once they were in two lines of ten, the hopeful faces looked to Harry again.  Harry reached into the sack Angelina had handed him, and started to pull out rubber balls.  Passing out ten balls, Harry instructed his group on what they were to do.

"The first line," Harry indicated the line of ten students holding the rubber balls.  "Will pass the balls to the second with a high toss.  The second line is to try to catch the ball and pass it back the same way.  Alright, go."  Harry watched as twelve to sixteen year old students tried to play catch with the small balls.  After a few minutes, everybody appeared to have found a comfortable rhythm in their tosses and catches.  "Everybody keep going, but take a step backwards."  Not sure what Harry was looking for the hopefuls followed his instructions.  Harry watched them and made a tick mark next to person's name every time he saw them drop the ball.

As the morning progressed, Harry continued to test the Seeker wannabes.  After the first ball toss, Harry had them do it over on their brooms.  Even the smallest amount of drift became a problem for some people.  Next, Harry had everybody get into groups of four. While the group was flying in a low and slow circle, they were to pass a ball around.  Every once in a while, Harry would tell a group to fly faster, or higher, or further apart.  Harry finally called everybody down.

"OK everybody," Harry said to the excited and tired faces.  "Take a rest for a bit."  There were several sighs of relief at Harry's words.  Harry walked off a few steps to discourage conversation with the hopefuls.  Trying not to show any feelings, Harry started to count out the marks on the clipboard.  He was just putting totals under people's names when there was a sharp _pop_ in front of him.  The sound was immediately followed by an excited voice.

"Harry Potter, sir."  Dobby the house-elf was suddenly in front of Harry and as excited as ever.  "Harry Potter is the smartest and kindest of wizards.  Harry Potter was thinking of all his friends today and he asked Dobby for help.  Very clever you is, sir.  Leaving a note for Dobby on your plate, sir."  Harry felt himself on the edge of blushing.  Dobby's high, excited voice was attracting attention.  "Dobby has a message for Harry Potter."  Harry took the folded parchment that Dobby was waving around.

"Thank you, Dobby."  Harry said, tuning out the house-elf as he read the note.  It was written in a flowing penmanship Harry recognized instantly.

_"Dear Harry,"_ Professor Dumbledore's letter began.  _"I complement you on your foresight and consideration of your school mates.  I have given my consent to the house-elves to follow your unexpected request.  Have a good lunch._

_Albus__ Dumbledore."_

Harry finished the letter and looked down at Dobby.  The house-elf was looking right back up at Harry.  Harry had honestly not been thinking on the same scale as Professor Dumbledore and Dobby.

"Er," Harry paused for a bit.  "Alright then."  Harry wasn't sure what to say, but apparently that was close enough for Dobby.  The house-elf disappeared with a pop.  Seconds latter, it sounded like a sting of firecrackers was let of in the middle of the pitch.  Harry turned around to see a long table running half the length of the pitch loaded with food.  At one of end of the table were stacks of plates, bowls, cups and utensils.

"What's all this?"  Angelina Johnson swooped down on her broom to question Harry.

"Well, I asked my friend Dobby.  Dobby the house-elf that is, to provide us a lunch at the pitch.  When I said 'us' in my note, I meant the team.  Dobby took it to mean everybody here."  Harry handed Professor Dumbledore's letter to Angelina.  "I guess he thought it was a nice day for a picnic."  Harry didn't try to explain which 'he' he was talking about.  Angelina made a face at the letter that Harry couldn't tell the meaning of.

"Alright then."  Angelina turned away from Harry and charmed her voice to carry to everybody in the stadium.  "Listen up everyone.  Lunch is served.  Team first, try-outs next, and everyone else after.  Thank you."  Angelina quieted her voice again.  "Come on Harry, let's eat."  The Gryffindor team made it to the table before the stampede began.

When it was clear that everybody was finished, the table and dishes all vanished.  Harry almost groaned at the though of what was about to come.  With clipboard in hand, Harry went to where the Seeker try-outs were relaxing.  They all jumped to their feet when they saw Harry coming their way.

"Good work this morning everyone."  Harry started off.  "Dennis Creevey, Joshua Lane, Natalie McDonald, Richard Miller, and Ginny Weasley please pick up your brooms."  The five named looked almost crushed until Harry's next words.  "Everybody else, Thank you for coming out.  You should all be proud of the effort you put forward today."  Fifteen disappointed faces slowly gathered their things and left the grass.  Some went up to the stands, the rest returned to the castle.

"Next we speed things up a bit."  Harry spoke to the remaining five hopefuls.  "Mount up."  Harry suited actions to words and mounted his Firebolt.  With five students in his wake, Harry launched himself into the air.

It was a tired and dirty Quidditch team that dragged themselves into the showers.  Try-outs had become almost manic after lunch.  Harry's Seekers had been asked to dive bomb the Chasers.  Harry had asked Fred and George to have their Beaters send Bludgers towards the Seekers.  The Chasers and Beaters had all done their part in testing the wannabe Keepers.  By dusk, everybody was worn out, but also in good spirits.  The team agreed to meet after dinner to finalize the roster.

After a long shower and a slow dinner, Harry felt it difficult to climb the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.  It was with measurable relief that he finally flopped into a comfortable chair in the common room.  The team meeting was completed in short order.  It ended with an announcement from Angelina Johnson.

"If I may have your attention," Angelina addressed the common room.  "The final roster will be posted in the morning.  All members of the team, including reserves, are to report to the pitch at one tomorrow afternoon for practice.  Thank you."  With that, Angelina collapsed into Fred's lap.  Harry sat with the team for a few minutes then climbed to his feet.  After making his good nights He made his way up to his dorm. 

Harry sat at his desk catching up with his letters to his pen pals.  He had much to share about his first month of the new school year.  John Thomson and Tom Johnson especially would want to know about the day of Quidditch try-outs.  With the last of his energy, Harry saw his letters off before seeking out his bed.

Sunday brought its own trials for Harry.  With protesting muscles and a head that full of sand he stumbled out of bed.  Between his bed and the bathroom, Harry was intercepted by Neville.

"Harry," Neville looked tense as he spoke.  "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Apologize for what?"

"For wasting your time.  I am not much for flying.  My grandmother suggested that I try out.  She was rather insistent that I should put myself forward.  My duty, she said, to bring attention to the family name."

"Neville, you tried your best." Harry tried to comfort his friend.  "In truth, you were far from the worst yesterday."

"I wasn't?"

"No.  In fact, with some more practice, you could be a better Seeker then Malfoy.  He may be a first rank Seeker for Slytherin, but only because his father bought him the position."

"Really?"  Neville was looking considerably brighter.

"Look, Neville," Harry said firmly.  "No disrespect to your grandmother, but you should play to your own strengths."  Harry following a burst of inspiration turned and opened his trunk.

"But my gran' keeps telling me to be brave, to make a name for myself."  Neville deflated again.  "What strengths do I have?"

"Herbology, Neville."  Harry said as he continued to dig in his trunk.  "Remember last year?  Even the fake Moody thought you were good with Herbology.  He was rather put out with me when I didn't ask you for help with the second task.  Ah!" Harry stood up with the object of his search in his hand.  "I wanted to check with you before I used this."  Harry didn't want to lie to Neville.  The truth was that he just never got around to it.  "A friend sent this to me for my birthday."  Harry handed the potion and letter he had received from Tiffany De'Fay.  Neville read the brief note before examining the potion.  Her carefully unstoppered the vial and sniffed at the contents.

"Clover picked under a full moon, washed in a spring and blended with Holy Water."  Neville gave an authoritative nod of his head.  "Used to see through illusions."  Neville restoppered the vial and passed it and the letter back to Harry.  "This can be very useful to keep people from tricking you."

"Thank you, Neville."  Harry put the vial away.  "I wanted to be sure, and I trust your word about Herbology.  Now if you will excuse me, I really need to use the loo."  Harry made his escape to the bathroom, leaving a beaming Neville behind.

Some time latter Harry arrived in the Great Hall.  The rest of the team was enjoying a leisurely breakfast. The Chasers were looking as wrung out as Harry felt.  The Weasley twins, with their boundless energy, looked as if they had a master prank ready to go.  Harry sat with the team for solidarity.  It was going to be another long day.  Harry knew that the team would be facing people with charged emotions all day.

With an accuracy that would have astounded Harry's Divination Professor, his prediction was borne out in short order.  With Hermione in their wake, two Weasleys ran into the Great Hall.  Ron nearly crashed into his brothers.  He grabbed both of them in an excited hug.

"I made the team!" Ron yelled.  "I'm Keeper!"

"Geroff me!" Hollered Fred.

"Ron, let go." George echoed his twin's sentiment.  Harry had just a bare moment to enjoy the sight of three wrestling Weasleys.  As a grin started to touch Harry's face, a bundle of energy flew into his lap.

"I made it!" squealed Ginny.  She was sitting in Harry's lap with her arms around him.  She pressed he face against his chest and alternated between excited squeals and nervous giggles.  "I made reserve Seeker.  Oh, I have to write mum." Harry felt awkward, but at the same time having a girl holding on to him felt good.

"Uh, Ginny?"  Harry was not sure if he should push Ginny away or hug her back.  He settled for holding his hands on her shoulders while he tried to get her to listen.  "Ginny?  Maybe you shouldn't get to excited.  Ginny?"

"Ginny," Hermione came to Harry's rescue.  "If you don't le go of Harry people are going to wonder just how you made the team."

"What do you mean?" Ginny insisted, looking over her shoulder at Hermione but making no sign of letting go of Harry.

"Like maybe you earned your position off the pitch."  Hermione had a stern expression on her face.  Suddenly Ginny couldn't get away from Harry fast enough.  Finally Ginny was standing a foot from Harry, breathing hard and red faced.  The whole team exploded into laughter.

Breakfast dragged on.  The other reserve players arrived with a little more dignity then Ginny had managed.  The Gryffindor players socialized over toast and juice.  The people that had not made the team drifted over to speak to the Quidditch players.  Most offered some kind on congratulations and / or encouragements, even if the words sounded forced.  A few wanted an explanation as to why they didn't make the team.

"I expected better sportsmanship from Gryffindors," Harry said in an angry mutter.  A pair of approaching students heard him and turned around.  There were no more complaints that morning.

The team's breakfast was filled with chatter.  People exchanged stories of their Quidditch experience.  Ron kept pestering Angelina about strategy.  Harry worked hard to avoid laughing.  People had had the same conversations before, but somehow it counted for more now that they were a part of the team.  Breakfast was stretched out until lunch.

It was with a sense of excitement that the team headed towards their first practice of the season.  Harry had never seen the changing room so noisy, or so crowded.  Harry missed the early absence of the Weasley twins from the rest of the team.

"Alright Gryffindors," Angelina's voice came through the changing room.  "Everybody to the field."  Sitting out side of the changing room were Fred and George.  The Weasley Twins were perched on top of a packing crate.  The crate was two meters long, one meter wide, and one meter high.

"Listen up."  George Called.

"If you already have a broom you want to use…" Fred explained.

"You can go ahead and use it.  However…"

"School brooms are not acceptable."

"It was decided to be in the team's best interest to help establish a new standard."

"To this end, my brother and I…"  Fred continued as he and his twin moved to stand beside the crate.

"With the blessings of the senior team members…"

"Have taken it upon ourselves to procure…"

"At a reasonable price…"

"With considerable effort on our part…"

"So show us proper appreciation…"

"Get on with is," Growled Angelina.

"…Brooms for the whole team," Finished Fred.  With his last words, the twins opened the crate.  "Behold!"

"The glory…"

"The elegance…"

"Of the _Avis: Quicksilver."_ George pulled one of the brooms from the crate and held it above his head.

The broom was sculpted, Harry could think of no better word for it, to look fast.  The handle had only a fraction on a curve where the rider would be mounted.  The head of the broom had the sharp features of an Eagle's head.  The whole handle was a glossy silver color.  The bristles of the broom did not end in an even cut, like Harry's Firebolt did.  Instead the twigs were laid out in a staggered spiral pattern.  It reminded Harry of a burning torch, or the flames coming out of a jet engine.  The broom looked like it had been designed for the R.A.F.

"Harry," Angelina said after a moment.  "Harry, you have the most experience here with high performance brooms.  Care to give it a try?

"Alright then," Harry Agreed.  He accepted the broom from George.  Mounting the Broom, Harry felt the fine texture of the handle.  While the silver finish made the shaft appear slippery, the texture provided a sure grip.  With a nod to his team mates, Harry launched into the air.

The broom was a work of excellent craftsmanship.  It accelerated smoothly to its top speed in just seconds.  While it was not as fast as the Firebolt, it was faster then the Nimbus 2000.  After a few loops around the goal posts, Harry had a fair measure of the broom.  The center of steering was well forward of what Harry was used to.  This made for a smoother ride.  So did the steady rates of acceleration and breaking.  It was an excellent broom for a Chaser, Harry decided at last.  All the traits that smoothed out the ride were detrimental to a Seeker.  Over all, however, the brooms were a far cry better then any in use by the rest of the team.  Harry even suspected that they were better then any brooms the other houses were likely to field this year.  Harry would stick to his Firebolt, thanks, but the team had made a good choice.  Finally, Harry landed and made a point of handing the broom to Angelina Johnson.

"You'll love it," Harry pronounced.  "I bet it is better then any other house can put into use this year or the next."  There was a general murmur of excitement at Harry's words.  Harry retrieved his Firebolt.  The twins were handing out Quicksilvers to the senor team and the reserves.  Harry took a step towards the pitch when a red haze passed in front of his vision.

**_"Crucio!"_**  At the edge of Harry's vision stood a figure in a black cloak and a bone white mask.  He was holding a wand aimed at a woman on the floor.  The woman was dressed in a plane grey robes and sandals.  Her face, with strong Indian features, was framed by a tangle of grey hair.  The woman screamed and her body thrashed as the Death Eater's curse filled her with pain.

"Release her," Harry heard Voldemort's voice speaking.  The woman lay on the floor, breathing in gasping sobs.  "If you surrender the formula my dear, I promise to let you live."  The Dark Lord waited for an answer.  The woman lay on the floor, not answering.  Harry slowly became aware of other Death Eaters in the room.  They were searching for something with all the delicacy of rampaging bulls.  "Continue," Voldemort ordered.

**"_Crucio__!"_******Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy as he continued the torture of the woman.  Harry felt himself trying to scream.  He could not help the woman.  He could not escape the scene in front of his eyes.  Harry tried to keep his attention on other details of the vision.  Any bit of information that would help to keep his mind away from the screaming woman.

The room looked like a Bazaar.  Ceramic pots and vases were set around the room.  Beautiful porcelain statues stood on shelves between stacks of books and scrolls.

"Be reasonable," The woman had stopped screaming, and Voldemort was talking to here again.  "What use do you have for Serpents Tears?"  The woman still refused to answer.  Voldemort sighed and gestured to Malfoy.

**_"Crucio!"_**  The woman thrashed on the hardwood floor.  Around her, Death Eaters were smashing everything.  Shards of porcelain and ceramic spread across the floor.  The woman's skin was being cut to ribbons by the sharp pieces.  Her robes were soon soaked with blood.  She clawed at the floor, pulling up splinters until her fingernails tore themselves free from her cuticles.

There was a wet gurgle from her throat.  She had bitten through her tongue.  Blood flowed from her mouth.  It sprayed into the air when she coughed.  After an immeasurable amount of time, her body calmed.  Finally, she went completely limp.  The woman had choked to death.  She had drowned in her own blood.

With a paint blistering oath, Voldemort kicked the body.  He shouted to his Death Eaters.  As the room was consumed by fire, they left.  Voldemort lingered only a moment, awash with anger towards the body just being caressed by the raging fire, before he disappeared.

With a horse scream, Harry jolted himself awake.  Fighting off a wave of panic and confusion, Harry sat up.  Before anybody could say a word or lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, Harry groaned.

"Argh!"  Harry covered his face with his hands.  Harry had seen a gimp of white walls, white sheets, and white curtains on the windows.  Harry was in the hospital wing, again.  "I think I feel sick."  Madam Pomfrey quickly put a basin in Harry's lap.  Harry just sat there for a long time, trying to gather his thoughts.  He knew he needed to tell the headmaster about what he just saw.  As if the thought was a summons…

"And how is Mr. Potter doing Poppy?"  The headmaster asked the school nurse.  Harry didn't hear her answer, but heard the swishing of Dumbledore's robes as he approached the bed.  "It is a little early in the school year to be giving us all such a shock, isn't it Harry?"

"It was not my idea, Professor."  Harry answered mildly.  Then he rushed on.  "Professor, I had another vision of Voldemort…"  Harry went on to tell his headmaster of all the details he could recall.  When Harry finished, his throat was dry and his hands were shaking.

"I will look into it at once."  Dumbledore assured Harry as he stood to leave.

"Professor, I need to tell you…" Harry rushed to tell of his late night encounter with the Auror.

"Thank you, Harry.  I shall see to that too.  For now, I recommend you eat some supper and get some rest."  As soon as the headmaster moved away from the bed, the school nurse came over to Harry with a tray of food.

"Thank you.  Is it still Sunday?"  Harry asked the nurse.

"Yes.  You have only been here for four hours.  Now eat.  When you are done, I will let you have fifteen minutes to see your visitors.  Harry dutifully ate the bowl of beef stew.  Once the tray was empty, Madam Pomfrey took it away.  A moment later, Hermione, Angelina Johnson, and the Weasleys came in.

There was a moment of confusion as everybody tried to talk to Harry at once.  They all wanted to know what had happened to him.  With as few details as possible, Harry explained how his scar would hurt when Voldemort was especially murderous or angry.  It hurt worse when an unforgivable curse was used or someone was being tortured.

"That is why I wanted a reserve Seeker," Harry explained to Angelina.  "And why I can't be captain.

"I understand.  Thank you for telling me."  Angelina looked a little shaken, and took comfort from Fred's arm around her.

"You should see the crowd out side," Ron said in a rush.  Hermione and Ginny both glared at him, but he didn't see them.  "More then half the Quidditch players are out there." Ron nodded his head towards the door.

"Our team needs to practice, not stand…"

 "Not just our team," Ron interrupted.  "The whole school.  There are players from every house."

"What?"  Harry was surprised at this revelation.  "Why?"

"Well, Harry," Hermione tried to sound casual in her explanation.  "When you collapsed at the Quidditch Pitch, everybody was concerned.  Angelina sent Alicia and Katie to find Professor McGonagall, and Fred and George made a litter to carry you here.  There was a lot of excited yelling."

"Everybody heard that you had collapsed," Fred put in.

"And if our Seeker can't fly…"

"Then every team in the school will want to know…"

"So they can try to beat us at Quidditch this year." George finished the explanation.

"Well, I am as right as rain," Harry said flatly.  "And we will beat them all."  Harry's words cheered his visitors.  A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey chased them all our so Harry could get some rest.

Unfortunately, Harry got very little rest.  Harry drifted off to sleep without any problems, into the embrace of nightmares.

They all started the same way.  Harry found himself in a graveyard.  A mist concealed everything a few feet away from where he stood.  In each dream, the dead haunted Harry.  Every person Harry had seen Voldemort torture or kill came to Harry.  Some tried to drag him down into their graves.  Some shouted accusations at him, or demanded revenge.  The very worst, the dream that made Harry wake up screaming, was of Cho Chang.  Harry returned from the graveyard with Cedric's body and the triwizard cup.  Harry presented the cup to Cho, proud of being the champion.

_"He would have liked you to have this,"_ Dream Harry said.  Cho took the cup from Harry and looked into it before thrusting the cup back at Harry and running away in tears.  In side the cup, still beating, was Cedric's heart.

Harry didn't sleep for the remainder of the night.  That night held no comfort for him.  There was no escape from the misfortunes of his life.  As soon as the first light of the morning touched the windows of the hospital wing, Harry slipped out.  Dressed in white hospital pajamas he quickly made his way back to his dorm.  With the exception of soft snores, the room was quiet.  Four of the five beds had their curtains drawn.  Harry's own bed was empty and cold.  Harry was almost bitter with envy; even normal dreams enjoyed by his friends were deigned to him.

It was a grumpy and tired Harry Potter that made his way to breakfast.  He had dressed quietly, to avoid waking any of his dorm mates, and left Gryffindor tower to avoid having to talk to anyone.  The nightmares had left him depressed and miserable.  He never noticed who else was in the Great Hall.  He just walked in a wooden way over to his normal seat and plopped himself down.  Harry was wrestling with all the guilt that he held pent up inside for so long.

Everybody told Harry that Cedric's death was not his fault.  He just could not accept that this morning.  He had argued to save Wormtail's life.  It was Wormtail that had lead Bertha Jorkins to her death at Voldemort's hand.  Wormtail had killed Cedric at Voldemort's order, _"Kill the spare."_  It was Wormtail that had rescued Voldemort and latter performed the spell that restored the Dark Lord to a body that was healthy and whole.  And now Voldemort was killing again.  All because Harry had let Wormtail live.

Harry sat clutching at an empty golden cup.  His knuckles were white as he gripped the cup as if trying to crush it.  He was lost in his thoughts and feelings of guilt and didn't notice the cup losing its shape in his hands.  Harry didn't even take notice of his view of his hand on the cup blurring.

Standing just feet away from an oblivious Harry Potter, Cho Chang watched him.  Harry Potter was _'The Boy Who Lived.'_  He was a Quidditch talent to be reckoned with.  He was the Triwizard Champion.  This was the only person to withstand the unforgivable curses of Voldemort.  The boy who lived, that had faced the dark lord four times in his short life sat with a mangled cup in his hands without being aware of anything.  Cho Chang stood watching Harry Potter crying in silence.

Harry didn't know how long he had sat at the table.  He suspected he would have sat there until doomsday if I wasn't for the pain in his scar.  He didn't black-out this time.  He didn't scream.  In a hazy vision Harry watched a furious Voldemort slowly torture a young man.

Voldemort was in a towering rage.  This was not an attempt to gain something from the man.  Voldemort was torturing the man for the evil joy of it.  There were no demands from the Dark Lord.  With Unforgivable Curses and simple charms, the man was being killed slowly, one inch at a time.

Harry watched the vision without moving.  Everything the Dark Lord did to the man, Harry blamed himself for letting it happen.  He watched the man be skinned alive.  Voldemort used a severing charm to take the man's skin off in strips.  Then he used his wand like a hot iron to cauterize the raw flesh.  He burned the exposed tissue to keep the man from bleeding to death.  The slow torture went on for a long time.  Every time the man started to black out, Voldemort would use the pain of the Cruciatus Curse to shock the man back into awareness.

Cho watched Harry suffer some kind of fit.  Every few minutes Harry would gasp, or his body would shudder.  Through it all, tears streamed down Harry's face.  What frightened Cho the most was the scar on Harry's forehead.  It was normally a thin pink line hidden behind his mop of untamed black hair.  Now it was an ugly purple.  The scar stood out clearly against Harry's pale skin.

The torture went on and on.  The man screamed his throat raw.  Splintered bones cut into thrashing muscles.  Voldemort punctuated his rage with a final curse.  Harry saw it as a merciful end to the torture.  Voldemort gave an imperious gesture with his wand.

**_"Avada Kedavera!"_**

Cho nervously watched Harry's body stiffen.  The scar on his head wept blood in the same way his forehead ran with sweat.  She was on the edge of crying for help.  She wanted to send somebody to fetch the headmaster.  But her voice failed her when Harry slowly stood, and left the great hall.  She remained frozen in place for a moment, only able to watch Harry walk away.  Only once he was out the door did she give herself a shake.

"Tell Professor Flitwick that I am following Harry," Cho said to a fellow Ravenclaw that had been sitting at their table the whole time.  "And tell Professor Dumbledore also."  With that Cho was out the door after Harry.

The flash of green faded and the vision passed.  Harry was only vaguely aware of where he was or of the presence of an audience.  Without looking to see who was there, Harry stood and left the great hall.  It took all of Harry's self control to walk calmly from the castle.  Harry, moving almost like a robot, headed for the Quidditch Pitch.  He nearly yanked the door to the broom shed of its hinges.  Harry grabbed his Firebolt and launched himself into the air.  Flattening himself along the handle, Harry flew as fast as he could.  He willed his broom to fly faster, desperate to escape the feelings that were flogging him.  When there was no more speed to be coaxed out of the broom, Harry started to fly recklessly.

He had been flying in circles around the field.  Harry Flew low, his knees only inches from the ground.  He did spirals until he was nearly thrown off.  Harry even tried the touch-and-go tricks he had seen in late night American Western flicks.  Harry executed every trick and stunt he knew and then he flew them in combinations.  Harry pushed himself to his limits.  With agonizing slowness, Harry's joy of flying worked its way through the fog of guilt and misery.

Cho watched Harry take to his broom.  Cho could understand.  She loved to fly.  She knew the thrill of making a broom perform to its limits.  Cho watched Harry zoom around the stadium.  He flew with a desperation that Cho could see, even if she couldn't understand.  Harry's flying became almost erratic.  He was pushing himself and his broom to new limits.  Cho winced at some of the things he was doing.  Harry flew in the early morning sunlight as if he had been born with a broom in his hands.  Cho grabbed her trusty Comet two-sixty and launched herself into the morning sky.

Harry felt his emotions smoothing out.  He felt himself regaining his self control.  Harry let his broom slow down.  With his mind clearing, Harry could enjoy the feeling of being in the air.

"Harry?"  Harry turned to see who was calling his name.  Cho was flying up to him.  Harry pulled his broom up and waited in mid air for Cho to catch up.  "Harry, Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry said more shortly then he wanted.  "I just needed to…  You know…"

"Harry, I wanted to tell you…  I wanted to thank you.  Over the summer, your letters helped me work through what I felt after Cedric died."

"I really didn't do anything," Harry said modestly.  "I am glad I could do something for you, after…"

"Harry, if you need someone…  If you want to talk…"

"Er…"  Harry said with his usual linguistic mastery.  Cho let her broom carry her closer to Harry.  He started to blush, avoiding Cho's eyes.  She reached out and brushed her fingers over Harry's cheek.  "Cho…  I'm OK, really.  Things just got to me.  But I'm fine now.  Really." 

Impulsively, Cho threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry."  The two slowly drifted to the ground is a gentle spiral.  Harry awkwardly tried to return the embrace.  He could feel the warmth of her body.  With her face pressed against the side of his neck, Harry could smell the warm fragrance of her hair.  Harry knew he should feel ecstatic at having Cho hold him, but the morning had left him emotionally exhausted.  

It wasn't until their brooms touched the ground that Cho let go of Harry.  The separated and slowly climbed to their feet.  Harry picked up his broom and carefully inspected it.  Cho looked down at herself and meticulously straitened and brushed off her robes.  Both were doing what they could to avoid looking the other in the eye.  An awkward silence built up between them.  They were rescued from their situation by a calling voice.

"Mr. Potter."  The voice was that of Professor McGonagall.  The two students whipped around to face the speaker.  Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore were walking across the field together.  "Madam Pomfrey is rather put out with you.  She does not appreciate her charges sneaking off."

"I'm sorry Professor, Professors."  Harry apologized.  "I just couldn't stand to be in the hospital Wing any longer."

"Minerva," Said Professor Dumbledore.  "Why don't you return to your students.  I will see to it that Mr. Potter gets cleaned up."  Professor McGonagall didn't look pleased with the dismissal, but didn't refuse.

"As you say, Headmaster."  She left briskly.  No doubt eager to return to her class before the students did too much damage.

"I'll put that away for you, Harry."  Cho said as she took Harry's broom from his hand.  Harry Didn't resist, he only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come along, Harry."  The Headmaster made a sweeping gesture towards the castle.  Together, they started walking.  Harry looked back once, to see Cho walking beside her head of house.  "I dare say, Harry.  You picked an excellent morning for flying."  Dumbledore's words pulled Harry's attention back to him.  "Would you care to share what brought you to this decision?"  Haltingly, Harry started to tell the Headmaster about his nightmares.  He went on about the feelings of guilt and how he had spent the summer trying to come to an understanding.  Harry talked about his Pen Friends, his correspondence with Cho, and even his time at the Burrow.  After talking about his nightmares and emotions, Harry spoke of his latest vision of Voldemort.  Harry was only dimly aware that he was walking.  He didn't realize how many details of his vision he shared with Professor Dumbledore.

Harry told the Headmaster of his feelings of being lost and helpless.  How going out to the Quidditch pitch to fly was his way of regaining his sense of self control.

"I know I broke the rules, Professor."  Harry said at last.  "I made the decision and I will accept the consequences that come of it."

"That is very mature of you, Harry.  However, I think you will be surprised by the consequences of this morning."  Professor Dumbledore looked past Harry.  Harry looked to see what could be behind them.  Harry was startled to see that they had walked all the way into the Gryffindor common room.  Coming up out of their seats were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  "Your little excursion started very early this morning.  If you hurry and get cleaned up, you will only be late to your first class of the day.  I will excuse your tardiness."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with some relief.  Professor Dumbledore started out the portrait hole as Harry was surrounded by his friends.

Ron and Hermione started asking Harry where he had gone, and if everything was all right.  Ginny had pulled out a white handkerchief and started cleaning the mess from Harry's face.  Harry gave a censored review of his dreams and vision, and an abbreviated account of his morning.  When Harry mentioned Cho, Ginny's face became set and she scrubbed Harry's face hard enough to mage him wince.


	7. Forces at Play

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.  Any likeness to Real Magic is either an accident, or not… you decide.

Chapter 7

Harry finally gave enough information to satisfy his friends.  Taking as little time as possible, Harry made himself presentable.  They all set off to their classes.  The Trio set off for Herbology while Ginny headed for the dungeons and Potions.  Nobody noticed the careful way Ginny folded the soiled handkerchief and put it into her pocket.

The trio arrived late to the greenhouse for their Herbology class.  All three of them had to smooth things over with their partners.  Harry, still recovering from his emotional morning, was unprepared for the way his partner, Terrie Shire, acted.  Harry saw her when he first entered the greenhouse.  She had her head bent over the potting table with a frown on her face.  The minor commotion of the trio's arrival made her look up.  As soon as she saw Harry, the frown vanished.  A smile was followed by a mischievous look spreading over her face.

"Long time no see, stranger," Terrie drawled when Harry made his way to their work station.  Her voice changed pitch and in a tone of mock anger, she continued talking.  "You missed more then half of the class, mister.  I will have you know I had to suffer, working my fingers to the bone because you wanted to have a lay about this morning."  Harry made his face into a scowl and set himself to imitate Uncle Vernon.

"Now Petunia," Harry grumbled.  "You know I have a lot on my mind." 

Terrie smiled as if she had just won the house cup, not knowing that Harry's aunt was named Petunia or how much Harry despised his treatment at her hands.

"Well, I had to do your share of the work this morning."  Terrie spoke in a normal voice.  "You are just going to have to make it up to me."  Harry jumped and Terrie giggled.  She had just pinched Harry's bum.

Harry had missed a lot of lessons about how people interacted during the years that the Dursleys had deprived him of every opportunity they could.  A large part of his modesty around girls came from the fact that he just didn't know what was expected of him.  It wasn't that Harry was slow or thick witted.  He just never had a good example to follow.  In short, Harry was clueless.

During the last thirty minutes of class, Harry was blushing like a sunrise.  Terrie used every opportunity she could find or invent to touch Harry.  Any time she faced him, she pressed her chest forward so he could feel the curves of her breasts brushing against him.  If Terrie had to turn away from Harry to talk to someone else, she would rub her bottom against him.  If he held still, he would caress Harry's arm.  All the while, Terrie tried to maintain a conversation with Harry.  Using the topic of Herbology, Terrie used every innuendo she could.  Mercifully, Harry missed most of them.

Harry blushed constantly.  When rubbed her bottom against his hips or pressed her breasts against his arm Harry would stammer an apology.  The touch of her fingers made him nervous.  Harry only caught the meaning of a quarter of Terrie's suggestive comments, but it was enough to make him jumpy.  Harry was trying to decide if he should try to make her stop.  It was with a great flood of relief that Harry heard the bell that signaled the end of class.

Harry put Ron and Hermione between himself and Terrie as quickly as he could without running.  A faked coughing fit gave Harry an excuse for his red face.  The rest of the day passed with some sense of normalcy.  There were a lot of questioning looks from students.  The story of Harry's collapse Sunday had spread to the whole school.  Malfoy thought that it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The trio was just making their way to the great hall for dinner when Draco and his shadows approached.

"Forgot how to fly, Potter?"  Draco sneered.  "Or did the stench of the unwashed Weasleys make you faint?"  Reflexively, Harry and Hermione grabbed on to on to Ron keep him from physically attacking Draco.

"Draco, is Nagini your mother or your father?"  Harry asked in a flat voice.  It was Malfoy's turn to sputter.  He whipped out his wand and aimed it at Harry.  A large hand clamped on to Draco's wrist.  Harry was surprised to see Gary Stone was attached to that hand.

"Release me," Draco ordered.

"Drop the wand, boy."  Gary's voice dripped with contempt.

"Filthy muggle.  Let go of me."

"The rules forbid attacking a student with magic.  Drop the wand."

"You are mistaken, if you think I care what a filthy muggle has to say."  Draco was struggling against the grip on his wrist, but the hand holding him didn't move in the slightest.  "My father will hear of this!"

"Your father would do well to hear of this.  It is apparent that he had neglected your education in matters of propriety.  I am employed by this school as such you are to obey me."  With a slow twist of his wrist Gary made Draco's arm bend painfully.

Draco swore at Gary Stone as his hand became limp.  The wand clattered to the floor.  As soon as the wand was out of Draco's hand Gary let go of his wrist.

"Five points from Slytherin, "Hermione said with a vicious grin.  "Attempting to attack a student with magic."

"Five points from Slytherin," Harry followed.  "Failure to compile with school staff."

"Ten Galleons," Ron thrust a citation at Malfoy.  "Brandishing a wand in the presents of a muggle."  Draco glared at them

"Detention," Pronounced Gary.  "For insulting a member of the faculty, failure to follow directions, and attempting to attack a fellow Prefect."  He kicked Draco's wand across the foyer.  "Good evening to you."  Gary entered the Great Hall.  Harry and his friends followed, leaving Malfoy swearing at Crabbe and Goyle in their wake.

Gary Stone did not normally dine at the staff table.  Harry was unprepared to see him walk to the head table.  His muggle clothing stood out against the sea of robed students as he moved between the tables.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to their normal places at the Gryffindor table while Gary took a seat beside Hagrid.

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore stood at his place at the head table.  When the Great Hall fell quiet, he continued speaking.  "It has been brought to my attention how much last year's Yule Ball was enjoyed by all who were in attendance."  A soft murmur rippled through the students.  "It had not been decided weather or not to hold another Yule Ball this year, but it is under consideration.  This evening it is my pleasure to announce a school dance.  This shall not be a formal event, and all students are welcome to attend.  The dance will be held after the annual Halloween feast as a continuation of the festivities.  Thank you."  The headmaster resumed his seat and the great hall was instantly filled with excited chatter.

Automatically, Harry's eyes sought out Cho Chang.  Cho, who was looking to Harry, met his gaze.  Harry gave a shy smile.  Cho smiled warmly and nodded her head.  His smile spread into a wide grin and he nodded back.  Her smile brightened and they held their eye contact a moment longer, before their attention was drawn in other directions.

"Harry?"  Ginny was suddenly between Harry and Ron.

"Ginny!"  Ron protested his sister's embarrassing behavior.

"I'll have you know, Ron, that there is nothing wrong with a girl asking a boy to a dance."  Ginny said hotly.  "Is there, Harry?"

"Nothing wrong with it all." Harry agreed before focusing his attention on his plate.  He really didn't want to be involved in the scene that was about to take place.

"See."  Ginny said with a glare for her brother.  "Why should girls have to wait?  We have as much right to ask for what we want as anybody.  There is no reason for a girl to wait around for some dull witted boy to work up the nerve to ask her.  There is a Queen on the throne, Ron.  If a Queen can make important choices for the nation, a girl can make important choices for herself."  Ron, who had flinched from his sister's rant, sullenly turned his attention back to the food on the table.

"Fine," Ron gave an exasperated sigh.  "Do what you want."

"Too right I will."  Ginny turned back to Harry.  Her face and voice softened, and Harry tried not to notice.  "Harry, will you go to the dance with me?"

Harry froze with his fork in his mouth.  He could feel his face turning pink.  Ginny stood next to him, smiling expectantly.  With deliberate slowness, Harry set his fork down and chewed his mouthful of food.  He then took a sip of water and carefully put the cup down on the table.  Without looking up at Ginny Harry spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Ginny.  I would like to, but I am already going with someone else."  Harry felt his appetite vanish.

"Liar!" Ginny screamed at Harry.  Her eyes filled with tears as she ran from the great hall.  Harry just stared at his plate.

"Harry," Hermione spoke in a mild tone.  "The dance was just announced.  How can you already be going with somebody else?"

"Yeah."  Ron joined in.  "You got something going with a girl and you not telling us?"  Harry willed himself not to blush as he reached for his fork again.

"Harry?"  Hermione persisted.

"I bet it is that girl from Herbology."  Ron said with a grin.  "You were all over her in the greenhouse today."

"Terrie Shire?"  Hermione's voice was filed with shock and was pitched higher then normal.

"You didn't see?"  When Hermione shook her head, Ron gave her a distorted account of what had happened that morning by the potting table.  To hear Ron tell it, Harry and Terrie were all but dry-shagging through their school robes.  Hermione knew Ron was embellishing wildly on the truth, but she obviously believed that Harry had been actively participating in whatever Ron was blowing out of proportion.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked with an unreadable look in her eyes.  "Are your and Terrie an item?"

"Ron," Harry said without answering.  "You and Hermione make a great couple."  At Harry's words, Hermione gave a blushing smile and Ron looked shocked almost to the point of panic.  "You two are equally confused."  Harry's friends were now wearing identical frowns.  With a grin, Harry finished his dinner.

It was a quiet trio that moved to leave the great hall together.  Harry felt it was an unfortunately eventful night in the foyer.  Harry had just made it out of the great hall when Terrie Shire intercepted him.

"Harry, are you looking forward to the Halloween dance?"  Terrie fell into step with the trio and walked beside Harry as she talked.

"I suppose I am at that," Harry said truthfully, thinking of Cho.  Terrie slipped her arm around Harry's and forced him to slow down.  "What?"  Harry was confused by her actions, even if his friends were not.

"We'll see you latter," Ron said.

"Don't be too long," Hermione Added.  Harry's friends walked away smiling.

"Where are you going?"  Harry protested their abandonment of him in Terrie's company. 

Terrie took advantage of the opportunity.  She was of an equal height with Harry.  He had never been very big, a trait common of successful Seekers.  Years of virtual slavery at the Dursley's doing all the heavy labor, in addition to running to escape Dudley from the moment his fat cousin learned to walk, had left Harry with a well muscled body.  The near starvation had made Harry slimmer then would be normal for a boy his age.  Terrie Shire, clinging to his arm, had dragged Harry to the side of the corridor and pressed her body against him to trap against the wall.  Right now she was very aware of the hard muscles under Harry's school uniform.  With her left hand, she coaxed Harry's right hand to her hip.  Her right hand was working its way around Harry's waist.

Harry's felt confused and embarrassed.  His upraising had made it hard for him to see himself as attractive to anybody.  Harry tried to keep his attention on Terrie's face.  Her hazel colored eyes were taking in the details of Harry's face.  Her dusty blonde hair framed an apple shaped face and flowed down past her shoulders.  There was glistening layer of a modest colored gloss on her parted lips.  Harry could also smell a floral scent of perfume.  Harry tried keep his attention on Terrie's face, but wasn't doing a very good job.

Terrie held Harry in place with the pressure of her body against his.  Harry could feel the heat of her body where she held her hips against his.  Terrie could feel the reaction she was causing.  Harry may be shy, but his body was reacting in a satisfying manner.  Terrie wanted to encourage more reactions from Harry, so she rubbed her breasts against his chest.  Harry felt his body becoming excited.  When Terrie moved her breasts on his chest, Harry looked down to where she was pressed against him.  Terrie gave a small, victorious smile.

"Harry?" Terrie breathed, putting her lips next to his ear.  "I am really looking forward to the Halloween dance."  She brushed her lips over Harry's ear and he flinched back.  "Harry."  Terrie kissed his cheek.  "Would you be my date to the dance?"  She bent her head to kiss the side of his neck.

"Ter.. Terrie," Harry stammered her name.  "Terrie.  I can't.  I'm sorry."  He was starting to wiggle his body, trying to escape.  The movement just made Terry smile more.

"Why not, Harry?"  Terrie pulled back so he could see her pout.  "Don't you like me?"

"It… It's just that I am already going with some one else."

"Oh," Terrie did her best to sound disappointed.  "I understand.  But Harry, you have to understand something."

"What's that?"

"I am in Hufflepuff, Harry.  We are not afraid of working hard to get what we want."  Terrie turned around without letting the pressure off of Harry's body.  She stood with her bottom pressed against his hips and reached back to grab Harry's hands.  With a tight grip on his fingers she pulled his arms around her waist, and wiggled her hips.  "The harder something is to get, the more it is worth."  Terrie slid Harry's hands up her body, almost to her breasts, before letting go of him and walking away.

Harry watched her walk off with a roll to her hips and felt a sense of relief wash over him.  The encounter had left Harry weak in the knees.  The blush finally faded from his face as Harry walked to his common room.  Approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry was grateful that his robes concealed the way his body had betrayed him in reaction to Terrie.

Saturday had started bright and clear.  Harry woke ready for a weekend to help escape some of the stress that had come with the first week of October.  Ginny was still not talking to him.  Terrie had spent the week stalking Harry.  Try as he might Harry could never manage to find time to talk with Cho.  Just to add to Harry's problems girls were asking him to the dance. 

_'At lease this time,'_ Harry reflected to himself, _'I have a reason to tell all those girls no.'  'It feels good to know I have a date._'  Harry felt good about the surety of having a partner for the dance.  The absence of doubt was like the absence of a heavy load from Harry's back.  The fact that Harry's date was Cho had him nearly walking on air.

When Harry and his friends arrived at the great hall for breakfast, they were all looking forward to a good weekend.

"Harry."  Harry turned when he heard Cho call his name.  The Ravenclaw team was headed to Quidditch practice.  "I have a question."  Cho came over to him as her teammates walked on.

"G'morning Cho.  Perfect day for flying," Harry observed.

"Have to practice to beat Gryffindor and your new brooms."  Cho gave Harry a warm smile.  "Harry, do you know what you will wear to the Halloween dance?"

"Well," Harry paused and felt a small blush in his cheeks.  He had not really given it any thought.  "I don't have much."  Harry confessed to his lack of wardrobe.  "I was thinking of my dress robes.  The green ones."

"Alright," Cho said without hesitation.  "I have to practice.  See you latter."  With another warm smile, Cho dashed off to join her team.  With a smile of his own, Harry joined his friends for breakfast.

Harry could see the questions about to explode from Ron and Hermione, who had witnessed the whole exchange.  The morning mail cut them off before they could begin.  Harry was a little surprised to see Tiffany De'Fey's raven arrive with a letter tied to its leg.  The black bird brought a few comments from Harry's friends as it landed on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Maggie."  Harry said to the raven as he untied the letter.  The raven waited on his shoulder patiently as Harry read the letter.

_"Dear Harry,"_ Tiffany had written._  "I hope your new players keep your team on your winning run.  I am more of an earthy person myself, so I don't follow Quidditch too much.  I hope classes are well.  My mum has plenty to share with me, but sometimes I do envy you a formal education._

_My mum says we will be visiting kin in Scotland this December.  What is your schedule for the Holidays?  Maybe we can find time to meet._

_Write soon,_

_Tiffany D."_

"Kiss."  Harry nearly jumped at the voice in his ear.  "Kiss."  The sharp voice of the raven said again.  Harry looked at the bird like as if it was mental.  "Kiss."  The raven's voice carried all to well over the conversations in the great hall.  People were starting to look towards Harry.  "Kiss."

"All right, already."  Harry turned to face the bird.  It pecked gently at Harry's nose, then with a swish spread its wings and flew from the table.  Harry's friends were giggling.  It was the voice of Dean that ended the moment of mirth.

"Cool!"  Dean's voice was filled with wonder and awe.  "Seamus?"

"I see it," Seamus sounded as awestruck as Dean.  "Awesome."  Harry looked where the pair was staring.  The sight was impressive, Harry had to admit.

It was a nearly a meter long.  A grey triangle covered with dozens of blinking lights majestically cruising along over the Gryffindor table.  A model of an Imperial Star Destroyer from Star Wars (tm) approached Harry with a soft rumble that sent ripples through cups of juice.  When it was directly over Harry's plate, the ISD dropped a rolled letter.  Once its message was delivered, it turned slowly and headed back the way it came.  The Star Ship was making quite a stir in the great hall.  Many of the wizarding born students had no idea what it was.

This became painfully clear just short of the doors into the great hall.  Draco and his goons were just coming in for breakfast.  Malfoy looked like he was furious and ready to explode.  When he saw the grey shape about to pass over his head, Draco whipped out his wand.  Dean, Seamus, Even Neville started to jump to their feet, but they never made it.  Sparks flew from Draco's wand.  Ripples of light passed over the ISD's hull when it was hit, but the shields held.  Then it returned fire.

A burst of red bolts of energy shot out of the model and struck Draco making him let out a sharp cry of surprise and pain.  With his cronies joining in, he pointed his wand at the ship again.  The ISD was rocked when the curses hit.  One penetrated the shields to leave a black scorch mark on the hull.  This time the ISD let lose in full Imperial stile.

Even as the ship opened fire, a swarm of small black shapes burst out of the open hanger. Like angry hornets the little back things buzzed around the ill fated trio.  With tiny flashes of red, they stung at Draco.  The ISD was not staying out of the fight.  Its red bolts left welts on exposed skin and burnt spots on robes.  Little blue darts of energy stuck, making muscles twitch and spasm.

All through the great hall, students were roaring with laughter.  Goyle collapsed on the steps.  Crabbe looked like he was caught between having seizures and trying to dance.  Malfoy had quickly had enough and, with Crabbe right be hind him, fled from the great hall.  There was a loud cheer to be heard as the ISD recovered its miniscule fighters and resumed its course.

"Yes!"  Dean shouted with a wide grin.

"Wizard!" Ron exclaimed, clearly impressed.  Even Hermione was excited about the display, all though for a different reason.

"I wonder how they managed all of that."  Her eyes were filled with questions.  It wasn't until Seamus prompted him that Harry remembered the letter the ISD had dropped.

_"Harry, when you and your friends are done with breakfast, come on down for some TV._

_Gary__." _

Harry passed the note around to his friends.  Hermione scowled at the letter, but otherwise it was met with enthusiasm.  As they ate breakfast, the boys talked about their favorite shows.  Dean, Seamus, and Harry alternately tried to explain everything to Ron and Neville.  The two wizarding born boys were completely lost in the conversation.

When breakfast was finished Hermione announced her intention of studying in the library.  She went on to extend an invitation for the others to join her.  Harry wondered why she was so surprised when nobody accepted.  With a sniff, she headed for the library while the boys made their way to the front doors.

It really was a perfect day.  The air was clear, the sun was shining, and Malfoy had been humiliated at breakfast.  The five fifth years set off across the grounds.  The little house of Gary Stone looked totally unremarkable as the boys knocked on the door.

"It's open.  Come on in." Gary's voice called out."  He was sitting at the coffee table frowning at  the black marks on the ISD model that lay up-side down on the table.  "Good morning Gentlemen."

"Who?" Dean launched in.

"Where?" Seamus added without missing a beat.

"Good morning, Gary.  Thank you for your invitation."

"Glad you came, but who shot at the messenger?" he gestured to the model.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered as he said the name.

"Figures."  Gary paused for a moment before brightening.  "Well it is Sci-Fi Saturday boys.  Harry, why don't you help me with the snacks…"

"Snacks?" a confused Neville interrupted.  "But we only just now finished breakfast."

"You're new at this I see."  Gary's voice sounded amused.  "Somebody fill him in."  With that Gary and Harry went into the kitchen.  Harry was sure magic was at work in this house.  The kitchen was huge compared to the outside of the building.  Come to think of it, so was the living room.  "I hope nobody is on a special diet."  Gary set a pair of empty trays on the kitchen table.  "Harry, grab us some colas and the dips from the fridge, would you.  I'll get the munchies."

The pair returned to the living room carrying loaded trays of junk food.  Everybody found places to sit.  Gary took the Lay-Z-boy for himself and produced a handful of remote controls.  Ron and Harry took the side unit of the wrap-around sofa.  Dean and Seamus sat on ether side Neville along the long body of the sofa.

"We'll start with the classics today," Gary said.  "We need to build the foundations for a better understanding of what is to come."  He sounded like a teacher at the start of term.  "Feel free to take notes as there may be a quiz later."  Neville and Ron both groaned and the others laughed.  "Ready for take-off?"  Gary pulled the lever on the side of his chair and his seat reclined as the foot rest came up.  The food and drinks were quickly distributed as Gary started pushing buttons on the remotes.  The big-screen television lit up with static then speakers around the room crackled.  Everybody settled down as the room and screen went dark.  Then the music started; Powerful music that invoked cheers from Dean and Seamus.

The morning was spent watching the forces of good and evil locked in an ongoing war in a far away galaxy.  Neville and Ron, without any prompting, booed and cheered in all the right places.  Food was eaten and thrown.  Sodas were drunk, spilled, and worn.  For hours, five students forgot about tests, stress, strife, and the Dark Lord that threatened their world.  A good time was had by all.

"I guess you lot should be on your way."  The last of the credits were scrolling off the top of the screen.  Gary stood up and stretched as he spoke.  "I have other things to do today, and I am sure you do to."  Everybody was in good cheer as they parted company.  Harry looked at the mess they had made of the living room and offered to help clean up.

"I got it covered," Gary insisted.  "Off with you."  The five students made their escape before Gary could change his mind.

They headed up to the castle for an early supper.  All of them were talking about the movies.  It didn't mater that Neville didn't understand Ion Drives or that Ron new nothing of robotics.  The story was simple enough to enjoy with out knowing how everything worked.  The five Gryffindors entered the castle in high spirits; not caring about the lone Slytherin with a face filled with rage headed the way they had come.


	8. Night of Spirit

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.  Any likeness to Real Magic is either an accident, or not… you decide.

Chapter 8

Mondays, in Harry's opinion, were made for torment.  It was October thirtieth, the day before the Halloween dance.  Harry's Monday had started out on a low note, and had dropped from there.  The weather was overcast and threatened to storm.  At breakfast Harry got a large letter from Sirius under the alias of Snuffles.  Harry felt better to get a letter from his godfather.  The positive feeling was diminished to next to nothing when he read the letter.  The bulk of the letter was a long, dry, boring, and years too late lecture about where babies came from.  The rest of the letter was unhelpful advice about how Harry could deal with the attention from Terrie.

_"You lucky dog.__  A ladies man just like your old man.  Be careful not to break too many hearts."  _Sirius's advice was not as encouraging as it was intended to be.

Herbology was turning into a torment to rival Potions.  For the first half of the class Professor Sprout gave a lecture to the students.  During the lecture Terrie had sat next to Harry and had entertained herself at Harry's expense.  Under the desk, Terrie put her hand on Harry's knee.  That was the tamest place she had left her hand, and only briefly.  Harry didn't want the embarrassment of anybody knowing what was going on.  The effort of suppressing startled noises and jumps was trying Harry's endurance.  Terrie seamed to take Harry's determined silence as an encouraging sign.  Harry nearly stopped breathing when he felt cool fingers reaching into the fly of his trousers.  Terry had her hand under Harry's school robes and was working into his pants.

"I'm going to work the plot," A red faced Harry announced in a shaky voice as soon as Professor Sprout closed her lecture notes.  With as much discretion as the flustered Harry could muster, he went to the out side garden plot that he and Terrie had been assigned.  It was an effort not to run for the door from the greenhouse.

The cool air was a welcoming touch on Harry's overheated face.  The depressing weather would keep the rest of his classmates in the greenhouse, Harry hoped.  His prediction was not far off.  Unfortunately, he was not the only person to expect people would want to stay in side.  Harry had just started pulling the late autumn weeds when Terrie arrived at his side.

"Dedicated, are we Harry?" Terrie asked with a grin.  She got down beside him and set her hands to work on their plot.  "Why is it that a girl always seems to end up on her knees with a guy?"  Harry quietly concentrated on the weeds.  One pale green shoot was being especially difficult.  "Got a hard one, Harry?"  Terrie continued to tease.  "Want me to pull it for you?"

When the weeding was done, Harry spread a few spades of fertilizer over the plot to add nutrients so the soil would be rich for spring planting.

"Nice and fertile," Terrie commented.  "Read for your seed."  Next he forked mulch and hay over the plot to protect the soil from the cold weather.  Years of tending Aunt Petunia's flower beds had taught Harry how to care for plants.  Harry found himself smiling at the idea that his aunt had helped him learn something he could use in the wizarding world.  Petunia would be furious about it.

"You fork really good, Harry."  Missing the innuendo, Harry talked about the flowerbeds at number 4 privet drive.  Terrie listened attentively, welcoming the opportunity to share a little piece of Harry's life.  Harry was relieved that Terrie had taken a break from her teasing.  With his mind on cleaning up their plot area, Harry kept talking.

Aunt Petunia had always put down Harry's work.  She had treated him as an unpaid and unwelcome gardener.  But every year she would brag about _her_ garden and gardening prowess to the neighbors.  As Harry talked about it, he noticed a feeling of pride.  No matter what his aunt had said to Harry, she thought so highly of the results that she wanted the credit.  It was, Harry decided, the highest complement that she had ever paid him.

Through out his discourse, Harry was unaware of the emotions carried by his voice.  There was anger about how he had been deprived.  Despair mixed with loathing as he spoke of thorny roses.  Terrie had read Harry's letters that summer. She remembered of how many times he had referred to his relatives as being overly strict and harsh.  Watching Harry's face and listening to his voice as he talked about his aunt made it all take on a new clarity.  Harry cleaned up and put the tools away without looking towards Terrie.  He did not see the shining of her eyes that heralded the tears about to fall.  With her following, Harry went back into the greenhouse to pick up his book bag just as the bell rang.

Terrie Grabbed Harry in a hug.  Before he cold react to the suddenness of the embrace, she let go.  Snatching up her things, Terrie rushed to join her friends as they started for the castle.

"My god…"  Terrie's voice rose briefly from among her friends.  Harry was just setting off with Hermione and Ron for Hagrid's hut when the cluster of Hufflepuff girls exploded with alternating squeals, cries, and several voices sounding full of disbelief.  "Harry?"

This display headed off an argument Ron and Hermione were about to have.  The two turned their attention on Harry.  The rest of the morning was spent with Hermione and Ron trying to pry information out of Harry.

Lunch had been extra trying for Harry.  From the way they were acting, it was clear to Harry from across the great hall that he was the topic of a furious discussion at the Hufflepuff table.  The people at the Ravenclaw table could not help but overhear some of the conversation.  Cho Chang sat with her back to the Hufflepuffs.  Harry silently watched her face as whatever she overheard sent flickers of emotions across her features.  All the while he sat between Ron and Hermione as they argued.  To make matters worse, the pair was arguing about Harry.

"I guess we will have to go too." Ron pronounced.

"What do you mean by that?"  Hermione demanded.

"The only way to know who Harry is interested in is to see for ourselves who he spends the night mooning over."

"Ronald, that is a horrible thing to say."

"I know, I know.  But it is the only way I can think of.  So, are you coming with me?"

"What?" Hermione's voice squeaked.

"So we can watch Harry moon over some girl.  Do you want to come to the dance with me?

"Ronald Weasley, it took you this long to ask, and that is the best you can do?"

"What?  I just wa-ooff…"  Harry's elbow caught his friend under the ribs.  Ron glared at Harry for a moment.  Before he could comment on the sudden assault on his person, Hermione was talking again.

"I'll have you know that my interest in going to the dance with you, Mr. Weasley-y-y-y…"  Harry's other elbow struck with precision.  It was now Hermione's turn to glare at Harry.

"Glad that that is settled."  Harry said to his lunch.  When his friends started to ask what he was talking about Harry just said he didn't want to be late for class and got up to leave. A slightly bewildered Ron and Hermione followed him from the great hall.  For the rest of the day, Harry was trapped between his friends as they argued out the details of their date.

The day of the dance finally arrived.  It was Halloween at Hogwarts and the whole school was in a positive mood.  At breakfast Harry was surprised to see Nearly Headless Nick positively cheerful.  Sir Nicholas, the Fat Friar, and Peeves were all chatting together above the Slytherin table.  The Bloody Baron was near by, but appeared uninterested in the conversation.

Classes went past in a pleasant rush.  Potions class was held firmly in line while Professor Snape had the class make a potion for curing gout and easing foot pain.  In Divinations their instructor was in an uncommonly generous air.  She only predicted Harry's embarrassment, and not his slow and ugly death.  Nearly half of the time given to Transfiguration was taken up with a lecture from Professor McGonagall about proper behavior for the dance.

Once classes were over for the day, Gryffindor tower was filled with madness.  The boys with out dates for the dance plopped themselves down in the common room.  The ones going stag made a small attempt of making themselves presentable before getting out of the way.  The boys with dates were in their dorm rooms sweating out every detail.  The girls' dorms were filled with chaos. 

Girls in every stage of dress were all over the place.  Running from room to room, to bathrooms and back again.  Some were painting their toe nails while some were doing their hair.  There were girls in nothing but make-up and underwear running between rooms in quest for some sacred accessory.  Occasionally a girl would find an excuse to dash into the boys' dorms then rush back to give a report about whatever information was collected to excited listeners.  And a good time was being had by all

Over in the boys' dorms things were a little quieter.  Girls kept popping in on any flimsy excuse they could think of, in order to check up on what this boy or that was wearing.  The dateless boys in the common room were also under scrutiny, they were just not aware of it.  Fortunately, most of the male students were too young to shave, so the bathroom was not the scene of a massive blood shedding.  Half naked boys elbowed each other for a place in front of the mirrors as they tried to make themselves presentable.  Harry had long ago given up on his mop of black hair and had settled on running a comb through it a few times.

Not wanting anything to happen to his dress robes, they were laid out on his bed while he worked out his last details.  Seamus, who was going with Lavender, appeared almost calm.  Dean had somehow managed to get a date with Parvati and was a nervous as a cat in a kennel.  Seamus and Dean had both settled on Midnight Blue robes.  Dean's had black trim while Seamus had chosen plum.  Neville was dressed in a charcoal grey with black trim and looked like he was going to be sick.  Harry had just used a pit of string he had transfigured into a ribbon to tie a bow on his gift to Cho.  Now he was trying to stay calm.  To distract himself, Harry was cleaning his glasses with the solution Tiffany De'Fay had sent him three months before.  It was into this scene that the Weasley twins made their entrance.

Fred and George were dressed in mirror image of each other.  They wore robes of neon blue with a green "W" made of lightning bolts on the chest.  Together they strode into the room and went strait to their brother.  Ron was in his trousers and shirt sleeves and going through his trunk in a panic.

"Oy. Ron," Fred called to his brother.

"We have something for you." George said when Ron looked towards his brothers.  The twins each offered forth a package wrapped in brown paper. 

With a face filled with suspicion, Ron took the offerings.  Fred winked at Harry as Ron tore open the paper.

"Wicked!" Ron gave a cry of joy.  In his hands was a fine robe of steel grey with black trim.  The other package was a pair of low boots polished to a shine.  "Why?  How?"  Ron was speechless

"You have to be presentable…" Fred stated.

"You represent the Quidditch team…" George continued

"As well as the Weasleys…"

"Can't have you embarrassing us…"

"It is bad for our stile."

"How did you get them?" Ron asked as he dressed.

"We bought them of course," George said with a vice dripping with mock injury as if he had been accused of stealing.

"Where did you get the money?"

"Ron, you do us an injustice."  Fred said with feigned outrage.

"We are dedicated professionals…"

"You sound like you have no faith in your brothers…"

"There you stand…"

"Clothed in the very success…"

"Of Weasley Wizard Wheezes..."

"Really?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Business, she has been…"

"Very good to us."

"Gentlemen," Seamus' voice broke in.  "We have a mission before us.  Ensign Dean…"  Dean paled at the title, looking like a man on his way to his own funeral.  "See if you can get a sample of her lip gloss for analysis."

"Aye captain."  Dean was nervous but determined.  Harry pulled on his dress robes and pocketed his gift for Cho.  As a last thought, and a finishing touch, Harry placed the necklace of stone beads around his neck so it lay on top of his robes. After a last flurry of activity, the seven boys set out for the common room. 

The common room was a tangled mess of moving bodies.  Lee Jordan moved to join the Weasley Twins.  He was dressed in a neon green robe with blue lightning bolts making a "W" on his chest.  Harry suddenly felt very grateful that he was a _silent_ partner.  Dean and Seamus met up with their dates and headed for the portrait hole.  A shaky and shocked looking Ron was soon standing next to a radiant Hermione.  She was dressed in a simple dress of Caribbean Blue with her hair in a braid.  She smiled as she took Ron's arm.  Harry felt out of place and made his escape from the common room. 

Once in the corridor, Harry felt better.  The crowd in to common room was a bit much for him to take.  Harry was feeling distracted this evening.  He had used the solution on his glasses and discovered its effect.  Everything magical had a soft glow around it.  This meant that just about everything in the school glowed.  It would take some getting used to.  Harry set off for the great hall as Neville came out of the common room.  Both of them would be meeting their dates in the entry way.  Neville was holding a corsage of flowers in his sweaty hand.  Harry nervously hoped Cho would not be offended by his gift.

A small crowd was gathered out side the doors to the great hall.  This dance, they had been told, was not a formal event.  Couples had already gone in and taken seats in the great hall.  People waiting for friends or partners waiting for their dates milled around in the foyer exchanging pleasantries.  Looking at the mingling people, Harry sought out Cho Chang.  His eyes fell on her almost instantly, and he drank in the sight of her.

Cho was a vision of beauty.  She was dressed in a black outfit with wide sleeves and trousers that was covered by a sleeveless dress.  The dress was dark green silk with gold embroidery and trim.  It had a high color and was snug fitting from her neck to her waist.  The dress flattered the curves of Cho's small frame and was slit from the waist down both sides allowing her the freedom to move comfortably.  From her head, Cho's hair hung in a single ponytail, like a raven black waterfall down her back.  She was beautiful.

Cho saw Harry and smiled warmly.  That smile made Harry's heart skip a beat.  She moved to meat Harry half way across the foyer.

"You look wonderful," Harry spoke without even thinking.  His voice was filled with nervousness but he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you, Harry." Cho bowed slightly in recognition of the compliment.  "You are looking handsome this evening."  Harry felt the heat of his blush rising in his face.

"For you."  Harry spoke more abruptly then he intended as he held his gift out to her.  Cho accepted the offering. 

Tied with a bow in gold ribbon was the pair of sticks Harry had bought over the summer.  They were lacquered a deep red with lines of tiny gold Chinese ideograms running down their length. Harry was nervous about his choice of a gift.  It was an impulse and he was almost sure it was a bad one.  Harry Watched Cho's face as she accepted the sticks.  Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Harry!"  Cho nearly cried.  "Thank you."  Harry was bewildered by her reaction, but was relieved that his gift was well received.  Cho with quick and deft hands put her hair into an elaborate coil on top of her head and ran the pair of sticks through the coil to hold her hair in place.  Harry didn't see Cho pocket the ribbon; he had been watching her face, and almost missed it when Cho placed the suddenly glowing sticks into her hair.  Once in place, the golden nimbus around the sticks faded and tiny golden sparkles ran over Cho.

"You are going to have to tell me how you got them."  Cho smoothly took hold of Harry's left arm.  Her face was beaming and she stood with an air of confidence and accomplishment as if she had just caught the Snitch.  "I am sure it will be a wonderful story." 

Harry's mind was racing and he was smiling.  Cho and Harry entered the great hall together.

The Great Hall had been decorated for the Halloween feast.  A magical fog swirled silver around the students' ankles.  High above head silver wisps of magical clouds hung in the air.  Small flocks of bats flew around the hall.  The walls and ceiling of the great hall had been charmed to look like the feast was being held under the branches of a forest in autumn.

The long house tables were absent from the hall.  Instead, smaller square tables with a bench on each side were arranged around a moderate dance floor.  Harry and Cho selected a table that was somewhere between where Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables normal lay.  They were joined shortly by Hermione and a still stunned looking Ron.  Hermione and Cho exchanged greetings as Ron voiced his surprise.

"Cho Chang?" Ron almost managed to whisper.  "You have been sweet on her for years.  I thought for sure it would be that girl from Hufflepuff."  Ron glanced at Cho.  "Merlin's beard, you're lucky."  A sharp kick in the shins from Hermione shut Ron's mouth.

Each table held eight couples, two on ach side.  Harry and Cho shared their table with a mostly a mix of Gryffindors and their dates.  Neville had joined them with Hanna Abbot on his arm.  Ian Smith was the second Ravenclaw at the table, with his date.  Harry never met Amanda Cooper before.  She was an attractive Seventh Year brunette from Slytherin.  Dean and Parvati, and Seamus and Lavender also joined Harry and Cho's table.  Conversation was just pleasantries and small talk while everybody waited for dinner to be served.

"May we join you?"  Gary Stone had approached the table.  On his arm was a tiny woman that was almost a foot and a half shorter then he was.  She had silver-blonde hair, fair skin, fine, sharp features and a slender build.  She was dressed in a dress of silver silk that clung to her body and spilled into a pool around her ankles that made it look like an extension of the enchanted mist that swirled over the floor.

"Gary… I mean, Mr. Stone, please join us."  Harry invited the newcomers to have a seat at the table.  All the boys stood as Gary held his date's had as she slid into place on the bench.

"Allow me to introduce you to my companion," Gary gestured to the woman as he sat down.  "This is the Lady Argenteus of Strathclyde."  After the boys managed to collect their dropped jaws greetings and pleasantries were exchanged anew.  Soon after, Dinner was served.

Being nervous burned a lot of energy.  Everybody was eager to devour the food that appeared.  Hogwarts feasts were always fantastic, and tonight was no exception.  While there were dining Nearly Headless Nick visited with Harry briefly.

"Good evening to you, Young ladies and gentlemen."

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas.  Happy death day," Harry couldn't really think of anything to say to his ghostly friend.

"Why thank you, Harry.  It is good of you to remember.  I just wanted to wish you all a pleasant evening and say that I hope you enjoy the entertainment.  Ahhh, My Lady," Nick turned his attention to the approaching figure of the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw House.  She nodded in recognition and greeting then cast her glance over the occupants of the table.  Here eyes lingered on Gary Stone and Lady Argenteus for a brief moment.  She studied Harry for a full minute before giving a nod to Cho.

"Sir Nicholas."  The Fat Friar joined the ghostly gathering beside Harry.  "The others will be here in a moment. Are you ready?"

"I am.  This should be fun.  Will you give us the honor of your company this evening, my lady?"  The Grey Lady turned down the invitation with a small shake of her head."

"Ahhh.  Our loss."

"Perhaps another time then," The Fat Friar said diplomatically.  It was then that Peeves erupted through the table in front of Harry.

"Look! Love birds!"  Peeves leered around the table, only to flinch away from the gaze of Gary Stone.

"Peeves," A low and warning voice came from behind Harry.  Majestically, The Bloody Barron of Slytherin came into view.  "Good evening."  He said to the people at the table before turning his attention to the assembled spirits.  "If we may begin."  At his lead, the assembled ghosts floated into the air above the diners.

The ghosts of Hogwarts provided the first round of entertainment for the evening.  The raised their ghostly voices in song.  They sang an assortment of cheerful Christmas carols that had been edited to me mournful and comical to fit the Halloween season.  Such songs as _'Silver Skulls' _and _'Walking in a Wicked Wonderland'_ soon had the diners laughing and cheering for more.

Before long, the feast wound down.  Plates were being pushed back and conversation was starting to build.  Gary stood slowly then turned to his companion.

"M'lady," Gary spoke with smooth elegance and self confidence.  "Would you be as kind as to honor me with your company on the dance floor?"  Lady Argenteus gave a slow nod of her head then rose gracefully to her feet.  Together, they walked towards the dance floor.

Harry watched them go.  As he watched he also saw other movement around the hall.  The head table receded and a troupe of then and graceful people took up positions at the front of the platform.  The troupe, apparently musicians, set up instruments and settled in to play.  Around the dance floor, Professor Dumbledore with Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney all arrived at the edge at the same Time as Gary Stone and Lady Argenteus.  They all stepped forward simultaneously.  As their feet touched the dance floor music filled the air.

The staff led the dancing.  When the first dance was over couples from the student body rose to their feet and started for the dance floor.

"Cho, wouldyouliketodance?" Harry said in a rush.  Heat was rising in his face again.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you honor me with a dance?"  Harry tried to copy Gary but just didn't have the practiced elegance. His words were still rushed, but easier to understand.

"I would love to."  Together Harry and Cho moved to the dance floor.  As more people wanted to dance, empty tables vanished and the dance floor expanded.

Harry tried to keep all of his attention on Cho's face as they danced together. During slow dances, he was painfully aware of her body next to his.  Desperate to keep calm Harry bent his mind to the task of inventing a story.  Harry and Cho danced and talked the night away.  They were one of the last couples to leave the dance floor that night.  When the last dance was done, Harry walked Cho back to her common room.  She held his hand all the way.

"Thank you, Cho."  Harry said out side of the Ravenclaw common room.  "I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"So did I, Harry."

"I hope we can spend more time together, Cho.  It is always nice to be with you."

"I will look forward to it."

"Er… Well…  Good night."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"  Cho ran a finger over the string of stone beads.

"Next time you will have to tell me the story of how you found my present."

"Sure.  OK."

"Harry," Cho grabbed the beads and pulled him to her.

Harry was lost in a moment of bliss.  With petal softness, Cho touched her lips to Harry's.  The kiss only lasted for a second before Cho released Harry and fled into the common room.  Harry felt energized and euphoric as he watched Cho disappear.  With a grin on his face, Harry started for Gryffindor tower, and collapsed into a world of darkness and pain.

Lord Voldemort was in a small cottage set beside a river.  Through his eyes, Harry could see the slow moving water in the moonlight.  It was not the river that held Voldemort's attention however.  A dried up old man stood in front of the dark lord.  It was impossible to tell how old the man was.  He looked like he was made of old leather stretched over a frame of sticks and rocks.  With the exception of a pair of wondrously bushy eyebrows, the little man was hairless.  He stood as still as a statue between two Death Eaters.

"Surrender to me the secret of Serpents Tears!" Voldemort demanded in a rage.  "If you do not give me the formula, I will see you die a painful death.  The old man only grunted and shook his head.  Taking their cue from the old man's refusal to cooperate, the Death Eaters started to torture him.

With a flick of their wands, they sent threads of green and red lightning into the old man.  The old man tensed as the painful energy arched through his body.  Muscles twitched and jumped under his leathery skin.  The dark lord raised his own wand and pointed it at the old man before him.

**_"Crucio!"_**  Through an act of super human determination, the old man continued to stare down the Dark Lord.  Harry, through Voldemort's eyes, could only watch helplessly.  The old man never shouted or cried out.  His eyes held contact with the Dark Lord.  Voldemort was furious at the old man's determined refusal. 

After an unknowable amount of time, the old man's face drooped.  He suddenly looked sad as his facial muscles went limp.  The old eyes lost their look of determination then.  They became unfocused and the old man started to drool.  Finally, with blood running from his ears, the old man collapsed to the floor.

"Lucius!" Voldemort barked, his voice filled with rage.  "Search it all, and then burn it all."

"Yeas my lord."  Harry heard the voice of the elder Malfoy as the world was consumed in a swirl of blackness.


	9. Determination

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 9

Harry woke up alone.  The white walls, curtains, and bedding of the hospital wing were made grey by the darkness.  Somebody just out of Harry's range of vision was writing by the light of an oil lamp.  Harry could see the slow flickers of shadows and hear the gentle scratching of a quill on parchment.

_'I must be getting used to the visions,' _Harry thought grimly to himself.  _'I am recovering faster.  Dear God!  What kind of person can I be if I am getting used to seeing people tortured to death?'_  Harry lay awake for a long time, alone in the dark with his thoughts of Voldemort.

Madam Pomfrey released Harry the next morning.  He made only a token effort to make himself presentable before going to see the Headmaster.  The anger Harry felt towards Voldemort's evil, and for his own growing capacity to become used to the terrifying visions, was burning in side of him.  Harry was just starting to wonder what the password to get past the stone gargoyle would be when Professor Dumbledore found Harry.

"Good morning, Harry."  The headmaster greeted Harry with a smile.  "You were free of the Hospital Wing before I had a chance to speak with you."  The headmaster guided Harry to his office.  "Candy Apple."  Almost negligently Dumbledore tossed the password at the gargoyle guarding his office.  "Would you care to tell me about what happened?"

In a halting voice, Harry recounted his most recent vision.  Harry gave every detail he could remember.  The headmaster asked dozens of questions, helping Harry to remember more information.  Harry felt a particular satisfaction in pointing out that Lucius Malfoy had been at the scene of the crime and a willing supported in the atrocities.  Harry kept his private fears and concerns to himself however.

"I thank you, Harry."  Dumbledore concluded the interview.  "I will excuse you from morning classes if you wish."

"No thank you, Professor."  Harry gave a small shake of his head.  "I think I want to stay busy for now."

"I understand.  Then why don't you take some time to get yourself together before breakfast.  It is still early, and I suspect your friends are still sleeping."

"Yes Professor."  Harry left the headmaster's office and returned to the Gryffindor tower.

After classes, Hermione found Harry in the common room.  His face was a mask of determination that he had worn all day.  He was sitting at a table with what she had started referring to as 'The Other Book Bag.'  Harry had been reluctant to tell his friends about what had happened after the dance, only giving a short and gruff answer.  He had had another vision of Voldemort.

"Harry," Hermione intruded into Harry's thoughts.  "Harry, we have a Prefect's Meeting in twenty minutes."

"All right.  Thank you, Hermione."  Harry answered in a flat voice without ever looking up.

"Harry, may I borrow this book?"  Harry looked up to see Hermione standing with one finger on the cover of **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_**.

"Sure."  Harry gave a brief nod of his head.  The short, wooden answers were starting to bother Hermione.  She picked-up the book in question and headed for the Prefect's meeting.

            Harry arrived at the meeting on time.  His snogger patrol after the meeting went by in a blur.  He was very abrupt and unsympathetic to anybody he caught that night.  Harry tried to distract himself from his concerns by throwing himself into studying.  It was a measure of his desperation that he didn't touch a single Quidditch book.  When his Prefect duties were fulfilled for the night, Harry returned to his dorm where he fell asleep reading his Auror's manual.

            The first week of November wound to a close.  Prefect duties and Quidditch practice cut into Harry's study time, and would for the remainder of the season.  Harry looked forward to any excuse to be on his broom.  To fly, and to be in control of his own life.  When not sitting in class or sitting atop his broom, Harry held his nose in a book.

            Hermione admired his studious determination, but was a little concerned about this change in Harry.  Following the Halloween dance, she had seen only two things that made Harry smile.  Flying his broom and talking to Cho Chang.  Hermione was not the only person to notice the change in Harry's behavior.  Ron, despite his Quidditch obsession felt the effects of the change in Harry.  Ginny, who had stopped talking to Harry the night the Halloween ball was announced, had slowly started to warm up to him again.  On more then one occasion, Hermione found herself wishing for access to a modern muggle library.  She wanted up to date books on psychology and mental stress.

Terrie Shire saw the change in Harry too.  A more dedicated work partner no student could wish for.  Harry threw himself into the work with energy and determination.  Terrie did not see this as an improvement.  She wanted Harry to pay attention to her.  Before, he would struggle to hide the effect her teasing had on him.  After Halloween, it was like she was having no affect what so ever.  Unless she poked him in the ribs, Harry didn't even notice when she was talking.  As long as she talked about class material, he would listen and answer questions.  A single suggestive comment though, and Harry would become grim and tune her out again.

Cho had sensed a change in Harry as well.  He lit up every time she was near him.  He would listen and talk and smile as long as Cho was with him.  But Cho noticed the moment Harry became aware of her by the brightening of his disposition.  When she watched Harry from a distance, he was a like a thunder storm boiling on the horizon.

"Harry?"  It was Saturday November fourth, and the Gryffindors were headed out to Quidditch Practice.  The Ravenclaw team was just leaving the pitch when Cho took the opportunity to talk to Harry.

"Hi, Cho."  Harry's cool mask melted and he smiled warmly.  It was a smile that brightened his whole face and made his eyes seem to sparkle.  "How are you doing?  How is the flying today?"

"Good, good.  Thank you.  Harry the first match of the season is Ravenclaw against Slytherin on November eighteenth."

"Yes.  I will be cheering for you."

"Thank you, Harry.  But I wanted to know if you would walk out with me Hogsmeade on the nineteenth?"  Harry was stunned by the offer and it took him a moment to find his voice to answer.

"Yes!"  Harry was excited enough that he nearly yelled his consent.  Cho gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to it."  Cho sped off, leaving a stunned but happy Harry to catch up to his team mates.

Quidditch practice went well.  The reserve players and the first string veterans swapped sides back and forth, mixing up the two teams.  This gave the veterans a chance to get used to playing with reserve members, and gave the reserve members training in how to work with the veterans.  Harry suspected the Gryffindor reserve roster would be a match for the first string payers of Slytherin by Christmas.

Harry spent the whole weekend in a good mood.  Over the next two weeks, thinking about Hogsmeade with Cho helped keep Harry out of his depression.  He was still throwing himself into his school work and extra studies until he was worn out and ready to sleep like a log.  The people around Harry were glad to see his old self making a reappearance.

It was during this time that Harry got used to the effects of the solution Tiffany De'Fay had sent him.  Harry learned to read the glow of magic that denoted enchanted items.  He could not identify the charms or enchantments, but he know that the brighter the glow the stronger the magic.  Harry also discovered what Tiffany had meant about "_True Sight."_ 

Harry was enjoying his best term in Potions.  Sever was helping Harry and indirectly annoying Professor Snape.  The first Potions class after Halloween gave Harry a shock he was unprepared for.  Professor Snape marched into the classroom in his normal fashion and stood in the front of the room.  When Harry saw him through his glasses, he saw a different person.  All of the traits Harry had come to expect from the greasy Professor were still present.  Underneath all of that, Harry saw a tired, noble looking man that was quietly suffering from defeat.  Harry almost felt pity for the man, until the professor took fifteen points from Gryffindor for "That stupid look" on Harry's face.

After the vision on Halloween night something had changed in side of Harry Potter.  The out side observers saw it as only a passing round of depression.  Harry didn't see it at all.  Something had changed in side of Harry Potter, and may the gods have mercy on him.


	10. Time to Game

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 10

The first match of the Quidditch season had arrived.  The whole school was in the grips of Quidditch fever.  It had been more then a year since the last house vs. house Quidditch game.  Ravenclaw was the favorite in the first game of the season.  All of Ravenclaw walked with an air of pride and excitement.  Students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor both added Ravenclaw's colors to their own for the match.  In contrast to the excited crowd made by the other three houses, Slytherins in their silver and green looked determined and moved in small packs, like armies on the march.  Nobody openly talked about it, but wagering was hot and heavy on the game.  Even the staff was in on the action.  Rumor had it that even Sir Nicholas and Professor Binns had a bet on the game.

When breakfast was finished, the population of Hogwarts migrated to the Quidditch stadium.  From the looks of the crowd, a sizable slice of the Hogsmeade population was also in attendance.  Harry saw the crowded stands and felt a wave of depression crash down on his head.

The last time the stands had been full was the night Cedric Diggory had died.  Guilt and remorse flooded through Harry.

"Harry?"  Head Boy, Ravenclaw Ian Smith and Head Girl Elizabeth Miller of Hufflepuff approached Harry as he was entering the stands.  "Could you come with us down to the pitch?"  Ian asked Harry in a voice that was filled with contained emotions.

"We want you with us before the game," Elizabeth said in a quiet voice. "It will only take a minute.

"Sure."  Harry turned to his friends.  "Save me a good seat, will you."  Ron and Hermione assured Harry that they would.  Harry followed the Head Boy and Head Girl out of the stands.

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams were just coming onto the field.  Madam Hooch stood at center pitch with the chest that held the Quidditch balls.  The teams made a circle around Madam Hooch and the team captains.  Through this circle came Ian, Elizabeth and Harry.  From the opposite side of the field came the heads of houses and the headmaster.  It was clear that the Slytherin team didn't have a clue about what was going on.  Apparently Draco Malfoy had managed to buy the Slytherin team captaincy.  He stood near Madam Hooch and glared at Harry.

"If you will forgive the interruption, Madam Hooch," Ian spoke first.  The headmaster and the assembled heads of house all gave a single nod of the head.

"Go ahead, Mr. Smith." Madam Hooch said.

"Thank you.  Elizabeth, it is all on you."  The Head Girl charmed her voice to carry to the crowd.  Harry and Ian stood beside her as she addressed the stands.

"Good students of Hogwarts," Elizabeth Miller spoke in clear tones.  "I beg your forgiveness for this delay of the game.  Before play begins, I would like to say a few words."  There was a general murmur from the stands, but no immediate protest.  "Last year Hogwarts suspended Quidditch.  It was during his last year at Hogwarts, a year without Quidditch that Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory was taken from us.  It was in the spirit of cooperation and friendship that the Triwizard Tournament was held.  It was in the spirit of honorable competition that Cedric Diggory competed in that tournament for the honor of Hogwarts and Hufflepuff.  In memory of his commitment to Quidditch and Good Sportsmanship, I ask for a moment o silence to remember Cedric Diggory."

When Elizabeth stopped talking, the stands fell quiet.  A large banner was raised over the Hufflepuff section of the stands.  Surrounded by the words "Remember Cedric Diggory" was a large fluttering picture of a Golden snitch and a rider less broom.  It was during a minute of silence that only the wind could be heard, until Malfoy spoke to his team.

"Mount up," He said in a loud whisper that could be heard for twenty feet.  "We are here to play, not cry over losers."  The crowd in the stands had not heard his words, but everybody at center pitch did, and they scowled at him.

When the moment of respectful silence was over the crowd was ready for a good match.  Harry, Ian, Elizabeth, and the staff left the field.  Madam Hooch called for the team captains to shake hands.  Roger Davis, Captain for his final season at Hogwarts held out a hand.  Malfoy's hand shake was little more then a slap of hands before mounting his broom.  People in the stands were grumbling as Draco lunched into the air.  Harry watched fourteen glowing brooms move into position.  Madam Hooch released the balls, and with a blow of her whistle the game was on.

The Slytherin team on their Nimbus 2001s threatened to trounce the Ravenclaw team.  The pressure was on Cho to get the snitch before the score was too far out of balance for a win.  Harry Cheered at the top of his voice for her to beat Malfoy.  He did not have time to return to Hermione and Ron in the stands before the game started, so he sat at the bottom of the stands with Ian and Elizabeth between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sections.  As the players zoomed over the field, Harry concentrated on the Seekers.

Quidditch brooms are layered with enchantments and charms.  Through Harry's glasses they all glowed brightly.  The balls too were clearly illuminated to Harry's sight.  The Snitch, when it was actually close enough to see, was a bright spark of magic zipping through the air.  As Harry watched the Seekers, something started to bother him.  Malfoy's broom was a Nimbus 2001.  It was a far better broom then Cho's Comet two-sixty.  Harry was familiar enough with Malfoy's broom, from when he had owned a 2000 and from playing against Draco's 2001, to know how the broom should perform.  It was when Malfoy flew past where Harry was sitting that things became clear.

Cho had seen the snitch.  She was flying for it with all the speed her broom could give.  Malfoy was far enough away when he started after the snitch that Cho still had the advantage.  As he streaked past Harry in the stands, Malfoy was flying faster then his broom should have been able to manage.  Harry could see how.  The glow of enchantments around Malfoy's 2001 was different the other brooms of his team.  As he zoomed overhead, Harry could see a bright spot hidden among the twigs of Draco's broom.

Malfoy was nearly to the Snitch with Cho at his flank.  Harry reached out his hand towards the 2001.

"**COME!"** Harry's voice was filled with the power of command as he made a pulling motion with his hand.

Something bright launched out from among the twigs of Malfoy's broom.  The 2001 lurched as its boost of speed vanished, as if it had bogged down.  Draco fought to keep his balance and Cho flew past him.  Her hand flashed out ahead of her.

"Cho Chang had the Snitch!"  The announcement boomed over the stadium as something hard landed with a smack in Harry's hand.

"Cheater!" Harry shouted as he held up an amber rod.

"What?" Ian and Elizabeth demanded in unison.

"This is enchanted," Harry explained.  "I saw the light of it in Malfoy's broom.  It was making his broom faster then a Firebolt!"

Draco had heard Harry's shouted explanation and turned his broom to dive for the out stretched rod.  If he could get that away from Harry and dispose of it, there would be no evidence of cheating.  Fueled by desperation, Malfoy raced forward.

_"Stupefy!" _Ian shouted with his wand pointed at Malfoy.

_"Impedimenta!"_  Elizabeth slowed Malfoy's flight.  A stunned Draco slipped from his broom to land with a crunch at the feet of Madam Hooch.

Ian Smith and Elizabeth Miller had both witnessed Harry's removal of the amber rod from the tail of Draco's broom.  When the limp form of Draco Malfoy landed in front of Madam Hooch she demanded an explanation.  When Harry climbed down from the stands to face her, it was with Ian and Elizabeth at his back.

To Madam Hooch the Quidditch pitch was sacred ground.  While she could forgive some degree of over enthusiastic play or the occasional bending of the rules, there were limits.  She could not condone the attacking of a Quidditch player as long as they sat a broom.  It was a furious Madam Hooch that faced Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter," Madam Hooch spoke with a voice filled with rage and shaking from the effort to remain in control.  "You, of all people should no better then to attack a player.  You have precisely five seconds to explain yourself before I have Professor McGonagall remove you from the Gryffindor team."  Harry handed her the amber rod.

"Malfoy was cheating."  Harry made the statement with a voice that sounded calm but held as much anger and righteous indignation as Madam Hooch felt.  "He had this in his broom's bristles."  Madam Hooch took the rod and examined it.

"This will be dealt with.  However, you had no call to attack a fellow player.  You should have reported his unethical behavior and left it at that."

"Madam Hooch," Ian spoke up.  "If you please.  Harry did not attack the Slytherin Seeker.  Elizabeth and myself are the ones that took action against mister Malfoy when he tried to take the evidence of his cheating from Harry."  Madam Hooch eyed the students in front of her as she weighed what they had said.

The gathering standing around Draco's resting place did not go unnoticed.  Professor Snape was in the lead of the advancing professors.  His face was a set mask of hatred.  It was clear that he was ready to launch into Harry.  Behind him came Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing at the rail in the stands behind Harry.  Some of the students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stood around and behind Harry's friends.  Professor Snape opened his mouth to rip into Harry, but was cut off by Madam Hooch.

"Professor Snape, how dare you let a miscreant like that represent your house?"  The head of Slytherin house was confronted by the school's flying instructor, and was left speechless with his mouth hanging open.  "I suggest you reexamine the members of your team thoroughly before their next match."  Madam Hooch turned to Professor Flitwick next.  "Professor, if you would please tell me what you can make of this."  She thrust the amber rod at the diminutive professor.  "It appears that mister Malfoy was not content to trust in himself or the merest of his broom."  Madam Hooch was now addressing the assembled professors and the headmaster equally.  "Mister Potter noticed that bit of gaudy decoration and was kind enough to remove it."

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry.  "It is very serious to accuse somebody of cheating.  Are you absolutely positive that is what you saw?"

"Yes professor."  Harry was able to speak with confidence because he had already been proven right.  "The Nimbus 2001 just doesn't perform the way Malfoy was flying today.  When I realized his broom was flying differently I knew he had to be cheating."

"Professors," Elizabeth looked like she was so angry she was going to be ill.  "When that rod came out of mister Malfoy's broom he nearly stopped in mid flight."

"It would appear that it was the rod, and not the broom, that mister Malfoy was flying."  Ian spoke slowly.  His face was marked by a frown of concentration.  "The broom was mostly for form.  When the rod was removed, the broom was forced to fly under its own power.  It could not accelerate as fast as necessary to make a smooth transition.  If the rod only boosted the brooms performance, its removal would have made less of a difference in mister Malfoy's flight."

"Very good, Ian."  Professor Flitwick drew the other's attention to himself with his approval of Ian's reasoning.  "This rod is charmed with the same spells that make a broom fly.  The spells are not stabilized and would fade in a few days at best, but they are very powerful.  There are none of the comfort or safety charms that are a part of a modern broom."  Professor Flitwick was speaking as he passed his wand in slow circles over the amber rod.  "It would appear that, without a broom attached, this rod would be a very dangerous combinations of charms to attempt to fly."

"Severus," The sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice made everybody jump.  The headmaster had remained silent, but now he stepped forward and looked both stern and disappointed.  "I suggest you take young master Malfoy up to the hospital wing.  I will leave his punishment to you, but he will not play Quidditch for Slytherin in any of their remaining matches."

"As you say, headmaster."  Professor Snape conjured a stretcher and removed the still unconscious Draco from the field.  The head of Slytherin house looked furious, and Harry was sure that Snape would find a way to take it out on Gryffindor.  The departure of Draco and Snape marked the end of the meeting.  Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch left the field together, pausing only long enough to gather the Quidditch balls.  The headmaster and Professor Flitwick walked away talking about the amber rod and the charms used to enchant it.  With the instructors out of the way, Harry was suddenly surrounded by students.

"Harry," Ian said from beside him.  "You and your friends are invited to Ravenclaw to join our victory party."

"Um.  Thanks"  Harry said to Ian.  "I'll see if they are available."  Ian left to join the members of his housed that were still in the stadium.

"Harry, I need to speak with my house." Elizabeth excused herself.  "Have a good weekend."

"Sure.  See you."  Harry watched her go for a moment before his attention was demanded by an excited Ron.

"It couldn't happen to a better student!" Ron gloated with evil glee.  "That git will have a hard time buying his way back onto the team.  Wait 'till his father finds out."  Ron was nearly cackling with malicious joy.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione chided the grinning redhead.  "Harry, you handled that very well.  It is past time that he learned that he is not above the rules."

"Time he learned money can't buy skill."  Ginny had latched onto Harry's arm.  "Him as a Seeker made me feel embarrassed to be a one too."

"Ginny," Ron snorted.  "You're a reserve player, not a Seeker."

"Ron," Harry said hotly.  "Ginny is more of a Seeker them Malfoy could ever hope to be.  That git isn't fit to polish her broom."  Ginny beamed up at an oblivious Harry and hugged his arm tightly between her breasts.  Her ears filled with the echo of Harry's voice praising her abilities.

It was extremely good fortune for Slytherin that most of the school was too excited about the Ravenclaw victory to notice the actions around Harry and Draco after the game.  It was Slytherin's extremely bad luck that Malfoy had been caught cheating on that particular game.

By supper time word of Draco's cheating had spread through the school.  The great hall was filled with dark expressions and angry mutters.  Malfoy, Harry noticed, was absent from the Slytherin table.  Harry also noticed an incredible number of black eyes, cut lips, and bruised cheeks all along the Slytherin table.  The reason for the roughed up Slytherins was glaringly obvious.

Many of the Slytherins had wagered heavily on the match.  Draco's plan to cheat had apparently been well known to the members of his house.  When Slytherin lost to Ravenclaw, people were not going to let their winnings remain in Slytherin pockets.  With news of the cheating, any delay of payment was being poorly received.  Harry suspected that Draco was staying out of sight until tempers cooled considerably.

After supper Harry went to the Ravenclaw party.  He had invited his friends to come along, but they had all given some excuse for not being able to attend.  Truth be told, most just did not feel comfortable going to another house's common room.  There was also a small party planed for the Gryffindor common room.  Draco Malfoy and similarly minded Slytherins had made a long standing practice of dumping on the other houses for their acceptance of less then pure blooded students.  The muggle born and mixed heritage students were all happy to see Slytherin being taken down a peg or three.

Hermione, practically standing over Ron with a paddle, insisted that they needed to study if they were to have time to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow.  Ginny simply stared at the open book in her lap and told Harry in an icy voice that she had no time for a party.  So Harry, equipped with his bookmark pass tucked into **_Arma_****_ Adoro,_** went alone to the Ravenclaw party.

"Harry!" An excited Roger Davis  snatched up Harry in a bear-hug as soon as he entered the Ravenclaw common room.  What followed was thirty minutes of Harry being passed around and introduced like a celebrity nobody had ever met before.  It was a half hour before Harry was allowed to sit down and catch his breath.  He had just started to take a drink of butterbeer before he was pulled to his feet again.  With much pulling and pushing, Harry found himself being directed up onto a table.

As soon as he had his balance and stood up on the small study table someone bumped into him.  There was a cheer from the assembled students of Ravenclaw.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Someone was yelling over the crowd.  "I present to you the champions of the day, Cho Chang and Harry Potter!"  The crowd cheered loudly.  A very embarrassed Harry turned to face an equally flustered Cho.  Before ether of them could speak the celebrating students tried to pass up large cups of drink for a toast.  The table was jostled and Harry and Cho were forced to cling to each other for support to keep from falling.  Another wild cheer erupted from the surrounding party.  Unfortunately, it was then that the poor old table had decided it had had enough and one of its legs gave way.

Harry felt the world tilt out from under him.  Everything around him became a blur of motion.  Cho clung tighter to Harry as the sensation of falling gripped them both.  The floor rushed to welcome Harry's body.  He landed with Cho on top of him.  The air was driven from Harry's lungs and his head hit the floor with a sharp crack.  Harry lay with his eyes unfocused and pain shooting through him as everything went dim.

It was less then a minute before Harry regained consciousness.  His eyes immediately locked on Cho's concerned face.  She was kneeling next to Harry and watching him closely.  Harry sat up and put a hand to his spinning head.

"Are you all right Harry?" Cho asked with a concerned voice.  She helped Harry make his way to a couch and say down beside him.  Cho waited patiently while Harry's head cleared.  Someone handed over a pair of butterbeers and Cho passed one to Harry.  After he had taken a swallow she spoke up again.

"Harry," Cho spoke with some hesitation.  "In today's game, you helped me, didn't you?"  It was both a question and an accusation.

"All I did was put an end to Malfoy's cheating," Harry said honestly.  "Ian was there, he can tell you."

"He did.  He told me you stopped Draco Malfoy from getting the Snitch."  Cho paused, looking into Harry's face.  "Did you help me win today because you like me?"

"You make it sound like I did it for you," Harry spoke with a wounded expression on his face.  "That slimy git, Malfoy was cheating at Quidditch.  I was not going to let him get away with it.  It doesn't mater how much I might love you," Harry's voice was heated with indignation.  "I am not going to _'**help**'_ you win a game."  Harry took a long drink of his butterbeer without realizing the slip of the tongue he had made.  When next he looked towards Cho she had a strange expression on her face.  "What?"

"You are sweet Harry," Cho smiled without any explanation.  Then she changed directions so fast it left Harry trying to catch up.  "Ian told to me how you slowed down Malfoy's broom without your wand.  What charm did you use?"

"Oh!"  Harry had to think a minute before answering.  "It was a word of command."

"What is that?"

"Well in Charms we learn that it is the Will, the Wand, and the Word.  The Will of the witch or wizard shapes what the magic will do, the wand focuses the magic, and the Word is pronounced according to a formula to order the magic to take the shape imagined by the witch or wizard. Right?

"That's right," Cho agreed.

"Command words are words with very specific definitions used with the power of the Will behind them.  It is a kind of wand-less magic."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure."  Harry drained his butterbeer in a long pull.  "Levitate this."  Harry held up the empty bottle.  Cho pulled out her wand and used a basic levitation charm.  The bottle floated into the air and she held it their.  Harry took a moment to clear his mind then held out an open hand.

"**COME.**"  The bottle hesitated for the briefest of moments as it fought to escape Cho's charm, then it shot out of the air to slap into Harry's palm.  Next, Harry set the bottle on the floor and crossed his arms across his chest so his hands were tucked from sight.  "**RISE.**"  The bottle lifted off the floor and ascended to the ceiling of the common room.  "You see?" Harry looked towards an astonished Cho.  As soon as Harry's attention wavered from the bottle it dropped for the floor.  Harry's Seeker reflexes let his hand snap out at the last instant to close around Cho's hand as she caught the bottle.  They sat grinning at each other for a moment, then…

"Amazing!"  Harry and Cho nearly dropped the bottle.  They had become the center of attention.  Ravenclaws of different years had gathered while Harry had been talking and had watched the demonstration.  The Ravenclaw cleverness and thirst for knowledge was not to be forgotten for something as simple as a party.

With Cho's willing help, Harry repeated the demonstration.  There was soon an animated discussion about the theory of Command Words.  Harry was forced to remember almost everything he had learned in the previous four years of Charms in order to keep up in the conversation.  Harry felt out of his depth as the intellectual debate continued.  The general party feeling remained but Quidditch had become only a background discussion.  As the evening wore on, Harry contented himself with being a spectator.

Harry would have stayed in the Ravenclaw common room longer if it wasn't for curfew.  Harry waited as long as he dared before saying his good nights.  He didn't want to loose his trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow by being caught out after hours tonight.

"I'll meet you in the great hall in the morning," Cho said to Harry as he was getting ready to leave.

"I am looking forward to tomorrow."  Harry paused, looking at Cho shyly.  He stepped close to her with questioning in his eyes.  She smiled and leaned towards him.  It was an awkward, clumsy kiss that Harry planted on Cho's soft lips, but she smiled afterwards and didn't seem to mind his inexperience.  "Good night."

"Good night Harry."


	11. Surprises

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 11

Harry woke feeling refreshed and energized.  When he realized it was still too early for breakfast, Harry busied himself with making as presentable an image as he could.  Thinking of spending the day with Cho had Harry's brain running in top gear.  Before leaving the dorm, Harry kicked Ron's bed.  When a groan came from behind the curtains, Harry gave it one more kick,

"Oy! Breakfast." Said Harry before going down stairs.  In the Common room Harry ran into Hermione.  She was reading her school books.

"Harry, I hope you are taking the time to study."  Hermione gave Harry a critical look.  "We have a charms test this week.  What?"  Hermione looked annoyed when Harry started laughing. 

Harry headed off a lecture about responsible study habits by telling her about the conversation that had taken over the Ravenclaw party.  "Oh. I wish I had gone." Hermione said with envy in her voice.  Then she reached into her bag.  "You can have this back," Hermione shoved **_Animus Accedo_** **_Addictio_** at Harry with a sniff.  "I don't know why you would waste your time with a book like that."

Harry wordlessly tucked the book into his robes next to the other one he had picked up at the same time.  When Harry had started studying them, he had had a very hard time of concentrating.  At times he had felt foolish for wasting his time.  Other times he felt he was just not smart enough to understand and that he should just leave the books alone.  But Harry had persisted.  Eventually Harry figured out what was happening.  The books were protected by magic to keep people from reading them unless they really wanted to learn what was held in their pages.  Harry couldn't help but wonder what it meant that Hermione couldn't get past the protections.

Eventually a weary looking Ron managed to find his way down to the common room.  He stumped over to here Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Food," Ron grunted with a jerk of his head towards the portrait hole.  "Breakfast."  With that, the Trio made their way down to the Great Hall.

It was still early and most of the hall was empty.  Draco was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table.  He was eating breakfast very slowly.  He looked like he had tumbled down every stair case in the school, and now every attempt to chew his breakfast was an experience in pain.  A diverse group of Hufflepuffs were smirking at him from their table.  When the Trio started for the Gryffindor table two people came over from the Ravenclaw table. 

"Good morning, you look pretty this morning Cho," Harry said with a smile.

"Good morning Harry."  As Harry started to sit down, Cho smoothly usurped Ron's place at his right.  A disgruntled Ron sat next to Hermione instead.  Ian Smith took a seat across the table from the others.

"Harry, Hermione, I wanted to tell you that the new password for the Prefect's Room is 'Fair Play.' We decide to change it after yesterday," Ian explained with a nod of his head towards the loan Slytherin.  "Draco has had his Prefect status revoked.  If you see him trying to claim Prefects privileges or authority, report it right away."

Hermione and Harry both agreed that they would and Ian wished them a good morning.  He left Cho and the Trio to eat breakfast and returned to the Ravenclaw table.

"Wha're 'e doin' 'oday?" Ron asked around a fork full of eggs. 

Harry looked shyly towards Cho before answering.

"Um.  I don't really have a plan.  Why don't us just meet at the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch."

Hermione looked over Harry then Ron with a critical eye.  She looked like she was considering the opportunities the situation may present.

"All right.  Ron and I will meet you there," Hermione said at last.

"We will?" Ro asked in surprise.

"Yes Ron."  Hermione's tone of voice said she would not suffer an argument on the topic.  Ron just shrugged his shoulders and helped himself to another plate of Breakfast.  Breakfast was finished in silence.

Harry and Cho excused themselves from the table before Ron could finish eating.  With a last assurance to meet latter, they left the great hall.  At the castle entrance Harry paused to let his eyes adjust to the bright morning light, and Cho took Harry's hand while he was distracted by the glare off the lake.  Together they walked to Hogsmeade.

It was a different experience for Harry then when he went with Hermione and Ron.  When it was the Trio it was almost a ritual.  They would go to the joke shop and then the candy shop. Next was the book store then it would be over to the Quidditch store.  Then they would hang out at the Three Broomsticks until it was time to go back to the castle.  With Cho, Harry did not know what to expect.  He felt excited to be holding Cho's hand, and was perfectly willing to hold her hand all day.

Harry and Cho shared small talk as they crossed the school grounds.  Harry, with all his attention on Cho, just let his feet wander.  Zonko's and Honeydukes went by in a flash.  The book store was passed over in favor of a visit to Gladrags Wizardwear.  Harry, like most teenage boys, viewed clothes shopping with as much anticipation as a trip to the dentists.  It was fun Harry had to admit, watching Cho shop for robes.  He just didn't understand why he had to be an active participant in the activity.

The seamstress had welcomed Harry and Cho and ushered them into the changing rooms.  Following directions, Harry undressed and put on a rather ugly gray robe the seamstress handed through the curtain.  When he came out of the changing room he saw that Cho was in an identical robe with matching baggy gray socks. 

"You go first."  Cho gave Harry a small shove towards the seamstress before sitting in a comfortable chair and picking up a big book full of pictures of shoes.  The seamstress took charge then.  She directed Harry to stand in front of three large mirrors.  The wizarding mirrors started talking all at one.

"Scrawny fellow"…. "Not much to work with"… "Beautiful eyes"…The critical comments just kept coming and Harry did his best to tune them out.  The seamstress was taking Harry's measurements as she asked question.

"What should we start with?" She asked.  "A nice green, maybe?  The Christmas season is coming."

"He has green," Cho spoke up, and then after a moment's thought, she continued.  "Dark but soothing in a contemporary cut."

"How about something a little more stylish then?"  Harry didn't know how to answer, but Cho nodded her head and the seamstress continued.  Chanting under her breath, she touched her wand to the gray robe.  Harry was instantly dressed in a flowing robe of Forest Green with golden ivy embroidery along the hems.

Harry held up his arms and looked over his reflections.  Harry agreed when the mirrors said that it wasn't quite the look for him.  The seamstress applied her wand a second time.  The robe changed its cut to fit closer to the torso but remained loose on the sides.  Harry felt that he looked a little like a holiday candlestick.  Another touch of the wand and the gold embroidery faded away.  Harry gave a nod of approval at the lack of decoration.  Again, the seamstress altered the robe.  Her wand touched Harry's shoulder and the robe responded.  The sleeves shifted from being exaggerated flaring affairs down to simple with stiff cuffs.  The next tap of the seamstress's wand made the shoulder panels and sleeves of the robe darken to Moss Green.

Harry tilted his head to the side and considered the robe thoughtfully.

"A little more…" The seamstress touched her wand to the robe and it grew a high collar of Moss Green.  She eyed the collar a moment before changing it to Forest Green.  Harry tried to pull at the stiff collar.

"Um, it chafes a bit," Harry observed.

"Not good for a long evening," The seamstress commented.  A flick of her wand and the front of the robe split from the neck half way down Harry's chest.  With a swish of her wand the seamstress added a Moss Green lacing.  Harry could now adjust the front of the robe and the collar fit much better.  He gave an affirmative and approving nod of the images in the mirrors in front of him.  The seamstress gave a satisfied smile.

"Oh," Cho's voice made Harry give a small jump.  "It looks good on you, Harry."  Harry felt himself blush at her approval.  The seamstress took that as the final word and started making notes on a parchment.  Cho walked over to Harry and tugged here and there at the robe.

"Alright then."  The seamstress directed Harry over to the chair Cho had just vacated. 

As Harry stepped away from the mirrors he felt his robe change.  He looked down to see thatit had returned to its original baggy gray.

"To match, sweetheart?" The seamstress asked sweetly as Cho stepped in front of the mirrors. 

"Yes," Cho said.  "But to complement not as a set."  Cho piled her hair on top of her head and produced the red lacquered sticks from somewhere to hold her hair in place.  "If you can, I would like these to go with it as well," Cho gestured to the sticks in her hair.

"We will certainly try."  Harry watched in amazement the process that followed.  The seamstress wove her wand through the air around Cho like she was in a sword fight against a pair of invisible opponents.  Cho and the seamstress communicated in small gestures of head and hands, and clipped mono-syllable words.  The robe Cho was wearing was transformed so many times it was impossible for Harry to keep track.  The women would spend long minutes discussing changes too subtle for Harry to notice.

The gown started as Harry's had.  Long and flowing Forest Green that had started changing in an instant.  It had become form fitting and rotated through shades of green in just moments. Over time, through trial and error the robe took form.  In the end it was less of a robe and more of a gown.

It was a sleeveless Forest Green with a short stiff collar.  It was snug in the torso with loose wrapping skirt.  Just visible under the skirt was a pair of velvet, Moss Green, low heeled shoes.  Matching the shoes was a Moss Green bodice with red lacings at the sides and gold buttons down the front.

What Harry had not noticed was how he was observed during the process.  Cho and the seamstress had watched Harry's every reaction in the mirror.  Without looking directly at him or asking him any questions, they had used Harry to help tailor the finished product to have an impact on him.  Finally the seamstress jotted down some more notes on her parchment then she directed Harry and Cho back to the changing rooms.

Harry felt a measure of relief to be restored to his school clothes.  He was only partially aware of a conversation between the Seamstress and Cho.  When he was returned to his normal state of dress, Harry exited the changing room and stood by the sails counter.  The seamstress placed two forms on the counter in front of Harry.  She made a vague gesture to them.

"If you can fill out your information and sign please, your robe will be delivered when it is finished."  The seamstress took a moment to consider Harry's scruffy hair and thin build.  "Do you have a Gringotts account for billing, or are you from a muggle family?"  Harry had filled out his name, astrological sign, birth date, school house, and year before the question broke his concentration.

"What? Oh." Harry started to respond.  The seamstress felt a moment of depression coming on.  She loved her work, but hated to lose a sale because somebody from a muggle family didn't have the wizarding money.  The store would wait to make the ordered robes until payment was made, but frequently the student would have to cancel when parents could not or world not provide enough money for the robes.  

"Can you be sure it is billed to my main account please, and not the business account?" Harry Finally answered her question.  He didn't want to spend any money from Weasley Wizard Wheezes if he could help it.  Harry's answer made the seamstress brighten considerably.  She gave Harry a beaming smile.

"Just as you say, my good sir," Her voice was a happy tone and she wanted to let the young man know she appreciated his custom.  "You have my word on it."  Her reaction was a bit much for Harry, and he was left a little distracted as he signed his name to both order forms.  This made the seamstress all the more pleased.  The young lady had mentioned having to use layaway. 

The seamstress was just reviewing the forms when Cho approached the counter.

"Miss," The seamstress said, still smiling.  "The gentleman has settled everything."  She wanted to be very sure of her commission bonus and read over the personal information very carefully.  She didn't want an order in the name of Charles Windsor again.

"You didn't have to do that Harry." The young woman was protesting her companion's generosity.  The seamstress missed whatever the young man might have said as the name on the order sank in.

"The Harry Potter?"  The seamstress suddenly turned searching eyes on the forehead under the untidy mop of black hair. The infamous lightning shaped scare was lurking under the hair of the suddenly shy and blushing student.

"Um, Yeah."

"It has been an honor, sir."  From under the counter the seamstress produced a business card.  "My name is Margaret.  Come in anytime for a fitting.  Free alterations too."

"Thank you Margaret."  Harry accepted the card and lead Cho hastily from the shop.  They were twenty feet out the door before Harry slowed down.  "I'm sorry Cho.  I should be used to that by now."

"It is all right, Harry."  Cho gave him a shy smile.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't think it would be a problem.  I forgot how famous you are." 

It was Harry's turn to smile.

"We still have some time," She said.  "Would you like to go over to the Quidditch store?"

"I would love to," Harry answered.

Cho took Harry's hand again and they set off through Hogsmeade.

Harry and Cho finished making the round of Hogsmeade together.  Harry took advantage of being away from Ron and Hermione to do a little early Christmas shopping.  Cho and Harry had fun exploring the broom and game accessories in the Quidditch shop.  The apothecary provided a chance to just walk close to each other as they shopped for herbs to top off their potions kits.  At last they met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione and Ron were sitting together at a table near the end of the bar.  When he and Cho arrived Harry noticed something different about his friends.  Hermione was looking calm and had an amused smile.  Ron looked like he had caught a Bludger in the pit of his stomach.  His face had a stunned expression and he looked like he might be sick.  He and Hermione were both holding hands.  Harry and Cho joined the couple at their table.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Harry asked nobody in particular.  "A nice day for walking out."  Hermione looked down at the table and Ron blushed to his hair line.

"A good day for just sitting quietly together," Cho observed with a mischievous grin.  Hermione did blush at that and Ron turned even more red.

There was very little conversation attempted after that.  The four shared random comments and observations as they sipped butterbeer.  Nobody at the table was worried about who might be watching them.  None of the four noticed the determined faces of the watchers.

Harry had dragged himself out of bed Monday morning with a speed that made Ron look like a hyper morning person.  After an emotional and busy weekend of Quidditch and Hogsmeade, Harry had finished his Sunday with a late evening of Prefect duties.  Harry had wondered how his father, one of the infamous Marauders that had been the bane of students and staff alike, had ever made Head Boy.  Harry suspected the appointment was to keep him so busy that his time for mischief making would be diminished.  The evening had passed uneventfully for Harry.  According to the Marauder's Map, all of the students out after curfew were lurking around the Slytherin dungeons.  Harry suspected that it would be a long time before all of the Slytherin debts were settled in full.

When Monday morning found Harry, the 'Boy Who Lived' was thinking he would rather face Voldemort then get out of bed.  Harry knew it was going to be long day.  When the Trio finally made their way to the breakfast table there was no time for visiting with friends.  They wolfed down their food so fast Harry thought that he might have swallowed a spoon.  Then it was off to Herbology.  Half way between the castle doors and the greenhouses Harry had cause to regret getting out of bed.

Terrie Shire pounced on Harry.  The grey Scottish morning provided ample light for everybody to see the display.  She had approached Harry at a flanking angle so he didn't see her coming.  His only warning had been some Giggles for other Hufflepuff girls a moment before Terrie threw her arms around Harry's neck.  Harry was thrown off balance by the attack.  Terrie tried to use his loss of equilibrium to pull Harry into a kiss.

Harry's reflexes were not hindered that morning by any unnecessary thinking.  Harry threw out an arm for balance and grabbed Terrie for support to keep from falling.  This turned her attempt at an impassioned embrace into what appeared to be just a friendly hug.  Terrie was left unsatisfied by the result of her actions and was caught unprepared for when Harry let go of her.  He quickly stepped out of her embrace and she lost her balance.  The sleep deprived Trio didn't see the flirtatious girl stumble and fall on her bottom in the dew damp grass.

Harry flopped onto his seat in the Greenhouse wishing the class was already over.   An irritated Terrie Shire stalked over to her partner.  The seat of her robes was soaked from her landing in the wet grass.

"It's your fault my panties are wet," Terrie growled in Harry's ear as she sat down beside him.

There was no excuse for Harry to work outside that morning, and the potted plants needed very little attention.  Professor Sprout only gave a short lecture and a pop quiz that morning.  After the quiz the professor sat at her desk grading the student's answers, and class was left to their own devices for the remainder of the class.  Harry was trapped.

Harry tried everything he could think of to look busy.  Unfortunately Terrie was determined to collect the kiss she had been deprived of earlier.  She sat next to Harry and chatted in a pleasant voice about planting seeds, plowing furrows, mulching, forking the hay stack, and every other gardening innuendo she could think of.  Harry missed most of the suggestion, and tried to answer with serious conversation.  Terrie had no intention of letting him escape the topic she had in mind.  When she asked if his sapling was a cherry wood Harry blushed red.

"Will you please stop!?" Harry whispered hoarsely to her.

"A Hufflepuff stop trying?" Terrie giggled softly.  "That would be like a Gryffindor running away.  This is a challenge Harry.  Will the Lion abandon courage and pride, and surrender.  The badger wins by determination and persistence.  The Lion vs. the Badger.  This is a battle that can take a very long time."  She grinned and breathed on Harry's cheek as she spoke.  "This is an endurance test Harry.  Do you have the endurance to go all the way with me?"

"I don't need this," Harry groaned.

"What's wrong Harry? It isn't like this is any kind of a real problem."

"If it is not a real problem, then why do you have your knickers in a twist over it?"

"My knickers aren't in a twist," Terry smiled sweetly.  She lowered her voice to a bare whisper.  "They are in your bag."

"What?" Harry hissed in shock.

"I told you it was your fault that my panties were wet.  I am sure not going to go through the day with wet panties."  Harry was caught between embarrassment and anger.

"Just what do you want from me?"  Harry asked in a tired voice at last.

"Harry if you don't know what to do, it won't be any fun if I have to tell you."  With that she stopped talking and put her attention in to her text book.  Harry let his temper simmer for the rest of the class.  It was with immense relief that Harry escaped the greenhouse at the end of class.

For the rest of the day Harry was able to forget his problems by watching the problems the Slytherins were having.  Draco was still looking like he had been used for a Bludger target.  His normal goons ignored him all day.  They were also wearing their own bruises.  Every Slytherin Harry saw looked to be having a rough time.  Pansy Parkinson looked immaculate, but she was hissing mad and never wanted to sit down.

Professor Flitwick was still caught up in the events of the Quidditch match.  He announced that he would be teaching how to layer charms, and how to detect how many charms might be layered on an object.  Also he would demonstrate how to identify between two enchanted objects that were connected or overlapping each other.  For demonstration purposes, the professor was using the amber rod Harry had pulled out of Malfoy's broom.

The day would still have been salvageable if it was not for what happened in the last class of the day.  Ron's last quill had just made its last mark.  The nub collapsed turning a period into a blotch.

"Barrow a quill?" Ron asked Harry who absent mindedly nodded his head.  Ron delved into Harry's back without hesitation.  "What?  Whose panties are these?"  In his surprise, Ron failed to keep his voice down.  Hermione turned to shush him and saw him bent low with a pair of red panties hanging from his fingers.

"Ronald Weasley!"  Hermione's voice brought the whole class's attention down on Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Fletcher's voice was filled with suppressed laughter.  "Would you care to explain the connection between a woman's undergarment and Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"They're not mine," Ron explained in an embarrassed rush.  His attention was divided between Hermione and the professor.  "They're Harry's panties."  Harry, Hermione, and Ron were surrounded by an explosion of laughter.  Hermione, in an attempt to reign in the situation, snatched the panties from Ron's hand.

"Ew! They're damp!"  With the exception of the blushing trio, the class roared with mirth.  Nothing was accomplished in class after that.  When the class let out people were still having fits.  The professor was doubled over holding his sides.

The Trio returned their bags to the Gryffindor dorms before going down to dinner.  Hermione refused to listen to any explanations about the panties.  In the common room, she threw them at Ron, who batted them to Harry, before disappearing up the stairs to her room.  Up in the boy's room, Harry and Ron dropped their bags on their bed and Harry tossed the panties into his trunk.  Harry was almost to the portrait whole to go down to dinner when a livid Ginny came in.  She stalked up to Harry and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YOU!"  Her full arm slap caught Harry on the side of his face and knocked his glasses crooked.  She ran up to her room past a confused Hermione that had just missed the encounter.

"Mental." Ron observed calmly.  "Just plain mental."

Tuesday brought a new day of trials and tribulation for Harry.  On his way to breakfast Harry was intercepted by Terrie Shire.  He was just coming into the foyer when Terrie marched strait at him.  Harry was surprised by the brilliant purple bruise that surrounded her swollen left eye.  Without a pause or missing a step, Terrie planted her hand in the middle of Harry's chest and forced him to walk backwards.  He didn't stop until his back hit a wall.  Terrie was face to face with Harry before she spoke.

"And what were you doing waving my panties around?"  She demanded in a low voice.  "What have you been telling people about me?"

"I didn't… Ron found them… He wanted to barrow a quill… in my bag"  Harry tried to stammer an explanation, but Terrie wasn't listening

.

"If you want to tell people, I want to do it before I hear about it.  And you better well kiss me before you think of going any farther."  Terrie stormed off before Harry could say anything.

Harry finally made it into the great hall only to have Cho grab him by the arm and drag him clean to the front entrance of the castle.

"Harry, is there a reason people are saying what they are?"

"What are they saying?"

"Harry?"  Cho's voice was thick with implied threat.

"I don't know what people are saying.  Please tell me?"  Harry's face and voice were pleading.

"All right Harry, but you better tell me everything.  People are saying you snogged the panties off of a girl in the middle of the grounds. The Weasley girl went around telling everybody that _'her' _Harry would never do anything like that.  Then you shared your trophy with about half the boys in school.  There is something about a fight in there somewhere.  And somebody said you were chasing half the girls in Gryffindor.  Well Harry?"

 Harry's legs went limp and he sagged against a wall.  He was suddenly very tired again.  With as much detail as he could make himself repeat, Harry told Cho everything about Terrie Shire, from the fist fan letter to the confrontation that morning.  He went on about the crush Ginny Weasley had been carrying from his first year.  Harry told Cho about all the Weasley's had done for him.  Once he started talking the details came out in a flood.  Harry talked about how Ginny was somewhere between being his friend and being like family.

"I guess she heard the same things you did and went to get the truth from Terrie.   Ginny was upset with me last night but I didn't know why.  This morning Terrie has a black eye the size of a Quaffle."  Harry finished talking and looked at Cho anxious to have her believe him.  Her face was an unreadable mask.  Cho's eyes seamed to be measuring every part of Harry's face while she reviewed his every word.

"We are not finished with this Mr. Potter." Cho said in a firm voice.  With a stiff back she walked away.

With slumped shoulders, Harry tried to get to breakfast.  He had no appetite but his body was demanding food.  In keeping with how his morning was going, Harry made it to the Gryffindor table in time to be intercepted by Ginny.  She had a hard look in her eyes and a bright smile on her lips.  Ginny didn't say anything. She just stayed as close to Harry as she physically could while he forced himself to eat breakfast.

Harry was wishing he could go back to bed and sleep through the rest of the day.  He was trying to come up with a believable excuse when Hermione reminded Harry and Ron that they had to get to Potions.  It was with Identical groans that Harry and Ron Followed Hermione to the dungeons.  Snape was a perfect compliment for the morning.

In the dark Potions classroom Harry's day finally started to look up.

"Good morning students," Snape spoke in a polite fashion and it looked like it was killing him.  "It has been suggested to me that my teaching style may be to abrupt for the less agile minded students.  As a condition of the Slytherin loss to Ravenclaw," Snape glared venomously at Malfoy.  "I will spend today answering any _potions related_ questions you may have.  Please take notes so I do not have to repeat myself."  Neville Longbottom cautiously raised his hand.  "And how may I help you, mister Longbottom?"

The rest of the period was spent with students asking questions and getting thorough answers explained to them.  The most questions were asked by Neville and Hermione while most of the class scribbled down notes as fast as they could.  Professor Snape looked like he wanted to strangle the whole class once at a time, but he kept his voice mild and his words polite.  It was that last question of the day that put him over the edge.

"Yes Mister Potter."  Snape looked like he was going to be sick.

"Please professor," Harry said in as a respectful voice he could manage.  "What is the potion called 'Serpent's Tears' used for?"

"Class dismissed.  Potter in my office.  Now!" Professor Snape's voice shook the jars on the shelves.  "Move!"  The class emptied in a stampede and Harry nearly ran into Snape's office.  In his ear, Harry could hear the hissing voice of Sever answering the question.  Harry wondered why he had never thought to ask about the potion before.

"Where did you hear about that potion?"  Snape had followed Harry into the office and had started talking as soon as the door had slammed shut behind him.

"Um," Harry touched his scare in way of an explanation.  "I had this dream…"  Harry's voice trailed off.

"I see."  Professor Snape looked irritated.  "Well sense you asked I better tell you before you go and try to find out on your own, and likely end up killing yourself.  Serpent's Tears, also called Dragon's Tears, and even Tears of the Worm is a potion used to drain the magical energy out of a living creature."  Professor Snape was in full lecture mode now and he was not likely to stop until he answered every question he thought Harry might ask.  "The process is very slow and painful.  It is much like being placed under the Cruciatus curse.  The potion fills the body with burning pain as it leaches out the magical energy of the victim.  The potion then comes to the surface of the creature in the form of sweat, or tears, that crystallize and fall away.  In the end the victim is left powerless.  In the case of magical creatures the potion is fatal.  Trying to harvest that magic of intelligent creatures has sparked more then one uprising. The potion has one major flaw.  Only a small percentage of the magic is captured in the tears, the rest is permanently lost.  The tears can be dissolved in an elixir of Serpent's blood to transfer the trapped magical energy to whoever drinks the new potion.  Nobody is sure if any copies of the formula still exist.  The last person suspected of knowing how to make the potion was the alchemist Nicholas Flamel."

"The potion is said to have been first created by Salazar Slytherin in an attempt to cure magical illnesses.  While the potion was a success in that regard it also drained the magic out of the patient.  A wizard was not likely to accept being turned into a healthy muggle.  Does that answer your question mister Potter?

"Yes sir.  Thank you Professor."  Sever had provided a little different information then Professor Snape, but the two had given complimentary explanations.

"Good.  Now get out of my office. I have work to do."

"Yes professor."  Harry beat feet for the door.  Out in the corridor was a pair of reception parties.  Ron, Hermione and Neville were waiting for Harry.  Draco and his goons were waiting to bate Harry with what they thought was a balling out by Snape.

"What did he say?" Ron asked as soon as Harry came out.

"I'll tell you latter."  Harry set off down the corridor with his mind racing.

"So, Potter," Draco set himself in the middle of the corridor with his goons at his shoulder to effectively block the way.  Harry hardly acknowledged the Slytherins.

"**Move."** Harry commanded with a shooing gesture of his hand.  The three Slytherins were knocked aside by the power of Harry's command.  They hit the wall with enough force to knock the air from their lungs.  Lost in though, Harry walked on.  He was oblivious to the expressions of shock and surprise on the faces of his friends as they followed him.

Professor Snape's pleasant attitude towards the students was obviously a result of a lost wager about the last Quidditch match.  The fact that Harry's Divination professor had also made a bet on the match was a small surprise.  It was no surprise what so ever to Harry and Ron that she had lost.  As a result she was forced to teach a week of class in a manner approved by the person she had lost to.  Professor McGonagall had made it clear that she would accept nothing less then full adherence to the terms of the wager.  The curtains were tied open in the tower classroom, letting in ample light.  The room was free of the smell on incense.  The professor was free of make-up or jewelry.  The class was spent reviewing the statistical accuracy of Divination as a whole and on each of the common methods.  Harry found the class rather refreshing.  Ron wished Hermione could have been there.  Professor Trelawney looked as furious as Snape about loosing her wager.

The highlight of the Quidditch wagering was the effect it had on History of Magic.  Harry and his friends had just settled into their desks when Sir Nicholas came into the room.

"Good day, Class.  I will be your instructor for the remainder of the term." Sir Nicolas announced to the class, a wave of cheers rose up in response.  When the class settled down the lessons began.  "Today we will start with the 1582 Articles of Artifice.  These were the first standards of rules used to establish a quality standard for all magical artifacts produced in England…"


	12. Building Up

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 12

November was over and December had just begun.  It had been a miserably cold and wet Friday and Harry was enjoying his chair close to the fire.  November, Harry decided, was a month that had lasted far too long.  His day in Hogsmeade with Cho had been the best part of the month.  Everything had plummeted down from there.  No matter how hard Harry tried to forget about the disastrous days after the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match events conspired to rub his nose in them.  Terrie Shire had used her blackened eye to play on Harry's sympathies and sense of responsibility to get attention.  Professor Fletcher had decided to spend a few weeks teaching about how sex and sexual attraction can be used to lure people into the Dark Arts, or be manipulated by them.  He had even threatened to produce a Succubus for the end of term exam.  Professor Snape had launched into a series of classes about potions to fight impotency, potions to cause impotency, and contraceptive potions.  Even Ginny had to have her digs at Harry

"Harry can you help me with this?" She asked in a loud vice that could be heard all the way across the common room.  "I need help catching up with my studies because I was in detention for fighting."  It had only been one night, and because Harry had prefect duties that night he had gone out of his way to help her with polishing the suits of armor in the foyer.  However, the youngest Weasley had gotten into trouble over Harry and she was not going to let him off easy.  Tomorrow was the first Saturday of December and Harry was looking forward to a normal weekend.

Harry had just pulled his 'other bag' into his lap when Ginny approached.  Her hair was loosely combed back after being released from a braid.  It cascaded in copper waves around Ginny's face.  Her face was touched with a thoughtful expression as she pulled a foot stool over and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.  "Why did you choose me as your reserve Seeker?"

Harry was relieved that Ginny wasn't trying to torment him, and he was always happy to talk about Quidditch.

"Because you were the best one for the position," He said simply

"Are you sure that that was your only reason?  Are you sure it was not because well…"  Ginny was starting to blush. 

Harry took a few minutes to gather his next words.

"Ginny," Harry said.  "I had to choose the best person for the position.  It doesn't matter who else is on the team.  It has nothing to do with everything your family has done for me.  Ginny I can't let my feelings for you are anybody else color that kind of decision.  It doesn't mater who I like.  If I had chosen you just because I liked you it would not be fare to the team.  You had the skill, Ginny.  This is Gryffindor, not Slytherin.  It doesn't mater what your family name is.  We don't care about money or bloodlines.  You have the skill and the will, and that is all that mater here."  Ginny was smiling at the end of Harry's impromptu speech.

"Here-here…"  "Hazaa…"  "You tell 'er…"  a rain of short comments from around he common room agreed with Harry.  He found himself blushing.  He had been a little too caught up in what he was saying and had not watched how loud he had been talking.  Looking around the common room, Harry saw people from every year nodding approvingly at what he had said.  Harry's answer to Ginny's question had struck a sympathetic chord in every Gryffindor.  Harry felt a warm feeling of pride and camaraderie with everybody in the room.  Through thick and thin, Gryffindor had stood with Harry.  "_…Your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."_  Harry remembered Professor McGonagall's words before his sorting.  After answering Ginny's question Harry felt a renewed awareness of his house.  Harry felt the closeness he shared with his brothers and sisters in Gryffindor.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said in a soft voice.  She was obviously confused about why Harry would be thanking her.  Before she could think of anything, Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek.  When he sat back and pulled out his books Ginny was frozen in place.  Harry already had his attention fully involved in his studying when Ginny finally reacted.

With a sharp gasp Ginny clasped both hands to her cheek.  _"Harry kissed me!_"  The thought thundered through her.  She gave an excited squeal and bolted from her seat.  The foot stool was knocked over and was still rocking on its side as Ginny ran up the stairs to her dorm.

"Mental."  Ron's voice sounded from somewhere in the common room.  A smattering of chuckles agreed with him.  Harry didn't even notice.  His attention was lost in a chapter called "Animal Bodies and Sprits."

Ginny burst into her dorm room.  Nobody else was there to see her throw herself onto her four-poster bed.  Pressing her face into the pillows, Ginny shrieked excitedly.  Harry had kissed her at last.  It wasn't a proper kiss, but it was a start.

Ginny had wanted to build her sprits.  Gryffindor was going to play Hufflepuff the last Saturday of the term and she was starting to get nervous.  Harry had admitted that he could not pick her for the team just because he liked her.  Ginny felt warm in side.  Harry liked her.  He also recognized that she was good on a broom.  Ginny had been so excited when she was chosen for the team because it meant Harry had picked her.  Now she felt excited because she realized that Harry had noticed her ability.  Harry didn't just see her as an extension of his friends.  He didn't see Ginny just as a Weasley.  He recognized her for being good a good cook and now for being a good flyer.  Who knows what Harry might notice next?

_"Especially if I help him notice," _Ginny thought to herself with a mischievous grin.  Ginny climbed off the bed and crouched low to reach under the night stand.  From its shadowy resting place Ginny pulled out a battered wood box.  With a quick look around to make sure she was alone, she put the box on her bed and opened it. Ginny pulled out a little black book and flipped through it.  _"I wonder what I should do to help Harry take notice me."_

It was a source of endless wonder.  How could a sport that was all played in the air leave the players so muddy?  It had rained all Friday night.  Saturday had dawned cold and damp.  A misting drizzle of rain had made the morning Quidditch practice an exercise in misery.  Looking like fourteen drowned cats, the Gryffindor Quidditch team trudged back up to the castle.  Harry felt like he would be water logged for a week.  After a long hot soak in the Prefect's bathroom Harry went down for a late lunch.  As he passed through the foyer the Ravenclaw team was on their way out to practice. 

Harry gave a sympathetic wince.  The weather had not improved at all.  As he watched the Ravenclaw team head out, Cho made eye contact with Harry.  He felt an electric jolt pass through his body when she looked at him.  He almost melted into a puddle of relief when she gave him a tiny smile, and Harry smile broadly in return.  When she was out of sight Harry went into the great hall for lunch.

Harry felt sure that December was going to be an improvement over November.  Even Slytherin house was getting back to normal.  Harry was slowly grazing through lunch when Hermione and the Weasleys arrived at the table.

"Good practice," Ron observed to nobody in particular as he helped himself to a plate of food.

"Hey George, Fred." Harry spoke to the twins.  "How are you set for making souvenirs?"

"What do you have in mind?" George asked.

"Well it occurs to me that we are missing an opportunity.  You saw how excited everybody was about the last match.  There should be some way to take advantage of it."

"Like what?" Fred wanted to know.

"By making book on every game?" George suggested.

"Naw," Harry didn't think Dumbledore would allow organized gambling at Hogwarts.  "By selling souvenirs."

"But everybody can already get what they want…"

"Who needs extra pennants and scarves?"

"Can't you two come up with something new?" Harry prodded

"Well…"

"I suppose…"

"Maybe new pennants design…"

"Something to go with our new brooms…"

"I was thinking of something," Harry interrupted the twins.  "Could we make a collectable?"

"Like what?" Fred asked, his mind visibly racing with the start of an idea.

"A Gryffindor lion on a Quicksilver," Harry suggested.

"Yeah!" George took up the idea.  "The Pennant could roar when you wave it."

"Every Gryffindor would want one." Fred agreed with the idea.

"But then make something different for the next match." Harry pushed the idea further.

"But we need time…" George protested.

"To develop and market…" Fred gestured with a roll in his hand.

"If you make something for each match…"

"You will never have time to make enough…"

"For everybody that wants to buy…

"Limited edition," Harry said simply.

"Brilliant!" Fred burst out.

"Bloody wicked."

"Way to go Harry…"

"We'll make a killing…"  The twins were soon lost in their own little world as they argued and debated and started to invent.  They forgot all about lunch and wandered off to where ever they disappeared to when planning something.

"Harry," Ginny said mildly.  "Are you mental?  Why are you encouraging those two?"

"What is wrong with it?" Harry asked her.  "It is a good idea."

"Sure it is.  But why involve them?"

"They have the creativity and the resources to pull it off.  It will make a bundle."

"Harry," Ron spoke up.  "Mum's going to kill you.  Those two with an idea is like a hippogriff with the bit in its beak.  There will be no controlling them.  And if they make any money…"

"They will just throw it into their joke shop," Ginny added.  "They will be unbearable as they go off with new pranks to try out on everybody."  Ron and Ginny were both starting to go white around the eyes at the thought of Fred and George having a little extra money.  Harry couldn't help himself.  He exploded into laughter.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at him as if he had gone mad.

Ginny watched Harry for a minute before stomping off in a huff.  Hermione decided she needed to go to the library and Ron only hesitated a moment before volunteering to go with her.  Harry slowly laughed himself out and returned to his reading.  Harry was lost in a book when a shadow fell across the pages.

"Mr. Potter."  The firm voice of Professor McGonagall made Harry look up.  "It is good to see you being so devoutly studious.  What is it that you are reading?"

"Professor, it is a book about the way the Will directs the power of a spell, and how everything else is just tools to focus the mind."

"I see.  You will please bring your things and come with me."  Professor McGonagall turned away leaving Harry to gather his things and scramble to catch up.  She led Harry into her office and gestured towards an empty chair.  "Have a seat mister Potter." 

Harry made a show of straitening his robes and gathering himself, politely stalling for Professor McGonagall to sit before he did.

"Mister Potter I want you to know that you have been very closely watched this term," She said.  "We expect a lot from the Prefects and hold them to very high ideals.  I am pleased to say that you have not yet disappointed us.  However there is some concern.  You have displayed some proficiency in Wandless Magic this term.  When a student shows an uncharacteristic increase in aptitude we like to know why."  She stopped talking and it took Harry a few seconds to understand that she was waiting for an explanation.

"It started over the Summer, Professor."  Harry told his head of house about how Dudley and his gang had brought Harry out of his depression and the resulting discovery of the collectable shop.  Harry also explained how he felt cut off from the wizarding world over the summer.

"No magic is allowed at the Dursley's I have to do my homework at night when nobody will catch me.  When I found these old books it was the only thing magical that was not on a school requirement list I had.  Reading them helped me reconnect with the magical world.  They helped me find new ways to look at what was taught at school.  It helped me understand the lessons better."  Harry fell silent for a long minute.  "And when I think about last year, I realize that I need to learn everything I can to help survive."  Harry fell silent again, and looked down at the floor in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Very well mister Potter," She said at last.  "I just wanted to understand this sudden fascination you had for books.  I must inform you, however, that copies of the books you found over the summer are in the school library's restricted section.  You have demonstrated good judgment so far.  I hope you continue to do so."  Harry recognized the dismissal.

"Thank you Professor."  Harry left her office without further comment.  When he was out in the corridor Harry took a deep, calming breath.  He had to tell Ron and Hermione about what just happened.  He set off towards the library.  On his way through the castle he crossed paths with the soggy and worn out Ravenclaw team.  They were just coming back from practice and looked like they had all crawled through the mud.  Harry couldn't help but search out the face of Cho as her team walked by.

She looked tired.  Her hair was a tangled, dripping mess.  Her hands were water logged and her robes were plastered to her body.  Her every step made a sloshing squishing sound.  She saw Harry looking at her and planted herself in front of him.  She felt like a drowned rat and didn't want anybody scrutinizing her at the moment.

"What?" She demanded of Harry.  "You're looking at me why?"  His eyes were locked with hers.  Without missing a beat, without any time for thought, Harry's tongue took off on its own.

"I'm… I'm sorry," He stammered.  "You're just too beautiful."

"Well," She huffed.  Then she smiled.  "You're too sweet."  She rushed off, leaving a bewildered Harry behind.

Harry trudged into the great hall on Monday morning with Ron and Hermione.  Ron was his normal grumpy self that morning.  Hermione was chatting away almost nervously about the end of term only three weeks away.  To hear her talk a person would think she was holding on in her classes by her fingernails.  Harry was only listening with half a mind.  His stomach was demanding too much attention.

"Post." Someone called out as the morning flock of owls flew into the great hall.  Harry spooned hot cereal into his mouth as he watched the morning delivery.  A large barn owl swooped down in front of Harry and dropped a bundle wrapped in white paper.  While Harry as examining the package a second owl swooped down.  This one was an average looking brown and simply dropped an envelope.  The package was labeled Gladrags Wizardwear.  The Letter was addressed to Harry and signed with a single word.

"It's from Snuffles," Harry whispered excitedly to his friends.  Hermione and Ron both perked up a Harry opened the envelope and started reading.  "It says he is going to be in the area for a visit and that he will tell me more later." Harry reported to his friends.  Harry read the letter to himself twice more before Run elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on.  Class," Ron said stuffing a last muffin into his mouth.  Harry stuffed everything in to his bag and set off with his friends.

Harry's mind was more on his Godfather then the classes ahead.  His inattentiveness came at a price.  He was just out of the castle when Terrie caught up to him.  She slipped her arm around his and pulled him close.

"Hey!"  Harry tried to pull away but Terry refused to let go.  After nearly pulling Terry off her feet Harry decided it was easier to ignore her then to chance falling in mud.  Terrie took this as a victory.  Harry spent Herbology fading between different shades of red as Terrie kept him blushing.

Harry was of the opinion that Terrie had far too many hands for anybody's good.  She also had too much body under her school robes for her own good.  A fact she reminded Harry of almost constantly.  If she wasn't touching Harry or 'bumping' up against him, she was constantly putting herself in his way.  Reaching without looking for something that Harry expected to be where he left it was an invitation to Terrie.  Harry kept finding his hand on her thigh or full of her breast.  Once more, Harry was grateful when Herbology was over for the day.

The satisfaction of another day of classes survived filled Harry as he collapsed into his seat at the dinner table.  Right then his mind had two objectives to pursue.  He was only interested in food and sleep very specifically in that order.  He was forced to change his plans when a hand touched his shoulder.  Pulling his mind away from his stomach, Harry looked over his shoulder and forgot all about food.

Cho was standing at Harry's shoulder with a bundle wrapped in white paper held against her chest with her left hand.  When he turned to look in her direction she let her right hand slide off his shoulder.

"Harry. I just wanted to thank you again."

"It was my pleasure."  Harry turned a little pink.  In truth, Harry had signed for her dress robe accidentally, and felt too embarrassed about it to correct the seamstress.

"Your attention please."  The voice of Professor McGonagall rang out over the Great Hall.  The students fell quiet and all eyes were on the head table.  "Headmaster," the deputy headmistress said quietly to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Minerva," he headmaster said as he stood.  "Ladies, gentlemen, staff, and ghosts, it is my pleasure to make an announcement at this time.  This December the 23rd we will hold a Yule Ball.  Attendance is optional and restricted to fourth years and above, and their partners.  Dress code is formal and will be enforced. Thank you."  Professor Dumbledore sat down with a small smile for the chaos he knew his words would bring.  The hall was immediately filled with excited chatter.  Harry right away looked to Cho who was standing beside him.  Hastily he stood up.

"Cho, em…" Harry started.

"Harry," Cho said at the same time.  They both paused then Cho spoke again.  "Yes.  Thank you.  I would love to."  She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and brushed her fingers along his arm.  Before he could say anything, Cho made her way to the Ravenclaw table.  It was a flustered Harry that sat down for a delayed dinner.

Harry was enjoying the thought of another dance with Cho.  The thought made everything taste better as he set about to fill his grumbling stomach.  He didn't notice when Ginny stepped behind him.  She waited patiently behind Harry.  When he almost had a full cup of pumpkin juice to his lips, she smacked him on the back of the head and stormed off.  Ron and Hermione exploded into laughter as Juice soaked into Harry's school robe.

The school was filled with holiday fever.  The last day of term was December the 22nd.  The 23rd would see the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match in the morning and the Yule Ball in the evening.  Every girl in Hogwarts was hoping for a fast game.  Ron, who had made a date with Hermione before he even realized what he was saying, was hoping for a long game, or maybe a serious injury or two.

The Yule Ball was going to be another mixed blessing for Harry.  Terrie Shire was disappointed at not going with Harry for a second time that term and she was determined to make Harry understand her feelings on the matter.  Draco being his normal undesirable self used every excuse he could to needle Harry and his friends about the Ball. 

Weather it was Weasley poverty or Hermione's heritage, it didn't matter to Malfoy.  He just looked for openings to inflict anger with petty insults.  While Harry didn't lash out, he was not immune to Draco's taunts.  Draco wasn't satisfied with the idea of a quietly fuming Harry.  Draco wanted a reaction to prove that he was having an effect on 'The Boy Who Lived.' 

Draco Malfoy, Harry reminded himself, was just one of many things he had to endure.  There were larger problems to deal with, and they insisted on making sure Harry never forgot what was lurking in the darkness on the rest of the world. 

**_"Crucio!"_******Pain flooded through Harry's skull and the word spun around him.

"Where is he?" Voldemort demanded.  The room was a comfortably furnished study.  A large desk was in front of a pair of tall narrow windows.  A thick woven carpet covered the hardwood floor.  A pair of large fire places was set on opposite ends of the room.  The blazing fires in the hearths gave the room a warm glow and shadows flickered on the stone walls.  A semicircle of Death Eaters stood facing the dark lord as he focused his attention and frustration on a figure crouched on the floor.  "How dare you return empty handed.  Where is MacFerson?"

"Master," the figure cringed.  "He was gone before we arrived.  He was warned we were coming."

"Warned by who?  Who gave you this information?"

"Master, a muggle woman lived next door.  She was old and lived alone.  She was curious of what happened around her house.  She said an old man came just a day before we did."

"What old man?"  Voldemort was in a towering rage.  "Bring her here and I will learn all she has to tell."

"Master.  She described the old man to us master.  He had a long silver beard and thin half moon spectacles…"

"Dumbledore…"Voldemort hissed.

"Yes master.  She said he argued with MacFerson.  She said MacFerson would have thrown the old man out if he hadn't said what he did.  Master MacFerson stopped arguing and agreed with the old man.  They left together."

"What did Dumbledore say?  Can she tell me that?"

"Master…. Master she said she heard only one thing.  Master she said she heard him say 'Serpent's Tears' master."

"Bring her to me.  I will hear what else she can tell us."

"Master, forgive me master."

"Forgive you?  Bring me the old woman.  If she has something good to tell me I may for give you."

"Master.  We can't master.  The old woman, we had to kill her master."

"What?"

"Master, she summoned the muggle authorities.  We were able to oblibviate the minds of the authorities, but she was old and she was scared.  When we tried to make her cooperate, something broke inside of her and she died.  It was an accident master."

**_"Crucio!"_**  The dark lord leveled his wand at the man on the floor.  Voldemort and his Death Eaters watched the man screaming in agony.  The dark lord held the man under the curse as he considered what he had reported.  "Enough."  Voldemort broke the curse.  "You were careless.  Do not make that a habit."

"Yes my lord."

"The rest of you, you who are my lieutenants.  Spread the word that I am displeased.  Someone had betrayed me.  Dumbledore knows I am searching for the last treasures and knowledge that is my heritage.  Someone is talking where they should not.  Find the follower with the loose tongue and remove it."  The Death Eaters vanished, leaving Voldemort alone.  The dark lord stomped over and threw his body into the chair behind the desk.  Nagini slithered out pf the thick shadows in the corner of the room.  Like a demented parody of a dog the giant snake put its head in its master's lap.  Voldemort caressed the snake's head.  As his temper cooled the vision faded.

Harry woke up to a bury vision of the white furnishings of the hospital wing.

"Damn!"


	13. Different Dances

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 13

December 23rd was a day made for fun.  The rain of early December had turned into snow.  Large white drifts were piled up around the school.  The sky was clear and the still air was crisp.  As people made their way to the Quidditch stadium their cheeks turned rosy in the cold morning light.  With a game this morning and a Ball tonight the whole school was in bright spirits.

Harry sat in the changing room feeling charged up.  Friday had been the end of the first term of the year.  Harry felt it had been his best term at Hogwarts to date.  Harry had resisted the urge to ask Sever for help in Potions, and he had still received full marks.  In DADA and Charms Harry had scored a close second to Hermione, and that was a notable accomplishment of its own.  Harry had almost bust out laughing in Transfiguration class.  With the extra reading he had done, Harry found the methods used in class to be easy and almost effortless.  He had received high marks in Divination by predicting a humiliating and painful defeat in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match to be followed by a humiliating and heart breaking embarrassment at the Yule Ball.  Harry sat on the bench in the changing room letting his mind focus on the game before him while he smiled about the term behind him.

Twelve Gryffindors sat in the changing room.  Fred and George were running late, and the rest of the players were getting agitated.  Ron was looking green and had already heaved his stomach empty.  Today was his first match.  The reserve roster all looked pale and nervous.  Ginny was gripping her Quicksilver so tightly her fingers were white.  Harry knew how all the new team members felt.

"Ginny," Harry said softly as he turned to face her.  "Don't forget to breath.  You are just going to watch this game from the side.  I feel fine so you can relax."  Ginny looked at Harry with wide eyes.  She looked like an owl caught in a bright light.

"I'm fine.  Really I am." She squeaked.  Harry decided to try and reassure Ron instead.

"Ron."  Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when he herd his name.  "You are ready for this."

"What if I'm not?" His voice was so tense it cracked.  "What if I totally flub it and we lose the match?  What if I am a rotten Keeper?"

"Then we kick you of the team and you play for the Cannons." Harry said in a dead pan voice.  Ron looked ready to faint at the idea of being kicked off the team but rebounded when the comment about the Cannons hit him.

"What do you mean by that?  What are you trying to say about the Cannons?"  The color returned to Ron's face as his temper flared.  The rest of the team burst out laughing and the tension drained away.  It was into this moment of merriment that Fred and George arrived.

"Sorry we're late…" Fred said.

"What did we miss?" George asked.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Angelina demanded.

"Sorry…"

"Business…"

"We had some last minute sales…"

"We had to finish."

"Just what on earth…" Alicia started.

"Are you selling…" Kate continued.

"Right before a match?" Angelina finished.  Again, the changing room was filled with laughter.

"These." Fred said grinning as George thrust out a hand.  George was holding a plush red Gryffindor lion.  It was standing on its hind legs as if in mid stride.  Over its shoulder it was carrying a miniature Avis Quicksilver.  From George's hand, the little lion was looking up at the surrounding players and let out a roar.

"Gryffindoooooooooor!" Came the purring roar from the plush lion.

"Harry gave us the idea," Fred confessed.

"We were a little rushed to get the first batch here in time for the game." George explained.  The twins continued to explain the idea for a line of Gryffindor Collectables as they changed into their Quidditch robes.  Finally it was time to take to the field.

"Alright Everybody," Angelina started to speak.  "Game time.  We have the skill, we have the equipment, now let's go get the victory."  The team captain's short speech was answered by a shout of agreement from the team.  Fourteen Gryffindors in their house colors marched onto the field.

The reserve roster went to a bench in front of the Gryffindor stands while the lead roster marched to center field.  Madam Hooch stood at centerfield waiting for the team captains.  The Hufflepuff team came onto the field looking determined.  The captains met and shook hands over the box holding the Quidditch balls, and the teams mounted and took to the air.  Madam Hooch released the balls, and with a blast of her whistle, the game was on.

It was, in all likelihood, the most civilized Quidditch match the school had ever seen.  The Hufflepuff team was still hurting from the loss of Cedric Diggory.  He had been the team captain for years and had made the players work together.  Without him the Hufflepuff team just did not have the discipline to win.  The Gryffindors were quick to see the problems the Hufflepuffs were having, and adjusted their playing.

No insults or taunts were offered.  The Gryffindor Chasers gave warning to the Hufflepuffs when a Bludger threatened.  For the bulk of the game Fred and George used the Bludgers to play crazy game of tennis with the Hufflepuff Beaters.  The four Beaters moved up and down the field with action of the Quidditch game and used the rolling and flying chasers as some kind of mobile tennis net.  Katie, Alicia and Angelina were giving the Hufflepuff Chasers lessons on flying and teamwork as much as they were playing Quidditch.  Above the game Harry and the new Hufflepuff seeker, a second year named Eleanor Branstone, were flying in circles.

Harry shouted a few encouragements to the young girl and tried to give her small bits of advice.  It was obvious that the second year was feeling overwhelmed.

"Don't just watch me," Harry instructed her.  "Watch for the snitch.  Look for a bit of color or something shiny moving by itself.  But don't forget to keep some attention on the other Seeker."  Harry kept Eleanor moving with short feints and close passes over her head.  Harry did all of this while searching for the Snitch.

"Why are you helping me?" Eleanor finally demanded.

"The better Seeker you are, the more fun the game is for me.  I've had enough playing against a Seeker with no skill in my matches against Slytherin."

"I thought you just wanted to get the Golden Snitch as fast as you could?"  She was looking up at Harry and trying to follow him through a lazy figure "8" over the game.

"Not always.  There are strategies to remember.  It is all well and good if you win the game.  But if you can choose when to end the game, you can make a game better for everybody.  Don't just watch me," Harry reminded her.  "It is not just about the Seeker and the Snitch.  It is about the team and the audience too."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Try it.  You might beat me if you really work at it."  Harry looked at the mass of players twisting, diving, and circling around above center field.  "What's your boom?"

"A comet three ten," She said proudly.

"You trust me?"  She looked at Harry, but he was concentrating on the players below them.

"Sure, I guess.  Why?"

"Stay with me.  Don't just follow, keep up with me."  Harry suddenly went into a dive.  Without hesitating Eleanor followed him. 

The dive could only last a few second because they were not that high to start with.  Eleanor did all she could to keep up with Harry.  She was almost shoulder to shoulder to him.  The Seekers flashed through the rolling mass of Chasers.  Lee Jordan was shouting wildly but Eleanor was too focused on Harry to listen.  Everything was happening at lightning speed, and then it was as if the world and shifted into slow motion.  Harry and Eleanor were both stretched out low over the handles of their brooms.  She watched as Harry put out his left hand towards her.  Eleanor thought that it was a strange time to want to hold hands with a boy, but started to reach her hand out towards Harry's.  Then she saw it.  A flash of gold in the air as it disappeared into Harry's palm.  He closed his fingers around the prize.

"Pull up!" Harry barked at Eleanor and she obeyed instantly.

The world resumed its normal speed.  Eleanor realized that everybody was on their feet and shouting.  She was startled to find she was only a few feet above the ground.  If Harry had not told her to pull up she would have planted her self and her broom into the pitch like a giant dart.  She followed Harry as he made a slow turn back to center field.  Side by side, they landed on the pitch as both teams surrounded them.

"Harry got the Snitch!" Lee Jordan was still shouting.  "Gryffindor wins 320 to 0."  It had been a civilized game, but nobody had given away a single point.

Once everybody was dismounted there was a round of hugs and hand shakes.  Eleanor was feeling flustered by how close she had come to planting herself into the ground.  Harry had caught the Snitch when she almost didn't see it at all.  She felt like kicking herself.  How could she think of playing a Seeker after loosing like that?  It was with a start that she realized that she stood next to Harry in a circle of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff players.   Harry was facing her and offering his hand.  Determined to be a good sport, she took his hand

"Remember Cedric Diggory," Harry said as their hands met.  "Always play with honor, dedication, and your whole heart."  The players all cheered and Eleanor realized that Harry had left something in her hand.  The Gryffindors left for the showers and the Hufflepuffs had started for their own changing room.  Eleanor Stood looking at the Golden Snitch in her hand until she had to run to catch up to her team mates.

As a second year Eleanor would not be going to the Yule Ball.  She didn't care.  For the rest of the weekend, anywhere at school and even on the Hogwarts Express on her way home for the holidays, anytime someone spoke to her Eleanor Branstone heard the same thing.  She had been fantastic.  She had almost beat Harry Potter.  She didn't correct them.  She didn't tell them the truth.  Harry had shown her what it was like to be a Seeker and had given her a moment that everybody would remember and respect.  It was a priceless Christmas gift.  Eleanor promised herself, as she headed home for the holidays with her family; she would work as hard as she could to become the best Seeker she could.  She would become so good that Harry would never dare give her a chance again.  She would be a Seeker he could be proud of.

Harry and Ron were still celebrating with their team mates when they reached the great hall for lunch.  Everybody was eating and laughing as they reviewed the events of the match.  Ron was blushing bright red as everybody took turns in congratulating him on his first match.  While the Hufflepuff Chasers had been decent at handling the Quaffle, Ron had blocked every shot they tried.  It was Harry that noticed the imbalance of students in the great hall first.  The Gryffindor girls had just excused themselves from the table when he noticed.

There were plenty of young girls in the great hall, and lots of boys from every year.  The odd thing was nearly total absence of any girls above third year.  Harry was about to comment on his observation when the meaning sank in.  The girls were getting ready for the Yule Ball.

"Uh, guys," Harry said trying to get the attention of the assorted Weasleys and other Gryffindors still at the table.  "Guys."

"What is it?"  Fred asked

"What's up" George inquired.

"The Ball, Remember?"  A colorful burst of expletives followed Harry's words.  In a scramble of arms and legs the boys rushed from the table and out of the great hall.

Harry checked his appearance in the mirror one last time.  With the exception of the black mop of hair on his head, he was satisfied with how he looked.  This was a formal event and Harry was determined to make his best effort of it.  Through the lacings of his dress robes was the shimmer of the under robe that Charley Weasley had given Harry for his birthday.  The dragon scale fibers were a little stiff but did not itch like wool.  The under robe was also pleasantly cool.  Harry had cinched his dress robes around his waist with the matching dragon scale belt.  His wand was a dark ring around his right index finger.  On his left hand Harry had the signet ring he had picked up over the summer.  The Golden Stag's head on a field of red reminded Harry of his father and gave him a sense of calm.  He wore the ring on his left middle finger, the shape of the ring was like a knights shield.  Harry liked the image.  His Patronum was a stag after all.

Harry had also pinned his Prefect badge to his robe above his Auror badge.  The simple necklace of stone beads looked out of place with his finery, but Harry was not about to go anywhere without it.  The necklace was settled around the high collar of the dress robes so that it was clearly visible.  Harry had just one detail left to take care of.  He needed a gift for Cho.

It was in a near panic that Harry was searching through his things.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked.  He was dressed in the robes his brothers had given him for the Halloween dance.

"Gift for Cho."  Harry's quick answer came without a break in his search.

"SHIT!"  Three voices behind Harry sounded as one as the same thought hit Ron, Seamus, and Dean.  Suddenly there were four boys tearing apart the room in search of a gift.  Neville, carefully guarding the bouquet of flowers he had for Hanna, watched his room mates and smiled.  It was not every day that he was the one calm and prepared while others were a nervous wreck.  Neville further improved his mood by giving the other boys the idea that was escaping them at the moment.

"You should make something your self," He said calmly.  He was growing Hanna's flowers in one of the school greenhouses.   "Girls like it when you make an effort for them."

"Brilliant!" Harry grabbed the idea and a half used role of parchment he had spilled juice on one morning.  He had transferred the essay he had been writing to another roll and had saved the stained parchment for scribbling notes.  Neville watched Harry roll the parchment into a long cone.  With quick hands Harry twisted the cone tightly.  The wide end of the cone was an open spiral that tapered sharply down to the twisted section.  It looked vaguely like a single long stemmed flower.

Harry took a three long, calming breathes.  In his mind he pictured a golden blossom on a jade green stem.  Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the image in his mind.  With each breath Harry gathered in his energy.  Every time he breathed out he sharpened the details of his mental picture.  The mental picture was of a flower with many slender petals aligned in rings and curving up into a narrow cup of a blossom.  The petals were smooth and golden, and shined in the candle light.  A long strait stem with a pair of long leaves attached to the golden flower.  The leaves lay close to the stem, like a Seeker on a broom going into a dive, with just the ends curling back and down.  Harry imagined the stem and leaves a deep green with an inner glow of beauty.  Opening his eyes, Harry focused his mental image on the twisted scrap of parchment in his hand.  He had never tried this before and wanted to finish what he started before he could doubt himself.  It was a kind of Transfiguration, and if it worked he would have a perfect flower to give to Cho.  Finally Harry drew in one more breath.

**"Bloom."**  The power of command rang in Harry's voice as the gathered energy rushed out of him.  With a blurring glow that made the eyes ache to watch the simple parchment was transformed.

"Wizard!"  Breathed Ron.

"Fascinating," Dean tried to sound unemotional, but failed.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said breathlessly.  The effort had taken a lot out of him and went further then he had planed.  "It was a good idea."  Ron, Dean, and Seamus started clamoring for Harry to help them.  The stress of the night ahead had the three of them too worked up to think quickly.  Fortunately their brains caught up to the situation and Harry was ably to regain his internal balance and catch his breath.  The others used common Transfiguration to produce flowers from parchment.  Ron's were a little rumpled, but Harry suspected that Hermione wouldn't care at all.  With a last check of the final details and touches, it was time to face the evening ahead.  With nervous determination, the five boys left the safety of their room.

Harry went to meet Cho with a smile on his face, a steady stride, and a stampede of centaurs in his stomach.  He had checked the Marauder's Map before setting out from Gryffindor tower.  Cho had still been in her dorm room in Ravenclaw.  Harry was hopping to meet her just out side of her common room.  She would, he hoped, see it as a gesture of affection and as the gentlemanly thing to do.  Harry was also counting on there being less people out side the Ravenclaw common room then out side the great hall, so that fewer people would witness his embarrassment.  Harry had used more common Transfiguration to make a second sheet of parchment into a scarf of red and gold silk and wrapped it around his gift for Cho.  Gripping the small bundle for dear life Harry approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry was just starting to wonder if he should announce himself when the passage opened.  Rodger Davis, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, exited Ravenclaw tower in time to meet Harry in the Corridor.  Behind him came the rest of his team except for Cho Chang.

"A good game today," Rodger congratulated Harry.  "That new Hufflepuff Seeker shows some promise.

"A shame about the rest of their team…"  The Ravenclaw team started speaking in rounds as the criticized the events of the game.  Harry was only given a few short openings to comment on the game, and none at all to ask for Cho. 

Harry was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation.  His stomach was a storm of fire and ice he and he was filled with conflicting emotions.  He was anxious to see Cho at the same time he was nervous about meeting her.  Harry felt like he was going to be sick.  Then the Ravenclaw team parted and Cho Chang was in front of Harry.

She was beautiful.  Her dark hair was elegantly sculpted and her skin was flawless.  She moved with grace and confidence Harry had only known on a broom.  As she moved to great him, Harry felt his emotions calm and a feeling of contentment wash over him.

Harry moved without thinking.  He handed his gift to Cho without ever taking his eyes from her face.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.  "You deserve better then this.  I just couldn't make anything that could match how special you are."  Harry was still embarrassed about how his gift had turned out.  He had been too shaken to try again.  Cho carefully unwrapped Harry's gift and her whole Quidditch team gasped in astonishment.

"Oh!"  Harry almost flinched at the sound of Cho's voice. "Harry, it… It's wonderful."  Cho's eyes shined as she admired the flower.  "Where could you have found this?"

"Um, I made it," Harry said sheepishly.  He could feel himself blush.

"I love it!"  Cho threw he arms around Harry in a crushing hug. Her team mates scrambled forward ready to catch the flower if she dropped it.  There was little chance of that.

Harry was breathless as Cho took his arm.  Together they walked down to the great hall.  Cho was careful to carry her flower protectively while making sure everybody would see it.  The pair arrived just as the doors to the great hall opened.  In the candle light of the hall Cho's flower was clearly visible, and was soon the object of whispered comments of all the girls.  Harry had been worked up and nervous when he made the flower.  As a result he had put far more power into his creation then he had intended.

The flower was a perfect Lotus Blossom of flawless amber on a smooth stem of dark jade.  From top to bottom the whole flower glowed with its own internal warmth.  In the candle light of the great hall the flower was easy to see.  In a world of magic that one flower stood out, making Cho the object of envy.

Cho and Harry found a table near the dance floor.  Harry wanted to put his best effort forward tonight.  He held the chair for Cho as she sat.  He watched her every move to cue his own actions from.  Harry was painfully aware that growing up with the Dursley's left him lacking in proper social skills.  The silence between himself and Cho felt uncomfortable so Harry said the first thing to come to mind.

"You look wonderful tonight, Cho."

"You look very handsome yourself."  Cho smiled softly.  "But Harry, that necklace does not match your robes."

"Robes aren't very important," Harry let his mouth run free because he was content to be with Cho.  "A gift from somebody special is worth treasuring."  Harry didn't even think about how his words may have sounded as the came out.  Cho was smiling at him and Harry didn't care why.

As is inevitable when two Seekers are together, the conversation turned to Quidditch.  As they ate dinner, Harry shared with Cho the talk he had shared with the Hufflepuff Seeker.

"I don't care what house she plays for," Harry was explaining.  "She has the potential to be a great Seeker and should be encouraged.  It makes the match much better if everybody comes ready to play."

"Well when Ravenclaw plays against Hufflepuff I will see if you did her any good.  I think Quidditch means more if every player does their best too."

Harry and Cho would have been inseparable for the entire evening if they had had their way.  Unfortunately the evening was not without problems.  Harry sat in Professor McGonagall's office fuming over how the night had gone wrong.  Draco Malfoy had decided that his own night would have been incomplete without making fun of somebody.

"Great Grinderwald!" Draco's voice hissed.  He was sanding with his back to where Harry and Cho had just stepped off the dance floor.  "If you're going to whore yourself out to a mudblood Weasley, at least have some taste."  Draco and his party had descended on Ginny and Colin Creevey. 

Standing beside Draco was Pansy Parkinson.  She was dressed to match Draco and the pair looked like they were going to a funeral.  She was giggling at Draco's words as she hung on his arm.

"He should have to pay extra to sleep with a true blood," Pansy chided.  "Even if it's a Weasley."

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Harry said calmly.  Draco didn't appear to notice and was actually reaching for Ginny.

"Come along Weasley," Draco ordered.  "I'll find somebody that can pay you a little gold."

"How much did Draco pay you, Pansy?"  This time Draco heard Harry and he spun around.

"Potter!"  Draco's voice dripped hatred.  "Stay out of this.  It doesn't concern you."

"You are wrong again Draco.  They are both in my house and they are both my friends."  Harry had gestured to Colin and Ginny.  Colin had lit up when Harry had called him a friend.

"Well tell your _friends_," Draco made the word sound disgusting.  "That they are perverting the natural order of things."  Pansy and Cho were glaring at each other and a small circle was forming around Draco and Harry.  "Mudbloods think too much of them selves as it is.  Embarrassments like the Weasleys shouldn't encourage them."

"Ten more points from Slytherin," Harry said flatly.

"You can't deduct points from a prefect."

"Loose ten points for pretending to be a prefect."  Harry was remaining calm and it was seriously disturbing Malfoy's perceptions and ability to keep his cool.

"You can't do this."

"Can and did.  Live with it maggot."

"You filthy," Draco reached into his robes for his wand.  Harry gave a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Go piss!"  Harry had kept himself under control on the surface, but was angry none the less.  Hs anger trickled out with his last words at Malfoy.

Draco was just starting to pull out his wand, unaware of the staff that had approached the conflict, when a horrified expression spread over his face.  The pale face turned bright red as the front of his robes became dark with moisture.  The smell of urine was unmistakable.  With a string of obscenities, Draco turned to flee.  In his rush to escape the great hall he knocked Professor Snape over a chair.  Harry just noticed this when he felt Professor McGonagall's hand on his shoulder

Now he waited for his punishment.  Harry had used accidental magic to embarrass Malfoy.  He had no illusions about the incident being glossed over or brushed aside.  Still in his best robes, Harry wondered what his punishment would be.  Finally his head of house arrived.

"Mr. Potter you must learn to control your magic better then that."  Harry stood as Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk.  "After talking to all parties I chose to believe that your embarrassment of Mr. Malfoy was not what you intended.  To that end, by the end of the winter holiday you will present to me a two foot report on the affect of the 'Will' on the human body.  Now, good night to you."  As soon as the words of dismissal were out of her mouth, Harry escaped Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry stood in the hall filled with disbelief.  With the exception of missing the rest of the ball, nothing bad had happened.  Sure he had a paper to write but that was nothing when compared to the punishments he had imagined.  Feeling a little dazed at his good luck, Harry headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Greetings of the season," The Fat Lady said as Harry walked up.

"Diligence," Harry gave the password.  "Have a good night."

"You too, dear."  The portrait swung open and he entered the common room

Harry was immediately surrounded by noise; a party was in full swing in the common room.  Along one wall an altered Slytherin banner was stretched.  The well known Slytherin serpent was now a snake on a field of yellow.  When Harry arrived the assembled students burst into cheers.  Hands took hold of him and guided him into the common room.

People toasted Harry and the embarrassment of Draco and Slytherin.  People toasted the victory of Gryffindor over Hufflepuff.  People toasted the end of term.  It was a party for all occasions and everybody was having fun.  Harry had fun in spite of himself.  Butterbeers were in abundance and a sugar high was quick in coming.  Music was coming from somewhere.  Harry found himself dancing the night away.

He lost himself to the party.  He drank whatever anybody put in his hand.  He danced with any girl that stepped up to him.  He kissed anybody that put their arms around him.  Things were a little fuzzy by the end of the party, but he was pretty sure he had kissed Seamus at one point.  The details burred as morning grew closer.  Harry remembered his arms around a girl, long kisses, bright laughter, and flashes of red.  There were cool hands that touched, and tickled and warm breath in his ear.  Some time in the early hours of the morning the party ended for Harry as he fell asleep with Ginny in his arms.


	14. Friends : Foes

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 14

Harry woke when a bar of sunlight streamed in through a tower window and onto his face.  The bright light penetrated his dreams and dragged him from sleep.  His body felt stiff and he couldn't feel his left arm.  Harry tried to block out the light by covering his face with his right hand, and was surprised to feel his glasses on his face.  With a foggy brain he tried to remember what had happened before falling asleep.  All he could come up with were a few fuzzy images of a party.

With some effort he tried to sit up.  It immediately became evident to Harry why he was so uncomfortable.  Still in his now rumpled new robes, he had spent the night crowded up against the back rest of a couch in the common room.  The couch was not the cause of discomfort, but rather the bodies on it.  Cuddled up next to Harry and clinging to his left arm with a smile, slept Ginny.  He was acutely aware of how his hand was trapped between her thighs.  That alone was bad enough to make Harry want to escape from the couch.  Unfortunately Harry was also trapped by the body of a girl that was sleeping between Harry's legs and using his stomach for a pillow.

Trying to find a way out the situation pushed the fog from Harry's brain.  First he had to get the girl off of him.  From somewhere Harry remembered the Girl was a second year Gryffindor named Natalie McDonald.  With a levitation charm, Harry moved her to another couch as gently as he could.  He was relieved when she didn't wake up from being moved.  Escaping Ginny proved to be a difficult task by its self.  Even fast asleep, she was apparently aware of who she was sleeping next to.  Every attempt to pull his arm free was answered by her tightening her grip until Harry relaxed.

Harry finally decided on a way to solve the problem.  Instead of trying to leave Ginny undisturbed he thought it would be more effective to disturb her a lot.  Before he said anything Harry gathered himself to make a quick escape.  When he thought he was ready he took a deep breath and spoke in a clear and firm voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum!?" Ginny came awake with a squeak and sat bolt upright. 

As soon as Ginny let go of him Harry launched himself from the couch.  He was half way to the stars before Ginny realized what had happened. 

With a face turning a shade of red to match her hair Ginny turned her attention to Harry's retreating back. 

"Harry Potter you get back here!"  Ginny's indignant shout followed Harry up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

The school was almost deserted for the Christmas holiday.  With no big events happening this year there was little reason for the students to want to stay.  Parents also wanted to make sure their children were doing all right by having them come home.  It doesn't matter how many letters are sent home, mothers always worry when they can't see their children.

Harry managed to avoid everybody until he headed down to the great hall for lunch.  Only one long table was in the great hall.  So few students had stayed for the holiday, they could all share a single table with plenty of elbow room to spare.  Counting heads, Harry slowly remembered who had said that they would be going home for the holiday.  The Weasley's were all staying.  Dean and Seamus had gone home for a few weeks of television and comic books.  Neville had stayed and was grateful to have escaped his Grandmother.  Hermione had had to go home because she had missed Christmas with her parents the last three years in a row.  Harry wasn't sure who had stayed from the other houses.  He did remember Cho saying last night she would be going home.  It was, Harry realized, going to be a very quiet holiday.

After lunch Harry spent the day in the Gryffindor common room.  With the same macabre fascination people have for tragic auto accidents, Harry and Ron were the center of attention as they played chess.  Harry was soundly beaten three times before he gave up for the day.  Shoving his chessmen into their box Harry made room for the next person that wanted to have their arse whipped.

"Hey George," Harry said as he stood up.  "Anybody ever do anything with a chess board?"  Harry almost doubled over with the effort to suppress laughter.

At Harry's words the twins lit up like a Christmas tree.  You could almost see the cogs and wheels spinning in their heads.  The twins started brain storming in hushed voices and headed for their dorm room.  Harry decided that he should avoid any chess boards for a while.

Harry was considering ether going down to dinner or hitting the books for his report for McGonagall when an Owl started tapping at a window of the common room.  Neville let it in and it flew to Harry.  The unremarkable brown owl dropped a note at Harry's feet and flew back out the window.  Curious who would be sending an owl at this time of the evening Harry picked up the note

"**Harry**," The note was in an untidy scrawl of heavy blocky letters.  "**Need to see you at my cabin.  Come down when you get this.**

**Hagrid****.**" 

The note made Harry wonder what might be going on and decided it would be worth checking in with Hagrid.  It must be important.  The letter looked like Hagrid had made some effort to making his normally crude penmanship more readable.

"Hay, Ron."  Harry looked to see where his friend was three moves into a chess match against his sister.  "I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"Right, fine."  Ron's attention was on the chess board with little interest for anything else.  He waved absentmindedly to Harry without ever taking his eyes from the it.

Harry gave a little sigh as he crossed the common room to the portrait hole.  Even though it was not very late the castle was quiet.  It wasn't until he reached the entry hall that Harry saw any other students.  A handful of people in school robes were scattered along the table in the great hall.  Without a backwards look, Harry set off across the grounds for Hagrid's.  The sky was overcast with thin clouds that were back-lit by the moon.  The snow on the ground made the illusion of it being a bright night.

"Evening, Harry."  Harry was almost to Hagrid's cabin when he heard his name called.  Turning, he saw Garry and Hagrid walking towards him.

"I got your note Hagrid."  Harry called out as he started towards the two men.

"Wha' note, 'Arry?"  Hagrid was close enough that Harry could see the puzzlement on his bearded face.

"I just got an owl with a note asking me down to your place."

"I thin' somwat is tryin' ter pull a fas' one on yeh 'Arry."  Hagrid said.

"Well as long as you're here," Gary began, but he was interrupted before he could finish the thought.

"Now!" Somebody yelled.  "Grab him!"  All three turned to see a mob rush out of the forbidden forest.

Harry was stunned by what he saw.  Because he was close to Hagrid's place he was near the edge of the forbidden forest.  He new the forest was filled with all kinds of dangerous creatures.  Nothing in his experience could have prepared Harry for this.  A full two score of men were rushing out of the forbidden forest right at him.  They were all dressed in muggle clothing.

"'Arry!"  Hagrid yelled.  "Look out!"  Gary and Hagrid rushed past Harry to intercept the mob

The area was quickly covered with an amazing brawl.  The muggles trying for Harry wanted to avoid the giant figure of Hagrid.  Hagrid however just reached out and grabbed them as the tried to pass.  A single blow from his huge hands was enough to send a man sprawling across the ground.  A few tried to attack Hagrid directly, and were left slumped in the snow for their trouble.  Gary was not staying out of the fight ether.

The muggles didn't see Gary as much of a threat and he was happy to prove them wrong.  The mild man Harry had come to know was in the middle of the brawl.  It was almost like watching a child play with a stack of rag dolls.  Gary didn't just fight, he had fun doing it.

"Morning," Gary greeted one man cheerfully as he tried to run past.  Gary grabbed the front of the man's shirt and, there was no other way to describe it, chucked him back the way he had come.  "Catch!" Gary yelled just as the man landed on top of some of his fellows.  Gary was like a mad man.  He chuckled and joked as he fought.  With what looked like no effort at all he tossed muggles around the way Harry had helped the Weasley's de-gnome their garden.  He even tossed a few towards Hagrid.

Hagrid was more then a match for the muggles he faced.  He even had snatched one up by his ankles and was using him to knock down others.  This became a very unfortunate arrangement for the man Hagrid was holding.  Gary pitched a man in Hagrid's direction.  Hagrid swung the man he was holding to knock away the one arching through the air.  The two bodies met with a sickening crunch.  Watching the brawl Harry almost forgot how serious the situation was.  Not wanting to abandon his friends, Harry Twisted his hand and his wand whipped out.

"_Stupify__!_"  Harry yelled.  Using magic Harry stunned any of the muggles that looked like they were going to get away from Hagrid and Gary.  "_Stupify__!_"  It was not a fair fight.  "_Stupify__!_"  Harry really felt sorry for the muggles.  "_Stupify__!_" 

"**_Stupify_**_!_"  A voice behind Harry said and he felt his body fall to the ground.

In a haze, Harry returned to conciseness as he traveled through the forbidden forest.  Somebody was carrying him.  Harry felt the arms around him and could hear their ragged breathing.  As soon as he was aware of his surroundings Harry started to squirm.  He managed to get his feet to the ground where they caught on a tree root.  The action surprised his captor and Harry fell from his grip.

"Harry?" Somebody was yelling.

"Damn!"  The man that had been carrying Harry swore.  It was too dark for Harry to see more then shadows and rough shapes.  There was a crashing sound near by and Harry had a glimpse something silver above him.  His captor's voice was harsh as he spoke **_"Avada Kaa_**-a-a-a-a."  The killing curse turned into a blood curdling scream as something flashed by Harry.

""Arry!"  Then Hagrid was there with Fang and a lantern.  The lantern provided enough light to show the face of Harry's captor.  The light lasted only as long as it took for the lantern to crash into the chest of Peter Pettigrew.  The short exposure of light made the forest seem even darker once it was gone.  Fang was barking, Hagrid was swearing, and Wormtail was screaming.  Harry struggled to his feet and tried to look around.

"All right there, Harry?"  It was the voice of Gary.  He was next to Harry and was pressing something into his hands.  "See if you can give us some light."  It was a cigarette lighter. 

Gary moved away and Harry was left to fumble in the dark.  After a moment of searching Harry found Hagrid's lantern.  The glass was shattered and the frame was bent.  Shaking it, Harry could hear kerosene sloshing around in it.  Careful not to burn himself or start a forest fire Harry used the lighter to reignite the lantern.

Fang was standing next to Hagrid and growling at the whimpering figure of Wormtail where he rolled on the ground.  Gary was kneeling beside the Death Eater wrapping a tight bandage around the ruined stump of an arm.  Just below the shoulder, something had sheared off Wormtail's right arm.  When Gary stood up he was holding the detached limb.  A wand was still held in the grasp of the silver hand Voldemort had given Wormtail.

Harry stood looking at Wormtail.  This was the man that had betrayed his parents to the dark lord.  The creature that was responsible for returning Voldemort to power.  Harry stepped carefully over to where he lay on the ground so that the lantern shoed his face clearly.  Wormtail lay whimpering in pain as he looked up at Harry.  His eyes were filled with a silent plea for mercy.

"Don't worry Peter," Harry said.  "I won't let anybody kill you."  Wormtail's face looked calmer at those words.  Harry smiled reassuringly at the man on the ground, then stomped his foot down.  He smashed his shoe into Wormtail's crotch.  "You will clear my godfather."  Harry stomped down again.  "You will confess to everything you did to help Voldemort."  A third time Harry's foot landed.  "You will stand trial for the murder of my parents and for Cedric Diggory."  A forth impact hit Wormtail's groin.  "Then you will spend the rest of your life in a cage."  .  With a last look at the creature that had once been Peter Pettigrew Harry yelled.  "**_"STUPIFY!"_**

Harry could not imagine a better Christmas.  He had finally collapsed into bed at half past two in the morning.  After the capture of Wormtail, Harry, Hagrid, and Gary had brought him back to the castle.  Harry had found his wand where he had dropped it next to a large number of moaning and unconscious muggles.  With his own wand in his hand Harry levitated the limp body of Wormtail.

Harry had used his Will to stun the Death Eater and he knew he could do it again, or worse, but he felt better feeling his wand in his hand.  At the entrance to the castle, Dumbledore met Harry and his party.  Peter Pettigrew was stored safely in a magic proof cell in the dungeons under the guard of a pair of gargoyles and under the direct care of Madam Pomfrey.  All of the heads of house had been notified of the capture of Wormtail.

It was nearly midnight when a very upset Minister of Magic arrived at Hogwarts.  With him came Cedric's father, Amos Diggory.  Cornelius Fudge had not wanted to bring him along but the headmaster had not asked before contacting him by floo.  With Amos Diggory, the minister of magic, and the faculty of Hogwarts all as witness, Professor Snape gave Wormtail Veritaserum.  The truth serum went to work instantly.

Harry had not expected the minister to look so utterly defeated.  Fourteen years ago Peter Pettigrew was counted as a hero.  Now he was a prisoner, a confessed Death Eater, and under powerful truth serum provided proof of the return of Voldemort.  To complicate matters his testimony could condemn prominent members of the ministry and respected pure blood families.  The minister had been presented with proof of how foolish he had been and could see his position crumbling out from under his feet.

Finally, Fudge left the school.  He promised to send Aurors to collect Wormtail.  He also said he would do what he had to do to set matters right.  Harry accepted the vague promise with a triumphant smile.  Then Professor McGonagall, at the headmaster's direction, escorted Harry up to his dorm.  She spent the long walk impressing upon Harry how she felt about his actions that evening.  The words 'foolish' and 'rude' were the mildest she used.  It was with a final order to think things through in the future, she watched Harry pass through the portrait hole.

Nobody was in the common room when Harry came in.  Everyone had long ago gone to bed.  Harry made an attempt to clean the blood and mud away before going to bed himself.  His last thought before falling asleep was that Sirius was in for a really big Christmas surprise.  Exhaustion swept over Harry and he fell into the embrace of nightmares.

**_"Crucio!"_**  The voice of the Dark lord rang out.  Screams of pain filled the semi darkness of the study.

"Master," The voice of Lucius Malfoy cried out, filled with pain.  "I don't understand."  Voldemort released the curse and aimed his wand at another figure.

**_"Crucio!"_**  One after another, the assembled Death Eaters felt their master's displeasure.  The voices of men and woman screamed in pain.  Trapped as an invisible witness, Harry could hear every cry for mercy.  He could see each writhing shape on the floor.  For over an hour Voldemort systematically tortured everybody present.  Finally his temper cooled enough for him to speak.

  "You lent your aid to him Lucius," Voldemort hissed.  "I am disappointed in you.  **_Crucio_****_!"_**  Again the air was ripped by a scream of pain.  "You will find a way to resolve the problem."  Voldemort released the curse and stormed out of the room.  The vision faded into darkness. 

With a light swaying sensation, Harry became aware that he was in motion.  Foot steps echoed off of stone walls and voices murmured too low to understand.  Harry was aware that he was being moved on a stretcher.  As he was carried through a doorway the walls became white and the smell of antiseptic hit his nose.

"Damn," Harry groaned.  Nobody commented on his choice of language as Harry was tucked into his usual bed in the hospital wing.

It was lunch time when Ron was finally allowed to visit Harry in the hospital wing.  He found him wide awake and sitting up in bed, with an angry scowl on his face.  Standing on a chair next to the bed an anxious house elf was trying to feed Harry spoons full of chicken soup.  Fighting heroically to keep from laughing, Ron rescued his friend.

"Master Potter must eats it all!"  Dobby's last order was nearly a shout, and then he disappeared with a pop.  Harry sighed with relief.

"Thanks."  Harry said to his friend.  "I've had two bowls of that already."

"Harry, what happened?"  Ron settled himself into the chair and set the soup on the night stand.  "You didn't come to bed until after mind night.  Only way I know you made it to bed at all is 'cause you started screaming."  Ron looked concerned.  "Were you down at Hagrid's all night or something?"

"I never made it to Hagrid's," Harry said. He went on to give an account of what had happened at the edge of the forbidden forest.  Harry was half way through the story when Madam Pomfrey checked in on him.

"It looks like you are well enough to leave," The school nurse said after a brief examination.  "But you are to rest.  Do I make myself clear?"  When both students promised to take it easy for the day Madam Pomfrey left them.  "Merry Christmas."  She said in parting.

The Two made their way back to Gryffindor tower.  Harry finished his story before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  Ron started asking questions as soon as Harry finished his tale.  Ron wanted to hear all the details about the fighting.  The Two went all the way up to the fifth year's boy's dorm.  A pile of unopened presents was at the foot of Harry's bed.  Ron had stopped asking for details just long enough for Harry to get dressed.  Then it was time for Harry to sit down and open his presents.

Harry was not a greedy person, and the idea of actually getting presents was new enough that he would never complain about not getting very many.  This year however, looked like a record hall.  The traditional Weasley sweater always made Harry smile.  Ron would help him with the traditional tin of fudge and other things meant to fatten Harry up.  Mrs. Weasley just could not resist the urge to feed the people she cared about.  There was nothing from the Dursley's and Harry was just fine with that.  Dobby had given Harry a nice pair of miss-matched socks.  From Ron came a Quidditch book called "**Cloud Seeking:** Weather and the art of Flying."  Hermione's gift was a muggle book about how to write a successful school paper.  Normally that would have been the lot, but this year was different.

Harry was rather amused at the number of things left to open.  There was an official office holiday card sent to every member of the ministry that looked like it was bought in bulk.  Thomas Johnson had sent a nice set of Pheasant quills.  John Thomson had sent a spill proof ink well.  From Tiffany De'Fay came a small nativity scene that glowed in the dark.  From a number of people, including Ian Smith, there was a collection of holiday cards wishing Harry a Happy Christmas. 

The last present, because Harry was dreading what might be in it, was from Terrie Shire.  In tiny writing on the wrapping paper were the words 'For your eyes only.'  With nervous fingers Harry unwrapped the gift.  Inside was a small glass sphere two inches across.

"Pretty." Ron commented in a clipped tone.  Harry had to agree.  Sitting in a nest of wrapping paper in his hand the sphere was filled with soft swirls of color.  Harry set it down, paper and all, on his bedside table.  With the presents out of the way the two headed down to the common room to relax until the Christmas feast.

Harry spent the afternoon retelling his story of the night before.  The Weasley twins wanted to hear it.  Neville wanted to know what had made Harry wake up screaming.  And anytime somebody new walked in, Harry would have to start from the beginning.  Finally it was time to head down to the Christmas feast in the great hall.  The Gryffindors made their way in a loose, talkative pack.

"I want to know how those muggles were involved," Ginny Weasley wondered aloud.

"An excellent question, Miss Weasley."  Everybody jumped when they heard the voice of their headmaster.  None of the students had noticed that Professor Dumbledore had fallen into step behind them.  "It appears that Mr. Pettigrew recruited them with a few rounds in a pub while telling a tragic story.  They were under the impression that they were helping rescue a boy from his estranged mother so that he could spend Christmas with his father."

"But how did they get here?" Ginny pressed for information.

"We are still investigating," Albus Dumbledore explained.  "But it appears that some very creative use of Portkeys to transport them.  Each one was also carrying a charm to help them past the anti-muggle protections around the school grounds."

The group arrived at the great hall and conversation ended in favor of eating.  One long table was being shared by the staff and all the students.  As was to be expected, the great hall was decorated in holiday splendor.  Food at Hogwarts was always delicious but the feasts were the crowning glory of the Houselves in the kitchens.  With ravenous appetites; the students launched into their Christmas dinner.

When the feast was over Harry joined the other well fed Gryffindors as they trudged their way back up to their common room.  Harry was looking forward to a long nights sleep.  With a full stomach and a feeling of accomplishment at Wormtail's capture Harry was sure he would sleep well.  When his head finally met his pillow pleasant dreams were only moments away.


	15. Visits

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 15

"Mister Potter," A stern voice cut through the darkness.  A hand on his shoulder was shaking Harry gently.  "The headmaster wishes to see you right away."  Harry opened his eyes and fumbled for his glasses.  When he could see he was greeted by the sight of Professor McGonagall standing beside his bed.  "Come with me," She instructed.

Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled a school robe on over his pajamas.  Professor McGonagall was carrying a lantern and walking brusquely out of the room.  Harry followed her, his sleep fogged brain trying to catch up.  He suspected that she was not in the mood to answer any questions so he decided to save them for later.  Harry was sure his questions would be answered soon enough.  His head of house was leading Harry to the headmaster's office.  At this early hour it would not be for anything good.

"Ah, Come in." Albus Dumbledore greeted the new arrivals.  Harry noticed that the headmaster's face had a tired expression that had little to do with the early hour.  "Harry, I am sorry to have to get you up at this hour.  I know you would rather be sleeping but I believe that unfortunate news gets no better when left waiting.  Please have a seat."  He gestured to the vacant chairs in front of his desk then sat down himself.

"What has happened Professor?" Harry asked as he sat down.  His curiosity refused to wait any longer.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore sighed.  "I have just been informed by the ministry that Peter Pettigrew has escaped."

"Escaped!  When?  How?"  Harry was flustered and could feel his emotions starting to rise out of control.

"Mister Potter…" Professor McGonagall started to rebuke Harry for his outburst.

"It is all right Minerva.  He has some reason to be upset."  Dumbledore turned his attention on Harry.  "Just over an hour ago two Aurors arrived and took custody of Peter Pettigrew.  They were to take him to St. Mungo's and then to Azkaban.  Unfortunately they never arrived at the hospital.  I personally escorted them to the edge of the school grounds and watched them Apparate.  It is apparent that one or both of the Aurors were ether followers of Voldemort was or under his control."

"But what happens now?" Harry wanted to know.  "Will Sirius be cleared?  Will the ministry stand up and admit Voldemort is back?"

"Alas.  Minister Fudge is using this complication to postpone taking any direct action.  He has agreed to reinvestigate the events leading up to the imprisonment of your Godfather.  He has also agreed to put the ministry on alert for _Death Eater type_ activities.  Until he has some proof that he can display in front of the media the minister has no intention of exposing himself to possible ridicule."

"But…  But…  We gave him names.  Peter confessed and denounced Death Eaters by name.  He confessed to helping commit murder and named the others that were there.  Fudge has plenty of people he can bring in.  What is the Great Git waiting for?"

"Mister Potter.  You will remember you manners."  Professor McGonagall was clearly upset.  "You will remember that the great git _is_ the Minister of Magic."  Just as clearly, she was not upset with Harry.

"Our minister is overly preoccupied with status and appearances.  This tends to make him slow to act against people he feels are important to the wizarding community."  Harry suppressed the urge to make a rude noise.  "As long as you are awake," The headmaster suddenly changed topics.  "Why don't you see if Mister Weasley would be interested in joining us for breakfast?  I have some business to attend to in Hogsmeade today.  The two of you can come along if you like."

"Yes.  Thank you Professor."  Harry left Dumbledore's office with his emotions tied in a knot.

It took almost an hour to drag Ron out of bed and down to breakfast.  The great hall was deserted with only the three of them eating a warm breakfast.  The headmaster shared some witty stories about the history of Hogwarts as they ate.  Harry tried to participate in the conversation but he kept sinking back into dark thoughts.  When they had finished eating Dumbledore stood up from his place at the table.

"Come along Gentlemen," He said.  "We have things to do."  Dutifully, Harry and Ron followed their headmaster.

At the door to the castle they were met by one of the school's enchanted sleighs.  The trip into Hogsmeade only took a few minutes because of the Sleigh's fast trip over the snow.  Once in the village the sleigh slowed sown to a walking pace.  Dumbledore made frequent stops to pick up packages which the boys carried out and loaded into their ride.  Ron and Harry had to take two trips each to carry all of the headmaster's packages out of Honeydukes.  Dumbledore carried a package personally out of Zonko's joke shop with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye.

They picked up books, potion supplies, and an assortment of things that Harry guessed that wizards used in their daily lives.  As they made their way through the village they stopped often to talk with the locals.  There were people that wanted to be neighborly and exchange greetings.  A few people wanted to complain about students' behavior on Hogsmeade weekends.  Even some people that wanted there to be more Hogsmeade weekends, to help the economy of the town.  For what ever reason, there appeared to be an endless stream of people that wanted a word with Albus Dumbledore.

"Good day to you, Headmaster."  A balding, potbellied man in somber robes moved to walk along beside the enchanted sleigh when it started to pull away from Zonko's.

"Good morning Mr. Clark.  How is business?" Albus said in return.

"Ahhh, me.  Not well, but I am sure it will pick up soon.  'tis the slow season after all.

"I suppose it is."

"I know it is most irregular, but if I may ask.  Is young Master Potter spending the holidays at Hogwarts?"

"I believe he is."  At this point Harry started to feel self conscious.  His celebrity status was something he was never very comfortable with.  Ron looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut when Harry glared at him.

"Ahh.  That is.  I have a niece visiting from Erie and she expressed an interest in seeing the young Master Potter."

"I see," Albus said noncommittally.

"Says she has even written the lad and he answered." Mr. Clark chuckled in a way that sounded like the claim was a tall tail.  "It would make the season for her if she could meat with him.  I recon she fancies the lad, young Tiffany does."  Harry realized that this must be the relative that his pen friend Tiffany De'Fay said she would be visiting over the holidays.

Trying not to give himself away to Mr. Clark Harry tugged on Professor Dumbledore's cloak and nodded his head a fraction.

"I think that an introduction could be arranged, Mr. Clark."  The headmaster gave Harry a wink.  Why don't you bring your niece up to the castle for lunch tomorrow?  I will let Mr. Potter know to expect a visitor."

"Smashing!  Thank you.  I am in your debt Headmaster."  Mr. Clark was beaming.  "Young Tiffany will be tickled when I tell her.  Just tickled."

"I will let you share the good news with her then," Albus said, clearly bringing the conversation to you.  "Enjoy the Holidays."

"Yes.  Thank you.  You too.  Thank you and Happy Holidays to you."  Mr. Clark fell behind as the sleigh picked up speed.

"Who's Tiffany?" Ron asked as soon as Mr. Clark was out of hearing. 

Harry explained the story of how he and Tiffany had become pen friends over the summer.  It was not a long story.  Harry had reached the end of it as their sleigh turned the corner and speed along a narrow street.  Harry wasn't sure where they were headed.  He was about to ask when they started to slow down.  The sleigh turned another corner and pulled into a neglected looking carriage house that was connected to an equally dilapidated farm house.

"We have arrived," Albus Dumbledore said to nobody specific.  He started to dismount from the sleigh as a pair of battered doors closed, cutting off the view of the street.  "Come with me."  Ron and Harry followed their headmaster through a side door and into the farm house. 

The three made their way through the tiny kitchen and into the front room.  The windows were shuttered and the curtains were drawn.  The only light came from a pair of old lanterns and a merry fire in the fireplace.  The furniture all looked like it had been bought by the original owner of the house and had been left behind when the house was abandoned.  As the three from Hogwarts entered the single occupant stood up to greet them.

"Sirius!" Harry gave a hoot of joy and launched himself into his godfather's embrace.

The last days of the winter holiday passed in lazy way that made it hard to keep track of time.  The disappearance of Wormtail should have bothered Harry more, but he tried to not spend too much time thinking about it.  The day he had spent with Sirius had made the Holidays feel special.  The time with his godfather had been just what Harry needed to escape the dark mood that Wormtail's escape and Minister Fudge's impotent leadership had caused.  Harry even welcomed the teasing Sirius gave him about girl problems.  Ron bringing up Tiffany De'Fay didn't help.  Before Harry knew it, it was time to return to the castle.

"I'll be in touch Harry," Sirius said as they hugged goodbye.  "I've got some things to check out.  If I hear anything about Peter I will let you know."

"Be careful Sirius," Harry said.

Nobody spoke during the trip back up to the school.  Harry was glad to see his godfather.  He had not had the time to really get to know him, but Sirius felt more like family to Harry then the Dursleys ever did.

The next day was also special for Harry.  Mr. Clark, his sister, and his niece Tiffany came up to the castle for lunch.  Harry had felt nervous about meting his pen friend.  He couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything.  At half past eleven Harry went down to wait in the front entryway.  Looking out through peek hole, Harry watched for the expected visitors.  Mr. Clark was the first to come into view.  Next to him was a tall, attractive woman with bright red hair and a blizzard of dark freckles on her fair skin.  Finally, looking as nervous as Harry felt came Tiffany. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said as He pulled the door open.  "I am glad you could make it today."

"Good day to you, young man," Mr. Clark said with cool civility.  He reminded Harry of a manager from the market Aunt Petunia would send him to.  "I am Mr. John Clark."  He shook hands briefly with Harry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Clark.  I'm Harry.  Harry Potter."  Mr. Clark's whole attitude changed.  He instantly became cheerful and friendly.  It wasn't an insincere attitude.  Rather, he was a normal reserved man that was genuinely pleased to meet someone of Harry's celebrity status.

"The honor is all mine, Master Potter."

"Please, call me Harry," Harry said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. Well, let me introduce you to my sister Cheryl De'Fay.

"Season's greetings.  Welcome to Hogwarts ma'am."

"And this is her daughter Tiffany."  The girl had reached the end of her patients and gave a happy cheer.

"Harry!"  She leapt forward and grabbed Harry in a hug.  She was a tiny thing with golden-red hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her back.  Her fair skin was flawless with only a light sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose.  Her face was fine boned with well defined features.  Her large, almond shaped eyes were sky blue and full of warmth and merriment.

"Young lady!" Mrs. De'Fay said in a stern voice of rebuke.  "What has gotten into you?"

"It is good to see you too," Harry said a little awkwardly as he hugged her back.  "Thank you for your Present, by the way.  Your elixir was very useful."  When he managed to pull free Harry returned his attention to the adults.  "Please come in.  I hope you are in good appetite.  The food here is always excellent."  With that Harry lead the visitors to the great hall for lunch.

Harry explained about the normal seating arrangement for the four houses.  There was still only the one long table in the hall, and it was likely to remain that way until the close of the holidays.  Harry and his visitors sat half way down one side of the table.  As they ate lunch Harry introduced them to the staff and his friends as they came in.

Mr. Clark, Harry learned over lunch, owned and operated a small shop in Hogwarts.  The shop was basically a wizarding hardware and house ware store.  Obviously the shop had very little to attract the students so Harry had never before visited it.  He promised to visit during the next Hogsmeade weekend.  Soon lunch was over and so was the visit.  Harry walked Tiffany and her family to the front door.  Mr. Clark and his sister said their goodbyes and stepped out side.  Tiffany lingered until the adults were several steps away.

"It was good to see you Harry," Tiffany said as she gave Harry a warm hug.

"Yeah.  It was good to meet you at last."

"Maybe you can come visit me during your Summer Holidays."

"That would be nice," Harry said.  He was always eager to escape from the Dursley's house.  "But I don't know if it would be allowed." Harry didn't think Professor Dumbledore would want him visiting too many people with Voldemort still on the loose.

"Well, we will have to see."  Tiffany gave Harry's body a squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.  "See ya, Harry."

"Take care," Harry said as Tiffany suddenly let go and took off out of the castle.  When his visitors were out of sight Harry turned to go back to the Gryffindor common room.  Before he could take a single step his eyes fell on Ginny.

"Who was that _Witch_?"  Ginny's voice made it clear that the word meant nothing complimentary.


	16. Gaining Perspectives

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 16

Harry enjoyed the rest of the winter holidays as best as he could.  With a full schedule time just vanished.  Harry's time was divided between his assignments, his Prefect duties, and studying his extra books.  There was no schedule to follow except when to eat or sleep.  Hermione had left planed charts for how and when Harry and Ron were to spend their time studying, but they had fallen into the fire a soon as she was gone.  Ginny seamed to have a talent for finding Harry when his guard was down.  Every time she would do or say something that would make him blush, then she would run off again.  The Weasley twins also conspired to take up Harry's time.

Fred wanted to get Harry involved in the prank business.  He had an investment to protect after all.  George had a contract he wanted Harry to sign.  In effect, the contract would give Weasley Wizard Wheezes full rights to use the likeness of Harry Potter whole or in part in the production of their products.  George even had a sample of products ready to market.  There was the rub-on tattoo of a lightning bolt scar that would glow in the dark.  He also had thick framed "Harry Potter" glasses with the illusion of bright green eyes behind the lenses.  There were other ideas as well, but Harry was having none of it.  It didn't keep George from trying.

It was late in the evening on December thirtieth when Harry discovered something fascinating.  Harry was putting the finishing touches on his report for Professor McGonagall.  With his nose in his books Harry was searching for how to use the Will on a Person.  He had been thinking of the way he had used it on Draco at the ball.  By accident Harry realized that the Will could be directed inward.  He could use it on himself.  Harry finished his assignment for McGonagall in a rush to get it out of they way.  Then, with his mind grappling with a new idea, Harry stayed up late that night studying and making notes.

Ron was still sleeping when Harry got up for breakfast.  After a hasty meal Harry went up to the owlry.  Hedwig flew over to Harry as soon as he entered.

"Morning girl," Harry greeted her and stroked her feathers.  She nipped at his fingers affectionately.  "Can you show me your wings girl?"  Harry asked her.  Hedwig obliged by spreading her wings.  Harry held up his arm so he could examine her feathers and how she moved.  For her part, Hedwig was no different from any other female and was not going to pass up a chance to show off. 

Harry repeated the process with pig and an assortment of school owls.  Hedwig rode on Harry's shoulder as he wandered the owlry.  After an hour Harry decided he was ready.  He knew what he was going to do was potentially dangerous, but he didn't let himself think about that.  Harry set Hedwig on a perch and moved to stand in a clear section of the floor.

Harry took a calming breath and tried to relax.  Slowly at first, he started to draw in his Will.  He felt the energy of his Will filling him and making him feel more alive.  As his Will gathered in side of himself, Harry thought he would start to glow from the power he was holding in.  Next, he used his imagination to build the picture of an owl.  Harry worked on every detail.  When he was sure he had one part of the owl right he would start on another.  After a while, Harry had lost track of time, he had the image of a complete owl in his mind.

_'Like the flower,'_ Harry though to himself as he tried to stay calm.  Harry imagined the image of the owl in his mind surrounding his body.  He imagined his school robes and unruly hair becoming plumage.  Finally Harry could hold the image without it wanting to slip out of shape.  With a last calming breath Harry directed his Will in at the image in his mind, and at himself.  _'Now."_  With a thought Harry released his will.

The world wavered and Harry could feel his insides twist.  For a moment Harry thought he was going to be sick.  His vision blurred as everything seemed to move at once.  Then the world settled down and it was over.

The floorboards of the owlry were cool under Harry's Talons as he looked up at where Hedwig stood on her perch.  It took Harry's mind a minute to process all the sensations and information that were flooding in.  With a hoot of joy Harry realized that he had done it.  Letting the instincts of his new body guide him, Harry launched himself from the floor.  Human reasoning and owl instinct fought for control of his body.  With a lot of clumsy flapping and frustrated hooting Harry managed to land on the perch beside Hedwig.  The owlry had become filled with noise.

Harry gripped his perch and tried to catch his breath.  As he reasoned through why the short flight had been so difficult Harry became more aware of his surroundings.  There was a lot of laughter.  The owls were filled with mirth from watching him struggle.  Harry was grateful then that owls cannot blush.  Almost shyly, he looked towards Hedwig.  As he looked he observed tiny shifts in her face and posture.  Slowly at first, the instincts of Harry's new body translated the hoots, screeches, and body language of the surrounding owls.

_"Amusing,_" Hedwig seamed to be saying.  _"You were trying too hard."_  Other Owls were talking to Harry as well.

_"Youdidit. You did it! Youdidityoudidityoudidit…"_ Pig was practically yelling in his excitement.

_"Long time," _An old school owl swooped down to perch beside Harry opposite to Hedwig.  _"Many seasons sense the last human did this."_  Harry regarded the old owl.

It was reasonable that in a school of wizardry that there would be more then one student that would think of an owl for an animagis form.  If his research was right, this would not be the only form Harry was limited to.  The old owl with Hedwig's help tried to coach Harry about how to be an owl.  Under their instruction Harry managed to fly around the loft without crashing.  It was hunger that finally made Harry leave the owlry.  It was only by the desire to not show off this new talent that kept Harry from trying to fly down to the great hall for lunch.

It was the beginning of a new year and of a new term at Hogwarts.  Hermione had returned after the holidays with an abundance of energy and determination.  She was ready to dedicate every free moment of her time to prepare for the O.W.L. exams.  She was just as ready to drag her friends by the hair into the library to make them study also.  Ron groaned, whined, and dragged his feet every time Hermione insisted he study, but he always agreed in the end.  He also made a point to appear unoccupied so the Hermione would drag him off for some studying. 

Harry knew his friends were finding time between studies for a little snogging, but he wasn't going to intrude.  Cho had also returned from the holidays looking recharged and ready for the new term.  Harry admitted to himself that he would like to find some quality snogging time with her, but he didn't know how to bring up the subject.  Harry settled for enjoying what ever time he could manage to find with Cho.  It was with a sense of irritation that his time with Cho was intruded on.

Harry and Cho spent their time together where ever they could.  While Harry could visit the Ravenclaw common room, he didn't want to spend too much time there.  The advantage of Cho being a sixth year Ravenclaw was that she had already taken her O.W.L.s and had received high marks.  She was more then willing to help Harry study for his exams.  This meant time spent in the library.  This meant that Harry and Cho were easy to find. 

Ginny Weasley managed with alarming frequency to arrive in the library while Harry and Cho were studying.  She would sit as close to the pair as she could to do her own studying, sometimes with another student but most often alone.  When she got stuck on some point Ginny would politely ask Harry for help.  Harry could never be sure if she really needed help or not.  He would answer her questions and give careful explanations.  When Ginny was satisfied she would go back to her own studies until she had another question.  No mater what she was studying Ginny always had one question that would need a long explanation to answer.  She would always ask Harry for help when he and Cho were about to leave the library together.

Quidditch practice was back in full swing.  The Gryffindor team was out three times a week as they worked to improve their skills.  For the seventh years on the team knew this would be their last season and wanted to go out with the cup firmly in their possession.  The reserve roster knew that they had to train hard if they didn't want to loose the cup next year.  Thirteen _Quicksilvers_ and one Firebolt flew over the stadium with all the passion and determination of a World Cup game.  Ron faced Quidditch with a nearly Wood-like obsession. 

In the blinking of a busy eye, January sped away.  Harry's after class hours were filled with Quidditch, Prefect duties, and books.  Herbology and Potions each brought their own special torment.  Professor Binns droned on about every political event of the sixteenth century with as much excitement as a mill stone grinding wheat.  The biggest surprise of the new term came in Care for Magical Creatures.

When the students arrived at Hagrid's they found the Brownies, Garden Gnomes, and Gremlins gone.  The paddocks had been rebuilt and were partially roofed.  In each fenced area a handful of horses stood.

"'ello everyone," Hagrid greeted the class.  "I hope you had a good holiday.  This term we'll be starting on three new creatures."

"What is so magical about horses?" Demanded Draco right on cue.

"You will all take turns feeding, grooming, and looking after these magnificent beasts." Hagrid had ignored Draco's question.  "First, the middle corral here has some very fine animals.  You will start with these."  Hagrid directed everybody over to the center corral.

A stallion and four mares stood under the roof at the end of the paddock.  They had coats in shades of brown with lighter colored manes and tails.  The horses were calm and looked right at home.  It was impossible to see anything magical about them at all.  Some of the girls didn't appear to care.  They just stood at the fence rail and made appreciative comments.

"They are just stupid animals," Draco drawled.  A person that loved to complain, he didn't wait to hear Hagrid's explanation.  "Why do we have bother with these filthy beasts?"

"That is enough out of you, Mr. Malfoy," Hagrid said before he directed his attention back to the rest of the class.  "Now, as I was saying.  We will start with these fine horses here.  It is important that you learn about these first because it will help you understand what comes next."  Hagrid directed the class to the right most paddock with a gesture. "Mind you, stay clear of them there."  The corral in question held five fierce looking horses with blue-black coats, manes, and tails, and red eyes.  The stood facing the students and digging at the ground with sharp hooves.  "Them aint horses.  Least wise, they aint like no horses you ever met.  Them are Demon Steeds.  It's creatures like them that are used by the Wild Hunt."

"Wonderful," Breathed Hermione.  "Another dangerous creature.  I thought maybe Hagrid had learned his lesson after the skewrts."

"Now over here," Hagrid directed the class towards the last Corral.  There was an immediate chorus of appreciative sounds from all of the girls and a few of the boys in the class.  Five silver-white horses grazed inside the fence.  The looked like they were made from moonlight and snow.  Their coats, manes, and tails were silky and flawless.  Watching them was relaxing and almost hypnotic.

"They are sometimes called Elvin or Fairy Steeds.  The can run all day and night and never slow a step.  Once you show me you know what yer doing with the horses you will get a chance to work with the others."  After searching his pockets for a minute Hagrid pulled out a stack of papers.  "I have schedules for you here."  He handed the stack the closest student.  "You will all get one so you know when you are expected to take your turns."  The schedules were passed around and everybody took a moment to look it over.  "Mind, Professor Snape asked that we save some of the hairs from the Demon Steeds, and Professor Sprout wants the manure from all three corrals."

The class ended and the students went back to the castle.  While still critical of the Demon Steeds, Hermione approved of Hagrid's plan.  Starting with normal horses made sense.  She did however skip past the part that she hoped they would get a chance to ride them.


	17. Challanges

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own.  Watch out for that cross pollination. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 17

February arrived, heralded by the booming of thunder. I vicious storm crashed over Hogwarts. Lightning flashed in through the windows. The castle vibrated with the thunder. Ice and rain scoured the castle walls. Throughout the school students flinched with every boom of thunder that echoed in the halls.

It was the third of February, Saturday. Harry sat on a windowsill in the Gryffindor common room after supper watching the storm through the window. Harry wasn't frightened by the fury of the storm. On the contrary, Harry found the storm comforting. Dudley was terrified of thunder and lightning. When trapped in doors by rain Harry was commonly used by his fat cousin as entertainment, and as a punching bag. When the thunder shook Number 4 Private, Drive Dudley was reduced to tears. In a storm like this Dudley would be holed up in his room crying under the covers as his mother passed him sweets, trying to sooth him. Harry welcomed the storms growing up for the respite they brought.

On this night, Harry was feeling restless. There was a week before the next Quidditch match; Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Then there was a month to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Thinking about, Harry hoped the storm wouldn't last long. He hated practicing in the rain.

As he looked out the window lightning flashed over the grounds. The flashes of lightning made dark shadows look like they were dancing. The thunder was the voice of a storm that roared with rage, or maybe it was laughing at the people hiding in the castle.

"What are you doing Harry?" Harry turned to see Ginny walking over to him.

"Hi Ginny."

"What are you looking at?"

"Just looking." Something about Ginny tugged at Harry's mind. He took a long moment to look her over.

Ginny was dressed in her Weasley sweater and a pair of baggy pants that were probably hand-me-downs. Her red Weasley hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. It took Harry a few seconds to recognize what was different about Ginny. It was the light touch of make-up on her face. A little shadow and lip gloss made the youngest Weasley look different. Harry couldn't pin it down, but something about Ginny's new looks tugged at his thoughts.

Ginny was well aware of Harry's examination of her. She tried with only partial success to keep a smile from her lips. Before ether of them could say anything, there came a flash of an angry orange light through all the windows in the tower. Then a crashing boom that shook the castle. Ginny felt the castle sway and tremble under her feet. With a panicked cry, she launched herself into Harry's arms.

Everybody had felt the castle shake. Students rushed into the common room from their dorms. Everybody wanted to know what had happened. A second flash of light was seen as another tremor passed through the castle. Ginny clung to Harry and screamed into his chest. She didn't see the look on Harry's face. If Ginny had looked up at that time, she would have been more terrified then ever.

Harry was caught in a torrent of pain. When the first tremor shook Hogwarts Pain had exploded through Harry's lightning shaped scar. Harry knew that it was not Voldemort that was causing this pain. Something wicked was loose that night. In some part of his soul, Harry felt the attack on Hogwarts.

The scar on Harry's forehead was an angry, throbbing purple. His jaw was clenched against the screams of pain that threatened to escape from his throat. Harry's brow was pulled down into a frown. A feeling of icy cold hopelessness like what came from a Dementor, but ten times as bad, filled the air. Some _Thing_ was attacking the school, and Harry could do nothing about it.

The common room was filled with noise. Every tremor that passed through the tower made the students cry out in alarm. Most of the girls and some of the boys were openly crying with fear. The Weasley twins, in a rare display of seriousness were trying to keep the mob of students organized. Ron and Hermione stood in front of the portrait hole and refused to let anybody leave the tower. Prefect and Auror badges were thin shields holding back a potential stampede of students.

The Tremors and flashes of light continued. Angry orange light flashed with every tremor that shook the tower. After each tremor came a loud ringing boom that was accompanied by explosions of silver-blue light in the windows. After the forth tremor passed through the castle Harry recognized the pattern. Attack and counter attack. The Tremors continued, but he noticed that they were becoming less violent.

Then it was as if the thunderstorm out side spent itself in a final single moment. The entire castle vibrated like a struck gong. Silver-blue light flooded though the windows with intensity to rival the noonday sun. A sound like a tortured scream filled the air. Harry felt in insides clench at that horrid sound. The sound was so vile and retched that all around the common room people cringed and some vomited. The Sound lasted only a few seconds before it faded. In its wake came silence.

The castle was quiet. No more tremors could be felt. Warmth returned to the air and everybody felt calmer, if still a little shaken. Outside, the storm had passed and the sky was clearing. Harry felt the tension of the moment drain out of him and Ginny relax her grip on his aching ribs.

"Its over," Harry said to her softly. "You are safe. Do you feel alright Ginny?" Ginny sniffed a few times before she let go of Harry. Her face was a mess. Her tears had streaked her face and her make-up was smeared. "Ginny?"

"I'm alright," She said in a strained voice. "Thank you Harry." Ginny slowly made her way across the common room to her dorm.

Harry and the other Prefects soon had the students under control. In pairs and small groups everybody returned to their rooms or went back to studying. Most people wanted to forget the horror until they could talk about it in the comfort and security of a sunny day. Harry was ready to do the same. He had almost convinced himself that the whole thing had only been a minor disturbance. Then he saw Sir Nicholas.

The Gryffindor Ghost was floating outside the window Harry had been watching the storm through. Sir Nicholas was not dressed in his customary frills and lace. The ghost was clad in silvery armor and coif, and carried a long sword. Sir Nicholas looked every inch like the knight his title named him to be. Looking in through the window, Sir Nicholas nodded once to Harry then drifted off into the night.

February tenth arrived with an air of excitement.  Quidditch is the great passion of the wizarding world and the students of Hogwarts.  It was the day of the Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff match.  Every house normally played three games per school year.  While a team with two losses would be out of the running for the Quidditch Cup it would still play for all the points it could get towards the House Cup.  After breakfast the student body made its collective way to the Quidditch stadium.

Eleanor Branstone felt her stomach turn to stone.  She knew that her teammates were counting on her today.  They still didn't know how Harry had helped her out in their match before the holidays.  Today she was going up against Cho Chang.  If Harry was the best seeker at Hogwarts Cho was a very close second.  Eleanor looked forward to the match the way she looked forward to an exam in Potions.  Just before she reached the changing rooms she felt her heart sink down and settle beside the rock that had been her stomach.

Cho and Harry were out side the changing rooms.  Cho was already in her Quidditch robes and had her Comet two-sixty in her hand.  Harry had his hand on top of Cho's, holding it as she held her broom.  Eleanor wished she could turn invisible.  She was seriously thinking of turning around and going back to the castle when the other two seekers spotted her.  Harry waved with his free hand.  He had not let go of Cho and both of the girls were well aware of it.

"Good day for a match," Harry said in a friendly manner.  "How are you feeling Eleanor?"

"I'm fine," Eleanor said in a trembling voice.  She felt like her stomach was about to make an undignified exit from her body.

"Don't worry Eleanor," Harry was saying in that friendly way.  "You are a natural."

"You can call me Elly," She said.  Harry gave her a small smile.

"Alright," He said.  Then he turned his attention back to Cho.  "I'll be cheering for you."

"I know," Cho said softly.  Using Harry's hand on hers, Cho drew Harry in for a soft kiss on the cheek.  "See you after the game."  Harry headed for the stands and Cho turned to Eleanor.  "See you on the pitch."  Cho said in a flat voice before leaving to join her team, leaving Eleanor Branstone to wonder if she should be afraid for her life.

Eleanor tried to leave her fears and worries on the ground.  It was a wonderful feeling to be flying over the Quidditch pitch.  Even as the game started, she was trying to use every piece of advice that Harry had given her.  This turned out to cause a small problem.  Trying to remember Harry's advice made Eleanor think of Harry himself.  This led her to seek out his face in the stands.  He was easy to find because he was sitting with a cluster of Weasley redheads.  Eleanor was surprised to see Harry looking up in her direction, one arm waving over his head.  She gave a small wave back, and then a shadow fell across her.

Cho Chang was just above Eleanor Branstone.  Eleanor looked to see where the shadow had come from and saw Cho descending to be eye to eye with her.  Cho's face was calm with no hint of being friendly.

"Just because you make a good Seeker doesn't mean you can take what you want." Cho said in a chilly voice.

"What?" Eleanor was feeling confused.  Cho just called her a good Seeker, but the rest just didn't make sense.

"Harry is with me," Cho said in a tone that was ice. "If you try to touch him you won't be able to grip a broom ever again."  With that Cho moved away.

Eleanor tried to catch up to Cho.  She wanted to explain that she wasn't interested in Harry that way.  Cho never gave her a chance to explain.  The comet three-ten was a better broom the Cho's two-sixty, but Cho was a more experienced flyer.  Eleanor kept chasing after Cho.  After a few minutes of following she tried to put herself in front of Cho.  Eleanor wanted to make Cho understand.  She wanted the older seeker to give her a chance.  To Eleanor, Cho appeared to be doing everything she could to avoid her.  What followed was ninety minutes of intense flying. 

Eleanor wasn't sure when things changed.  She just became aware sometime after the fact.  She and Cho were flying around each other with the intensity of a dogfight.  Somewhere in the sky the reason for it all became blurred.  It was the flying that became important.  Eleanor felt alive and free.  She continued to dog Cho.  She followed when she had to and cut the other seeker of when she could.  Then the reason for being on a broom returned to her.

Eleanor saw the Snitch.  It was low to the ground at mid field.  She turned and made a dive for it.  All of her attention was fixed on that bright spot of gold.  Eleanor was twenty feet from the Snitch when Cho suddenly appeared in front of her.  The Ravenclaw Seeker cut sideways across the Hufflepuff's flight path.  It was only for an instant but it was enough for Eleanor to loose track of the Snitch.  She couldn't see it anywhere.  She looked around and saw Cho high above the action searching for the Snitch also.

Eleanor went into a climb to get herself above the area of space dominated by the Chasers.  She was aiming to put herself in front of Cho when her quarry turned towards her.  Eleanor felt a moment of hesitation as Cho dived strait towards her.  With the speed of reflexes, Eleanor dodged out of Cho's path.  A second latter the crowd was on its feet and cheering.

"Cho has the Golden Snitch!" he voice of the announcer reach Eleanor.  "Ravenclaw wins!  220 to 60!"  Eleanor felt her stomach sink.

It was a tired and depressed Eleanor that left the changing rooms.  She trudged her way back up to the castle, and hoped she wouldn't have to talk to her housemates.  The team had felt the loss, but they were feeling good about the game.  The score had been close until the end.  The team credited Eleanor in keeping Cho from getting the snitch too soon for Hufflepuff to rack up a score.  She didn't want to tell them she had forgotten about the match.  She was almost to the castle doors and was still mentally flogging herself when she heard her name being called.

"Elly," Harry called out.  Reluctantly, she looked back over her shoulder.  Harry Potter was coming up from the stadium.  With him was the infamous Gryffindor brain Hermione and four redheaded Weasleys, the youngest was an energetic girl that was holding Harry's right hand innocently.  On Harry's left, linked arm in arm with him, was a cheerful Cho Chang.  "That was some fantastic flying," Harry was complementing Eleanor.

"It was a good game," Cho Agreed.  "You are going to be a top notch Seeker Elly."  There was no venom in Cho's voice.  She was speaking honestly as one Seeker to another. 

Eleanor was left bewildered by the exchange as Harry and his friends went into the castle.  A few minutes later a thoughtful Eleanor arrived at the Hufflepuff table to have lunch with her teammates.  As she looked at the Hufflepuff students talking excitedly about the match Eleanor remembered what Harry had said about considering the audience when she planned her strategies.  Quidditch was the great passion that all of the wizarding world could share, and Eleanor Branstone was ready to do her part.


	18. Stand Together

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent

Chapter 18

School, for nearly every student, brings with it a monotonous consistency.  Students can generally remember the start of a given year or term.  They may be able to recall some particularly nasty test or momentous event that happened.  School, Magical or mundane, becomes a progression of classes, quizzes, assignment, and tests that just feel like they will grind on for ever.  Unless you were to talk to Hermione Granger, for Hogwarts, a break from classes and books in a thing to be treasured.  This was true for students and staff alike.  Such a break arrived on March 3rd.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everybody from third year and above was ready to escape from the castle.  The sky was overcast and a cold wind was blowing, but imperfect weather was not about to keep people from a chance to relax.  Harry Potter and his friends were eating breakfast in the great hall as they discussed their plans for the day.

"I want to see if the book store has any new titles," Hermione said between bites.  "O.W.L.s are just months away."

"I'm for a break from books," Ron grumbled.  "What say you, Harry?  The Quidditch supply store or Zonko's first?"

"I promised Mr. Clark I would visit his store," Harry explained to his friends.  Harry didn't expect Ron to understand his desire to explore a shop dedicated to magical house wares.  Ron had grown up in a wizarding family.  To Harry, however, what Ron thought of as ordinary and boring was as fascinating to Harry as muggle things were to Ron's dad.  Ron grimaced when Hermione said she would like to investigate the shop.

"We may not be allowed to use magic out of school," Hermione was saying.  "But if something is already enchanted then it is alright.  Maybe I can find something for mother and father."

"Yeah, fine."  Ron knew he wouldn't escape unless he abandoned his friends.  "Then we can head over to Honeydukes."

"I have to see what Cho wants to do before I make too many plans," Harry said.  Almost as if his words had summoned her, Cho Chang entered the great hall.

"Good morning Harry," She said with a smile.  Cho squeezed into a seat between Harry and Ron, and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.  "What are we doing today?"

Harry explained the tentative plans as Cho ate her breakfast.  When everybody had eaten their fill it was time to head into the village.  Harry expected some kind of trouble when he saw Draco Malfoy and his pet goons hanging around the front doors of the castle.  Surprisingly, the blonde Slytherin just shot Harry and his friends a vicious smile.

Harry found Mr. Clark's store after asking a few Hogsmeade residents for directions.  Harry knew how to find the shop after specking with Mr. Clark over the holidays.  He was asking directions from people that were likely to recognize him so word would spread that the famous Harry Potter was a customer of Mr. Clark.  Harry didn't like his famous reputation and thought it was a lot of bother.  But he figured this way it would do somebody some good.

"Mundane Magical Goods," The painted sign above the shop read.  Only a block from Zonko's and one street over; the store was just out side the area frequented by the students from Hogwarts.  The sound of chimes filled the store as Harry and his friends entered.  Mr. Clark looked up from the counter where he was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Harry," Mr. Clark said with a firm and cheerful voice.  "I am so glad you could make it. Little Tiffany will be just tickled to hear you stopped in."

            "Good morning Mr. Clark," Harry greeted the shopkeeper and introduced his friends.  Mr. Clark was courteous to the students and welcomed them to his store.  Harry was fascinated by the assortment of magical wares in the shop.

"I am sorry there is nothing exciting to show you," Mr. Clark said.  "I carry the common things that make our lives comfortable, but nothing flashy or extravagant."

"Actually, Mr. Clark…" Harry interjected.  "I live with muggle relatives.  I think your shop is fantastic."  The Shop keeper beamed at Harry's words.

"Well, I am happy to be at your service then.  Feel free to look around."

Hermione started to examine the assorted merchandise like she was taking inventory.  Ron looked bored as he tagged along at her side.  Harry and Cho held hands as the browsed the shelves.  Harry thought that the wares displayed in the store were marvelous.  Cho looked equally enchanted by what she saw.

There were goods for all parts of the wizarding home and garden.  Harry saw self cleaning shower curtains and automatic back scrubbers for the bathroom.  Always warm changing robes and eternally fuzzy slippers looked like they would be perfect for a chilly winter morning.  Harry nearly bought a self propelled weeding trowel, but thought his Aunt Petunia would kill him if he let it near her garden.  There was a Chopping Block that guaranteed to hold anything steady while the matching carving knife promised even, uniform slices.  When Harry saw Cho's attention linger over the chopping block and other kitchen wares he realized that he had never spoken to her about her family. 

Eventually Ron's boredom threatened to get the better of him.  Harry promised Mr. Clark he would stop by another day.  The Shop keeper smiled broadly and told Harry he was always welcome. While Harry and his friends had been browsing the store had become quite full.  Most of the witches and wizards in the shop were only going through the motions of shopping.  They appeared to be preoccupied with trying to get a good look at Harry without being too obvious.

With both Hermione and Cho present a visit to the book store was unavoidable.  Cho, Ron, and Harry all wanted to make a visit to the Quidditch shop.  Harry watched Ron and Cho look longingly at the professional quality gear.  Hermione was only mildly interested in the Quidditch books.  Harry wrestled briefly with the urge to buy something for Cho and Ron, but decided against it.  Ron was embarrassed about his family's poverty, and Harry also didn't want to embarrass Cho by being over generous.

The gang finally left the Quidditch shop.  Together, they chose to visit Honeydukes to round out their Hogsmeade trip before going to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers.  After a short visit to the sweet shop everybody had gathered a selection of their favorites.  With pockets filled with candy Harry and his friends were ready for a round of Butterbeers.

Harry was crossing the main street of Hogsmeade when he spotted Hagrid and Gary Stone headed towards the Three Broomsticks Tavern.  He was about to call out to his friends when a dozen figures appeared on the street.  They arrived with the popping sound of displaced air as they materialized in Hogsmeade in concealing black cloaks and white masks.

            There was a moment of absolute silence in the village of Hogsmeade.  A dozen figures had appeared along the main street of the village.  Others were visible on adjoining side streets.  It had been a long time sense figures black robes and white masks had been seen.  There was a moment of hesitation as people on the street took in the meaning of what they were seeing.  Then somebody screamed.

It was as if that one scream freed everyone from a spell of immobilization.  More screams filled the air and people started running in every direction.  Fear was like a stench hanging over the village.  Screams and shouts drowned out any single voice. In an instant Harry could feel the hairs on his neck stand up.  The air was filled with magic as curses started to fly.

Harry knew he and his friends should take cover right away.  Death Eaters were adult Witches and wizards and they had never been known to be merciful.  Harry also knew that there were students in the streets that had no way to protect themselves or even an understanding of what was going on.  Knowing that it was the reborn Voldemort that the Death Eaters rallied to and obeyed, Harry felt that it was his responsibility to help protect the people that could not protect themselves.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.  "Keep with me!"

"Can count on me Harry!" Ron yelled back over the shouts and screams.

"Cho, Hermione.  Stay right behind us."

"Harry, what are we doing?" Hermione wanted to know."

"The Three Broomsticks; Students and professors go there.  It will be the safest place."

"I'm with you Harry." Cho's voice was comforting to him.  She trusted him to see her through the chaos.

"Let's go."  Harry started to lead the way across the street.  The four students moved together at a quick walk.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron's voice cut the air and a Death Eater dropped into a limp heap.

Something unimagined happened.  Harry was in the lead and was using all his research and experience from the Triwizard tournament, his run-ins with Voldemort, and his extra study and research of the past year to defend himself and his friends.  He found the magical combat thrilling but mentally and physically exhausting.  Ron at his side and Hermione and Cho behind him were throwing curses, counter curses, and charms.  Harry was like the bow of a ship cutting a path through a stormy sea.  His friends added their strength to his.  As they fought to reach the tavern other students saw them.  Harry's group soon had students, and a few adults traveling in their wake.  As others fell in behind them, they added their magic to the defense of the group.  Harry was unaware of the following he had collected.  He only saw Death Eaters directing their attention towards him. He did not know that he had become a leader and therefore an important target.  Not wanting to have Death Eaters at his back, or give them an opportunity to strike at his friends, Harry's attempt to reach the Three Broomsticks had turned into a slow march down the village street.

The Death Eaters were also working together.  Two of them pointed their wands at the ground and summoned up a cloud of dark smoke.  Out of the smoke came a huge ogre.  The ogre was ten feet tall with slate gray skin.  It rushed towards Harry with out stretched arms.  Suddenly Hagrid was there.

Hagrid tackled the ogre from the side and the two went sprawling on the ground.  Hagrid wrestled with the ogre as some of Harry's followers struck it with an assortment of stunning spells.  Harry didn't have the time to see how his giant friend was doing.  The Death Eaters were gathering in knots and joining their magic together.

Not all of the Death Eaters had their attention on Harry's group, however.  A knot of four or five blacked cloaked figures were dueling it out with Professors Flitwick and Fletcher.  Another pack faced Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout.  A half dozen were trying desperately to hold their ground against Professor Dumbledore.  Looking along the street Harry could see that there was indeed a chance for victory.  The Death Eaters appeared committed to their battles and were unable to break off to support each other.  Then a group of three Death Eaters stepped into a clear space amid the chaos.  Harry didn't see what they did, but pain exploded from his scar as a huge column of dark fire and sulfur yellow smoke appeared in front of them.  Harry felt his heart go cold as something horrid appeared where the flames and smoke had been.

It was a monster out of nightmares.  Taller then a house, it stood on great cloven hooves of dark steel.  Its blood red hide was covered by a grotesque ichors that dripped from the creature and turned the ground black where it fell in steaming blobs.  The thing's head looked like it had come from a half rotted bull.  What little flesh remained hung in tatters from yellow skull bones.  A huge pair of gleaming, dark, steel horns crowned the beast.  Stretching out its massive arms and fierce claws, it threw back its head and gave a thunderous shout.  It was a wordless roar filled with hatred and pain.  The creature was a demon summoned from the darkness.

The demon took a single step forward before a bolt of brilliant light was hurtled into its chest with the force of a thunderbolt.  The demon screamed with pain and hatred, and something new.  The demon screamed with fear.  A second bolt of light stuck the monster.  Then a third found its mark.  The demon was forced back a step.

Behind the demon were the three that had summoned it.  They had their wands pointed at the creature.  They were trying to compel the monster forward.  Another bolt crashed into the demon's chest and sparks of light arched over its smoking flesh.  One of the controlling Death Eaters collapsed because he had exhausted himself in trying to direct the demon.  A fifth and sixth bolt struck the demon and it staggered back.  One massive hoof collided with one of the wizards still standing behind the demon.  The Death Eater was knocked to the ground.  Before he could get away the massive hoof descended, crushing his hip into the ground.

Harry wished he could pay attention to the battles going on around him, but he had his own problems.  The few Death Eaters still lashing out at Harry and the students that followed him were exhausted.  While Harry had managed to deflect the curses aimed in his direction, his friends and the other students had thrown their own curses at the people in white masks.

A massive explosion of light and fire erupted where the demon had last stood.  The shockwave, like a giant thunderclap, washed over the village.  Windows were shattered by the force.  Harry felt himself stagger and only kept his feet because Cho was behind him.  She supported him as he shielded her with his body.

The demon had been vanquished.  The Death Eaters still standing started to flee.  The attackers vanished from the village street in ones and twos.  The village had grown quiet.  Only one Death Eater remained.  With single minded intensity the figure faced Harry and raised his wand.  Before anybody else had a chance to act, Gary Stone rushed towards the Death Eater.

The Muggle Harry had come to count as a friend was charging a wizard.  Gary was dressed in his long Duster and wide brimmed hat.  Harry watched the man raise a seemingly empty hand.  With a flick of the wrist, Gary was holding a long metal baton that he brought down in the head of the Death Eater.  Without casting a single spell or saying a word, the Death Eater sank to the grown in an unconscious heap.  Gary, with a twirl of his baton smiled viciously at the crumpled figure.

"Stupefy."

Hogsmeade was gripped by a moment of peace and silence.  The fighting had stopped and the attackers had been beaten.  No nightmare creatures were left to damage the village.  Harry gave a heavy sigh of relief and turned to share the feeling with his friends.  As Harry looked to Ron, Hermione, and Cho he saw the small crowd that had followed him just as they let out a cheer.

Everybody was excited.  Relief rushed in to them as fear drained away.  All through Hogsmeade people were cheering and shouting.  Harry saw close to thirty students and adults gathered in a loose wedge.  They were cheering and shouting and calling Harry's name.

"You were fantastic!" Neville Longbottom shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd to reach Harry.  "You should have seen yourself."  Neville was looked as excited as a kid in a toy store.

Colin Creevey burst from the Three Broomsticks and rush over to start taking pictures of Harry still in front of the formation of students and Hogsmeade residents.  Other Gryffindors were coming forward to congratulate Harry.  Before he knew it, Harry was surrounded by a happy crowd of admirers.  More then a little overwhelmed, he took Cho's hand and held on for reassurance.

Cho had known that other were following her and Harry and his friends.  She had seen some of them move in behind her.  She had not realized how many there had been until the fighting was over.  As the crowd excitedly moved to surround Harry, his friends and her self, she felt reassured when Harry had taken a hold of her hand.  People were coming out of the shops and other buildings of Hogsmeade.  Residents and students filled the street.  In moments, the throng of happy people was gathering around and Cho found her self pressed tightly against Harry.  She didn't mind it one bit.

Harry was trying to find a graceful escape from the crowd when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape along with Hagrid and Gary Stone approached.  The crowd parted for the headmaster and his party.

"It seams that you have had an eventful day," Albus Dumbledore said to nobody specific.  He stood looking at the merry crowd for a moment before he addressed Harry.  "I am sure you and your friends would like to celebrate this victory, but I think it would be best if we all returned to the school.  Don't you agree Mr. Potter?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me, Professor," Harry agreed. 

Glad to escape the attentions of the crowd that was growing on the village's main street, Harry followed the headmaster.  As the walked out of Hogsmeade the other students were called by their heads of house to return to the castle.  It was immediately obvious to Harry that there were no students from Slytherin to be seen anywhere in the village.

People were already working to restore Hogsmeade to its normal state.  Men and women with Auror badges were rounding up the attackers and whatever remained of summoned monsters and beasts.  Residents of the village were setting there wands and backs into the work of repairing any damage that was found.  Harry didn't miss the smoke rising, nor did he fail to notice the crying voices.  Even if Harry didn't see the worst that had been done, he knew that there were things that could never be mended or replaced with the wave of a wand.

The walk back up to the school felt longer then ever to Harry.  He felt exhausted after the excitement of the battle drained away.  He held on to Cho's hand as he walked.  Beside him Ron and Hermione were also holding hands as they walked quietly.  Around them students were talking excitedly.  Harry tried not to listen but the words reached him anyway.

Harry had wanted to get his friends and him self to safety.  What had started as a run for cover had turned into a counter attack.  At first Harry had just tried to put himself between his friends and the masked attackers.  Then he took a few steps away from the safety offered by the door of the Three Broomsticks to avoid walking in a predictable line to keep from being an easy target.  Then a few more steps along the street to better counter an attack by somebody crouching beside a house.  Harry had only done what was necessary to protect the people he cared about.  Harry had made decisions one step at a time.  He had moved to the counter attack one step at a time.  Harry heard the words of the students around him and felt the burden of his reputation weigh him down.

Harry Potter was a hero to his school mates.  He had led them in a march against Death Eaters.  Harry Potter had stood in front of them all as an example of Gryffindor courage.  The students around him were describing him as a leader he knew he had never wanted to be.

By the time he had returned to the castle Harry was hoping to escape from the noise and commotion.  With out really thinking, as soon as he was through the front entrance of the castle Harry gave Cho a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you latter," He said with a last squeeze of her hand.  Harry had taken two steps towards Gryffindor tower when Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I know you have had your day in the village cut short," The headmaster was speaking to the students.  "I ask that you bear with me while we get everything sorted out.  For the time being, I ask that everybody retire to their common rooms.  Your head of house will inform you of anything that is decided.  Thank you."

Harry trudged his way up to his common room.  He wanted a little quiet time with his friends to talk about what had just happened.  Harry's wish was not to be.  Rumor and gossip have a magic all their own, and refuse to be bound any law of time or space.  By the time Harry had reach the portrait hole, news of the Battle of Hogsmeade had reached every corner of the school.  Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and was engulfed by a cheering crowd.

Harry was enjoying the quiet of the DADA corridor.  He had finally escaped the celebration in the Gryffindor common room by the excuse of having to attend to his responsibilities as a Prefect.  He now sat in an empty classroom with the door propped open so he could listen for anybody coming.  He also had the Marauder's Map on the desk so he could watch the area for anybody moving around.  Most of his attention was bent towards the task of filling out a report.  Harry knew he had to face his responsibilities as an apprentice Auror as well as those of being a school Prefect.  He was spending his time carefully writing down every detail of the day's battle that he could remember.  With his attention on his writing, Harry almost missed the warning of a dot moving across the Marauder's Map.  Harry quickly tucked the map away and collected his things.  He was standing beside the desk when the headmaster entered the room

"Good evening Professor," Harry greeted.

"Good evening Harry.  I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Certainly, Professor," Harry answered.

"I know you have a history of finding yourself in the most unenviable positions.  I do not hold you at fault for anything you did today.  I am quite confident that you did not intend to lead a band of students on a counter offensive."

"No Professor.  Thank you Professor," Harry wanted to be clear that it was not his wish to lead others into danger.

"However, I fear that the events of today will be felt for some time to come."  The headmaster stepped back out into the corridor.  "Walk with me, Harry."  Harry fell in beside Dumbledore and the headmaster resumed speaking.  "Many members of the wizarding world look to you as a champion.  I know that you are not always comfortable with the attention.  What you have to be aware of Harry, is that you are now even more of a celebrity then ever before."

"What can I do professor?" Harry asked.  "I don't want everybody looking to me.  I…"

"I understand your feelings Harry.  Unfortunately the events of the world continue with very little regard for our feelings."  The headmaster paused when they reached the end of the corridor.  He turned to face Harry before saying anything.  It was clear to Harry that there was some bad news coming.

"Harry I wanted to tell you some of the things we discovered in the wake of today's attack.  The ministry is going to try to contain and control the news as much as they can, but word is already spreading.  We were able to capture several of the attackers and hold them for questioning.  Everybody we apprehended had the Dark Mark on their arm.  Today's attack, or so they say, was meant as a celebration.  They had all received their Dark Mark in a ceremony last night.  Our biggest trouble comes from the one that they all say is their leader.  The same one that Mr. Stone was kind enough to subdue.  The man is claming to be Lucius Malfoy."

"Is he professor?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No Harry.  He has been made to believe that he is who he clams.  The others all say that is the only name he has ever used."

"But that doesn't make any sense professor."

"It makes perfect sense Harry.  The ministry is using this as an excuse to dismiss all the things Peter Pettigrew said.  Minister Fudge will grab on to this with both hands and use it to hide from the truth of Voldemort's return.  I am afraid, Harry, that our victory today will help the Death Eaters escape justice for a long time."

"Well the Battle of Hogsmeade may have been led by a sham Lucius Malfoy, but it was a real battle," Harry said grimly.  "The ministry may want to hide from the truth, but I won't."

"I am glad to hear it Harry."

"We won today.  A little village stood up to an attack.  All of us together can look at that as an example of how we can beat Voldemort."

"That is exactly what I want others to think, Harry.  As long as we all stand together, there is nothing we cannot accomplish."  The headmaster's face suddenly brightened.  "You should get some rest Harry.  You had a busy day."

"I will professor."

"Good night Harry."  Professor Dumbledore strode down the corridor and disappeared around a corner.


	19. Sitting Down

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 19

Even after an exciting weekend, Monday's have a way of dragging people down.  Everybody was still talking about The Battle of Hogsmeade and Harry's March.  Harry, along with the rest of the students trudged into the great hall for breakfast.  Every time he overheard his name in conversation he wanted to flinch.  The best thing to happen that morning was an announcement that came from Professor Dumbledore.  The headmaster appeared briefly in the great hall and his voice was carried to every corner of the castle.

"Students, if I may have your attention," The headmaster said in a calm voice.  "Because of the tiring and unfortunate events of this weekend I have decided that classes will be suspended for today.  Use your time to rest and prepare for classes that will resume tomorrow.  Thank you."

 Harry was sure he could hear cheering coming from the whole castle.  Harry was glad of the extra day off.  He was looking forward to some quiet time to recover from all the excitement.  Unfortunately for him, Mondays have a perversity to them that make them hard to enjoy.  What little appetite he had nearly deserted him all together when Hermione started to read aloud from the _Daily Prophet._

"Hogsmeade was a village in chaos this weekend," Hermione read the story.  "The Ministry of Magic announced that an undisclosed number of people banded together for an attack against the quiet village.  While the ministry is being restrictive with details about the attack they are quick to point out that there was never any real danger and that Aurors were able to control the situation."  Hermione had to pause as people that had been listening to her words made a racket of jeers, boos, complaints about the ministry, and an assortment of rude noises.  "Not satisfied with the statements provided by the ministry, your _Daily Prophet_ reporter traveled to the village of Hogsmeade to learn more.

"After interviewing the residents of Hogsmeade it is evident that the ministry has misinformed the wizarding community with its accustomed negligence.  While the number of attackers is still unclear some interesting facts were discovered.  Everybody interviewed agreed that the attack was carried out by people that appeared to be Death Eaters.  All of the attackers were dressed in black cloaks and concealed behind white masks.  While the ministry denies any such activities by Death Eaters it is doubtful that official sources can be trusted in this mater.  This reporter, while conducting interviews in the village could see the damage to numerous buildings.

"Witnesses to the attack had few kind words about the ministry.  Arours were only seen in the village after the battle was over.  It is the faculty and staff of Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry that is credited for containing the damage that the attackers could have inflicted on the village.  The school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is reported to have dueled against no less then three of the attackers at one time.  The attackers apparently intended to destroy the village.  Several monsters were collected by the ministry after the battle.  Of all the interviews conduced, one event stands out.

"The attackers may very well have overpowered the defenders of Hogsmeade if help had not come from an unexpected source.  Students from Hogwarts that had been enjoying a free day in the village lent their aid in the defense of Hogsmeade.  A collection of students from different houses and different years banded together to fight the attackers.  At the very front of the band of students and supported by his long time friend Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts' own Harry Potter led the counter offensive."  Hermione had to stop reading again.  This time she was drowned out by a loud cheer.

Harry's appetite deserted him at last.  His stomach felt like it was full of rocks that were slowly grinding together.  Wanting to escape all the attention, Harry excused himself from the table as Hermione resumed reading.  Without a specific destination in mind he left the great hall.  He wanted to gain some perspective about everything that had happened.  Filled with doubts and questions Harry did not pay attention to where his feet were taking him.  He only looked around when he heard his name.

"Morning Harry," It was Gary stone.  The man was sitting at a table set beside the little house that had been set up on the grounds.  Officially, Gary Stone had been hired to help the Muggle Studies students learn about how muggle life worked.  Harry knew there was a lot more to the man then anybody had admitted to.  Now Harry saw him sitting in the morning sun.  "Enjoying the free day Harry?"

"I guess," Harry answered in a mild tone.

"Ahhh," Gary said in an ambiguous way.  "Well come on over and we'll see about making your time a little more interesting."  Harry wandered over to where Gary was sitting and saw what he was working on.

"Isn't that the ship that got in a fight with Malfoy?"  Harry asked when he saw the model laying on the table. It was lying on top of an old newspaper and surrounded by small jars of paint, brushes and a handful of small tools.

"Exactly right," Gary confirmed.  "I decided to touch up the paint.  That brat managed to mark up the hull a bit."  Gary frowned at the model for a moment.  "Can you lend me hand for a bit Harry?"

"Um, sure."  Harry looked at the table and tried to think of what he could do to help.

"Good," Gary took hold of the model and lifted the top half off as if it was a lid.  He carefully set it down beside where he was working.  The he produced a soft cloth which he handed to Harry.  "Could you just clean this section up a bit?  I need to check the interior for damage."

Harry accepted the cloth and took a seat.  With careful attention to the corners and contours of the model Harry lightly cleaned the upper hull.  He deftly cleaned away the fine coat of dust and soot that had collected on the model.  Harry was used to simple labor and fond the common act to be relaxing.  Then Harry looked over to see what Gary was working on and found himself taken by surprise.

The lower hull of the model was like nothing Harry had ever seen.  There were compartments and partitions that were a part of the model itself.  Between the little plastic bulkheads was a network of spidery glass fibers and brilliant crystals.  As Harry watched, Gary was carefully checking every little detail.  With a feather like touch the man was testing the fibrous connectors.  He caressed each crystal to make sure it was securely in its place.  Harry wasn't sure what he expected to be inside the model, but he felt himself gapping at what he saw now.

"W… What?" Harry finally managed to ask. Gary looked in Harry's direction and noticed the expression on the boy's face.

"This is how the ship works."  Gary explained.  "Each crystal has a purpose and they work together to make the ship work."  He traced a line with his finger over a set of six clear crystals set in an oval within the hull.  "This set makes it fly.  These five," Gary indicated a set of smoky gray crystals.  "Are the ones responsible for shielding the ship from attack." Gary touched one and it wiggled like a loose tooth.  "That one came loose, that is why Malfoy and his friends were able to score some hits against the hull."  Gary paused his explanations to make sure the crystal in question was reseated tightly into its place.  "The red and blue crystals," He resumed.  "Are the ones that power the weapons.  The fiber lines connect the master reds and blues to the tiny crystals that actually fire on a target."

"But how does this all work?" Harry interrupted.  "I mean, well…"  Gary reached over and picked up the upper hull and turned it up side down.  This revealed a whole new set of crystals and fibers.  Gary pointed to a large, multifaceted crystal that was a deep purple.

"That is the coordinator.  That is what controls the ship and tells the different parts what to do and when."

"But how does it do that?" Harry pressed.  "How do the crystals do any of it?"  Gary let out a sigh.

"Let's start with this," Gary reassembled the model then rummaged around the tools on the table for a loose crystal.  It was a milky white stone with twelve sides.  "Crystals are wonderful tools for working any kind of magic.  This raw crystal has never been worked with so we will start here.  First you have to know what you want to do.

"But you're a muggle," Harry protested.  "You can't do magic."

"I never said I couldn't do magic.  Harry you should not jump to conclusions.  I just don't use magic the way you are familiar with."  He held the crystal in front of Harry.  "The trick is to build an idea and set it into the crystal."  Gary picked up a fine pointed tool and started to scratch a character into one of the facets of the crystal.  "Let's start with an easy one.  This is the rune for the sun.  As I work, I concentrate on the image, the _Idea_, of Sunlight."  Gary continued to work as he talked.  On each facet of the stone he carved in a rune.  "The character for gold, for Golden Sunlight.  The symbol of eternity and infinity, for everlasting Sunlight.  Life, for the life giving light of the sun."  Gary was almost chanting as he worked.  The stone was slowly changing from milky white to dark gold in Gary's hands.  Harry watched in fascination.  As each facet was marked, the crystal became clearer and brighter.  When the last facet was inscribed the stone looked like a flawless piece of amber.  The runes were nearly invisible lines in the surface of the stone.  "And finally," Gary said as he lay the tool aside and held up the finished stone.  "We set the idea from out mind into the stone.  **_Aduro_**."

Harry felt the power of the word as it sent a ripple of magic through the air and sparked a light within the amber.  A light at the hart of the stone started to glow like the bright spark from an arc welder.  In a few moments the light grew until it was almost painful to look at.

"There you go Harry.  A Sunstone, good for lighting a room or warding off vampires.  To answer your question, the ship is filled with crystals that all work together.  Each crystal was made for a specific job with a specific idea built into it."

"But I don't understand.  Why haven't you used magic before now?"  Harry was puzzled about Gary's seemingly sudden ability to do magic.

"Harry, using magic is like any other tool.  You have to know when it is appropriate to use any magic.  Then you have to use the right magic.  You don't use a bubbling cauldron to play Quidditch do you?"

"No," Harry agreed with a smile.  "Well, I guess I understand.  A little anyway."

"Well it's a place to start.  Why don't you think on it for a while.  I am sure you will see the reasoning behind some things that you had not considered before."

Harry spent the morning with Gary working on models.  First with the big Star Destroyer, and then with a smaller ship from another genre of science fiction.  Harry felt a little strange to be doing such a mundane thing as building a model while talking about magic.  He realized that there was a lot more to Gary Stone then he had ever imagined.  Gary kept Harry engaged in a conversation about the mechanics of magic as the two of them worked.  Harry knew he would never remember all the things the man said.  It was clear that Gary was different from any witch or wizard that Harry had ever met.

Harry's stomach reminded him that it was lunch time with a noisy growl.

"Go ahead Harry," Gary said.  "Go have lunch at the castle. I'll finish the model and clean up.  Besides, your friends are going to wonder where you ran off to."

Harry said his goodbyes and headed for the castle.  With no classes today the great hall was no more crowded then on a weekend.  Harry took his accustomed place at the Gryffindor table and started in on lunch.  He was not feeling very hungry but his stomach was demanding some attention.  With only a sliver of his attention on the food in front of him, Harry let his mind work on the problems likely to come out of the attack on Hogsmeade.  It was in this distracted state that Cho Chang found him.

"Are you all right Harry?" She asked in a gentle voice.  Harry looked up at her words and she saw his expression change when he made eye contact with her.  There was a moment of doubt that was washed away with a soft smile and a brightening of those green eyes.  Harry was happy to see her, and Cho felt a rush of warmth about it.  Harry had not shown himself to be particularly expressive, but it was clear to Cho that he enjoyed her company.  Without waiting for an invitation she took a seat next to him.  "You have been awfully quiet Harry.  Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cho," Harry said when he finally found his voice.  "I was just thinking about the attack."  He paused for a moment as he tried to rearrange his thoughts.  "How are you doing Cho?  Are you all right after everything that happened?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"That's good.  I don't want anything to happen to you.  I mean that… well…"

"I understand Harry," She said softly, smiling.

"Cho, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Harry."

"Well, I was wondering about your family.  Over the summer you wrote that they have they own business and that you live in London.  I was wondering, I mean if you don't mind telling me, if I could know a little more about your family?"

"I don't mind," Cho was glad that Harry cared enough about her to ask about her family.  "My family lives over on the east side of London, in the Limehouse district.  We have a small apothecary there.  My family came to London about a hundred years ago.  There were a lot of Chinese immigrants in those days including my grandfather.  My family runs the shop; my parents and my brother and two sisters."

"And you help them over the summer?" Harry asked.

"Yes.  My brother and sisters help out after school and on weekends the rest of the year.  Over the summer I have to do my share."  Cho made a face and continued.  "My sisters don't think it is fair that I get to go away to school so they keep trying to make me do their chores when I am home."

"So your family are muggles?" Harry had a puzzled look on his face.  "How did you get to the Quidditch world cup?"

"My grandfather took me," Cho explained.  "When he first came to London he opened the apothecary he was very popular with witches and wizards that didn't want to travel all the way to Diagon Alley.  He didn't know what they were at first, but over time he became close friends with many of his regular customers.  When one of them invited him to the World Cup Grandfather brought me with him."

"You are very close to your grandfather," Harry observed.

"It is because of grandfather that I am here.  When I first got my Hogwarts letter my parents wanted to apprentice me to a WuShuSi, a Chinese master of magic.  But that would have meant sending me away, back to Hong Kong probably, for years.  It would have been a formal apprenticeship and I would not be able to come home until I had finished my training.  Grandfather had mentioned my Hogwarts letter to some of his old customers and they told him how respected the school is.  He convinced my parents that it would be better to have me learn from an English school instead of sending me to live with some distant cousin in Hong Kong."

"Your family is from Hong Kong originally?"

"Yes.  We are Cantonese."  Cho took some time to tell Harry a little about the Cantonese culture in comparison to the rest of mainland China.  As they spoke, time passed in its own inevitable way.  Harry and Cho were enjoying their time together.

"Hiya Harry," The voice of Ginny Weasley gave Harry and Cho a start.  "What are you doing?"

"Uh, Hello Ginny," Harry said.  "We were just talking."

"What about?" Ginny sat down beside Harry, opposite to Cho, as close as she could manage without sitting in his lap.

"Nothing important," Cho said.  She hopped that she kept the disappointment she felt about having her private time with Harry intruded on out of her voice.  "How are you doing, Ginny?"

"I am fine.  You?"

"Fine."

"Harry, Cho," A cheerful voice made the pair look across the table.  The Hufflepuff Seeker Eleanor Branstone was taking a seat opposite from Harry.  "Congratulations you two."

"What for?"  Harry wanted to know.

"Why?" Cho asked at the same time.

"This," Eleanor pulled a magazine out from her robes.  She laid it flat on the table so that they could see the cover.  The title proclaimed _"Witches Weekly; Extra!"_ Over the caption _"Hogwarts' Heroes of Hogsmeade" _was a picture that could only have been taken by Colin Creevey.  It was a picture of a determined Harry Potter with an equally determined Cho Chang by his right shoulder as they marched down Hogsmeade's main street.  Harry looked at the picture and suppressed a groan.  "You two are famous," Eleanor said in an excited voice.

"There's Ron," Ginny pointed to the image of her brother that was a head taller then Harry.  Ron would have been concealed by Harry's and Cho's images if he wasn't so tall.  Hermione was only identifiable as a bushy head of hair between Cho and Ron.

"Isn't he your house Keeper Harry?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed.  "Ginny is his sister.  Oh.  Sorry.  Ginny, this is Eleanor Branstone Hufflepuff's Seeker.  Eleanor, this is Ginny Weasley, my reserve Seeker."

"Nice to meet you," Eleanor offered her hand to Ginny.

"A pleasure," Ginny said as she accepted the hand.  "You are a great flyer," Ginny complemented.

"Thank you," Eleanor turned her attention back to Harry.  "Harry can I have your autograph?  You too Cho?  What's wrong?"  Harry had groaned out load at the request.

"Excuse me," A new voice intruded.  Everybody turned to see a young Slytherin approaching.  He moved with a sense of purpose in spite of the nervousness on his face.

"Can I help you?" Harry said.  He didn't know the student but had little trust for anybody from Slytherin.

"I saw that there was an assembly of Seekers and I wanted to introduce myself."  The stranger stood a few feet from them.  "I am Scott Mitchell, forth year.  I was just selected as the new Slytherin Seeker."  Harry gave the Slytherin a quick once over.  He was a little shorter then average but had broad shoulders.  His build was only a little heavier then Harry's own.  Mindful of the courtesy extended to him by the Slytherin Prefects at the start of the year, Harry stood.  Cho and the others followed Harry's lead.

"Congratulations Mr. Mitchell," Harry said in a level voice as he offered his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."  The Slytherin Seeker shook hands with Harry.  It was a firm handshake from both Seekers without any games or childish attempts to impress each other with a crushing grip.  The others introduced themselves in turn.

"Take a seat, Mr. Mitchell," Harry said in a casual voice.  "Tell us a little about your Quidditch experience."  Everybody sat down and together, witches and wizards, they talked Quidditch.


	20. Moving forward

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

A special note of thanks to the people that have taken time to send their comments. I hope you find as much entertainment in my story as I find in your reviews. Please feel free to continue to speak your minds.

Chapter 20

The month on April arrived at Hogwarts to deliver a series of spring storms.  It had taken a while, but the school had finally settled down after the Battle of Hogsmeade.  Harry was glad to loose himself in the normalcy of school work.  The plodding grind of classes continued as the O.W.L.s drew closer.  No matter how much he wanted to however, Harry could not forget about the Battle of Hogsmeade.

Professor Fletcher used Harry's actions during the battle as an example of how wizards could pool their abilities.  He drilled the DADA students in team work and cooperative spell casting.  Groups of students were paired off for team dueling practice.  Whenever the professor called on Harry in class he said "Captain Potter."

Professor Snape was not about to let Harry's heroism go unpunished.

"Mr. Potter," The Potions master would address Harry.  "Because you are such a natural leader perhaps you should be the first to…"  With Sever to help him, Harry was confident about the quality of his potions.  In truth, he almost never asked the enchanted knife for help.  The knowledge that Sever was available if he needed help was enough to bolster Harry's confidence and help him get through his potions classes.

It was a wet Sunday afternoon when the next Quidditch match was held.  The Seventeenth was dark and windy with a drizzle that just hung in the air.  Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin was a match to gather points for the house cup only.  Both houses were out of the running for the Quidditch cup.  All of these facts were of little importance to Hogwarts.  What counted was that it was a Quidditch match.  The sport of the wizarding world was all the reason people needed to trudge out into the weather.

The atmosphere around Hogwarts was charged with tension.  Nobody had even tried to forget Malfoy's last game.  Slytherin's reputation had sunk to a new low and everybody was well aware of it.  This was going to be the cleanest game in history, or it was going to end in a riot.

Harry and Cho had both decided to sit with Hufflepuff as a show of support.  Most of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams had joined them.  As Harry found a good seat he noticed that nearly every student had their wands at the ready.  If Slytherin played the least bit dirty they would be in for a world of trouble.

When the two teams came out on the field the crowd cheered.  The sections on the stands filled with the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor raised a wild noise as Hufflepuff's team appeared.  When the team for Slytherin came out onto the field only their own house cheered.  The rest of the stands had fallen silent.  It was abundantly clear that there was little tolerance for the vaunted 'Pure Bloods.'

With a blast from Madam Hooch's whistle the game was on.  Both teams were in motion in an instant.  Eleanor Branstone, the Hufflepuff Seeker rushed into a position above the center of the pitch.  She held her position for just a moment, and then dived for a point in the middle of her team's Chasers.  Scott Mitchell had been climbing into position when Eleanor went into her dive.  He turned to follow her in a dive that would cut across her path just below where the Hufflepuff Chasers were turning towards the Slytherin end of the field.  They had the Quaffle and were eager to score.

Eleanor was almost to her team mates when she pulled a sharp turn and headed towards the stands, flying level thirty feet above the ground.  Scott swore as he tried to turn to catch her.  He was sure she had seen the Snitch.  She wasn't looking anywhere but right where she was headed, so Scott was confident that she wasn't faking.  Scott wasn't the only Slytherin flyer that was watching Eleanor.  A Bludger suddenly cut through the air in front of the Hufflepuff Seeker and she flinched.  Scott watched her do a breaking turn up and to her right.  She paused for a moment as she looked around, then she started a slow spiral assent to get back above the action.

While much of the attention was on the Seekers, the game had continued.  Slytherin was playing rulebook perfect Quidditch.  It was soon clear that they were out of their element.  The Chasers were playing with such adherence to the rules that they held themselves with almost formal stiffness.  The Beaters were trying to handicap the Hufflepuff team, but because they were acutely aware of the attitude in the stands they were almost timid about possibly hitting a member of the other team.  Slytherin had played dirty Quidditch for so long that they were hopeless when they had to follow the rules.  There were lots of ways to play aggressively without cheating, but Slytherin couldn't try anything unless the wanted to risk provoking a crowd that knew how to use magic.  All of this left Slytherin at a huge disadvantage.

The best efforts of the Slytherin Keeper only slowed the scoring success of the Hufflepuff team.  In just minutes the score was forty points to zero, in favor of Hufflepuff.  Scott sat his broom above the action and suppressed the urge to shout obscenities at his team mates.  He and Eleanor traded off in performing short feints without moving far from center pitch while the Chasers were a rolling cloud of action below them.

The Seekers were having a wordless argument.   It was a contest of facial expressions and body language.  While being alert for any sign of the snitch, they watched each other like hawks.  Scott would cast a squint in one direction and Eleanor would give a quick look that way for the snitch.  She would tighten her grip and lean to a side and he would respond by drifting sideways to see around her.  One or the other would make short dash just to see if the other would follow.  Below them the game continued.  Hufflepuff was soon ahead at eighty to zero.

Scott felt the tension of the game.  He was as tightly wound as a guitar string.  He knew he had to get the Snitch or his team was slowly going to be ground flat by Hufflepuff.  Watching his opponent he suddenly felt a moment of panic.

Eleanor wasn't scanning for the snitch.  Her body was ridged and her eyes were locked on Scott's face.  He instantly knew something had happened.  She had seen the Snitch, but she was refusing to give any indication that would tell her opponent where.  After a long minute she yanked hard on the handle of her broom.  He was sure that she was going to try to fly over his head.  He yanked his broom up and started to turn around. It was then that Eleanor did something that Scott had never seen before.

Eleanor had pulled her broom into a perfectly vertical position.  Then it was as if the magic of the broom had just been switched off.  As Scott was starting an assent for where he was sure she had seen the Snitch, Eleanor fell strait down.  It was the look of conviction on her face that convinced Scott that she was doing this intentionally.  Eleanor continued her backwards dive for only three seconds, but it was enough.  Scott had hesitated.  Now she let her broom swing around from a pivot point just behind her center of gravity.  In an instant she was in a controlled power dive.  A surprised Scott was seconds behind her.

The stands were going wild.  The crowd was on its feet, cheering and shouting.  Scott tried to fly a path to cut off the Hufflepuff Seeker.  He was at a disadvantage.  She had seen the snitch, but he had no idea where.  All he could do was follow after and try to get between her and the snitch.  The wind whistled in his ears as he gained speed.  Then he heard himself swearing.  He had misjudged Eleanor's flight path.

Eleanor raced for the Golden Snitch.  She had seen it flying a slow spiral along the edge of the pitch headed for the Slytherin end of the field.  The dreary weather had prevented any bright light that would have normally glinted off of the Snitch to give away its position.  Now she had seen it and was ready to capture the win for her team.  The stall maneuver had given her a lead that the Slytherin Seeker would find hard to take away.  To give her self a better shot at reaching the snitch, Eleanor wasn't flying strait for the Snitch.  She was flying for where she expected the thing to be in a few seconds.  With a wide turn she prolonged her dive and changed her path into an arc that should end at the Snitch.  The longer dive gave her more speed.  The arc of her dive meant that she was not flying in a strait path.  A Bludger cut through the spot she was expected to be in, and missed her left side by inches. 

Scott had started into a steep dive and found himself out of line with Eleanor's path.  He was forced to loose speed as he corrected his direction of travel.  Desperate to close in on her position, he cut a strait path that would intercept her arc.  Laying flat along his broom's handle he urged it to give him all the speed it had to offer.  His eyes were fixed on Eleanor so far ahead of him.

Eleanor was a part of her broom.  She held to the polished handle with her hands and knees as she stretched her self along its length.  Ahead of her was the Snitch.  Its golden shape looked dull in the gloomy weather.  It was, to Eleanor, a bright beacon of purpose.  She was growing closer with every heartbeat.  In seconds it would be hers.  Then the realization hit her.  She had to let go of her broom to catch it.  She was flying faster then she ever had in her life.  The arc of her turn was pressing her against the broom handle.  Doubt filled her and made her heart skip a beat.  Then it was there.

The Golden Snitch was there in reach.  With hands that suddenly felt numb she reached out.  The tiny wings brushed against her fingers and she fumbled for a grip in its smooth surface.  In one instant she was filled with total panic and unbound hope.  Then hope and panic were gone.  The conflicting feelings were washed away as her right hand closed around the hard body of the Snitch, by a rush of joy.

"YES!" Eleanor recklessly sat up and threw out her arms as she shouted with joy.  She was filled with the rush of accomplishment and even victory.  Then Scott was in front of her.

They collided with a horrendous crash.  The two Seekers were thrown from their brooms.  The impact had knocked the breath from them and they fell in a tangle limbs and robes.  Scott was on the bottom when the pair struck the ground.  There was an ominous crunching sound as they landed in the mud.  The world seemed to swim around Scott as pain stabbed through the back of his head.  The last thought before the darkness closed in was that he was being thoroughly kissed.

Scott was only out for a minute before the pain in his head and right side dragged him back to consciousness.  Eleanor was only a few meters away, surrounded by her team mates.  The Slytherin team was landing around Scott, and Professor Snape was hurrying across the pitch.  Scott's team mates were all grim faced as the dismounted from their brooms.

"Try to stay on your broom next time," The voice of Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin team captain was followed by the captain himself coming into Scott's field of view.  He was holding Scott's broom as well as his own.  "Not too bad for a first game."  The team captain's voice was flat and unfriendly.  For Slytherin it was high praise.  Scott was still feeling good about his performance as he was carried to the hospital wing for fractured ribs.

Eleanor was nearly crying with joy.  It was only her third game and she had captured the Snitch.  The whole Hufflepuff team, regulars and reserves, were clustered around her.  She was hugged again and again until she felt breathless.  People were congratulating her and cheering for her.  It was a total surprise to see Cho Chang among the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaw Seeker also gave Eleanor a congratulatory hug.  She wanted to scream with excitement at being recognized by an experienced Seeker.  When Harry Potter gave her short hug, she nearly fainted.

Harry and Cho watched as the excited Hufflepuff team finally made its collective way to the changing rooms.

"She is going to be a challenge to beat next year," Harry observed.  "That new Slytherin Seeker was a good flyer too."

"Better watch out for him," Cho said.  "He's better then Malfoy ever was, and he will get better.  He is going to be a tough Seeker to play against."

"Just they way Quidditch should be," Harry smiled at Cho.  "We wouldn't want it any other way, would we?"

"No," She took his hand in hers as they started for the castle.  "It is going just the way I like it."

Harry had never been the model student in his classes.  His high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts had more to do with his practical experience then from his Pat study habits.  His desperate studying for the Triwizard Tournament had boosted his standing in Charms.  When it got right down to it, Harry Potter was an average student.  Lately his professors had seen a change in him.  He was not suddenly on a level with Hermione Granger.  He was just more serious about what he was doing.  The common opinion was that he was maturing.  The truth was that he was frightened to the core by the idea of a vengeful Voldemort on the hunt for his head.

Transfiguration had taken on a new level of complication for Harry.  Professor McGonagall stressed the precise memorization of each incantation and each formula that she taught.  When Harry found himself stumbling over the pronunciation of words he had to fight the urge to skip the incantation and throw his Will at the subject to be transfigured.  There was a similar problem with Charms.  While talking with Cho about it she was able to help him work through his frustration.

"All magic is an act of the Will," Cho explained.  "It all started out as wand-less magic with no rules except that stronger the Will the stronger the magic.  It built up over the countless years to include all kinds of things.  The wand started out as a stick to help aim the magic.  By using the magical properties of special woods and other things the wands were made to harmonize with the person that would use it.  This made it easier to direct the magic.  The incantations came from formulas.  The formulas were created to make the casting of magic more predictable."  Cho was in her element as a Ravenclaw.  She and Harry spent hours talking about the mechanics of magic.  Harry took their time together very seriously, and she loved him for it.

With Cho's help, Harry was able to keep his independent studies from tangling up with his school work.  Unfortunately his time with Cho was dominated by studying.  The O.W.L.s were looming ever close and Cho was not letting him forget how important those tests were.  It was getting to the point that the only time he did not have a book in front of him was during Quidditch practice.

March decided to go out with a show a force.  It was raining heavily for the entire last week.  Harry had trudged out to the greenhouses with his classmates for Herbology.  If Potions with Professor Snape was a kind of hell, then to Harry Herbology was a special kind of purgatory.  Terry Shire had not stopped her pursuit of Harry, and his roll in the Battle of Hogsmeade only inflamed her further.  He had thought she had been bad before the holidays, but her Christmas present had just provided evidence that she had not reached the limits of her ardor.  She had given Harry a simple looking ball of crystal that was filed with soft, colorful wisps of light.  To his dorm mates it was a pretty night light.  When Harry touched the surface of the crystal it showed him, and only him, a naked image of Terry slowly moving between an assortment of sexy and suggestive poses.

Harry never looked forward to Herbology.  With the pouring rain there was very little he could do to avoid Terry Shire except stay out of the greenhouse and get soaked.  That was not something he was looking forward to doing.  With a sense of impending suffering, Harry trudged along in the rain.

Once in the comparable comfort of the greenhouse Harry, along with everybody else cast a drying charm over himself.  Neville Longbottom always had to use the charm twice because the first time always left him with one wet sock.  As the students dried themselves they made their way to their assigned seats.  Professor Sprout was at the front of the class area and looked like she as ready to give a lecture.

Harry took his seat on prepared to take notes.  A lecture meant that Terry would have to restrain herself while the professor was talking.  Harry was all in favor of anything that would force the girl to keep her hands to herself.  When Terry arrived, Harry noticed some disappointment in her face when she saw everybody with quills at the ready to take notes.  She took her seat beside Harry and set herself to make the most of the situation. 

Harry had learned a lot during his fifth year at Hogwarts.  As he sat through Herbology he exercised a level of concentration and self control that would have been impossible for him just a few months ago.  With out missing any of the important points of Professor Sprout's lecture, Harry calmly copied down notes while Terry kept stroking his thigh under the desk.  No matter how she tried to provoke a reaction Harry just sat stiffly at the desk with his attention on the lecture.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Terry would loose interest in him if he kissed Neville Longbottom.

As March rolled over into April the wet weather continued unabated.  Everybody was starting to feel permanently soggy and waterlogged.  As it happened every spring, students searched for a way to keep their feet from getting cold and soaked.  A steady trickle of students passed through the hospital wing with burn blisters on their feet from miss-used warming charms.  Students from every house muttered about the weather.

Harry accepted the wetness with the same plodding endurance that had learned while growing up with Dudley.  Quidditch practice was worth getting wet and muddy.  Almost guiltily, Harry had to admit to himself that the depressing weather was a personal blessing.  Gryffindor felt more like a family to Harry then the Dursleys ever did.  With the wet and overcast weather, the Gryffindor common room was filled with students sharing the cozy warmth and cheery lights of the fire place and lanterns.  It was surrounded by his house that Harry felt comfortable and able to relax.

Harry spared a moment to look up from the books in front of him.  The fifth and seventh year students were all busy studying for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s they would be taking at the end of the year.  Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were helping Neville with his potions studies.  Hermione sat with the other fifth year girls around a table laden with books.  Harry suspected that there was more then just studying going on from the occasional explosions of giggles that erupted from the group.  The seventh year students were also studying in quiet groups, with the exception of the Weasley twins.  Fred and George were sitting by themselves with a look on their faces that the other students had learned to be alert for.  The twins were planning a new prank.  Harry smiled to himself.  For the time being, everything seamed right in the world.

It was the twelfth of April when the Battle of Hogsmeade had its next impact on the school.  It was Friday and classes were over for the week.  The great hall was almost completely full with students trying to fill their stomachs.  Harry, along with all the other adolescents, had his attention focused on the food in front of him.  It was this preoccupation with supper that made him unaware of when the headmaster stood up at the head table.  Professor Dumbledore stood patiently as the great hall fell quiet.  It took a few minutes for everybody to become aware of the growing quiet, but soon the entire student body had their attention on the headmaster.

"If you will excuse my interruption of your dinner," The headmaster said with a small smile.  "I promise that nobody will expire from hunger before I have finished my announcements."  There was a brief chuckle from his audience.  "Tomorrow evening Hogwarts will be hosting a special dinner.  All students are invited to attend, provided that you can promise to be on your best behavior."  The entire staff was looking towards the Weasley twins at that point.  "This is not a formal occasion; however a measure of glamour and preparation would be in order.  Thank you," Professor Dumbledore concluded his announcements and sat down. 

There was a moment's pause while silence held, then was washed away as excited voices erupted along the house tables.  Within minutes small packs of girls were leaving the great hall.  In less then an hour owls were being dispatched on urgent missions.  Cosmetics and other necessities were needed and there was only a little time.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were returning to Gryffindor tower when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"If I could have your attention for a moment," Their head of house said to the three students.  Harry felt his stomach drop all over again.  "I expect the three of you to make your best effort to be presentable for tomorrow.  You will be representing both Gryffindor and Hogwarts.  This is a serious occasion and the headmaster is determined to make the most out of it.  See to it that you do your part and are a credit to your house.  Do you understand?" She gave them a look that threatened serious consequences if the fell even a fingernails breadth below her expectations.

"Yes Professor McGonagall," The students murmured in unison.

"Good," She said with no warmth in her voice.  After a last penetrating gaze Professor McGonagall made an abrupt departure.  "Good evening" She left the three students to look after them selves.

"What was that all about?" Ron was the first if the three to speak.

"I think that somebody important must be coming tomorrow," Ventured Hermione.  "I can't image who it could be.  What do you think Harry?"

"I think we should make sure we have a spotless set of robes for tomorrow evening," He started for their common room as he spoke.  "We have to look sharp if we are going to be in front of the whole school."

"In front of the whole school?" Ron squeaked.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.  "Why would we be in front of the whole school?"

"Remember the attack on Hogsmeade," Harry said as his friends hurried to catch up to him.

"It's not something I am likely to forget," Ron said in a heated tone.  "We could have been killed."

"But we weren't killed," Harry explained.  "We stood up to the attackers.  Us, the professors, and the people of the village; we all fought back together and won.  People need to be reminded that if we work together we can stop Voldemort," Hermione and Ron flinched involuntarily.  "Tomorrow they are going to put us up in front of everybody and hold us up as heroes."

"All of us," Ron's eyes were wide at the thought of being singled out.  He had always wanted attention, but this was different the being Quidditch captain or Head Boy.  "But we didn't do anything Harry.  We just followed you."

"That's right," Hermione agreed. "We were just trying to keep together, like you said to do.  We were just following your lead Harry."

"And about thirty people were following you," Harry looked at his friends and recognized the emotions on their faces.  They were getting a small feeling for what he went through every time somebody held him up as the famous Harry Potter.  "Look," He said patiently.  "I know you don't want to go through this, but the wizarding community needs people that it can look up to.  They need to be able to point to an event and say 'If they could stand up to evil so can I.'  When more people start to believe that Voldemort is back they need to remember that they don't have to give in to evil out of fear."

"That makes sense," Hermione said in reflective tone.  "But why all of us?  Why not just you?"

"Because I'm the 'Boy Who Lived.'  People need to see that I am not the only one that can stand up to Voldemort.  If it is just me then nobody will stand up for them self.  If they see other people standing against evil and winning then they will believe that they can stand their ground too.  Besides, if something happens to me there has to be other heroes."  Harry stopped when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  "Look you guys.  Everybody knows my name already.  Ron, you knew who I was before my seat on the Hogwarts' Express was even warm.  Now think about who you are."

"Who we are?" Ron looked at Harry as if his wits had fled.  "Harry, we're nobodies."

"No, you are everybody.  Ron you are from a Pureblood Family.  Hermione, you are muggle born.  You were both willing to stand up to Death Eaters and you lived.  How many Muggle born or half blooded wizards are going to look at that and see that they are as powerful as some Pureblooded Death Eater?  How many Purebloods can look at what happened and see that just because they are Purebloods they don't have to listen to somebody like Malfoy?"  Harry paused and looked at his friends.  He watched their faces as his words sank in.  "Tomorrow is every bit as important in fighting evil as any battle of wands and magic.  We did not start this fight, but it is too important to give up just because we don't like the attention."

"You are right Harry," Hermione said in a soft voice.  "We are behind you."

"No!"  She was startled by the force of Harry's single refusal.  "Not behind me.  You have to stand beside me.  The wizarding world has to see we are all equals.

"Team work," Ron said suddenly.  "If we stand behind you it makes you look stronger, but we look weaker.  We have to stand together as a team with no one person more important then the rest. I get it Harry.  I'm with you."

"Me too Harry," Hermione said with a determined expression.

"I am glad you guys are my friends," Harry said.


	21. Transforming Fires

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 21

The castle had been transformed overnight.  The school had always looked a little worn and weathered.  It was much like a favorite book or a comfortable chair by the fire.  It was dependable and reassuring.  When dawn touched the castle walls they presented a different image.  Hogwarts was a **_Castle_ **in full glory.  Pennants and flags flew from the towers.  The walls were strong and decorated with colorful banners.  Suits of armor that had long decorated the corridors now marched in formation along the battlements and gargoyles stood watch in all quarters.

When Harry and his friends went down to breakfast they saw evidence of Hogwarts' transformation.  Sir Nicholas and the Bloody Barron were both encased in ghostly Breastplates and carrying swords.  The Fat Friar wore his modest robes but had added a wide brimmed helmet and carried a stout staff.  The martial trappings that now decorated the school had the look of formality and celebration.  The students soon found themselves caught up in the mood of the castle.  Prefects and staff were finding themselves being saluted.  Some students even made an attempt to march in line rather then strolling in clumps.

Harry understood the importance of what was happening.  That did not mean that he had to enjoy it.  The grand decorations and martial trappings helped to build peoples confidence.  People needed to see the school as a place of strength and courage and hope.  Harry realized that it would only take a moment to turn the festive, traditional defenses of the castle into a very real means to defend the school and students.

The trio ate their breakfast in silence.  Hermione had her nose in a book titled Ceremony and Celebration; Wizarding traditions of honor.  Ron pecked at his food in the same way he had approached breakfast on the morning of his first Quidditch match.  Harry noticed that nether of his friends looked like that had slept well.  Harry knew exactly how they felt.  His own mind was twisting in knots as he tried to think of everything that could happen.  He was even working up a _short_ speech, in case he was asked to say something.

"Good morning Harry," Cho said softly as she came up behind him.  She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"G'morning Cho," Harry returned her greeting and looked up into her face.  The traded a gentle kiss then Harry made room for her to sit next to him.  "Did you have a good night?"

"I guess.  Harry," Cho looked at his face as she gathered her thoughts.  "Do you know what is going on tonight?"

"I have some idea," He admitted.

"I asked Professor Flitwick but he just said that he was proud of me and that I should do my best to represent my house."

"That's what McGonagall said.  Well, sort of anyway," Ron threw in.

"What is going on Harry?" Cho asked in a direct manner.

"Remember our Picture on the cover of _Witch Weekly_?  Well I think they are going to have us up in front of the school as examples of heroes."  Harry's words made the color drain from Cho's face.

"But Harry," Cho protested.  "I didn't do anything.  I just stayed behind you and threw a few charms.  I didn't know what we were doing, I was afraid of getting separated from you."

"But you did not panic.  You did not give up or run away."

"I was too afraid to run."

"You stayed with me, and others saw us trying to defend ourselves.  Because you didn't run other people decided not to run."

"But… But… I was just doing what had to be done.  What…" Cho's voice faltered.

"Exactly," Harry said calmly.  "You did what had to be done.  What anyone would have done.  Cho; that is exactly what people have to do.  People have to see that they need to stand together and fight evil any way they can."

"But then why do I have to stand up in front of everybody if I only did what anybody could have done?"

"Because you were there Cho.  Because you did not run others followed you.  That makes you a leader.  That makes people see you as a hero." Harry took Cho's hands in his and looked her in the eye.  Cho saw the deep feelings and clear thinking in Harry's green eyes and felt his gaze reaching into her.  "Cho, people need you to be a hero so they can look up to you and find the strength to do the right thing."

"Think of Quidditch," Ron said suddenly.  "Everybody on the team works together.  If the Keeper doesn't do his best it makes it harder for the others to do their own jobs.  Just because we're heroes doesn't mean we have to do everything.  We just get to help make sure everybody else remembers to do their part."

Hermione nodded in agreement with what Ron had said.  Ron smiled at Harry and Hermione as he accepted the value of his own words.  Then he set to the business of eating breakfast with a vengeance.  His appetite had returned and he was not going to let the food escape.  Hermione smiled with a hint of pride about Ron's short display of maturity.  Then she asked the question.

"What are you going to wear tonight Cho?"  There was only a moment's hesitation before every female in hearing range burst into excited chatter about fashions, makeup and hair styles.  Harry and Ron escaped from the great hall as quickly as they could.

As dinner approached Gryffindor tower was becoming increasingly chaotic.  Owls were flying think and fast as urgently requested parcels from home arrived.  Harry had discovered that after spending time as an owl, he could understand them.  Pressed into service to help with the girls' frantic preparations for tonight's dinner, the owls had a lot to say about the female humans.  Harry listened to the Owls gossiping as they flew in and out of the tower.

Only Harry's close circle of friends had any warning about what the special dinner was about.  He did admit to Ron that it was only speculation, but Harry's closest friend accepted it as the best possible explanation.  Having some fore warning made it easier to deal with the excitement of the evening ahead.

It had taken Harry and Ron less then an hour to get ready.  They had started by each selecting their most worn out school robe.  Harry had summoned his Will and released it to transform the old robes into new robes of fine black velvet with their house crest embroidered in fine thread of gold.  At the end of their second year Harry and Ron had been presented with a "Special Award for Services to the School."  The awards were on display in the school trophy room, but the two boys had also received a pin that showed the Hogwarts crest surrounded by an olive wreath.  Ron wore the pin on left breast above his Auror Badge.  Harry placed his Auror badge beside his Prefect badge with the pin over them both.

Ron and Harry enjoyed being spectators to the chaos.  Girls were running in and out of the common room in every state of dress imaginable.  Some boy would be lounging comfortably, wrinkling his normal school robes, only to have a half dressed girl he hardly talked too rush over to demand "Is that what you're wearing?"  The confused boy would find himself being bullied into making an attempt at spiffing himself up.  At one point Hermione, clad in only a dressing gown cut through the common room to where Ron was sitting with Harry.  She froze when she saw the boys' enhanced and very formal looking school robes.

"Oh," She squeaked, before dashing back up to her dorm.

"Mental," Ron said as he watched her run off.

Harry remembered all of the excitement the girls had had for the formal dances.  There was no month of advanced warning for this evening.  Any boy sitting still found himself being consulted on issues out side of their capacity to give the right answers to.

"What kind of shoes?"  "Is my makeup alright?"  There was even the dreaded question of "Does this make me look…"  Harry and Ron avoided the questions by pretending to concentrate on a game of chess.

When Ron and Harry had decided on what to wear they had sent owls to Hermione and Cho.  The girls were told to wear their oldest robes, and that Harry would take care of everything before they went into the great hall.  Hermione had obviously not trusted her note from Ron.  The next time she came down stairs she was in her best school robe.  Ron sent her back up to change after Harry and Ron explained what was going to be done.  It only took her twenty minutes to exchange robes.  Once Harry released his Will on her robe, Hermione was dressed to match her two friends.  Harry left Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room after that.

It was almost time for Dinner and Harry wanted to speak with Cho.  The Marauder's Map, Harry's ever present companion, told him that Cho was still in the Ravenclaw dorms.  He always knocked before entering the Ravenclaw common room, but this evening the passage was wide open.  Just like his common room this was a place of chaos.  No sooner had Harry arrived in Ravenclaw territory then an excited second year sighted him.

"You're here for Cho," The girl had said as a statement o fact.  She then rushed off.  A chorus of giggles echoed out of the girls' dorm a moment later.  Cho came out to see Harry, dressed in a silk bath robe, with a stern expression on her face, and his note in her fist.

"What do you mean by this?" She asked in a level voice.  "I can dress myself I will have you know."

"I know you can Cho," Harry said quickly.  "And you always look beautiful no mater what you wear.  I want all of us to match tonight is all.  I want us to look like a team.  We all stood together, and now I want everybody to see us as the same.  This way," Harry gestured to his own enhanced robes.  "We represent Hogwarts together instead of just our houses."

"All right then," Cho said simply.  "And thank you."  Harry did not have a clue as to why she was thanking him.  "I will be right down."  Cho dashed back to her dorm.

Harry was starting to get nervous.  Dinner was scheduled to start in minutes.  When Cho reappeared her hair gathered up in a tight bun that was held in place by the red lacquered sticks that Harry had given her moths ago, and then it spilled down to her left shoulder in a dozen little waterfalls of silky black.  Harry could not see any traces of makeup, but her face had a radiant glow.  It was enough to leave Harry breathless.  It took two tries to gather his Will because he was so distracted by Cho's appearance.  Finally he managed to release his Will and transform her robes.

"Does my hair look all right Harry?" Cho asked in a gentle voice.

"Does it ever… I mean, Er…" Harry felt himself starting to blush.  He took a deep, calming breath.  "You look absolutely wonderful." 

Cho had smiled when Harry had been too flustered to make a whole sentence.  He didn't notice, but she was pleased with the effect she had had on him.  Harry may not be the smoothest talker, but his sincerity showed in his face and in his voice.  Cho knew that he meant what he said, and that he thought she was beautiful.

"May I walk you to the great hall Miss Chang?" Harry offered his arm to Cho.

"Yes," She answered in a soft tone as she took his arm.  "Thank you Mister Potter."  Arm in arm they headed for the great hall.  Their departure was like a signal, and everybody in the Ravenclaw common room that had finished getting ready followed in their wake.

Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione all came together out side the great hall.  The doors to the hall were still closed so the foyer was filled with people waiting to enter.  When he arrived in the entry way Harry saw Professor McGonagall.  The head of Gryffindor house had apparently been waiting for him.  She closed in on Harry and his friends as soon as she saw them.  She gave the four students a critical once-over then graced them with a tight smile and a brief nod.

"Appropriate attire," She said in clipped tones.  "Mr. Potter a word."  She drew Harry a few feet from his friends.  "I wanted to advise you that you and your friends will be sitting at the center table for tonight.  I should also warn you that you will be asked to say a few words tonight.  Try to keep from tripping over your tongue."

"Yes professor," Harry tried to sound confident.  "I understand."

"Very well.  Return to your friends.  I will see you inside shortly."  Harry was quick to rejoin the comforting presence of his friends.

"What did she say?" Hermione wanted to know at once.

"She said we will be sitting at the center table tonight, and to be ready to give speeches."  Harry knew the others were not likely to be asked to speak, but he had every intention of sharing the spotlight as much as he could get away with.

"If I may have your attention," The voice of the deputy headmistress cut through the chatter and noise of the waiting students.  Professor McGonagall was standing on the steps to the side of the foyer so she could see over the crowd.  "Tonight's seating is by assignment.  Please look for your places where you see your house colors, and observe the name cards.  Seventh years and first years will be together towards the head of the hall.  Sixth and Second years will be closest to the doors.  Please remember to be courteous to our guests and visitors.  Each and every one of you represents your house and this school.  I assure you that no foolishness that embarrasses either will be tolerated."  Professor McGonagall linger only a moment before giving a nod of her head.  The doors to the great Hall opened and the students started to file in.

The tide of students started moving as soon as the doors opened.  It was not a continuous flow.  There were short stops and delays as the students took in the view of the great hall.  When Harry and his friends finally passed into the great hall he immediately wished he could turn back around again.  What Harry saw went beyond any expectation he could have formed on his own.

The great hall had been completely reorganized.  The head table had been pushed back to make room for the addition of side wings so that an additional score of seats could be added.  The house tables had been moved closer together and made narrower to make room for three additional tables.  All of the tables were longer then normal to accommodate extra place settings.  Each set of house colors decorated a table and a half apiece.  The center table was decorated in Hogwarts crests but was not divided into houses.  Harry immediately understood the demand for additional seating when he saw some familiar faces at the Gryffindor table.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing to great Ginny and the Twins.  Harry wished he could visit with them but he and his friends were expected along the center table.  Along the house tables there were parents and family of students.  Most of the parents were Hogwarts alumni, and they showed their support by wearing their house colors or crests.  As he walked along the center table Harry saw faces he recognized from the village of Hogsmeade.

"A good evening to you Harry," Mr. Clark said as Harry passed.  "Tiffany was right sorry she missed your visit to the store."

"Good evening Mr. Clark," Harry said politely. 

Harry also exchanged greetings with Madam Rosmerta and other Hogsmeade business owners and their families.  Nearly all of them were total strangers to him.  It was with some relief that he finally found his seat and could sit down below the line of sight of most of the people in the hall.  Unfortunately, that seat was at the head of the table with the head table uncomfortably close to his right.  Ron on the other side of the table was looking pink in the ears and green around the gills.  Cho sat at Harry's left while Hermione sat opposite her at Ron's right. Harry tried not to let him self get too nervous and distracted himself by looking around the great hall. 

He was close enough to the head table to overhear bits of conversation.  The school faculty was joined by the school's Board of Governors.  The political value of the evening was not lost on Harry.  Nor was it lost on the Minister of Magic.  Cornelius Fudge was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore.  The minister's face looked like it was caught somewhere between a pleasant smile and a sour scowl.  The school governors were talking softly with the professors as the students continued to find their seats.

As Harry was looking around, an elderly Chinese man approached Cho.

"Grandfather!"  Cho nearly jumped out of her seat to hug the old man.  What followed was a rapid fire conversation in Cantonese.  Harry heard names in their conversation that had to be an explanation of who was who.  After a minute Cho switched back to English and performed a round of introductions.

"Every one," She said in a proud voice.  "This is my Grandfather, Chang Zhong-Hu.  Grandfather, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."  Cho's grandfather gave a short bow to Hermione and Ron as they were introduced.  To Harry he gave a deeper bow then held out his hand.

"Please to meet you," He said with a heavy accent.  "Cho has said much in her letters about you."

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Harry stood to shake the old man's hand.  "Cho has told me how much you mean to her.  I am very glad you were able to help her come to Hogwarts."

"That is nice of you," he said to Harry.  When her grandfather sat down he started speaking to her in Cantonese again.  Harry did not know what they were talking about, and thought it might be best that way.  He did hear his name a few times, and whatever the old man was saying it was making Cho blush. 

Not wanting to stare at Cho, Harry returned to studying the great hall and the people gathered together.  Some of the parents' faces he recognized from platform 9¾ at Kings Cross Station.  One parent that Harry recognized instantly was Lucius Malfoy.  He was sitting beside his son with an air of confidence and contempt that Draco fought a hopeless battle to duplicate.  Harry hoped that he could avoid any confrontations with the Malfoys this evening.   Harry continued to look around until a gentle chiming drew his attention to the head table.

"Honored guests, students, and anybody that may be lurking under the tables," said Albus Dumbledore Stood at the head table looking every bit the scholarly and noble wizard.  "I am pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I hope that you will all enjoy a pleasant evening.  Before I ramble on excessively might I suggest we attend to the first order of tonight's business?"  With a wave of his hand the tables were suddenly laden with everything required for a fine feast.  "I hope you all brought your appetites.  Let us enjoy this meal as friends and equals."  With that, the headmaster sat down and the feast began.

Harry and his friends tried to enjoy the food but they were too nervous to have much of an appetite.  Around them the great hall was filled with conversations.  The warmth of the included parents added to the festive feel of the feast.  Nobody noticed right away, but as everybody was eating the hall was slowly dimming.  There was plenty of light to see what was on the tables and to recognize the faces in sight.  The ceiling and floor however, were lost in thick shadows.  Harry started to feel apprehensive about the enclosing darkness until a warm voice was heard over the talk and noise.

"Friends and fellows enjoy this feast," The voice was rich and strong.  Harry saw a cloaked shape standing just inside the doors to the great hall.  "Let your body take strength from the feast before you and lend me but an ear and I will tell you a story of courage and valor."  Conversations around the great hall tapered off as people became interested in the entertainment.

_"Born into the world, we are granted strengths that will help us and weaknesses that test us.  No child is born free from these truths.  Once there was a boy born to a common family.  He was the son of a farmer among a community of farmers.  The lad was unremarkable in most ways.  There was but one thing about the boy that made him different from those around him.  He was curious about everything.  His very first word was a question. 'Why?' he said from his crib one morning._

_The years progressed and the boy grew.  As was expected of him, the boy learned the ways of farm life.  As he grew his body became strong from the work he did.  He performed each chore he was given, but insisted on trying to do it his own way.  The curiosity he had been born with had never left him.  As he grew his curiosity made him stand out from the others in the community._

_The boy welcomed each day as a chance to learn.  He took the time to learn the 'why' behind everything that happened on the farm.  When he was old enough, he would walk to the nearest village after his chores were done and look for new things to learn.  Everybody thought the boy was strange.  They wondered why the boy looked for more work to do.  They wondered why they boy cared about why things were the way they had always been._

_One day, the boy now having grown to be a young man, woke with the realization that there was nothing left to learn on the farm.  He had been doing his chores in every way he could think of.  In fact, his parents had the most prosperous farm in the region because of his experimenting to learn more and to find better ways of doing things.  Finally he had learned all he could on the farm._

_He spent more time in the village after that.  He learned everything he could from the craftsmen.  He learned everything he could from the village elders.  Soon the young man had learned everything he could in his small corner of the world.  The young man knew he had to leave home."  _

The great hall was silent as everybody listened to the story.  Around the listeners the castle itself faded away.  Harry Potter found himself alone, suspended in the morning sky above a medieval farm.  The door to the farm yard opened below him and somebody stepped out side.  It was a thin young man dressed in plain woolens and carrying a leather script and walking stick.  His face was concealed by the wide brim of a hand woven straw hat.  The young man slowly closed the door behind him and started across the farm yard to the dirt road that stretched into the distance.

_"The young man set out from the farm in search of new things to learn."_  The voice of the now invisible story teller narrated the events Harry saw happening below him_.  "For a long time the young man traveled.  He walked until he reached the sea.  He lived at the coast while he learned all that was known about the crafts of people who earned a living from the sea.  He learned the weaving of nets and the building of boats with equal pleasure._

_As was his custom, the young man continued to ask 'Why?'  He experimented with everything he learned.  He also found himself teaching the fisher folk about ways to farm.  When the young man had learned all he could at the coast, he built himself a boat and sailed away.  The fishing village was left to grow larger and more prosperous from what they had learned from the young man._

_As he sailed across the sea, he studied everything he saw.  He observed and learned the ways of sea birds, waves, winds, and weather.  When he arrived on the shore of a new land, the young man learned of the people he found there.  He learned their life style and language.  He studied their arts and their crafts.  As he continued to travel the young man asked the people he encountered if they knew of anyplace where the wise would gather to share knowledge.  Over time the young man learned of a mountain._

_On top of the mountain, the young man was told, live people that are ancient and wise.  The young man started to search for the mountain.  In his searching he learned all that he could from all that he met.  As he journeyed, he helped strangers and made friends with the things he had learned so far.  His quest for knowledge touched the people that passed through his life, leaving their lives a little improved.  From a far away place, the young man was being watched._

The scene in the great hall changed.  Harry found himself surrounded by marble pillars bathed in a soft golden light.  People with calm faces and dressed in soft robes sat around a smooth pool of water.  Like a reflection, the image of the young man could be seen.

_The wise and ancient people sat in their mountain home.  Through mysterious arts they watched the young man as he continued his search for knowledge_.

_"We should discourage this man," said one in firm voice.  "He wants to know things men are not able to understand."_

_"We should test him," Said another.  "I would like to see how dedicated he is."_

_"I propose," Said a stern sounding woman.  "We should lay trials before him.  We shall make his path a labyrinth of hardship.  We shall test his resolve."_

_"We should each lay a challenge in his path," Another man spoke.  "Let us learn his intentions."_

_And so the ancient people of the mountain did plan to test the young man.  HE was tested with hardships meant to deter him from his quest.  He was tested with rewards that might lure him from his goal.  While he slept the lands were changed so that his way was unclear.  From land to land he was made to wander.  In each land he was tested by the powers that ruled there.  Strangers were sent against him as enemies or sent to him in search of his aid.  He took joy in learning the healers' arts.  With grim determination the young man learned the arts of war._

_The young man would not be swayed from his quest.  In bitter weather he learned from the very rocks that gave him shelter.  In the heat of summer he learned from the Sun that sought to burn his skin.  Undaunted, he continued his search._

_One day the young man awoke with the knowledge that his determination was to be rewarded.  He set out on the path at first light.  His feet carried him to the crest of a long ridge.  The path he had chosen to follow stretched the length on the ridge line.  As he reached the ridge a fierce wind built.  The wind threatened to blow the young man from the ridge.  He could have escaped the find by stepping down to the leeward side of the ridge, but that would mean leaving the path.  The wind was too strong for the young man to stand against.  Humbly, he lay down on the path and crawled on his stomach.  The wind tore at his clothes and made his face and hands feel raw.  Without leaving the path, the young man crawled to the end of the ridge line and descended out of the wind._

_The path wound a short way down from the ridge to the bank of a wide river.  The young man could see the far side where it was partially concealed by the remains of the morning fog.  There, across the river, the path continued.  The young man knew he had to cross the river if he wanted to continue his quest._

_Carefully, he studied the river.  The water was dark and deep.  He watched the ripples and swirls of the surface of the river and learned how the currents ran.  Leaving his pack and his walking stick behind, the young man waded into the river.  With measured strokes, he swam into the current.  The journey across the river was made many times longer by the need to quarter the current.  The young man could have crossed the river with easy effort if he did not fight the currents.  He could have been across in minutes if he did not care where he reached the far bank.  The young man, however, refused to loose sight of the path.  He quartered the current and fought for every foot he did not drift from his goal.  With every stroke he battled his way across the river, until he felt the firm ground under him once more.  With a sense of satisfaction he stood on the path and looked back across to where his pack lay beside the far bank._

_Turning to resume his journey, the young man saw that the path disappeared into the rocks.  He stood at the foot of a stone mound.  The morning fog and haze was gone and the young man could see the stone and rock rise up into a tall spire.  At the very top, he could just see the edge of a large nest.  The path had led the man to this place.  His curiosity wanted to lead him u to the top to see what kind of bird would nest in such a place.  _

_With a sense of purpose, the young man started up the stone mountain.  The rocks were jumbled and weathered.  As he climbed the young man struggled for every inch.  He had to find a way to grip stone worn as smooth as glass.  He had to find support where the stone wanted to crumble at the slightest touch.  There was the challenge of trying to grasp rock that offered only jagged edges that were as sharp as knives.  Upward the young man climbed._

_The mountain was a place of nothing but stone.  Not a single plant grew amid the rocks.  Nowhere was there any hint of water.  Not even the slightest breeze blew as the young man climbed.  He kept his attention on the nest above him.  If he looked down, the young man would have seen the red of his bloodied hands where he fought to gain holds on the stone._

_The day wore on.  As the young man climbed higher so did the sun.  The stone was growing hot and the young man had to force himself to grip the mountain firmly.  At long last, as the sun was directly over head, the young man reached the nest.  Carefully, he looked into the nest to discover what would live in such a place.  What he found were three unattended eggs.  Each was a little larger then a grown man's fist and was a rich red-gold color.  As he saw the eggs, the young man marveled in their beauty.  Then he noticed the nest._

_The nest was a collection of dry twigs and straw.  Bits of golden feathers and silvery down padded the eggs where they lay in the nest.  In the bright light of the hot sun, the young man noticed the thin wisps of smoke.  The nest was about to catch fire like dried grass on a summer day.  The eggs would be burned and whatever fantastic creature with-in would be destroyed._

_The young man only took a moment to consider his options.  If he tried to take the eggs from the nest the best he could hope to do is carry one away to safety.  He could abandon the eggs to their fate and resume his quest, but he would have to let all three eggs die.  No mater how badly he wanted to learn about the world; the young man could not surrender the helpless eggs to their destruction._

_The young man did the only thing he could think of.  He climbed into the large nest and covered the eggs.  He crouched over the eggs to protect them from the heat of the sun.  He had chosen to protect the eggs with his own body._

_The nest on top of the spire of stone never had a chance.  The dry twigs and straw were heated by the sun until they burst into flame.  The young man was surrounded by smoke as the nest burned.  First the nest, then his clothes, then finally his own flesh caught flame.  Pain and bitter smoke blinded the young man as he gave his life to protect the new life held with-in those red-gold eggs._

Harry was filled with morbid fascination.  Fire and smoke obscured the young man from sight, but Harry couldn't look away from the scene.  The smoke continued to billow up from the stone spire until it surrounded Harry in endless white clouds.

_The young man felt the burning of his flesh as he tried to shelter the eggs from his own fate.  Even as his body suffered, a corner of the young man's mind sorted through the experience.  Even as his body was consumed by fire, the young man tried to learn from the experience._

_Then the pain started to fade.  The heat subsided.  In a sense of wonder, the young man looked around.  The nest was surrounded by flames, but was completely untouched.  The eggs were safe and unharmed._

_The flames died down and the clouds of smoke drifted away.  The nest now rested on a raised dais at the head of a great marble hall.  Bewildered, the young man slowly stood and stepped from the nest.  When he found cool marble under his bare feet, the young man looked down on his own body.  His clothes were gone.  He now stood clad in a simple white tunic the hung to his knees.  His attention was drawn back to his surroundings when a voice spoke to him._

_"Welcome," The voice was rich and powerful.  "You have traveled long and hard to join us."  All around the marble hall men and women were appearing.  Their ageless eyes were welcomed the young man.  The speaker was a man with a powerful build and a young face, in spite of a full silver beard that reached to his chest.  "You have been forged from the elements and tested in the fires of life.  Behold the fruits of your labor._

_A sharp cracking sound filled the hall.  The young man turned to the nest to see the three eggs gently rocking as they started to hatch.  The shells spit apart and liquid fire spilled forth.  The nest was consumed by fire in and instant and three figures burst into the air.  They were fantastic birds with plumage the color of flames._

_"From your hardship and trials, you are like the Phoenix.  You are born anew into a life a splendor and power."  The speaker indicated the Phoenix that now flew over the young man.  "Know that you are of a new order.  You have earned your place with us.  You will dwell in this place and you shall learn all that has been, all that there is, and al that will be."_

_And the young mad did dwell on the mountain for a time, and he did learn the ways and customs of the people there.  Then he decided to take his leave.  When the people asked him why he would want to leave he gave them the answer that was in his heart._

_"Like the Phoenix, I have born into a new life.  It is time for me to live again.  There is no fire here to test me.  There is no limit here to give meaning to what I learn.  To be a Phoenix is to live through the trials of life and to grow stronger.  I must leave this nest and return to the world of fires and hardships."_

Harry watched as the scene faded around the man.  The man spread his arms and a fire sprang up to engulf his body.  The man was transformed into a golden Phoenix and soared into a sky that was turning into a starry night.  Harry watched the golden Phoenix flight up into the sky where it was met by a red Phoenix that Harry knew.  Fawkes and the golden Phoenix flew around each other in an aerial dance for a time.  Then they flew together and Harry watched them pass over the staff tables.  Fawkes landed on the back of the headmaster's chair.  The golden Phoenix then flew the length of the great hall that had reappeared, to come to rest on the shoulder of the story teller.

"It is the custom," The voice of the story teller was firm and strong and showed no sign of wear after talking for so long.  "That when an individual has demonstrated the courage and the determination to face the fires of hardship to do the right thing, that they should be recognized for their efforts.  When a person is willing to risk them self in the fires of life to save another that person is reborn as a hero."  The story teller raised his head and cast back the hood of his cloak.  Harry was stunned to see the face of Gary Stone.

"Tonight we are gathered to recognize the heroes of Hogsmeade," The voice of Albus Dumbledore brought everyone's attention back to the head table.  "As I call their names, they will please come up and receive this token of admiration."  The headmaster held up a tightly rolled scroll that was tied by a red ribbon with a long golden quill passed through the bow.

Professor Dumbledore started by calling off a list of the school staff.  It was apparent that he had not shared his complete plans for the evening from the number of startled expressions from the professors.  Harry realized that the headmaster was not being totally truthful in his presentation of honors.  Harry knew that he had seen Professor Snape during the battle, but he was absent from the row of teachers called forward to be recognized.

After the teachers had been presented their scrolls and quills, the headmaster thanked them again and they quickly returned to their seats.  Next, Professor Dumbledore called out a list of Hogwarts residents to be recognized.  Some were thanked for their courage and participation in the battle.  Others, like the matron of the Three Broomsticks were recognized for their calm thinking and their help for keeping students out of harms way.  When they returned to their seats, Harry knew his turn was coming soon.

The headmaster started to call off the names of the students that had stood with Harry during the Battle of Hogsmeade.  Every student called looked as nervous as a first year being called to put on the sorting hat.  Ron had to prod Hermione in the ribs to get her into motion when her name was called.  Cho stood when her name was called, but had to be given a little push by her grandfather.  When Ron was called he turned as white as a sheet as he stood up, only to blush sunset red when he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh, my precious baby," Mrs. Weasley nearly cried.

"And finally," Professor Dumbledore said in a merry voice.  "Hogwarts own champion, Harry Potter."  Trying not to look like a wood doll, Harry smiled weakly as he made his way up to the head table.  When he reached his headmaster, he accepted the scroll and quill in his left hand and shook hands with his right.  "You are doing fine Harry," Professor Dumbledore said softly.  "Feel up to saying a few words?"  Harry nodded and the headmaster gestured him to go ahead.  Harry turned to face the filled tables of the great hall and took a small step forward.

"Thank you all for honoring my fellow students and the other people that made victory in Hogsmeade possible," Harry tried to keep his voice level as he spoke, and very deliberately did not say anything that suggested he was enjoying the attention.  "Remember, when there is a challenge in the future, there is no problem too big for us to solve together.  Thank you."  At the first clap Harry started back to his seat.  The other students followed a little slower.

Once back in his seat, Harry felt that the worst was over for the night and was able to relax.  As his friends returned to their seats, Harry took a moment to examine the scroll and quill.  Engraved in silver letter along the spine of the quill was the message…

**_"Presented in recognition of courage._****_ To Harry Potter.  From the Order of the Phoenix."_**


	22. Plans

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 22

When the last student had returned to their seat the headmaster addressed the great hall once more.

"Parents, students, and our distinguished guests," Professor Dumbledore spoke to everybody in the great hall with the warmth of addressing old friends.  "Tonight we honor those that have shown courage when it would have been far too easy to give in to fear.  Now that we have feasted in their honor, let us meet with them.  These heroes are everyday members of our world, and should be accepted as our equals.  Who knows which member of our world will become a hero next?  Remember, any one of us may have to stand up for what is right and become a hero in our own way."  The headmaster ended his speech by stepping back from the head table.

He made his way around the table exchanging pleasantries with the people he passed.  Once he started down to mingle with the assembled students and guests others started to follow his example.  Soon the great hall was a crowded and noisy place.  The heroes of Hogsmeade found themselves to be the center of attention.

Harry knew he would not be allowed to escape from the great hall.  It was comforting that the first people to meet Harry, was Ron's family.

"Oh, my darling Ronald," Mrs. Weasley gushed as she wrapped her youngest son in a smothering hug.  "I am so proud of you."

"Gerroff me!  Mom!" Ron protested and squirmed.  Harry noticed that his best friend was not trying very hard to escape from his mother.  Then Mr. Weasley approached Harry and took his hand.

"We are right proud of you Harry," Mr. Weasley was pumping Harry's hand.  "Molly and I couldn't be more proud if you were one of our own boys.  It's not just us either Harry.  The department of Magical Law Enforcement is bragging about you and Ron both.  To hear them tell it, you two boys are special agents they have been grooming for top posts."

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears.  She had finally let go of Ron so she could come around the table and hug Harry.  "We were so pleased when we received Dumbledore's owl.  And Hermione," Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and rushed over to embrace Hermione.

"I am very proud of you son," Mr. Weasley was saying.  Once he was released from his mother Mr. Weasley shook his son's hand and congratulated him.  "This is quite the year you are having.  Apprentice Auror, a place on the house Quidditch team, and now a special honor," Arthur Weasley counted off.  "I say, if this year continues as it has you will out strip all of your brothers."  Ron, who was always frustrated by being clothed in hand-me-downs and being lost in the shadow of his older brothers, was now beamed at the idea of standing out among his siblings.

Harry didn't have any more time to enjoy the company of the Weasleys.  While he had been standing with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley the center table had been banished.  The now open space was filled with people wanting to visit with the heroes of Hogsmeade.  Harry was introduced to parents of some of his housemates, and a few siblings that were too young to attend Hogwarts yet. 

Professor McGonagall appeared and guided Harry through an introduction of the school's Board of Governors.   Harry understood the importance of the evening, but he still did not like being made a spectacle.  Between introductions and congratulations, Harry tried to edge his way to the doors.  For most of the students it was a generally festive evening.  It was a party with the Heroes of Hogsmeade the guests of honor.  While looking for an excuse to leave the great hall, Harry tried to direct attention towards the other heroes of the battle.

"Thank you Mrs. Taylor," Harry said to one of the Hogsmeade merchants when she congratulated Harry for his bravery.  "But I was just caught out on the street.  Neville Longbottom had the courage to take a stand when he could have kept himself safe.  It is friends like him that really made the difference."  Harry said the same thing a few minutes later to Neville's grandmother.  The intimidating woman favored her grandson with a beaming smile for almost a whole minute.

Harry was edging towards the doors again when he felt a change in the atmosphere.  With only an instant of premonition Harry knew who he would meet next.

"The famous Mister Potter," Lucius Malfoy drawled.  Harry looked into the face of the elder Malfoy and did what his guts told him would irritate the man the most.  Harry smiled.

"Master Malfoy," Harry said with all the warmth of a winter night.  "I do so hope you are enjoying the evening.  _Everybody_ should be recognized for what they can do for the wizarding world.  Look at what a few Muggle born and half bloods did to encourage hope and solidarity.  Even the purebloods know that Death Eaters really can not stand up to a united community."

"I warned you before about meddling," Lucius Malfoy hissed.  Harry forced himself to stay calm and continued to smile, as if he was patronizing a slow minded child.

"Have a good evening sir," Harry said before he turned and walked away.

Walking calmly away from Lucius Malfoy took a super human effort of self control.  Harry could feel the man's hate for him, and it made him itch between the shoulder blades.  It was Harry's head of house that kept him from making his escape then and there.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she approached Harry.  "You handled that very well", she said in a barely audible whisper.  "I am glad to see that you are finally learning some self control."  The professor returned to her normal tone of voice before continuing.  "I understand that you do not wish any additional attention.  That is very sensible of you.  However, there are some people that could not be in attendance tonight that feel some further recognition for your actions is called for.  Tomorrow afternoon you and the others will go to Hogsmeade for a brief ceremony with the mayor.  After that, you will be transported to another celebration."  Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  He did not want everybody heaping honors on his all too recognizable head.  "I hope you will not let all of this distract you from your O.W.L.s."

"I won't Professor," Harry assured his head of house.  Then an idea hit him.  "Professor, with so much scheduled for tomorrow, perhaps I should take some time now to study."  As he spoke Harry was already plotting a path for the doors.  Professor McGonagall eyed Harry critically for a moment.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea," She considered the idea for a moment.  "Very well, you are excused."

"Thank you Professor.  Good night Professor."  Harry left the hall as quickly as polite etiquette allowed.  Once out side of the great hall he gave a heavy sigh of relief.  He felt bad for not saying good night to Cho or his friends, but he was glad to have made his escape at last.  With quick steps he returned to the comfort of the Gryffindor common room.  Professor McGonagall would have been pleasantly surprised to learn that Harry had indeed spent as much time as he could that evening studying. 

Sunday started under a blanket of thick fog.  Looking out from his dorm room window Harry saw a sea of gray mist swirling around the castle.  He was tempted to return to bed, but his stomach made it very clear that it was time for breakfast.  Harry dragged himself out of bed and pulled a comfortable school robe over his head. 

"Hey," Harry said as he kicked the corner of Ron's bed.  A sleepy grunt came from inside the curtains.  "Breakfast."  A second grunt said that Ron had heard.  Harry headed to the loo to wash the sleep from his face confidant that the lure of food would bring Ron awake.  When both boys were ready, they went down to the common room.

"Good morning gentlemen," Professor McGonagall greeted Harry and Ron as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  Behind her was a pair of unfamiliar house elves with a rack of black robes.  The robes were almost identical to the ones Harry and his friends had worn the night before.  The only difference was the Hogwarts crest on the breast instead of a house crest.  With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall posted a diagram on the common room notice board.  "Mister Potter the display of solidarity exhibited by you and you companions last night stuck the staff as an excellent idea.  For the ceremony this afternoon everybody from the school will be in matching robes."  The head of Gryffindor house waved her wand and a second notice was posted to the board.  "Please make certain that the other members of Gryffindor who will be attendance this afternoon take notice of what has been posted."

"Yes Professor," Harry said.  "I will."  Professor McGonagall gave a brief nod then left the common room.  The house elves disappeared with sharp cracks of displaced air.

"Let's see what she put up," Ron said as he headed for the notice board.  Harry followed him, also curious about what had been posted.

The first notice was a diagram.  It was a colorful picture of how awards, decorations, and badges were to be organized.  All badges, awards and pins were to be arranged under the Hogwarts crest.  Hogwarts or house awards were to be displayed above any pins, badges, or awards that were granted or issued by organizations outside of the school.  Harry thought the formality of it all was a little overdone.

The second notice was a little more interesting.  It stated that all students that had been among the heroes of Hogsmeade were awarded the _'Gryffindor Lion_' pin as a symbol of the courage that they had shown.  In addition, the students had been awarded thirty points each.  The students that had been awarded the 'Lion were listed at the bottom of the notice.  With six students from Gryffindor and five each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each earning their house thirty points, Slytherin was already out of the running for the house cup.

While Harry and Ron were still reading the notices, their housemates stared to trickle down into the common room.  Hermione had just entered the common room when a loud shout from Ron made her jump in surprise.

"What's got you so worked up Ron?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Hogsmeade weekend," He answered.

"There isn't a weekend in the village scheduled until next month," She said.

"A day in Hogsmeade was scheduled for today because we are having another award ceremony there this afternoon," Harry explained with his finger tracing the announcement on the bottom of the second notice.  "And we, that's the heroes of Hogsmeade, are to wear these matching robes."

Hermione turned her attention to the rack of robes.  She examined each robe briefly until she found her own.  Each robe had a small note pinned to it with the individual person's name and two pins.  One was a gold rampant lion on a Hogwarts shield.  The second pin was a gold phoenix holding a quill.

"Hold on," Hermione said.  "I will be back down in a minute."  She pulled her robe from the rack and rushed back up the stairs.  Ron and Harry followed her example in less energetic style.  They walked back up to their room to deposit the new robes on their beds.  Harry took a moment to wake up Neville and tell him about the notices and the robes.  All three boys returned to the common room together.

While they were waiting for Hermione, Harry felt a sense of anticipation.  It tickled at the back of his mind in a way that made him frown.  Harry tried to figure out what he could possibly be looking forward to.  Spending the day in front of strangers and friends as they made a big fuss gave Harry a feeling like a rock in his stomach.  Spending a day with friends was always something he looked forward to, but this was a different kind of anticipation.  Harry let his thoughts drift to Cho, and a warm sensation touched his chest.  Almost absentmindedly, Harry followed the others as they went down to the great hall for breakfast.

At breakfast, the head of the Gryffindor table became the gathering place of the Heroes of Hogsmeade.  It started when Cho had sat down next to Harry.  Hannah Abbot, who had been walking with Neville on the day of the attack and had stayed with him when he fell in behind Harry, was next to find her way to the Gryffindor table.  That was enough to make the start of an informal gathering.  The rest of the Heroes just gravitated to the gathering as they entered the great hall. 

Harry was still surprised to see who some of the students that had followed him were.  The Patil twins, Parvati from Gryffindor and Padma from Ravenclaw, had fallen in behind Harry and his friends.  With Padma had come fellow Ravenclaw Markus Marshal, and Parvati had brought Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff.  Another Hufflepuff, Sally-Anne Perks, Had been with sixth year Gryffindor Richard Cooper.  Three girls that had been close friends from their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express, Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, had had their day of shopping interrupted and had fallen in with the seemingly organized band of students and villagers that were following Harry.

The sixteen student Heroes of Hogsmeade sat around the head of the Gryffindor Table.  Harry was a little distracted by the sense of anticipation he was feeling.  The others just took his silence as his normal manner of trying to keep a low profile.  Ron and Hermione both spoke on Harry's behalf when anybody tried to suggest putting Harry in the center of the attention directed at the Heroes of Hogsmeade.  In general, it was a festive breakfast.  Most of the Heroes were looking forward to being lavished with attention.  As more students arrived for breakfast the news of an extra Hogsmeade weekend was enough to lift most peoples' spirits.

It was in the middle of the breakfast gathering that the Owl Post arrived.  There was usually very little mail on a Sunday morning.  The rush of winded owls arrived in a flock.  Most of the owls had similar letters clutched in their talons.  Parents had learned about the ceremony to be held in Hogsmeade from the Daily Prophet early that very morning.  With the exception of Harry, Hermione, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, each of the student heroes had received a letter of congratulations, advice on how to behave and dress for the occasion, and some money.  Even Ron had been sent some Silver Sickles so he could buy himself a treat.

On the tail feathers of the first wave of post owls came a second.  With news of the heroic students spreading, people were quick to recognize an opportunity.  All of the heroes were receiving invitations.  By what ever magic that powered the spread of gossip, the sixteen students were celebrities through out the Wizarding community of the United Kingdom.  Neville received letters of membership in three wizarding gardening clubs and an invitation to join the Magical Fellowship of Herbologists of the Royal Botanical Society.  Ron was sent a letter signed by the captain of the Chudley Cannons that invited him to visit the Cannon's summer training camp.  A good time was spent sharing and comparing letters and invitation.  There was also a good deal of talk about how to spend extra windfall of money.

Everyone knows that time spent having fun has a way of passing quickly.  Soon the student heroes had to return to their dorms to prepare for the afternoon in the village.  For some of the students the wave of letters had brought an assortment of extra pins to be added to their robes.  Ron and Neville were still talking about the letters they had received as they reached the fifth year's dorm.  Both of the boys were excited by the possibilities of how to spend the summer holidays.

"Summer with the Cannons," Ron said with a grin.  "I'll learn some new tricks to smash Slytherin next year."

"I am looking forward to the Aurors' training," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron switched from Quidditch faster then he attacked food.  "Aurors' training is paid, isn't it?"  He paused with his robes in his hands.  "I can be making real money before I even graduate.  Wicked!"  With a gleam in his eyes, Ron continued to prepare for the festivities ahead of them.

All three boys were making sure they were looking sharp.  Living with his very strict grandmother, Neville had learned how to avoid as much admonishment as possible by at least looking like an accomplished wizard.  With a quick flick of his wand, a stained rag leapt from his chest and polished the boys' shoes to a high shine.  Harry, with his attention to details grilled into him by his aunt and uncle, made sure all of their pins and badges were spotless.  Ron did his part by keeping them from being nervous about the planed ceremony, mostly by talking about the food that was likely to be served.  After a final, futile attempt to straiten his hair, Harry said it was time to head down stairs.

The Heroes of Hogsmeade from Gryffindor house assembled in their common room.  After a quick check to make sure everybody matched, they went as a group down to the main entrance to the castle.  The other student Heroes had already started to arrive in the foyer.  Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout were also there, dressed to match the students.  Professor Flitwick's short stature did not prevent him from looking dignified in his robes.  The lack of height did make it difficult for him to display an impressive collection of pins, ribbons, badges, and other awards he had received in his life.  Professor McGonagall had almost as many decorations upon her robes.

When all of the students to be honored were present Professor McGonagall directed them to the entrance.  Cho, who Harry thought looked positively stunning, had just reached his side when the Deputy Headmistress had told everyone to move outside.  Waiting in front of the main entrance to the castle was a line of five of the school carriages.  The horseless transportation that carried Hogwarts students to and from the train had been pressed into service so that the students could arrive in an organized group.

"Step smartly," Professor McGonagall's voice instructed the students.  "Four students to a carriage please." She herself was standing beside the first carriage in the line.  In contrast to the formality of the five carriages was the single horse cart that was reigned in at the end of the line.  Harry was amused to see Hagrid sitting on the cart, holding the reigns, and dressed in large black robes.  The robes were made in the same stile as the students but used a lot more fabric.  The Hogwarts crest on his chest looked very small. 

Sitting next to Hagrid was Gary Stone.  The man was dressed in a long black coat with a double row of buttons up the front.  Gary and Hagrid both waved cheerfully to Harry, who returned the gesture.  As he followed Cho into the second school carriage in line, Harry could not help but feel some comfort knowing that his friends on the cart would be in the village too.

When the Carriage lurched into motion Harry felt a wave of anxiety roll over him.  He was about to be put on display in front of the whole village of Hogsmeade and he was not looking forward to it at all.  Harry liked going to the village during the weekend trips with his classmates.  With the abundance of school aged children and teens in Hogwarts robes it was easy for Harry to blend in.  It was Harry's best chance to be a part of the wizarding world without being "_The Boy Who Lived_."  He did not want to give that up.  The anxiety he was feeling was almost enough to make him forget about the sense of anticipation that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

As the carriages carried the student to the village of Hogsmeade Harry tried to understand the feelings lurking in the back of his mind.  It was anticipation.  Harry recognized it from all the times he looked forward to being left home alone by his aunt and uncle.  It was close to the way he felt to the start of each school year after he had learned about his heritage.  It also felt like he had forgotten something important and time was running out.  Harry tried to pursue the stray feeling, but it was like trying to catch a greased Snitch.  He tried to concentrate on the out of place sense of anticipation.  He followed the feeling through his mind, like watching the twisting flight of the Golden Snitch.  He traced the thought down through his nervousness and anxiety.  Harry lost his concentration when he felt a hand work into his.

Cho had slipped her hand into Harry's and entwined her fingers with his.  He looked down at his hands, then up to her face.  She looked beautiful, and he said so.  Harry was instantly rewarded by seeing Cho smile.

"Harry," She asked softly.  "You all right?"

"Yeah.  I guess I am just nervous."  Harry gave a heavy sigh.  "How are you doing Cho?"

"I'm nervous too."

"Did you have a good visit with your grandfather last night?" Harry asked as a way to change the subject.

"Yes," Cho brightened as she welcomed the distraction from what lay ahead.  "Not very many family members get to visit during the school year.  He was a little disappointed that he did not get to know you better."

"Me?" Harry's voice cracked with surprise.  "Why would he want to get to know me?"

"Silly.  He is the head of our family.  In the Chinese culture it is very important for the family to know about who is interested in one of the daughters.  Mother and Father will probably spend all day asking Grandfather about you."

"Oh."  Harry suddenly felt more nervous then before.

"I am sure my parents will approve," Cho said with a smile.  "You are a hero, and a hero is always a good thing to have around."

Harry was lost for how to answer that.  He was not even sure what she meant by it.  Before he could consider her words for more the a few seconds the sense of anticipation surged with in his head.  It made him feel dizzy.  At the same time his scar burned with pain.  With his free hand, Harry reflexively clutched at his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the pain and dizziness.

"Harry?" Cho's voice was sharp with concern.  "Harry what's wrong?"  Cho was remembering what had happened last October.  The vision of Harry silently crying while blood wept from his scar was suddenly in her mind.  Ron and Hermione, who were sharing the carriage into Hogsmeade, were alerted to a problem by the tone of Cho's voice.

"Harry," Ron's voice was a low sound under Hermione's nearly frantic cry.

"Harry, What is it?"

"Voldemort," Harry hissed, and the others flinched reflexively.

"Harry?"  Cho was almost panicking.  "Harry what do you mean?"  The pain didn't ease, but a year and more of an angry Voldemort had hardened Harry against the pains.  He was able to get control of his breathing and the let go of his head.  As he looked at Cho he realized that he had never gotten around to explaining to her about his scar and its connection to the dark lord.

"I'm alright Cho," Harry tried to sound convincing.  "It's just my scar.  Something about it lets me know when Voldemort is angry."

"But Harry," Her eyes were wide with concern and no small amount of fear.

"Cho," Harry said softly.  "I don't want you to be scared.  It is because of how Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby.  My mother sacrificed herself to protect me, and it worked.  When Voldemort tried to kill me my mother's love protected me and he destroyed himself.  But something else happened too.  Voldemort and I are connected through my scar, connected by the magic that saved me and destroyed him."

"Harry, that's horrible."  Cho looked terrified.  The thought of being connected to the dark lord was like something from a nightmare.  "Harry its like the Auror being sent to Azkaban with the Death Eater he arrested.  You are being tortured for surviving…"

"I know, Cho," Harry sighed.  After a moment he looked to Ron and Hermione.  When he spoke next his voice was firm and determined.  "Something just changed.  I was feeling off all day, but something just happened to get Voldemort..." Harry's face was filled with the dark light of a horrid realization. 

The sense of anticipation that he had been feeling had not been his.  Voldemort had been filled with anticipation.  Something had just happened to change that.  He was suddenly feeling impatient, almost excited.  Harry touched his scar as he looked ate his friends.

"My scar isn't hurting because Voldemort is angry.  He isn't angry," Harry said, but his friends just looked at him with blank expressions.  They did not understand what Harry was saying.  "Voldemort isn't angry.  He's here!"


	23. Mixed Messeges

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 23

With the words of his declaration still I his friends' ears, Harry flung open the door of the carriage and leapt out.  Cho was right on his heels with Ron only a moment behind.  Hermione, more used to academics then athletics, had trouble exiting the moving carriage and was last to reach the ground.  Harry had not waited for his friends.  He had not expected them to follow him as he ran ahead.  Harry saw at once that the carriages had already entered the village and were almost to the square.  He had to hurry.  He ran up to the first carriage and started to pound on its side.  Professor McGonagall's stern face instantly appeared in an open window.

"What is all this about Mister Potter?" The head of Gryffindor wanted to know.

"Professor," Harry was almost yelling.  "It's a trap!"

"Hold," Professor McGonagall spoke the simple word and the line of carriages rolled to a stop.  As she opened the carriage door Professor Flitwick took her place at the open window.  "Now what are you talking about Harry?"  The possibility of a trap was too dangerous to ignore.  Professor McGonagall, followed by the others, exited the carriage so they could look around and take precautions. 

Harry focused on his head of house as he spoke.

"Professor my scar hurt as soon as we entered the village," He began.  "I had been feeling something in my head all day.  It was like trying to remember a part of a dream.  When we crossed into the village my scar started to hurt and I felt some kind of excitement.  It made me dizzy.  I can still feel it."  Harry had been taking in a rush.  The importance of what he had to say had filled him with an urgent need to explain his actions.  He had not been aware of what had been happening as he spoke.

Harry was once again at the head of a body of students.  When the carriages had stopped everybody had wondered why.  Starting with Cho, Ron, and Hermione, students came forward to see what was happening.  Cho stood behind Harry's left shoulder.  Ron was beside her behind Harry's right shoulder.  Hermione was behind Ron on his left.  Without any thought the four students were in a diamond pattern with Harry at the forward point.  As students exited the other carriages the made their way to the front of the line and fell into place behind Harry and his friends. 

Soon all of the carriages were empty.  The professors were standing in a loose arch around where Professor McGonagall stood talking with Harry.  The students made a narrow wedge formation.  As the students joined together they positioned themselves according to their strengths.  There was no plan to it.  The students with more training and confidence took the outer edges, while the others filled in the middle.

"So?" Gary said in a casual voice.  "What's up now?"  The man walked around the formation of students with Hagrid at his side.  "A little pre-ceremony planning?"

"Unfortunately that is not the case," Professor McGonagall explained.  "Some new information has come to light that suggests rather strongly of a trap."  She looked at the gathered students, then around at the other members of the school staff.  "We shall return to the school at once. Everybody back into the carriages."

"Excuse me," Gary stone said before anybody moved.

"This is not your place to make decisions Mr. Stone," Professor McGonagall said in crisp tones.  "You are well aware of the laws you must adhere to."

"I know, Professor.  I just wanted to point out that there are a good number of students already in the village, along with the residence and visitors expecting some sort of ceremony.  If everybody here returns to the safety of the castle then who will protect the people in the village when the trap is spoiled?"  The deputy headmistress considered Gary's words.  It was a bit of a surprise that Hagrid was next to speak.

"It occurs to me, if I may be sayin' so, that it would be best if we were goin' ahead."

"And why do you think so, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well," Hagrid paused while he picked his next words carefully.  "This is just from my own experience, you understand.  But what I am sayin' is that when somethin' is waitin' to attack from hiding it kind o' puts 'imself in a corner.  No hunter ever did very well when the animals it's huntin' knows where the trap is."  Hagrid's face was red and he was breathing hard.  Hagrid never talked much.  Now he was talking with some confidence but it was in front of the most respected teachers of Hogwarts.  Hagrid was clearly feeling the strain of being the center of attention.  "Hunters watchin' a trap are a might bit easier to take by surprise.  I seen some powerful critters that had to run when they were caught off guard by the prey.  "I'm just sayin' is all.  I mean, we know 'bout them, but they don' know we know."  Hagrid's voice trailed off and there was a moment of silence.

"I think you may be correct."  Professor McGonagall looked at the students once more.  "I doubt that you could be trusted to return to the school, and the faculty must be in the village if there is even a chance of a problem."  The students looked back with determination and nervousness.

"You can count on us all, professor," Harry said in a voice that only trembled a little.  Other voices behind him gave words of support as well.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall started issuing orders.  "Hagrid go ahead into the village.  Go to the Three Broomsticks as if you suspect nothing is wrong.  Professor Flitwick, you go to the book store.  I will pretend to search Zonko's for our missing pair of pranksters.  Professor Sprout, if you would please go to the Apothecary.  Professor Vector, you go to Honey Dukes."  Professor McGonagall sent the other teachers to the places where students were most likely to be.  It also sent fully trained witches and wizards to strategic points along the main street of the village.  "The students are to stay together and walk into the village as calmly as you can manage."

Professor," Hermione spoke up.  "But shouldn't somebody go back to inform the headmaster?"

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that the Headmaster is already aware of the situation."  Professor McGonagall sent the carriages back to the school with a short command.  "Mister Potter, you and your cohorts are to stay together.  Stay sharp all of you," She spoke to the students.  "Stay together and stay alert.  You are to walk directly to the center of the village.  No side trips and no wondering off.  We will make sure that you are all perfectly safe."  She gave the students a final, critical look.  Then with a nod of her head she turned and headed down the main street.

"What did she mean by that?" Hermione asked nobody in particular.

Harry would have felt better if he had not noticed how tightly his Head of House had clenched her fists.

"Er," Harry gathered his thoughts into words.  Not sure how to be a leader, Harry took advantage of his greatest strength in the wizarding world.  Quidditch.  There were experienced Quidditch players among the other students.  Even the ones that didn't play knew the game well enough to understand how important teamwork was.  "Alright everybody," Harry spoke with all the authority he could summon.  "Right now we are a team.  We are the Hogwarts Team.  This is going to be our second match, so we know we can win this.  We need to work together, so think of the team." Harry tried to think of more to say, but Ron spoke up at that moment.

"Alright," Ron said.  He had seized on Harry's idea of thinking like a team.  "Harry's our Seeker for this.  He will keep his eyes open for the win.  The rest of us are the Beaters and Keepers.  Don't worry about attacking, just block.  Defend.  We'll get our chance to send some Bludgers of our own, but don't forget to keep your teammates safe from the other teams Bludgers."

"We've been through this before," Harry spoke up again.  "We were a team and we won.  We have had time to get better.  Now it's the Hogwarts Team and we have the home advantage to boot. Are we ready to win?"

"We are ready, Harry."  Cho was the first to answer with a few her students murmuring similar replies.

"What?" Harry asked.  "I can't hear you.  Is Team Hogwarts ready to win?"

"Team Hogwarts!" Ron shouted.  "Team Hogwarts!  Team Hogwarts!"  On the third shout Cho, Harry, and Hermione joined with Ron.

"Team Hogwarts!" The all shouted.  "Team Hogwarts!"  Other students joined in with each cry, until they were all shouting.  "Team Hogwarts!"

"Let's Go!" Harry ordered.  The students cheered and together they set into a march.

They were sixteen nervous students.  They stayed together in a group with Harry marching at the point.  With alert eyes, the students of Hogwarts watched every shadow, every doorway and window, every alley and side street, and every person they passed as the marched towards the center of the village.  Trying to sound confident and ready, there were short conversations about what counter curses and hexes they knew.  There was a little boasting, but most of the talk was honest and determined.  Sixteen students held their wands so tightly their knuckles were white.

Harry held his wand close to his side.  While he could leave his wand as a ring and cast with a point of the finger, the wood in his grip was comforting.  As they marched on, Harry ran through all of the things he had done that would help them make it through the afternoon.  Harry prayed that he had done enough to keep his school mates and friends safe.

From the moment Harry had recovered from the Triwizard Tournament he had focused on finding ways do defend himself against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  Every trick he had learned, Harry looked for a way to use it to make him self better prepared.  Many witches and wizards, some of Hogwarts students among them, did not wear anything but the barest necessities under their robes.  Harry, raised away from robes, felt naked if he did not have trousers and a shirt.  His nervousness this morning had made him take every precaution.  Under his robes Harry wore his Dragon Fiber under robe and matching belt.  He had also reapplied Tiffany DeFay's elixir to his glasses so he could see hidden enchantments.  Trying to at least appear calm, Harry marched towards the center of town while trying to keep his first spell ready in his mind.

As the body of students approached the village square a loud noise started to build.  As they entered the normally open space, Harry and the others were greeted by a cheering crowd.  Harry had not seen so many witches and wizard sense the Quidditch World Cup.  All of the Heroes of Hogsmeade students were taken by surprise.  It was as if half of the wizarding population of Great Brittan had turned out.  The students stopped short at the edge of the village Square.

Harry looked at the crowd that filled the square.  Thousands of unknown faces that could be Death Eaters or innocent bystanders were there.  Thousands of robes that could be concealing a wand held ready to attack.  Harry prayed that nobody would die because of him.

"Team Hogwarts!"  Harry said firmly.

"Team Hogwarts!" Ron and Cho answered.

"Team Hogwarts!" All sixteen students shouted together.  Unified behind the idea of being a team, the students started forward again.  A stage had been set up at the north end of the square.  Harry lead the students to the stage, and felt like a lamb walking towards an alter.  The crowed cheered in response.

The shout of 'Team Hogwarts' from the students was heard by the crowd around the village square.  Students, villagers, and guests surrounded the square and cheered.

"Team Hogwarts," Was shouted back.  "Team Hogwarts and Harry Potter!"

Harry was filled with pried for his school at the same time his body wanted to quiver with fear.  Walking stiffly, Harry lead his friends and fellow students to the stage, all the while he kept scanning the square for any sign of danger.  He nearly jumped out of his robes when a child started to run towards him.

The boy looked to be about ten years old.  He was dressed in what were probably his best robes and was carrying a broom.  It was a battered _'82_-_Starshower_ that showed signs of being loved and used for a long time.

"Harry, Harry," The boy was yelling as he ran up.  "Can you sign my broom Mr. Potter?"  The boy stood eagerly in front of Harry, forcing him and the other students to stop.

"Bishop!"  A woman's angry shout named the boy and announced the approach of his mother.  A buxom and winded woman ran up behind the boy.  "Bishop, what did your father tell you about bothering Mr. Potter?"  She took hold of the boy's shoulder.  "He's too busy for the likes of you."

Harry felt a measure of anger rising inside of him.  The woman was putting the boy down for only being excited.  The scared look on Bishop's face made Harry suspect that the boy's mother was more then capable of excessive punishment.

"We'd be happy to," Harry announced in a firm voice.   Won't we," Harry looked to his friends for support and saw his own emotions reflected in Ron's and Cho's faces.  They nodded briefly and Harry turned back to the boy.  "Study hard and fly proud Bishop," Harry spoke as he reached his wand out top touch the old broom "_Nominis__ Ascibo."_  From the tip of Harry's wand a thread of burning green ran down the handle of the broom.  Harry's words of advice and his signature appeared in brilliant emerald green script in Harry's own hand writing on the polished wood.

"Teamwork and hard work," Cho said as she touched the broom with her wand next. "_Nominis__ Ascibo._"  Golden script appeared next to Harry's green.

"Remember your friends. _Nominis__ Ascibo," _Ron said, adding his red lettering to the broom handle.  Harry stepped around bishop and started towards the stage again.  It didn't mater that most of the students with Harry did not know why he had decided to sign the boy's broom.  It was enough that Harry had done it, so they did it too.

The student Heroes of Hogsmeade made it to the stage without any further incidents.  It was a platform of polished wood at the north end of the village square.  At the front of the stage was a podium decorated with the crest and banner of Hogsmeade.  The back of the stage was lined by a double row of uncomfortable looking folding chairs.  As Harry and his companions approached the stage a man in ornate robes appeared from behind the stage.

"Good day to you, Young Master Potter," The man said in a firm warm voice.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Jonathan White.  I am the mayor of Hogsmeade.  If you and your friends would permit me a moment of your time, I will inform you of the agenda for today's ceremony."  Harry and the mayor came together by the edge of the stage and the other students soon clustered around them.  The mayor did not appear to notice that the students' attention was more on the surrounding crowd then on him. 

"The school has provided a list of each of your names," The mayor started to explain.  "As I call your name, come to the front of the stage.  You will be presented to the audience and given a token of recognition.  If you feel that you positively must say something, please be brief.  Then please return to your seat so we can continue as smoothly as possible.  Now once everybody is in place we will start the ceremony." 

"We will start with my opening speech, and then Minister Fudge will make a speech.  I believe you know Mister Clark, Harry.  He will give a speech on behalf of the Hogsmeade congress of merchants.  After the opening speeches we will have the presentations.  Then I will make a closing speech.  Once I finish my closing speech you will be free to enjoy the hospitality of Hogsmeade."

"Now if you and your friends would please have a seat in the first row of chairs," The mayor said with an ushering motion.  "We should be starting soon."

Wordlessly Harry started up the steps to the stage.  He felt very exposed and vulnerable as he crossed the wooden platform to his seat.  As he sat between Ron and Cho, Harry could not help searching the crowd.  He did not know what he was looking for, but it helped him to forget his own vulnerability for a moment.  He actually felt relieved when Minister Fudge arrived at the edge of the stage and adults started to fill in the back row of chairs.

Finally everybody appeared to be in place and the mayor approached the podium.

"Citizens of Hogsmeade and distinguished guests, I welcome you here today…"

Harry tuned out the speech.  A useful skill learned from enduring the ranting of his aunt and uncle.  Harry could ignore most of what was said and still pick out anything that specifically applied to him.  While the mayor demonstrated a lung capacity to rival the Minster of Magic, Harry tried to watch the crowd for signs of danger.  He also tried to measure the feelings in the back of his mind coming from Voldemort.

There was only a short pause in the droning as Minister Fudge replaced the mayor at the podium.  With great effort Harry continued to scan the crowd.  The faces looking back were becoming increasingly glassy-eyed.  Harry could only hope that any Death eaters in the village would be bored into incomprehension by the political hot air.  Harry him self was on the edge of sliding into a doze when he was jerked to alertness by the change.  Voldemort had left Hogsmeade.

Harry was sure that the dark lord had been near by only a moment before.  That sense of anticipation had been building slowly during the mayor's speech and had spiked when the Minister of Magic had stepped up.  Then the feelings of anger and anticipation had vanished.  Something had prompted the dark lord to leave the village.  Harry was almost overcome by a sense of relief, but didn't let his guard down.  Something still did not feel right.

All too soon the ceremony reached the presentations.  The mayor was back at the podium and was starting to call names from a scroll.  Predictably, Harry was called first.  Feeling almost like a wooden puppet, Harry met the mayor at the front of the stage.  He shook the Mayor's hand in his right, accepted a scroll in his left, and then returned to his seat as the next name was called.  Glad to be back from the front of the stage where he was an easy target on display before the whole village, Harry almost missed an important thought.

When Voldemort had departed from the village, Harry had almost missed what the dark lord had been feeling.  Voldemort was a man of violent tempers.  If he had been forced to leave he would have been angry.  Instead, when the dark lord had departed it had been with a sense of satisfaction.   Suddenly the ceremony was too long for Harry.  He wanted it over with as soon as possible.  The thought of a satisfied Voldemort made Harry feel nauseous.

Harry sat at the back of the stage as the last speech dulled the senses of the assembled crowd.  He desperately wanted to talk to his friends about what he felt in his head, and what it could mean, but he had to wait until they could have some privacy.  Harry looked around the village square waited for the ceremony to end.  Finally a roaring cheer marked the end of the formal speeches and presentations.

Harry knew he had to talk fast before he and the other student were surrounded by admirers and possible enemies.

"Remember teamwork," Harry said as he stood and turned to face the other students.  "Stay in groups of four or more.  If you can, try to get to one of the professors and stay close to them.  No going off by yourselves."

"Listen to Harry," Hermione said as she stood up next to him.  "Remember that we are here to represent Hogwarts.  Be on your best behavior."  Any more instructions were cut off by the arrival of enthusiastic admirers.

For Harry it turned into a tense and long afternoon.  He had to use every bit of manipulation he had learned from dealing with the Dursleys.  He also had to use a heroic level of self control.  Harry had chosen to stay close to Cho, Hermione, and Ron.  Nobody would think it was unusual to see the four of them together.  The trick was keeping them together.  When young men, and some not so young, tried to talk with Cho Harry played the part of the jealous boyfriend.  For some reason that made Cho smile, even while talking to the strange men.  When girls approached Harry with invitations to tea, or to join them in some unspecified dalliance, he put on an appearance of indifference that he often used to keep Dudley from knowing when there was something he liked.  Cho was smiling in a mysterious way during those encounters that Harry wanted to ask her what was going on in her mind, but wisely kept his mouth shut on the mater.

In spite of his discomforts, Harry could not ignore the festive atmosphere of the village.  Harry and his friends were given endless plates of food and flagons of drink.  There were brooms and Quidditch Balls to sign and albums to autograph.  Harry and Cho were pressured into having there picture taken together while holding a Golden Snitch between them.  In record time the picture was magically developed, presented to Harry and Cho for their signatures, and put on display in Quality Quidditch Supplies.  When the friends passed by the book store, Hermione was asked to pose for pictures beside tall stacks of books.  Ron was presented with a large collection of samples from Honeydukes' Sweet Shop.  When they finally managed to join the other students in the Three Broomsticks Harry saw that everyone had had an eventful day.

Nearly every student had a sack full of treats and presents that they had collected.  Harry's own pockets bulged with Chocolate Frogs.  Once they found a table in the crowded pub, none of the students could pay for a single thing.  Butterbeers, sweet roles, meat pies, whatever a student asked for was delivered to their table and they were told…

"Compliments of the gentlemen at the bar."  Or to Neville's considerable embarrassment, "From the ladies of the Hogsmeade Gardening Association."

Finally it was time to return to the castle.  Harry was almost weak with relief when the professors started to usher the students out to the carriages.

"Miss Chang," Professor Flitwick intercepted her at the door.  "If you would please ride with me," He directed her to a carriage at the front of the line.  "I have something to discus with you."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Fletcher appeared in front of the infamous Gryffindor trio.  "The end carriage is for you three.  There is something that needs to be discussed."  Harry felt his stomach sink.  He had raised an alarm when he felt Voldemort in the village, and it had turned out to have been a false alarm.  He was sure he was going to be called to account for it.  He was more certain of it when he climbed into the designated carriage and found two adults sitting in it with the hood of their cloaks pulled forward.

"Get in," Said a gruff voice.  "All of you sit down and close the door."  Harry, nervous, hurried to obey.  Hermione and Ron entered on his heels behind him.  The trio waited in tense silence with the two hooded figures as the carriage lurched into motion.

"About this afternoon," The gruff voice said as both adults reached to remove their hoods.  "What ever you expected to happen in the village never happened." As soon as the hoods were pulled back Harry recognized the faces of the two adults.

"Sirius!" Harry gave a happy shout.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"We wanted to congratulate you in person Harry," Sirius said.  "Ol' Moonie and I were going to have you over for a little party with some friends."

"Unfortunately we have had to change our plans," Professor Lupin continued.  "You will hear all about it in the papers tomorrow, but we wanted to let you know ourselves."

"Why?  What's happened?" Harry wanted to know."

"Voldemort didn't attack the village," Ron interjected.

"I think that was just a distraction," Harry said quickly becoming thoughtful.

"A distraction for what?" Hermione entered the discussion.  "Why would he come to the village and not try to do anything to Harry?"

"Too many witnesses," Ron answered her.

"Very good Ron," said Lupin.  "Voldemort is not ready to come out in the open.  He is still collecting his forces."

"What did happen today, Sirius?" Harry asked

"Azkaban, Harry," Sirius looked grim.  "The Dementors have fled to Voldemort's banner.  His followers hit the prison and freed a brunch of their fellows.  Some of the others there were killed also, but nobody is sure why…"

Harry tuned out the conversation for a moment as dark emotions guilt welled up inside of himself.  He had helped Voldemort return, even if was against his will, and it still haunted Harry.  Now Voldemort had soldiers that could overwhelm most wizards with just their presence.  Harry had to wonder if his anxiety and alarm had made it all the easier for the dark lord to pull off his plans.

What was going to be a happy gathering turned glum.  When Harry returned to the conversation his celebratory cheer was long gone.  He looked into the faces of his friends and saw some measure of the same fear and nervousness that he felt.

"So?" Harry asked in a flat tone.  "What happens now?"  The rest of the journey back to the castle was spent in dark speculation and nebulous plan making.  With some last hugs the students said their good byes.

On the steps of the school, Cho stood waiting for Harry.  When he climbed out of the last carriage with his friends she could see the troubled look in his eyes.  She started towards him, but Harry just walked by without even seeing her.  Cho watched him pass and felt a coldness grip her heart.


	24. Bad News

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 24

Monday came with the determination of a collapsing mountain… and was about as welcome.  Harry and his friends had lost hours of study and sleep time over wondering what would happen next.  Hermione was more upset about the loss of study time, while Ron was determined to catch up on sleep by refusing to be alert to his surroundings as the infamous trio went down to breakfast.  The early morning hour did nothing to lessen the chaos of the great hall.  Students from all four houses were eating and talking, with a good bit of yelling going on besides. 

The great hall was back to its normal arrangement of tables and banners.  Each house was, more or less, sitting at their own tables.  With the cooperation demonstrated by the Heroes of Hogsmeade, some of the inter-house lines had been blurred.  Slytherin was still held apart from the other houses, but the other houses had good number of students mingling.  Hermione was chatting excitedly about going to class.  Ron looked more like an animated corpse than a living breathing student.  However his stomach was making it clear in a loud voice that it was awake and food better be coming soon.  Harry was still trying to settle his mind after the bad news he had had yesterday.  He was hoping for a quiet week so he would have time to think things through.

"Ey! 'Erry," Markus Marshal, a sixth year Ravenclaw that had stood behind Harry during the Battle of Hogsmeade was calling out to Harry around a moth full of muffin.  "Come 'ere."  The older boy was motioning to Harry and his friends.  "You need to read this."  Following the summons, the Gryffindor trio made their way to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's this now?" Harry wanted to know what had gotten the sixth year worked up.  In answer a copy of the Daily Prophet was thrust into his hands.  In almost the same instant it was taken away again by Hermione, who started to read the front page aloud.

"Egos out of control," Was the headline.  "In a display of pomposity and endorsed by a ministry desperate for a positive image, leaders of the magical community of Great Brittan abandoned their responsibilities for an ill thought out holiday to the village of Hogsmeade.  Readers will recall that the out of the way village was the center of some excitement on March 3rd of this year.  While credible accounts of the original incident are still few at best, all persons interviewed agreed that Hogwarts student Harry Potter was involved in helping to restore order."

"Sunday, the 14th of April, with little forethought, a local celebration was to be held for young mister Potter and the other students and villagers that had held to their responsibility to the community by not backing down from such upstarts that would attempt to bully and intimidate innocent shoppers and other citizens enjoying the day."

"Playing things down some, aren't they," Ron sounded offended.

"Hush," Hemione chided him before continuing.  "In a display of total uncaring for the responsibilities of their positions, many key members of the ministry traveled to Hogsmeade.  The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, said '_They__ wanted to waist their time watching the students march in parade.  Dumbledore's own little army.'_  While the ministry was fussing over Dumbledore's Army, the unthinkable happened.  Please read the following statement from the Ministry's Department of Magical Safety and Law Enforcement.

_'We are, at this time, unclear as to the exact order of events, or what event held the roll of impedes in this incident.  What is clear is that a dispute erupted between two or more prisoners of Azkaban.  Before order could be restored one of the prisoners was gravelly injured and soon died painfully.  It is believed that the high level of emotions related to this event agitated the Dementors that serve as guards for the prison island.  Evidence indicates that many prisoners were driven insane during what was a combination of a Dementor feeding frenzy and brawl.  Open cells and the remains of deceased prisoners and Dementors gives witness to what must have been a horrific scene.  Aurors are searching the island and surrounding waters for the bodies of some of the prisoners that are still unaccounted for, but expect little success.  It is unfortunate that my fellow members of the ministry allowed themselves to be distracted from their duties at such a critical time."  _

_Lord Mathew James IV_

_            Department for Magical Safety_

_ And Law Enforcement,_

_Ministry Of Magic,_

_United Kingdom__."_

_"It is this reporter's opinion that the ministry demonstrated an appalling lack of intelligence when it failed to correct the problems with Azkaban's procedures following the escape of the murderous Sirius Black just two years ago."_

_"The Minister of Magic promised to investigate the incident thoroughly and to see that appointments will be made to prevent any further disruption of his administration."_

Hermione finished reading and looked around. The students that had come to be known as the Heroes of Hogsmeade were gathered together around her.  Every one of them was watching Harry.  As for Harry, The Boy Who Lived was standing as still as a statue.  His arms were held stiffly at his sides with clenched fists.  His eyes were focused on some distant point.  And the famous lightning-bolt shaped scare was an angry red. 

"Harry?"  Cho had expected some kind of outburst after hearing about the story.  His posture said he was furious, but the lack of any other response was scaring her.  Cho had no way of knowing what was going on in Harry's mind just then

Harry let his gaze focus somewhere beyond the students that stood around him.  He wasn't really seeing them anyway.  His attention was held by a lavishly furnished office.  It was somewhere where the sky out side was filled with thick clouds.  On the desk lay a copy of the Daily Prophet.  Around the desk stood four figures dressed in long black robes and bone white masks.  Harry heard something in that office that chilled his bones and made his heart want to stop.

Voldemort was laughing.


	25. Returning Normality

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 25

Harry and his friends left the great hall and headed for the first class of the day.  So caught up in the conflicting emotions and worries running through his head, Harry didn't even care that he was headed for Herbology.  Terrie Shire had not given up on getting a rise out of Harry, and because he had been getting better at maintaining his composure she was threatening to become more foreword and aggressive.  If he hadn't been distracted that threat would have been enough to bring Harry's Monday down.

Terrie was running true to form that morning.  She had caught up with Harry just outside of the greenhouse.

"Good morning Captain," Terrie said as she latched on to Harry's arm.  She had obviously read or heard about _'Dumbledore's Army'_ in the Daily Prophet.  "Would you like to inspect my privates?" Harry just gave a noncommittal grunt.  "Why so glum?"  Terrie was still trying to get an answer out of him as they took their seats.  After Professor Sprout took the roll she gave the class a reminder of what was expected of them and turned them loose to their work.  "What do you want to do with me today Harry?"  Terrie breathed in his ear while pulling his hand towards her lap.

"Let's get the rest of our sprouts transplanted and make sure the plot is in good order," Harry said without rising to her bait.  Terrie was never sure if he was ignoring her suggestions, or if he was really just missing her meanings.

"Whatever you say Harry," She sighed.

Harry had only half of his mind on the work he was doing.  It was much like what he had been doing in his aunt's gardens for nearly ten years.  He was pleased to see how his healing herbs were growing and hoped to have enough to make a large batch of basic restoration potions.  His Potions O.W.L. test included a practical exercise of writing and mixing a basic potion that was not specifically taught in class.  By planning ahead he would have fresh ingredients, always a good thing, and he would have the potion to take home over the summer break.  Harry also liked the idea of using the time in Herbology to lessen some of the stress of Potions.

Transplanting, weeding, and turning the soil was simple enough work to do, but it is physical work.  Terrie was willing to let Harry work without being in the way and was even willing to do her share.  She was not, however, interested leaving him alone.  She was next Harry as he tending his rows of herbs and she hers.

"We're getting hot and dirty again, Harry."  Terrie smiled slyly as she watched her partner for a sign that she was getting to him.  "Isn't it rewarding," She chided.  "Working in the spring?  Bringing new life into the world?"

"I guess," Harry responded absently.

"I like making things grow," She purred.  "What do think, Harry?  Am I good at making something grow tall and strong?"

Harry, not entirely sure what Terry meant, but having a sneaking suspicion, wasn't going to say a word to that last question.  Unfortunately for him, Terry did get the small satisfaction of seeing him blush.  That was something she found encouraging.

"Do you have enough space Harry?" Terry asked sweetly.  "If you want to, I'll let you plant your seedlings in my furrows."

Harry's mood had not improved by the time he reached Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures.  The girls in the class had lost some of their fascination with the different horses.  They still liked looking at them and even grooming them wasn't so bad.  Cleaning wheelbarrows full of manure was never something they considered when fantasizing about the beasts.  Because of the magical nature of the Demon Steeds and Fairy Steeds using magic to clean the corrals was an uncertain method.  The students had to do the work the old fashion way.  Harry really didn't mind.  He had spread fertilizer on the lawn and flowerbeds for years.  He did enjoy watching Draco Malfoy collecting blisters as the spoiled Slytherin learned how to use a shovel.  The younger Malfoy had tried to pass his work onto his pet thugs, but Hagrid had put an end to that.  The gentle giant had Crabbe and Goyle holding reins and keeping the animals to one side of the corral as Malfoy scooped up the droppings.  When Draco complained Hagrid simply said he was too small to control the horses.  The one time he had insisted on holding reins the Stallion, because Draco insisted he should only work with the best in the corral, had pulled Draco off his feet and dragged him through the mud.  Later he tried to get people to believe that Hagrid had set him up.  Nobody listened.

Aside from that the classes had been uneventful.  Hagrid would give a short lecture each class about the animals' diets, social patterns, normal behaviors, or preferred environments.  Hagrid may have a simple outlook on life, but he did know about creatures.

True to Monday tradition the day just could not go right for a change.  The Gryffindor trio was assigned, along with Neville Longbottom, to take care of the Demon Steeds.  Hermione was not comfortable around the dark horses, while Neville was clearly afraid of them.  The creatures felt this fear and agitation and responded to it.  The stallion kept following Hermione around the small corral, Looking down on her, pawing at the ground, and snorting hot breath into her face.  The mares crowded in around Neville and kept milling around.  They were threatening to stomp the boy into the mud and kept forcing him to move around the corral so he couldn't do any of his part the work.

Harry and Ron moved to the rescue.  While Ron was the bigger of the two so he wrestled to get the mares under control, the beasts had loose bridals with short reins that Hagrid put on them every morning; while Harry caught the Stallion's bridal and slowly managed to lead him away from Hermione.  Draco and his stooges perched themselves on the fence and laughed at the trouble the Gryffindors were having.  Harry continued to lead the stallion away from where Hermione was trying to work.  With both hands holding the bridal Harry was forced to walk backwards past the Slytherins, ignoring them as he focused on his immediate task.  Keeping next to the fencing as he continued to coax the stallion Harry didn't see the Mare the slipped away from Ron.  The mare bent its neck down to give Harry an evil nip on his left rear.  Startled by the sudden pain, Harry gave a surprised yelp and tried to jerk away from the attack.  This threw his center of gravity off and he started to fall.  This forced Harry to cling to the stallion's bridal.  The stallion did not care for the sudden downward pull on his head, and tried to jerk away, pulling Harry from his feet.  Cling to the bridal to keep him from falling on is face Harry struggled to regain his balance.  The stallion responded to Harry's pulling and unsteady attempts to right himself, by twisting and sidestepping.  The stallion's tail, thrashing from the creature's agitation, slapped a laughing Malfoy in the face.  Without a though for the possible consequences Draco reached out to give the stallion's rump a smack.

The Demon Stallion was in a foul mood.  The pulling and jerking on the bridal was giving him a stiff neck.  The short humans were crowding his already limited space.  To top off the insults, something was attacking him from behind.  The stallion launched a blind kick towards whatever had dared strike at him.  The hard hoof extended between the fence railing and the stallion felt the satisfying vibration of a good solid connection followed by a tortured scream of pain.  A final sweeping motion of his head finally dislodged the hands that had been clinging to the bridal, and the stallion pranced freely to the middle of the corral.

Harry was tossed from his feet by the stallion.  Before he had time to consider his new airborne status it ended as he hit the fence.  The railing caught Harry in the ribs with enough force to drive the air from his lungs, and scrape some skin free as he sagged against it trying to catch his breath.  Ron and Harry had distracted the demon steed long enough for Hermione and Neville to finish their work, and as they made their escape from they corral enlisted Ron's help in pulling Harry to safety.

Hagrid, not seeing the beginning of events in the corral, only became aware of the problems when Malfoy had fallen to the ground.  The Slytherin was clutching his leg and yelling a string of expletives.  For Harry and Draco, and their respective sidekicks, Care for Magical Creatures ended early with a trip to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey received the injured students with her usual decorum.  Draco's leg was easily mended, but remembering the boy's moaning and complaining in his third year decided some extra measures were needed.

"Now the cast does not take color well," Madam Pomfrey explained the reasoning for the florescent green brace in a patient voice.  "This is as close as it can get to your house colors.  You can take it off when you are sure your leg is completely healed."  Next she produced a battered pair of crutches.  The pair was made from wood and had bright yellow stripes around the base.  "These are to help you get around and should be safely visible if you need to make a late night trip to the water closet."  Draco Malfoy was forced to accept the cast and crutches for at least a day.

Harry was less fortunate.  Madam Pomfrey cleaned and bandaged the scrapes on his ribs and the bite on his left buttocks, gave him a jar of a healing ointment to put on his injuries after he showered, and a lecture about knowing when to let go when a problem (or a horse) is out of his control.  Limping slightly Harry left the hospital wing with his friends in tow.  He had trouble sitting for the rest of the day.

Tuesday was just as sour for Harry.  Professor Snape, ever on the lookout to make Harry miserable, had him helping Malfoy during potions.  Divination was filled with lectures about how to see omens in animals' (specifically horses) behaviors, and predictions of Harry's humiliating doom.  (The Divinations instructor had not forgotten that Harry's prediction of the fate of a Hyppogryph at the end of his third year had been correct, and her prediction proven false.)   Sitting his broom for Quidditch practice was a new kind of unpleasantness. To make maters worse Cho was giving him a bit of a cold shoulder.

During his prefect duties Wednesday evening Harry's week finally started to pick-up.  Harry had made a quick patrol of his area before finding a padded chair to use while he studied.  With one eye on the Marauders' Map Harry dove into a chapter in his DADA book entitled 'Pre-Defense; Proactive measures to ensure better protection.'   Anything Harry could find on protecting himself was worth studding.

The chapter was mostly a review of general strategies.  If somebody tried to follow most of the suggestions given about how to avoid being attacked by Dark Arts they would quickly be labeled as paranoid.  Trying to follow all of the suggestions and a person would be would be acting almost exactly like Mad-Eye Moody.  Unfortunately most of the strategies given were not an option for Harry.  Things like never sleeping in the same bed twice in a row would be difficult at Hogwarts and impossible at number 4 Private Drive.  Likewise always growing or hunting his food was out of the question.

Harry did find a promising section on pre-charged enchantments.  Remembering Professor Flitwick's lecture on layering enchantments and Gary Stone's demonstration of setting an 'idea' into an object, Harry started considering ways he could have some spells ready in case of an emergency.  While rolling ideas around in his mind Harry noticed a pair of dots moving in his area on the Marauders' Map.  Crabbe and Goyle were moving along a corridor that was close to the DADA classroom.

Harry wished he could humiliate Slytherin house by catching the two snogging, or better yet shagging, but didn't think that was what he pair were up to.  Gathering his things together, Harry used the Marauders' Map to sneak up on Draco's goons.  Moving with all the stealth of troll, which is hardly any at all, they didn't see Harry until it was too late.  Goyle was in the lead, carrying a bulls-eye lantern.  Crabbe followed carrying a small bundle. The pair were alternately chuckling and shushing each other.  Harry watched them from the shadows in a recessed doorway.  The pair was not thinking to look sideways, only directly forward.  They were almost even with Harry's place on concealment when he decided to interrupt their plans.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Harry said in a clear voice.  Crabbe gave a startled shout and dropped his bundle.  Goyle made a choking noise and started to turn in Harry's direction, then jumped when he heard Crabbe and spun to face him and shining the lantern light in his eyes.  Crabbe shouted again and tried to swat the lantern light away, knocking the bulls-eye lantern from Goyle's hand.  The light went out as it crashed to the floor.  "_Lumos," _Harry said and a cone of light from the tip of his wand (holding a wand being more intimidating then just pointing a finger) illuminated the startled pair.

The pair from Slytherin decided they had had enough and bolted.  Harry watched them round the corner and heard them running back towards their dungeon.  When it was clear that they were not coming back Harry investigated the dropped bundle.  He found a pair of butter beers, the bottles miraculously unbroken and an assortment of small pastries and candies.  The small picnic was wrapped in an old dressing gown with a faded Ravenclaw house crest.  It was clear to Harry what their plan had been, and he sighed at the simplemindedness of it.  He pocketed the butter beers and snack items then used a severing charm to turn the dressing gown into so many rags.  Once the mess was all cleaned up, Harry went about his business with a feeling a little better about his week.


	26. Springing Up

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 26

It was a Sunny spring Saturday.  April 20th had people in a good mood.  The end of the school year was in sight, tomorrow would be a Hogsmeade weekend, but today was for Quidditch.  The school was ready for a game like a starved man was ready for a feast.  It was the match that always managed to get the school worked up; Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin.  Fred and George Weasley, the dedicated businessmen that they were, had started marketing the collectable souvenir for the game the night before.  A plushy cross-eyed snake with a paw print on its head was turning into a popular item.  Professor Snape was handing out detention to anybody he caught with one.

A steady stream of bodies was making its way from the castle out to the Quidditch pitch.  As the stands filled with boisterous students the teams were preparing themselves down in the changing rooms.  Harry was looking forward to the game with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.  The dread of being made a spectacle warred with his desire to fly.  Somewhere in his mind was an awareness that by beating Slytherin, again, would make Professor Snape hate him even more.

"Alright everybody," Angelina Johnson called for her team's attention.  "We know that Slytherin is out of the running for the Quidditch Cup.  They need the points for their shot at the House Cup.  Weasleys," She addressed the three redheaded brothers as a group.  "You have the responsibility to keep them from scoring."  Fred, George, and Ron gave a firm nod.  The twins held their beaters' clubs like they were out for blood.  "Harry," Angelina continued.  "Get the Snitch…"

"Or die trying," Harry finished for her.

"Right."  She gave the team one last looking over.  "Alright then.  Let's do it."  The Gryffindor team marched out as a group to the Pitch.

The stage was set.  The stadium was filled.  Madam Hooch stood at center field with the box holding the Quidditch balls.  The Gryffindor team was just reaching center field as the Slytherin players exited their changing room.  The stands grew quiet and tension rose as the Slytherins reach center field.

"I expect a clean honest game," Madam Hooch said in a firm voice.  "Mount your brooms."  Madam Hooch open the chest at her feet as the teams pushed off from the ground.  Harry immediately climbed to his accustomed place high above center pitch.  As soon as his feet left the ground, all of his problems fell away.  It was all about Quidditch now.  A moment later he was joined by Scott Mitchell.

Harry faced the Slytherin Seeker with determination.  Unlike Malfoy, Harry had actually been able to talk with his opponent person to person, and felt some respect for him.  Scott faced the famous Gryffidor Seeker with a knot in his gut and a deathgrip on his broom.  Harry noticed the tension in the younger Seeker and felt for him.  The pressure was always greatest on the Seeker.  The game was not over until the Golden Snitch was caught by one of the Seekers.  It was also worth a hundred and fifty points to whichever team's Seeker caught it.  All of this meant that the Seeker could win or loose the game for their team with a single decision.  With the season Slytherin had this year Harry knew that their Seeker was under pressure from his entire house.

"That Draco's old broom?" Harry asked casually as he scanned for the Snitch.  Scott Mitchell was mounted on a Nimbus 2001 that had obviously been abused at some point.

"The team felt that it could be put to better use then just taking up space in the dorms," The Slytherin Seeker gave Harry a small smile.  "It is a better broom then I can afford, and Draco won't be using it again this year."  Some of the Slytherins' notorious determination to come out on top no mater what showed through in his voice and choice of words.

Harry glanced at the other Seeker then turned his head to look at some point below and behind him.  That was all the warning Scott had before Harry went into a dive.  Going into a sharp dive, Harry flew under Scott and started towards the Slytherin end of the pitch.  Scott was only a second behind him, franticly looking for the Snitch.  Harry leveled off and flew in a perfectly strait line, without the slightest change in speed.  Scott started to catch up then saw the figures ahead.  Harry's flight path would put him between two Slytherin Chasers.  Scott was just starting to suspect a feint when Harry pulled hard on his broom handle and shot strait up.  The space he just vacated was immediately occupied by an angry Bludger.  Without the expected body of the Gryffindor Seeker to stop it, the Bludger continued forward and struck one of the green clad Chasers from behind.  Scott watched his teammate drop the Quaffle and nearly fall off his broom.

It had been a feint, Scott realized.  Not only had Harry drawn Scott off on a useless chase, he had suckered one of the Slytherin Beaters into breaking a play by their own Chaser.  Scott Started to climb back to an observation point over the field and looked for Harry, and couldn't see him.  Scott felt an icy hand grip his stomach.  Harry had always shown an alert eye for the Snitch.  Draco Malfoy had insisted that Scott had to keep with Harry at all times.  Now Harry had seamed to have disappeared from the pitch.  Scott climbed higher and cast about franticly for the Gryffindor Seeker.  Scott even tried counting the players.  Six Chasers, three from each team, were a rolling cloud of activity.  Four beaters were clearly visible, as were the two Keepers.  Scott even counted the number of players on the Gryffindor bench; Seven and still no Harry Potter.  Scott started to wonder if Harry might have left the stadium all together.  Everybody in Slytherin house had heard of every time Harry had fallen from his broom.  There was even a story about how his broom had gone wild in his first game in his first year at Hogwarts.  Scott looked back down at the pitch and tried to think of what he was missing.

It was in that instant that everything happened.  When he looked down Scott saw the golden sparkle off of something cutting diagonally across the pitch.  As his mind screamed at him that the only thing that it could be was the Snitch Harry dived past the surprised Slytherin Seeker.  Harry had been above Scott, flying in his blind space all along.  The cleverness of it was not lost on Scott, but it did leave him confused for a crucial second.  Scott managed to gather his wits and put his broom into a dive after Harry.  He didn't think he could catch up to Harry's Firebolt but he had to try.  Scott's attention was fixed on Harry's back, which was suddenly getting closer.  Scott was cautions for another trick and slowed his own dive, only to see Harry rush forward again.  Scott gave out a blistering choice of obscenities and gave chase.  Harry's dive came to an almost total stop.  It wasn't until he had flown past him that the Slytherin Seeker understood why Harry had ended his dive.  Red-faced and swearing, Scott pulled out of his own dive.  A sickening happy voice could be heard over the cheering crowd.

"…Has the Snitch!  Harry's done it again!  Gryffindor wins 180 to 0!"  Scott felt like he was going to be sick.

The stadium was quiet by the time a sour and sore Scott Mitchell started back towards the castle.  After giving up on drowning himself in the shower, Scott decided that sulking in his dorm would be an acceptable way to spend the rest of the day.  At that moment there were six people that Scott did not want to face.  In no particular order they were Harry Potter, Eleanor Branstone, Cho Chang, his own head of house Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort.  Actually given a choice, Scott thought to himself, of the lot he would prefer Voldemort at the moment.  What was left of his innards turned to stone as he passed into the castle and saw Eleanor waiting for him.

"You lost it," The Hufflepuff Seeker said in a rush.

"I know," Scott signed.  "My whole house is going to remind me that I lost the match."

"Not the match silly," She threw him a dirty look.  "You lost your concentration."

"What?"

"You started out fine, but when Harry pulled that fade and got in your blind side you lost it."

"Why do you care?" Scott was feeling put out about having his performance picked apart by a second year girl.  "You don't seem to be having any problems."

"Fat lot that you know.  My first match I was so busy being moon eyed over being in the same sky as 'The Boy Who Lived' I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bullocks!  I saw you.  You stuck right with him."  Eleanor shook her head slowly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I just did what he told me to do."

"What he…  Why would he tell you what to do?"

"I think he felt sorry for me," She said in a small voice.  After s short pause she gave herself a shake and spoke again.  "Harry taught me loads about being a Seeker.  Cho Chang taught me a few things too.  But Harry let you have it right between the eyes.  That should tell you something."

"Yeah?" Scott demanded.  "What?"

"That he thinks you're a Seeker that doesn't need any help."

"And what makes you so smart?"

"Well," Eleanor Shot him an impish grin.  "I'm a girl.  That means I'm naturally going to be smarter then you."  With that she hitched up her robes and dashed off towards her dorm.  Scott watched her disappear around a corner.

"Mental," He sighed with a small grin and started towards the dungeons.


	27. Seeing More

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 27

Harry ate breakfast as if he was a robot.  He was not really looking at his plate of eggs and sausages.  It was as if his hand and mouth were running on automatic while his brain was still asleep.  Harry was preoccupied with his worries about Voldemort and what the dark lord could be planning next.  Harry would have scrapped his place clean and not noticed if Cho had not appeared in his field of vision.

Cho had spotted Harry as soon as she entered the great hall.  She had been keeping herself at a distance from him after they had returned from the ceremony in Hogsmeade.  She had felt slighted when Harry stepped out of the carriage and disappeared into the castle without say a word or even looking at her.  It had occurred to her a few days after that perhaps he had one of his 'episodes.'  Like the one he had in early October.  Coming down for breakfast Cho was surprised to see Harry sitting so limp at the Gryffindor table.  He had just trounced Slytherin at Quidditch, and had completely out flown their new Seeker.  Cho had been laughing so hard at the way Harry had shadowed the confused fourth year Slytherin she thought she might hurt herself.  With a day in Hogsmeade ahead of them Cho would have expected to see Harry bright and excited.  Watching him eat with all the expression of a clock-work toy made her heart ach.  She had started to feel guilty about having avoided Harry for the last couple of days.  If something had upset him she was not being a good friend by giving him a cold shoulder.  Hoping that she would still be welcome Cho took a seat across the table from Harry.

The change in Harry was striking.  As soon as the sight of Cho registered in his mind Harry brightened.  She saw his green eyes open a little wider when she sat down in front of him, and Harry instantly sat up straight and rushed to swallow his mouthful of food.

"G'morning," Harry's voice was light and he was smiling.  The total shift in his behavior and the emotions behind his eyes made Cho feel torn.  She was thrilled that she had such a powerful effect on him, but at the same time she had to wonder about how her actions must have hurt him.  She had felt stung when Harry had ignored her for a moment.  The thought of how he must have felt over being ignored for a week threatened to take away her appetite.

"Good morning Harry," Cho said warmly.  "That was some marvelous flying yesterday."

"Thank you.  I was hoping to do that to Malfoy, but it still worked out alright."  Harry paused to drink some orange juice and to screw up his courage.  Even after the time he had spent with Cho, he was still nervous about how to act.  "Will… Would you like to walk around Hogsmeade?  With me I mean?"

"Of course," Cho beamed.  "I was hoping you'd ask."

Harry's morning had taken a positive turn.  With Cho's hand in his they left the great hall.  Ron and Hermione, who were still arguing the moral implications of Harry's flying the day before, just took Cho's presence as a given fact.  It was on the steps of the castle that Harry's morning had its first bump.  The Auror Markus Wright was walking up to the castle with the look of someone with too little sleep after a night of too much ale.  Fortunately the man didn't notice, or didn't acknowledge, that Harry was there.  Harry's friend did notice however that had missed a step when he saw the man.  As the four of them walked to the village Harry told of his first encounter with the Auror.

Hogsmeade was filled with people.  Student from the castle were at all of the normal places.  There was also a surprising amount of other people in the village.  There were couples and even families that looked to be taking a holiday.  A collection of musicians could be seen and heard busking.  Walking down the main street Harry and his friends overheard three different people telling three different stories about the Battle of Hogsmeade.  And people were taking pictures.  Lots and lots of pictures.  Harry suddenly wished that the Hogwarts uniform included a cap, or that the wizards' hat was more popular with the students.

It was quickly obvious that the tourists were thickest around the places the students normally congregated.  Harry started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.  A relaxing day in the village was not likely if he and his friends were recognized.  Harry slowed down as he viewed the crowded street and wondered if Cho would mind if they went back to the castle for his invisibility cloak.  Preoccupied by their running argument (about whether or not Hogwarts; a history should be amended to include Quidditch scores from each year and highlights of some of the more outstanding games and plays) Ron and Hermione got a few steps ahead of Harry and Cho.  Ron's tall build and red hair stood out among the students and tourists.

"Look!" Someone gave a shout.  A small crowd of the curious started to close in on Harry's friends. 

"Excuse me," A middle aged witch with a pointy chin addressed Ron.  She gave a quick look at the badges he and Hermione were wearing.  "You're Potter's Lieutenant aren't you?  The Weasley boy?"

"Wha.. Erm…"  Harry could see the back of Ron's neck turning red at the sudden attention.

"Why sure he is," This from a man only as tall as Hermione.

"Marvelous," Said the witch.  "An' can I be having your autograph?"  She held out a quill and a journal opened to a blank page.  "Surely, this is an honor."  As the witch was pressing Ron for his signature a girl of about eight years old looked up at Hermione.

"'ello," She said in a small voice.  "Yer petty.  Wots yer na-ame?"

"Thank you," Hermione answered.  "My name is Hermione Granger."  As soon as it was out of her mouth she knew she had set a cat among the pigeons.

"Oh my goodness!" The witch that had been talking to Ron practically screeched.  "You're that girl from the tournament last year!"

"Oh, the things that Skeeter woman wrote about you."  This from a second, older witch that was holding the little girl's hand.  "I shudder to think what you would have done if you could have laid your wand on her."

Ron gave a loud cough as he struggled to keep from laughing. 

"You all right?" The short wizard asked.

"Just a bug," Ron choked. 

Then it was Hermione's turn to suppress a laugh. 

Harry watching from a few feet back let himself snicker as he watched the commotion.

"What's so funny?" Cho wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later."  Cho didn't like Harry's answer and was tempted to do something to change it.  Before she could take action Harry started to pull her towards the other side of the village street.  "Where are we going, Harry?"

"Ron's always felt put out because he was the youngest of all his brothers," Harry explained.  "He can enjoy the spotlight for a while."

Cho understood what Harry left unsaid; that he wanted to avoid the spotlight as much as possible himself.

After leaving Ron and Hermione to fend for themselves Harry and Cho tried to enjoy their day in the village.  While they walked hand in hand Harry shared the story of Rita Skeeter's capture.  The pair laughed and talked as they wandered the village.  Cho was enjoying Harry's company, but she could feel his growing frustration.

There were a number of well-known places in Hogsmeade where students could go and unwind.  Each and every one of them had an assortment of witches and wizards in the area, frequently with a camera in hand.  Quality Quidditch Supplies was probably the most crowded, followed by the Three Broomsticks.  Harry felt his luck completely abandon him when he approached Honeyduke's Sweetshop.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had found themselves a money making opportunity that the Weasley twins would envy.  Dean, the talented artist had made up a paper mask that was a startlingly realistic image of Harry.  The mask was being worn by Seamus, and for a modest fee posed with tourists while Dean took their photograph.  Cho could not help but laugh at the sight.

Harry was irritated by what his dorm mates were doing, but was not going to try to stop them.  He was about to ask Cho if she would like to go for a walk beyond the village, maybe find a shady spot to sit for a while, when Seamus saw them.  The sandy haired Irish Gryffindor raised his hand to wave at Harry.  Harry realized that if he did not act quickly he would become the center of attention of every tourist on the street.  Not wanting to be buried in a crowd, he desperately searched his brain for an idea and chose one he had seen in numerous movies and television shows.  It was not a particularly good idea, Harry knew, but he grabbed for it anyway.

"Hey, Harry!"  Cho watched as the boy in the Harry Potter mask waved in their direction.  Looking to Harry she saw a moment of panic flash in his green eyes.  Suddenly Cho's vision was filled with Harry's bright green eyes and felt his arms wrapped firmly around her waist as she was being thoroughly kissed.

Harry felt the urge to just forget about the world around him.  Harry and Cho had shared kisses before, but always someplace private.  He was usually too timid to initiate things and had waited for Cho to offer the first move.  His years of social depravation under his relatives care had always made Harry feel more shy and awkward around girls then other boys his age.  Desperate to avoid notice as 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry leapt at what, at least according to Aunt Petunia's afternoon television shows, was considered normal for young men and women.  Harry kissed Cho with all of the exaggerated passion and aggression he had seen on afternoon soaps.  It helped that she did not resist his sudden ardor.  It was tempting to let the world go and loose him self in that kiss, but he didn't.  Even as he made sure to kiss Cho as if his life depended on it Harry listened to the voices around him.

"Hey Harry," The voice of Seamus sounded loud to Harry.  "Uh… Should be at the Three Broomsticks by now!"

"Why are you yelling?" Dean's voice questioned.

The moment of danger had passed and Harry had gone undiscovered.  Reluctantly he broke off his kiss.  Cho swayed for a minute while here eyes tried to focus.

"What was that?" Cho asked breathlessly.

"I.. I'm Sorry," Harry tried to apologize.

"I'm not."  Cho started to blush when she realized how shameless she sounded.

"Come on," Harry started to lead the way down a side alley.  Cho, holding his hand followed without hesitation.  Now that Harry was on the lookout for people that might give him away he stared to notice something out of place as he and Cho slipped through the village.  Scattered among the students, residents, and tourists were wizards and witches that looked like they were searching the crowded streets for something.  Concerned, Harry stopped in a shaded spot on a side street. "Listen Cho," Harry said as he held her hand while looking up and down the street.  "I think something is going on."

"What do you mean?"  There was a concerned look in Cho's eyes.

"Look," Harry made a gesture towards the main street.  "There area people just standing around and watching."

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Well," Harry said slowly.  "We saw one Auror already.  I think that these must be more of them."  Harry slowly, clumsily drew Cho into a hug.

"But why are they here?" Cho was more puzzled by Harry's public display of affection then the presence of the witches and wizards that stood watching the crowds of Hogsmeade.  "You think there is going to be another attack?"  Once Harry had her close to him he was looking everywhere but at her.  "Harry what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hide," He said in way of an excuse.  "Couples are always together around the village."

"Now you are being ridiculous," Cho accused him.

"No.  Just paranoid."

"Harry," Cho said sternly.  "It does you no good to be paranoid."

"Just because I am being paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't out to get me," Harry quipped.  "Besides," Harry looked at Cho and made a silly face.  He squinted his left eye while keeping his right eye as wide open as he could.  Then with his lips turned in a grimace he growled "Constant vigilance!"  Harry's impersonation of Mad-Eye Moody sent Cho into a fit of laughter.  He watched her face as the moment of merriment made Cho smile and her whole face brightened.

"Harry," She tried to chastise him for making fun of the retired Auror but seeing he had kept the twisted expression on his face sent her into another fit of laughter.  "Stop it."  Cho managed to say once she caught her breath.  The two of them stood together a moment longer before Cho decided that there were better places to be then a village street.  "Come on Harry," She stepped out of his embrace, grabbed his hand, and guided their way through the village.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I want to sit down for a while."  She pulled Harry to a small coffee shop he had never gotten around to visiting before.  The sign over the door said _"MadamPuddifoot's."_  When he saw the name Harry had to suppress a snicker.

"What?" Cho asked.

"The name reminded me of somebody." Harry said carefully. 

The moment passed as Harry surveyed the coffee shop.  He was used to the warm, if dim, layout of the Three Broomsticks.  That was a pub and looked the part.  This coffee shop appeared to be rebelling against the idea of looking like a pub.  The main room was well lit with a long counter running along one side.  Deep booths set opposite the serving counter and along the back wall looked cozy but offered little in the way of privacy.  An assortment of armchairs and loveseats were arranged around coffee tables to make three conversation areas that took up much of the floor space.  The customers appeared to be seventh year couples and local residents in nice robes.  "Err…" Harry said

"This way Harry," Cho drew him over to a side booth.  Together they slid into the booth.  As they settled in a witch carrying a thin menu approached.

"A goo'day to ye," She said in a warm, cheerful tone.  "Oh, Goodness!"  She exclaimed with a beaming smile.  "Harry, I'm so glad you finale made it to my coffee shop."

"Um…"  Harry felt a chill in his guts.  He had been recognized again and expected that it was only a mater of time before he would be the center of attention.

"Goodness, you have grown," The witch, Madam Puddifoot was rushing on.  "I remember when your mother first brought you home."

"You knew her?"  Harry suddenly became interested in what the woman had to say"

"Oh, I'll say I did.  We were at Hogwarts together.  I was one of her bride's maids."  It occurred to her then that she was practically rambling.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I'm Madam Puddifoot, Gladys to you Harry.  Here's a menu.  Take a minute to look it over and I'll be back."  Gladys slipped away and returned to the serving counter.  Harry tried not to watch as she whispered excitedly to a young witch in an apron behind the counter. 

"Um…" He said as he returned his attention to Cho.

"I'm sorry Harry.  I didn't…"  Cho's cheeks colored with embarrassment. 

"It's ok.  It always catches me off guard too."  He paused a moment, just looking into Cho's eyes.  When he felt himself start to blush he looked down at the menu.  Cho could see something in Harry's face.  Something was troubling him.

"What is it Harry?" She asked softly.  She reached out to touch his hand on the table.

"It's nothing," He mumbled.

"Harry…"

"Well…"  Harry had to search for the words.  "You now that I never knew them.  My parents that is."  Harry drew in a deep breath.  "Every time I come across someone who did, know them I mean, I learn more about them.  But I also learn how much I missed by not knowing them myself."

"Harry…" 

"So," Gladys said brightly as she returned to their table.  "What will it be?"

"Er…"  Harry looked to Cho.

"Two of the house blend please," Cho said after only a moments hesitation.  "Oh, and maybe some pastries, if you have some."  There was a small frown on Gladys' face as she scribbled down the order on a pad.  When she left Cho smiled to Harry.  "Can I tell you a little secret?"

"Anything," He answered.

"I like being the customer.  Working in my parents' apothecary I started just washing herbs.  Then cleaning counters and washing jars.  When I was old enough to be trusted I started packing orders, then finally working to counter taking orders."  She gave a mischievous smile.  "It has always been a guilty pleasure to sit and wait for people to serve me."

"That makes sense," Harry nodded, thinking of all the time he spent playing the role of the Dursleys' house servant, cook, and gardener.

"Sometimes I daydream about what my life will be like after Hogwarts," Cho went on.  "I would like a house in a quiet neighborhood, with a maid that comes in twice a week.  I'm not against taking care of myself, I just wan to be pampered a bit."

"You could get a house elf," Harry suggested.

"Oh," Cho looked scandalized.  "If Hermione heard you say that."

"What?  You could pay it," Harry said defensively.  "If you just want it for two days a week you could work out a sharing plan with the neighbors or something."

"I guess," Cho's mind was playing with the idea when their order arrived.

"Harry dear," Gladys smiled warmly.  "Are you having a good year?"  While being polite to Harry Gladys made a point of using the serving try to push Cho's hand away from him.  "Oh the things you've done.  Your parents would be so proud of you," Gladys prattled on as she transferred the cups of coffee, pitcher of cream, bowl of sugar, Etc. from the tray to the table.  "Well I hope things settle down by the time you graduate Hogwarts, Harry.  Maybe by then we'll have a proper ministry.  Then you can find a nice girl and settle down."  Harry didn't miss the way Gladys Puddifoot was dismissing Cho's presence.  He decided to derail the woman's train of though before she started 'suggesting' who Harry should consider as a 'nice girl.'

"Madam Puddifoot,"

"Please Harry.  It's Gladys"

"Gladys," Harry started again.  "Did you know any of my parents' friends from Hogwarts?"

"Oh certainly," Gladys was ready to take off on the new topic.  "Lilly, your mother, myself, Evelyn Shire, and Regina Cooper.  The four of us were a tight bunch.  We used to tease the boys something awful," Gladys giggled at the memory.  "Your father was a prankster in those days.  He had his friends, they were called the 'Marauders,' were always up to something.  Oh it was something to see.  A hint, a well placed complaint about someone by one of us girls, and in a matter of hours the boys would by ready with a prank."  Again Gladys giggled over her memories.  "It's a pity the way things turned out."  Her merriment seamed to have run its course.  She gave a long sigh and wandered back to the serving counter with a parting "Let me know if there will be anything else dear."

"I'm sorry about that Cho," Harry said as he reached across the table for her hand.

"I know it's not your fault Harry," Cho said with a sigh.

"You know," Harry fumbled for a topic to help lighten the mood.  "I always wonder what pranks my father pulled.  He and his friends were the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history, but I never hear what it is they actually did."

"I imagine they did about the same thing as the Weasleys," Cho Suggested.  "There is only so much teenaged wizards can do."  Cho lifted a pastry from the plate.  "Open," She said as she aimed for Harry's mouth.  Harry tried to protest, but not too hard.  As the pair sipped their coffee Cho kept trying to feed the pastries to Harry.

"I can feed myself," Harry said at one point.

"Then why are you so thin?" Cho demanded.  "You could use some meat on you."

"You're just trying to make me too fat to fly against Ravenclaw."

"Harry, you are too skinny.  What foods do you like?"

"Normal food I guess," Harry shrugged his shoulders, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Cho was probing.

"I don't know," He muttered looking down.  "Never tried it."

"Never tried it?" Cho was shocked and it was clear in her voice and on her face.  "Surly your family has gone out to a Chinese restaurant, haven't they?"

"A few times."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well then you must have had Chinese food then," Cho insisted.

"Err…" Harry felt himself blush.  "The Dursley's would go without me."  This left Cho speechless while she tried to understand what he meant.

"Were you in trouble for something?" She asked at last.

"No," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Cho's voice dropped into low, almost threatening tone.  "Is there something I should know?"

"It's just my relatives," Harry said slowly.  "They don't care for anybody that's different."

"You mean they won't like me because I'm Chinese?"

"Probably," He grumbled.  "But that won't mater as much as the fact that you are a witch."

"Excuse me?"

"The Dursleys think we are all a bunch of freaks and weirdoes."

"Does this have anything to do with what the Hufflepuffs were saying last fall?"

"I don't know," Harry said.  "It might.  One of them is partnered with me in Herbology and I told her about my Aunt's rose beds."

"Harry," Cho's voice softened.  "Everybody knows you have some problems with you muggle relatives.  It's alright you know."

"All right?  How?" Harry's voice went up in pitch a full octave.

"Well," She began.  "My family I told you, they are a little put out that I am away at school and can't help out in the restaurant.  When I go home they ether want me to magically make the work easier, or they keep looking at me strange when I try to study.  I guess it is normal for muggle families to have some trouble getting used to have a witch or wizard in the family."

"I should be so lucky," Harry frowned.  "The Dursleys only moved me out of the cupboard when they thought someone might know how they made me live."

"The Cupboard?" Cho tried to ask.

"I didn't even know what happened to my parents until after I finally got my Hogwarts letter."

"But how could they not tell you?  They had to know."

"They knew," Harry was practically growling now.  "My Aunt and Uncle thought they could cure me or something.  They thought that they could beat the magic out of me, or starve it out, or something."  Harry looked Cho in the eyes and she saw something there that made her stomach turn into knots.  "I'll take Hogwarts with Malfoy, Professor Snape, and all over being trapped at the Dursleys any day.  I don't like being the famous _'Boy Who Lived',"_ Harry made the title sound derogatory with a snear that would have made the Potions Mater proud.  "But at school I am considered a person.  At the Dursleys I am just an embarrassing _thing_."

"Oh, Harry." Cho said in a whisper.  "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Cho."  Harry visibly deflated.  "I just get so angry when I think about it."  He gave a heavy sigh.  "I guess we should just go back to the school."  Harry stood up and Cho joined him.  With an offhanded gesture, Harry dug a handful of silver Sickles out of his pocket and tossed them on to the table as he and Cho headed for the door.

Customers that had been discreetly watching The-Boy-Who-Lived saw how he had said very little to the shop's proprietor.  Also evident was the way the famous boy left the coffee shop in an obviously poor mood with much of his order untouched.


	28. Planning Ahead

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 28

It was late Monday evening and Harry trudged into the Gryffindor common room with a scowl on his face.  Practically throwing himself into a padded armchair, Harry wondered if becoming the Minister of Magic would give him the authority to ban school on Mondays.  Or maybe he should dig through the restricted section of the library to see if he could find a way to banish Mondays all together. _'Or maybe I should just wear my invisibility cloak every Monday.'_ He thought.  At the very least Harry regretted not sleeping in.  A very typical Monday of feeling groggy and tired, and the nagging feeling that he had not spent enough time studding and been interrupted before Harry had made it to breakfast.

"Harry Potter!" The screeching yell made Harry jump and look around for his Aunt.  The Gryffindor Trio was half way to the great hall for breakfast when Terrie Shire intercepted them.  Like an arrow intent on a target she went directly to Harry.  With her hands on her hips and her chest thrust out, Terrie planted herself in front of Harry and proceeded to screech in his face.  "How dare you!" she began.  "You have got to be the most… most…"  Clearly in a towering snit, the girl had trouble choosing the words to express her anger.  "What the hell did you think you were doing?  It's all over the castle!" She accused.  "You were snogging out in the middle of the whole bloody village!  Arrrggh!"  Breathing heavily Terrie stared Harry in the eye for a full minute before continuing in a very low and deceptively soft voice.  "I'll get you Harry Potter."  Then the angry Hufflepuff stormed off.

Harry finally made it to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, while Ron and Hermione looked like they had hurt themselves trying not to laugh.  As Harry started to fill his plate a grouchy and determined looking Ginny Weasley shoved her way between him and her brother.  She didn't say a word all through breakfast, but every time Harry tried to take a drink of juice Ginny jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.   It had shaped up to be a typically bad Monday.

Harry spent the evening trying to study, but something was nagging at the edges of his concentration.  Every few minutes he looked up from his books to try to figure out what felt out of place.  Hermione was a few feet away lecturing Ron on the best ways to study.  The older Weasleys were working hard at something in their normal corner.  The common room was filled with a scattering of Gryffindors from every year.  Giving his head a shake he bent back over his books.  Something wasn't right, but he couldn't tell what.

Saturday morning was gray and damp.  Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with his DADA books and a large pot of tea.  He had not slept well all weak, and had passed on going with his classmates down to Gary Stone's house to watch movies.  Harry had decided to see if he could dig out something on the topic of intuition out of his books.  While something seamed to be on his mind, Harry was grateful that he was being spared any nightmares or visions.  With no distractions planed and the weather being less then pleasant, the whole castle felt quiet.  Like Harry, most students had staked out a place to spend the day trying to study.

A few people were less dedicated to the books.  Harry knew that Ron only got out of bed in search of food.  The Weasley twins were noticeably absent, something that made students and staff alike more then just a little nervous.  After two hours of unproductive reading Harry gave up.  He had Quidditch practice after lunch, but that didn't mean he was confined to Gryffindor tower until then.

After putting his books away in his room Harry left the tower.  The trip through the castle was quick and uneventful.  Harry though about visiting Hagrid, but thought he would have more luck in a different direction.  Harry didn't consider how unusual his actions were.  He never thought about how he was the first student in half a century visit the staff lounge on a Saturday by his own choice.  When Harry reached the door to the lounge he knocked twice before letting himself in.  As expected, Harry found him sitting in front of a warm fire dozing lightly.

"Excuse me Professor Binns," Harry said.  "I was wondering if you could help me with a problem…"

The sky was dark blue and darkening to black with stars starting to appear.  The Gryffindor Quidditch players were worn out and moving slowly.  As Harry entered the castle with his teammates he felt a sudden lump in his stomach.  Waiting patently in the entryway was the stern faced head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall.  She was standing next to none other then Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school.  Harry was wondering if he should be ready to apologize for breaking a school rule when he hadn't been paying attention.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall said in clipped tones.  "If you will please come with us." 

"All right," He said, knowing there was little chance he could refuse.  Harry Passed his Firebolt to Ginny Weasley.  "Put this up for me please?" The he turned back to the professors and waited for them to make the next move.

"Walk with us Harry," Professor Dumbledore said in a mild voice.  Within ten paces Harry was walking between the two Professors.  "Now Harry," The headmaster spoke as they left the entryway.  "I know that this has been an especially difficult year for you.  I know, in spite of what others might say to the contrary, you do not go looking for trouble.  I know you also do not go looking for attention or special treatment."  Harry was nodding vigorously in agreement with Dumbledore's words.  "With all that has happened this year it will be harder then ever for you to be just another student; to be just another face in the crowd."  Harry had a sinking feeling that the headmaster was setting him up for something.  The three of them had entered the DADA corridor and Harry suspected that something unpleasant was waiting for him.

"Now Mister Potter…  Harry," Professor McGonagall said in a soft voice.  "A lot of consideration went into this decision.  We hope you understand that we do not mean to treat you unfairly."

"She is right, Harry."  Professor Dumbledore continued.  "As I said, I know you do not want additional attention or responsibility for yourself.  However it is important for people to have roll models.  Someone they can look to for inspiration and some kind of support.  I am sorry to do this to you, but I am afraid that I am going to ask more from you."

"I understand Professors," Harry said as his stomach clinched.  "You wouldn't ask me if there was anybody else."

"Very good Harry," Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly as he stopped in front of a door.  He rested his hand on the recently polished doorknob.  "Remember that I will help you as much as I can."

"All of the professors will," McGonagall said reassuringly.

"Here we are Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he pushed the door open.

The door opened with only a hint of a squeak from its hinges.  Harry had only a glimpse of more then a score of busy house elves before they vanished with a sound like a string of firecrackers.  With a hand on Harry's shoulder, Dumbledore gently urged him into the room.  Harry saw the evidence of a quick and thorough cleaning.  The room was lit by candle chandlers and oil stand lamps.  The desks had been dusted and the floor was still damp in places from being mopped.  Harry recognized the room from his evenings spent performing his Prefect duties.  The room was a small lecture hall with tiers of desks looking towards the front of the room.  It was here that Harry now stood with the two professors.  The front of the classroom was a semicircular open space.  Opposite from the door through which Harry had entered was a modest desk.  Behind the desk was a door leading to a small office.

"This room has not been used for close to three centuries," Professor Dumbledore said.  "When there were fewer choices for young witches and wizards to be trained Hogwarts held more classes then could be taught by today's staff."  The headmaster moved to face Harry.  "This room is for you to use."

"Excuse me?" Harry croaked.

"Harry you and your classmates turned the tide of events when Hogsmeade was attacked," Professor Dumbledore explained.  "I know you did not plan it that way.  Now you and your followers are heroes, after a fashion.  The students that, wisely, stayed low feel left out.  But they still have some prestige because they were in the village at the time of the attack.  These things are dividing lines among the students.  It's not serious, Harry.  Not yet anyway."  Dumbledore's expression was a mix of determination and apology.   "Harry I want you to help build on the success you had at Hogsmeade."  Harry felt himself staring wide eyed at the headmaster

"W.. What do you want me to do professor?" He stammered.

"Good show Harry," Dumbledore beamed proudly, then after a moment explained his plans.  "Harry I want you and your 'Team Hogwarts' to continue.  You have more experience then anybody your age should."

"He has more then many adults should ever have Headmaster," Professor McGonagall interjected.

"Too true," Dumbledore sighed.  "Harry I want you to help your fellow students.  I want you to help the others to learn the things experience has taught you."

"But Professors," Harry felt close to panic.  "Why me?  I mean… How can I…?"

"You see Harry," Professor McGonagall explained.  "Students will learn what the professors teach, but they _won't_ take the lessons to heart.  Miss Granger is an exception, but most students don't see her as someone they want to be like.  You on the other hand…"

"I'm _'The Boy Who Lived,'_" Harry said trying not to sound bitter.  "I'm the one that stopped Voldemort."  Professor McGonagall flinched at the name of the dark lord.  "I'm the one that other students want to be like…"

Harry was cut off as pain exploded from the scar on his forehead at the same time what sounded like an iron triangle being beaten rang in the room.

"What is it?" Professor Dumbledore spoke to the ceiling as the ringing cut out.

"It's the village Headmaster," A disembodied voice answered.  A moment later the Fat Friar rushed down into the room.  "You will want to look for yourself.  You can see it from the castle."

"Show us."

"This way headmaster," The ghost sped out the door and down the hall.  The two professors and Harry followed as quickly as they could.  Down two halls and through a disused office, Harry skidded to a stop and joined the two professors on a small balcony.  In the distance they could see the glowing green Dark Mark hanging over the Village of Hogsmeade.

Harry stared at the obscene image and clenched his fists.  Every trace of bitterness and anger started to rise to the surface.  Every problem in his life came from that abomination.  Life without his parents.  Abuse from the Dursleys.  Separated from his godfather.  Years of loneliness and pain.  All connected to that one ugly apparition.  Harry acted without hesitation.  He brought his right hand up with a flourish, suddenly grasping his wand, he then brought it slashing down.

**_"INCARTIM MORTI!"_**  Harry yelled and a spinning arc of red energy was sent out.  In a single second his counter spell reached the floating Dark Mark.  The grotesque green light was extinguished like a doused match.

The release of energy made Harry lightheaded and he sagged against the balcony wall briefly.  He missed the thoughtful look of his headmaster and the shocked look from his head of house.  Harry didn't know that it usually took a team of Aurors to banish a Dark Mark.  He did not know that what he had done should have been impossible.  He did know that he wanted to do everything in his power to get rid of every Dark Mark, every tool of terror that Voldemort and his goons ever used.

"I'll do it," Harry said after a long moment of silence.  "I'll help the others learn.  Them and anybody else that wants to join."

"Let's go back," Professor Dumbledore said.  He led the others back to the classroom.

Once they returned to the classroom Dumbledore took a seat at one of the desks and the others followed his example.  With the headmaster leading the discussion the three laid out a basic plan for what he wanted Harry to do.

"You won't be teaching anything new," He explained to Harry.  "This will be their chance to practice what they know and to learn from your experience.  With no tests or professors it should, I hope, be easier for your fellow students to focus on improving on what they know."

"However," Professor McGonagall added.  "I expect you to notify the appropriate staff if you have problems.  We will help you with planning and materials.  Just be sure you keep us apprised of how the group is doing."

"Remember Harry," The headmaster continued.  "As a Prefect you have the authority you need.  Officially you are merely supervising a sanctioned study group.  Any Prefect could be assigned to do that.  Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said as he considered the headmaster's words.

"Good.  When can you start?"  Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore thoughtfully before answering.

"Thursday evening," Harry said at last.  "That will give me time to look a few things up and give me an idea of what to say to everybody.

"Excellent."  The meeting broke up after that.  With his head swimming with ideas Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	29. Team Building

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 29

The week went by far too quickly for Harry's liking.  At the same time he wished that it could have been avoided all together.  Sunday had started out with a storm of conjecture and wild guesses.  Everybody that had seen the Dark Mark from the castle's windows had spread the news.  Students were all wondering what had happened in the Village.  It was mid afternoon when the Weasley twins reappeared with a damage report.  Only one building had been damaged, but it was a blow to everybody's' moral.  'Quality Quidditch Supplies' had been reduced to a pile of charred timbers and shattered glass.  The owner who, like many business owners in Hogsmeade, lived above the shop was confirmed as having died when the shop was destroyed.  It was obvious that the attack was meant to intimidate the village and the students of Hogwarts both.

Monday's edition of the _Daily Prophet _showed a picture of the ruined building and ran an interview with the nephew of the late owner.

_"My uncle lived for Quidditch," _The nephew was quoted.  _"His greatest joy came from watching new players each year flying in their first game.  I will not let my uncle's passion be lost from Hogsmeade.  I will be reopening the store as soon as I have a shop and the merchandise."_  The article went on to criticize the ministry and toss out wild rumors about "what really happened."  That night Harry sent a letter to the man offering the opportunity for his first customer to be '_The-boy-who-lived._'

The loss of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and the death of the owner were felt throughout the school.  Students and teachers were all affected by the loss so close at hand.  In Herbology Terrie Shire clung to Harry's arm, but didn't bother with her usual taunting.  Hagrid was in a somber mood.  Professor Snipe spent Potions lecturing about fire suppressive potions and burn remedies.  Everybody was extra attentive in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Each morning that weak was visited by a storm of Owls.  Starting with parents wanting to make sure their children were safe, and following with reminders to stay safe and to keep out of trouble.  In many ways it was like Harry's second year, when the 'Chamber of Secrets' hand been reopened.  Parents were concerned, and Harry knew some of them had to be thinking of calling their sons and daughters home before the end of the term.

When Harry sat down to supper Thursday he scanned the great hall.  At his request there was no formal announcement of the new DADA study group.  Harry had said, and Dumbledore agreed, that an announcement of the review sessions to the general student body would result in a crowd more interested in a diversion.  Instead each head of house discreetly mentioned the new study group to whomever they thought should be in attendance.  Harry knew word would spread, but this would give him a chance to start small and with a little more control.

Harry ate his meal without really tasting it.  It did surprise him how much food he had gone through.  _'I must be growing accustom to the pressure,'_ Harry thought to himself.  _'My appetite isn't being affected like it used to.'  _Something about that idea did not make him happy.  Finally he put down his fork and finished off his milk.  After a final dab with his napkin, Harry dropped it on the table and stood up.  As he started for the main doors of the great hall the "Heroes of Hogsmeade" rose to their feet to follow him.  Harry reached the lecture room all of a dozen paces ahead of the others.

Once inside Harry went to the desk normally reserved for use by a teacher.  Harry pulled out the chair and let his mind play with the image of him sitting behind the desk one day as a Hogwarts Professor.  The idea made him smile, and he almost sat down in that chair. Instead he remained standing behind the desk.  The other "Heroes of Hogsmeade" filed into the room and took seats where it pleased them. 

Harry noticed a few additional students had already joined the group.  Ginny Weasley was looking shy but determined.  Also looking out of place was the Fourth Year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.  Sitting quietly among the other students, but apart from each other, Harry saw the Weasley twins with calm and patient expressions on their faces.  It was the arrival of Terrie Shire that put a mischievous smile on Harry's face.

"Terrie," Harry said cheerfully.  "May I have your assistance please?"  The Hufflepuff girl was startled by Harry's open and friendly use of her name. She immediately went to stand in front of the desk, oblivious to the shocked looks from Hermione and Ginny, and the dark scowl from Cho. 

"What can I do for you Harry?" Terrie was almost breathless

"Have a seat," Harry moved from behind the desk and motioned to Terrie.  "I want you to be my assistant for the high points of what we cover tonight."  Terrie took a seat at the desk without a second thought.  "Check the desk drawers, you should probably take notes." The last part he said looking out to the rest of the assembled students.  Behind the desk Terrie started to pull things from the drawers.    From the top drawer came an ink bottle and a pair of fresh quills.  From the top right drawer she pulled out a respectable sized basket holding an assortment of sweets then seeing nothing else in the drawer started to put them back.  "You can leave the basket on the desk," Harry said. 

It was the next drawer, on the bottom right that Terrie received a surprise.  As she pulled open the drawer there was a loud bang and a cloud of green smoke shout out.  Terrie's right arm, shoulder, and half of her face was caught in the explosion and were left covered with green soot.  The sight of the startled and discolored Hufflepuff brought a burst of laughter from the room.

"I see George and Fred were here early," Harry said to nobody specific.  "Everybody at Hogwarts should expect to be caught by a few pranks." 

Terrie didn't say anything; she just huffed and pulled on the top right drawer.  This one seamed stuck.  She had to pull on it with both hands to force it open.  It slid out with a dry squeaking of wood on wood.  When she let go of the handle to reach for the parchment in the drawer it snapped shut as if slammed in to place by an invisible hand.  Terrie looked a little shaken when she saw how close she had come to getting caught in the booby trapped drawer.  She gave Harry a dark look.

"Remember that this is a study and practice session for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said to her before looking back to the others.  "Remember what Professor Moody told us.  Never let yourself be caught off your guard.  We have the Weasley twins available if anybody wants to let their guard down."

"_Finite Incartim,_" Terrie spoke the countercharm while directing her wand at the last drawer.  Shooting Harry a smug look she jerked the drawer open.  A small, spring-loaded bucket splashed water into her face and the class roared with laughter.

"Wow," George said from his seat.  "A prank that didn't use magic."

"Who ever thought of that must have been brilliant," Finished Fred.  There was another roar of laughter as the twins congratulated themselves.

"And I thank you for sharing your expertise with the class," Harry said brightly.  "Now can we get down to why we are here?"  There were a few more chuckles as people started to get serious.  Terrie used a drying charm on herself and finally got set up to take notes.  "I'm not going to teach you anything new," Harry said.  "For now, if there is something you want to review we can start there."

The assembled students started to talk back and forth as the discussed what they wanted to go over.  Harry stood in front of the group feeling awkward while everybody debated what they should cover.  Harry thought about all the times he wished he could have made people listen to him; to make his side of the story known.  Now people were here to hear what he had to say, but he was unsure on how to begin.  Briefly Harry wish his cousin Dudley could be here to see Harry in a position of authority.  Harry admitted to himself that if his cousin was to show his face around Hogwarts he could use Dudley to demonstrate how effective little spells can be on an unsuspecting target.  This gave Harry an idea.

"Ron, can you come up front please," Harry called to his friend.  Ron was hesitant but he did as Harry asked.  "Stand there." Harry pointed to a spot near the door. As Ron got into place Harry put himself in the middle of the space in front of the other students.  The others saw that Harry was getting ready for something and quieted down.  The Harry spoke to the group.  "Last year Ron and Hermione helped me train for the Triwizard Tournament.  We spent hours looking up charms, curses, and counter spells.  Then Ron and Hermione helped me practice."  Harry turned to Ron.  "Ron, on three, I want you to demonstrate the stunning spell on me."

"You sure Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry looked back to the group.  "Remember, there is always someone with more powerful spells out there.  Death Eaters use the Unforgivable curses.  Don't try to overpower an opponent when you can out think them."  Harry looked to Ron. "Ready?"  Ron nodded and griped his wand.  "One,  Two,  Three!"  On three Harry and Ron aimed their wands. _"Lumos!"_ Harry barked as he took a step to his right.

"_Stupefy!"_  Ron launched his spell as best as he could with the bright light from Harry's wand in his eyes.

"_Nox__,"_ Harry ended his spell.  Ron blinked a few times then saw that his point of aim was two feet to Harry's left.  Harry was untouched by the spell.  And to prove that Ron really had tried to stun his friend, the assembled students could see that the spell had accidentally struck Terrie Shire, leaving her slumped over the desk.

"Don't just spend your time looking for bigger and more powerful spells and curses," Harry lectured.  "Now, who else can think of ways to use simple spells?"

Harry knew that setting up Terrie Shire had been an underhanded thing to do.  The faint glow of enchantments from the desk and chair was so weak he had almost dismissed it because of the way magic seamed to soak into everything at Hogwarts.  But fortunately for him, Harry was nervous enough to hang on to his paranoia.  Specially when he saw George and Fred trying so hard to look innocent.  Terrie, so egger to get Harry's attention, never thought twice about his sudden willingness to ask her for something.  After Harry had revived her Terry was furious.  All the more so when the group had enjoyed themselves at her expense.  To her credit, she did take some good notes of the study session.  When the study session ended Terrie handed Harry her notes with a determined look in her eyes that said she would get him back.  Then she marched out of the room as the students exploded into laughter all over again.  It turned out that the chair had been hexed to make the seat of her robes see-through.  The brief sight of Terrie's curvy white bottom and red panties made Harry blush, and nearly made his eyes bulge.  The Weasley Twins had gone all out.  They did seam a little disappointed that nobody sampled from the basket of sweets.

Harry was in high spirits Saturday morning.  It was just another Saturday with nothing outstanding scheduled.  The last Quidditch game of the season was four weeks away.  Ravenclaw would be playing against Gryffindor on the 1st of June.  Then it would be time for final exams, N.E.W.T's for the seventh years, and O.W.L.s for Harry and the other fifth years.  The staff was debating if there would be any further weekends in the village this year.  There had been a few extra in the hopes of keeping the students' spirits up and to remind everybody of the good things in life.  If fear and depression had been allowed to set in even after the victory in Hogsmeade then Voldemort would have won.

Harry wasn't letting himself worry over such thoughts.  After breakfast Harry and the rest of his team would be practicing on the Quidditch field until lunch.  After dinner, Harry had plans to meet with Cho in the library.  Ginny had been pleasant to be around after she saw Terrie Shire's public humiliation.  Harry would have felt bad about that, except that Terrie was apparently avoiding him whenever she could, and had ignored him totally in Herbology Friday.

After the first study session Harry could feel how valuable Dumbledore's idea was.  Harry saw the light in the other students' eyes as new ideas took root.  Using a simple lighting charm to distract or surprise an opponent was hardly what would normally be considered 'real' defensive magic.  Dudley had used a flashlight in Harry's eyes many times just to torment his smaller cousin when he was trying to read or do chores.  After Harry's demonstration to the group some of the students had grabbed onto the idea with both hands and worked it into every shape they could imagine.  Some made their lights as bright as possible.  Others tried for flashing light.  Ginny made her light rotate in a dizzying selection of random colors.  Hermione tried a 'black light' effect that was almost painful to see even from the side.  Ron pulled ahead of the rest by adding making his wand squirt cold water into the eyes of his target, who just happened to be his brother Fred. 

Harry talked about running away and hiding, which was not a popular idea until he mentioned the possibility of being outnumbered.  This brought about the discussion of how to hide.  Cho demonstrated how a flash of light and a cloud of smoke could be used as a distraction.  With the help of Hermione, Cho showed how the distraction could give a person the moment they need to find a hiding spot.  While Hermione was trying to clear away a cloud of smoke Cho slipped be hind her and shadowed her in the same way Harry had recently confused the Slytherin Seeker.  Everybody roared with laughter over that.

By the time the study group had ended Harry felt a renewed level of confidence.  It was clear that the others felt it too.  Even Neville Longbottom looked more sure of himself; more like he did in Herbology.  That observation gave Harry and idea for a later study session.  Harry also felt a level of pride from helping the other students, and wondered if maybe teaching might be a worth while career.  It wasn't until supper on Monday that Harry saw the flaw in the plan.

As Mondays went, it had been a god day.  Terrie was talking to Harry again, but only as much as she absolutely had to in order to be polite while they worked together.  In Care for Magical Creatures Hagrid had taken away the assorted equines and torn down the paddocks.  He explained that he was going to review all the common magical creatures in preparation for their O.W.L.s.  This meant less hands-on and more book work.  Hermione was very content with that idea, while Ron looked like his breakfast had moved.  The rest of the day was unremarkable until supper time.

As the Gryffindor Trio entered the great hall Harry noticed something.  He noticed that he scanned the tables for Cho, smiling as they made eye contact, then continued until he located all the 'Heroes of Hogsmeade' that were present.  As the trio moved to the accustomed place at the Gryffindor table they joined Neville, Parvati Patil, and the sixth year Richard Cooper; the other three Gryffindor 'Heroes.'  This made Harry realize that the 'Heroes of Hogsmeade' and the students that had joined them for the study session were sitting in three small groups.  One at the each table Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses.  Harry saw a major problem with 'Team Hogwarts.'

Tuesday was an overcast, wet, spring day.  Harry had lost hours of sleep working over how 'Team Hogwarts' could become more then just a passing idea.  Several ideas came to him, but Harry didn't think most of them would work.  With a head that felt full of sand, Harry followed his friends down in to the dungeons for Potions.

Dutifully Harry laid the scroll with his with his most recent assignment (how to identify the purity of water without the use of magic) on Snape's desk before taking his seat.  In what seamed like a streak of perversity the potions master assigned a pop quiz.

"You will write no less then a foot, and no more the eighteen inches," He said the last with a glare at Hermione.  "About a method of testing the purity of water without using magic.  And it will not be the same method you just handed in to me." 

With several groans from Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, the class pulled out quills, ink, parchment, and set to work while Snape started to read the assignments just handed in.  Interesting enough Harry was able to finish his assignment in a short amount of time.  Thinking like a muggle, he outlined the idea of testing water purity by freezing it.  Pure water, when frozen, makes perfectly clear ice.  Cloudy ice means the water is contaminated by something.  Because of the way ice forms, from the edges in, the impurities are forced towards the middle of the water.  The difference in volume between the clear and cloudy areas of the ice can be used to gage the purity of the water.  Additionally, careful melting of the ice would let a person remove the pure water from the contaminants.  Harry filled out the body of his assignment by referring to how the coloration of the cloudy portion of ice could help identify contaminants.  Also that anything frozen in ice (small creatures, bits of plants, etc.) would be held immobile and would be easier to identify.  Harry was confidently rolling up his fifteen inches of writing when Professor Snipe demanded his attention.

"Mister Potter," The potions master hissed loud enough for the whole class to hear.  "There are certain actions that will not be tolerated during any kind of examination.  Thirty point from Gryffindor.  Now take your assignment and wait in my office."

"What?" Harry started to Protest.

"Now!" The professor snapped.  Harry hurried to obey.  He stood nervously in the middle of Snape's office, not daring to sit down or touch anything until the potions master arrived.  The door banged open.  "Just what is the matter with you Mister Potter?" Snape demanded loudly as the door slammed shut behind him.  Before saying anything else Snape sat behind his desk, pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave a tired sigh.  "Now what was it you felt was so important to talk to me about?" The potions master spoke in a normal tone of voice.  The change in behavior caught Harry off guard and it took a minute for him to collect his thoughts.

"It's about this 'Team Hogwarts' Professor," Harry said carefully.  "There is a real problem with it."

"And why are you bringing this nonsense to me?" Professor Snape asked.  "This is something that should between you and your head of house."

"But you are the only one that can help solve the problem."

"Alright Harry," He sighed.  "Tell me what this problem is that you think is so terrible."

"There are no Slytherins."

"Excuse me?"  Snape looked at Harry like he grew an extra nose.  "As I recall there was a whole group of them in the classroom just now.  And a whole dungeon full of them that expect me to play nursemaid for them any time one of then has a runny nose."

"That's not what I mean, Professor."

"Then what exactly do you mean Potter?"

"This 'Team Hogwarts' won't work if only three houses are in it.  We need Slytherins to join."  Harry felt uncomfortable under Snape's now silent scrutiny.  He decided he should continue to explain his point until the head of Slytherin house understood why this was so important.  "You were in the village during the attack.  You know how stupid and how lucky we were, the students that is.  Now a lump of us are called heroes and our houses are all proud about us being too scared to run when we had the chance.  Now the headmaster wants to expand that.  He thinks making this whole 'Team Hogwarts' group will help make the student better; help them to work together more."  Snape was still watching Harry as if he was a specimen in a jar so he pressed on.  "We have every house except Slytherin.  We even had some people that didn't fight in the Battle of Hogsmeade come the study group.  We need some Slytherins to come too.  If we don't have every house then Slytherin will become the odd one out.  The other houses won't trust them.  If someone from your house gets in to trouble and nobody is willing to help them from the other houses it will make 'Team Hogwarts' a lie.  We will end up with two separate schools; Hogwarts and Slytherin.  I know some people would like that.  They would love a school just for the pure bloods.  If we can't make "Team Hogwarts' a real part of this school we will just be pushing people into Voldemort's hands.  That's why I need your help Professor.  You know your house.  You know who would be a good representative to stand with the rest of us to represent the school.  I need you to…

"Enough."  Snape finally interrupted Harry's explanation.  "You are right mister Potter.  This is something we need to remedy.  What I want to know is will your little gang accept someone from Slytherin?

"I'll take anybody that is willing to resist Voldemort and those like him."  Harry said in a flat voice.  "I don't have to like them Professor.  I just have to know they can be trusted to do the right thing and not just the easy thing."

"Well I must say," Professor Snape drawled.  "This is a pleasant change from the typical Gryffindor air of superiority."  Harry felt the urge to remind the potions master that it was Slytherin House that acted like they were better then everyone else, but he managed kept his mouth shut.  "I will see to it that some candidates from my house are at your next gathering."  Snape leaned back in his chair and relaxed his arms on the rests.  "You are dismissed mister potter."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he started to turn for the door.

"Oh, and Harry," Snape's voice was almost crooning.  Harry looked back to see an unpleasant smile on the professor's face.  "You could have explained this to your own head of house.  Everybody here knows of the animosity between us.  You took a chance that could have caused both of us trouble.  The thirty points will be deducted from Gryffindor.  Try to be less stupid in the future."


	30. Helping Hurting

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 30

Harry trudged his way up to his room in Gryffindor Tower.  It was almost midnight and he doubted he had enough energy left to even pull the curtains on his bed.  May had been a trying month.  Hours of studying and taking down notes had left ink stains on his hands.  To Harry it felt like his professors were trying to review five years of school in a single month.  With Prefect duties Harry hade more on his schedule then the average fifth year. Plus there were the need for Quidditch practice three nights a week.  Finally there was the DADA study group.  Harry had managed to take a little pressure of himself with that by suggesting that each house should have its own study session on Tuesday evenings.  This meant that Thursday nights would be the chance for interaction between the houses, and the students would have some idea of what they wanted to cover.  With this Harry was made into more of a supervisor and did not have to actively lead the group as much.

The DADA study group had expanded in just a few weeks. Harry had not bothered taking an actual head count, but Hermione was maintaining a sign-in roster each time.  She felt that it would make the students take the sessions more seriously if there was a record.  All of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams had joined the group.  There were even members of Slytherin house attending the sessions now.  Scott Mitchell, the Slytherin Seeker, was there the second session.  With him came the students that, Harry suspected, Professor Snape thought were dependable and would take the study sessions seriously. 

Blaise Zabini was a very average looking fifth year.  Of average height, with fair skin and soft brown eyes the Slytherin had never done anything to attract attention to himself.   He had been sorted the same night as Harry, and the two had shared classes every term.  With obnoxious housemates like Draco and his goons, the quiet Slytherin had faded into the background.

Harry had been instructed that he was to help the other students review and practice what they had been taught, and not to teach them anything new.  He had passed this on to the others who seamed less the happy with the idea.  The fifth years, and a few of the seventh, were hoping to learn things that would help improve their exam scores.  Harry, as far as he or his friends knew, was the only student at Hogwarts that could cast a Patronus charm.  There were a few other things that Harry had learned over the last two years that were not normally covered in the courses for fifth yeas and below.  Harry found a simple way to work around the injunction against teaching anything new.  He made sure that at least the last thirty minutes of each session would be for practicing.  While he did spend time helping the lower years with wand movements and pronunciation, Harry also took some time for his own practice.  Harry wasn't teaching any advanced charms, hexes, or counter-curses.  He was just practicing in front of the others.  The second night of the study group Harry had a trio of second years throwing basic jinxes and hexes at him while he supervised their performance and practiced using the shielding charm.  By the next week most of the group had looked up the shielding charm on their own and had started to learn how to cast it.  The summoning charm that had been such a huge success for Harry during his first task of the Triwizard Tournament was also popular.  Hermione and Ron had helped Harry practice and study for the tournament so they were good choices to help him 'practice' in front of the others.  Harry was not teaching anything new, but if a student showed they knew the basics of an advanced charm, hex, or counter-curse Harry was perfectly willing to help them practice.

As the month of May reach its last week Harry wasn't sure his brains hadn't started to turn to sand.  Classes had turned to almost constant reviews for the approaching exams.  Harry spent almost all of his Prefect duty time studying.  He was studying for his O.W.L.s, he was reviewing the extra books he had collected, and he was trying to build a working understanding of Gary Stone's demonstration 'Setting an Idea' into an object.  It occurred to Harry that having some prepared surprises of his own would help keep him safe from the Death Eaters that were still out there waiting to collect his head for their precious Lord Voldemort.  During the rare and moments that Harry was able to sped with Cho the two of them still spent more time studying then attempting to enjoy adolescent romance.  Harry kept himself going by promising that when the exams were over he would sneak Cho kisses until his lips fell off.  The only time Harry found his mind clear and alert was when he was on his Firebolt.

It was May 30th when Harry drove home the importance of what they had been practicing to the DADA study group.  It was in the middle of the fifth study session and Harry had just finished a quiet consultation with Hermione and Ron.  The two of them moved in behind Harry as he faced the group.

"Alright everybody," Harry said in a firm voice. In a moment all eyes in the room were on him.  "Time to remember why we're here.  This is not just about getting better grades.  We are here to prepare ourselves.  We want to be ready to do what has to be done if there is danger."  Harry paused for effect and looked at the assembled students.  "Test time."  There was a collective groan even has Harry flicked out with his wand.  "_Designo__,_" Harry barked. A sharp pop came from his wand and a red 'X' appeared on the chest of Justin Finch-Fletchly.  "Only warning," Harry said and his wand flicked out again. "_Designo__,_"  This time Fred Weasley was marked.  "Failed," Harry announced. "_Designo__.__  Designo.  Designo.  Designo."_  Each time Harry spoke another student was marked with a red 'X.'  Neville Longbottom ducked out of his seat in time for the red 'X' to miss him and mark the back of his abandoned chair.  Following his example other students started ducking behind desks and each other.

"_Designo__.__  Designo.  Designo."_  Harry continued to cast at random.  Cho ducked but not fast enough to keep her long hair from being marked.

"_Stupefy_."  George Weasley cast back at Harry. Harry sagged but Ron Propped him up as Hermione pointed with her wand.

"_Enervate_," she said and Harry recovered.  He stood looking at the group, most of whom had red showing on their robes, shoes, and occasionally hair.

"Test's over," Harry said in a loud voice.  "If you were hit you failed.  .  If you ducked behind a chair or under a desk, you passed. If you hid behind somebody else you have to ask yourself how you think you did, and what you should have done.  George Weasley, well done.  For the people that just sat their after they were marked, _shame on you_.  You gave up.  None of you were stunned.  You all still had your wands.  Take your seats everybody."  Harry went over to the instructor's desk while everybody else took their seats.  He gave them a moment to get settled before continuing.

"When Hogsmeade was attacked everybody was taken by surprise," Harry said in a firm tone.  "We won that battle because we shook off the surprise and banded together.  Just because you're not ready doesn't mean you have to give up.  Ron what could have been done differently?"  Harry's best friend was caught off guard by being asked a question, but he recovered quickly and stood and turned to the others.

"Look you," He said.  "Some of you have been practicing the shielding charm.  Why didn't you use it to protect yourselves and each other?  It's just like being a Keeper.  You got to defend when the Quaffle comes your way, and not just dodge the Bludgers."  Soon the room was an open discussion of what could have been done differently, and how to react better in the future.  When the study session broke up for the night Harry felt that they had made an impression.

It was Friday morning when Fred and George Weasley introduced their latest product.  As the students made their way to breakfast they were greeted by the sight of the Weasley twins proudly marching back and forth across the front of the great hall.  Each of them was holding a banner hung from a "T" shaped standard.  The banners were a uniform two feet long and a foot and a half wide.  The only difference between the two was the emblem printed on a uniform background of charcoal gray.  One banner had a golden lion and the other had a golden eagle; the animals for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.  Lee Jordan sat at the head of Gryffindor table with a stack of each banner and a cash box.  The banners were selling well through breakfast as people that wanted to show support for their house, or who they wanted to win in Saturday's match.  Because it was the last game of the year there was some added excitement.

Towards the end of breakfast the product of the twins' efforts were proudly displayed throughout the great hall.  Lions were evident all along the Gryffindor table just as eagles were above Ravenclaw's.  Hufflepuff appeared to be an even split between the two.  There were even a few eagle banners at the Slytherin table (mostly out of spite for Gryffindor).  It looked to Harry as if anybody interested in the banners had already purchased one, but Lee Jordan was still sitting with an expectant look on his face beside two respectable sized piles of banners.  The idea, Harry knew, was to market limited numbers of collectable merchandise.  Fred and George were too serious about making their business to make a simple mistake like overproducing what was supposed to me a limited supply item.  Harry's unspoken questions were answered when the twins stopped at the front of the great hall.

Fred and George pressed the back of the banners together.  The standards clicked together and the banners stuck back to back.  Fred took the joined handle, held it high, and twisted it in his hands to make the banners spin.  The two banners did not come apart with the motion.  Instead Fred's and George's cleverness became evident as the eagle and the lion appeared to become one image.  The two animals were perfectly placed and of just the right dimensions.  By spinning the two banners together like that Fred used an optical illusion to make the golden eagle and golden lion to appear to come together to become a single golden griffin.  An assortment of appreciative sounds came from the assembled students when they saw Fred's demonstration.  A second round of banner buying continued until they were all sold out.

Hogwarts was in high spirits Saturday morning.  It was a flawless spring day with a clear blue sky and a light breeze.  The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams both had a quick breakfast before the normal rush then headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.  Down in the Gryffindor changing room the team was gathering their thoughts.

"All right," Angelina addressed the others.  "This is our chance to go out on a high note."  Harry could see a light in his captain's eyes.  She appeared to have captured some of Oliver Wood's old obsession.  "We're tied with Ravenclaw for the cup.  Any win will secure the cup for Gryffindor for another year."  She looked to Harry.  "The pressure is on our seekers.  Harry, grab the snitch quick if you can.  Just make sure we will win when you do."  Angelina shifted her gaze.  "Ginny."  The youngest Weasley squeaked when she heard her name.  "I want you on your broom during the game."

"Me?" Ginny turned so white that she looked ready to faint.

"Set your broom on the bench and sit on it.  If anything happens to Harry I want you in the air the moment he hits the ground."

"B…But..." Ginny tried to protest.

"Don't worry Ginny.  I feel fine."  Harry tried to comfort his reserve seeker but she still looked like a red haired ghost.

"Alright everybody," Angelina said in a firm voice.  The team captain had a stubborn look on her face, and was holding her broom in a white knuckled death grip.  "Game time."

The Gryffindor players marched out of the changing room in two lines.  The reserve players turned off and marched to the bench in front of Gryffindor section of the stands.  The first string players moved directly to center pitch where Madam Hooch stood with the Quidditch balls.  Ravenclaw came out of their changing rooms like an army on the march.  Harry knew that most of their team was graduating this year also.  With the two teams tied in the race for the Quidditch cup the pressure was on Cho just like it was on Harry.

The team captains met at mid pitch to shake hands then everybody mounted their brooms.  Harry kept one eye for Cho.  She was beautiful and proud, and looked every bit as nervous as Harry felt.  Then everybody kicked off from the ground.  As the pitch fell away Harry felt his tension drain away.  The cool spring air made Harry feel energized and alive.  He looked again towards Cho.  Her dark hair was twisted into a tight braid.  Her hands were gripping her broom with confidence; not in the white knuckled grip of someone overcome by nerves.  On her face was an expression on determination touched by a smile that hinted at simple, complete, joy.  Harry saw the look on Cho's face and felt his heart bound.  This was something they shared at the very center of their souls.  A shrill whistle sounded and further musing was cut off.

"And there's the signal," Lee Jordan announced.  Harry dipped the nose of his broom slightly then sped off towards the Hufflepuff section of the stands.  Without looking, without listening to Lee's commentary, Harry knew Cho was right behind him.  It was a short feint.  Harry had just barely gotten Cho to start moving when he braked hard and started back towards mid pitch.  This was the most important game of the year, and was not going to end quickly.

Harry only kept a small corner of his attention on Cho as he scanned for the snitch.  There were no words traded by the two Seekers as they flew.  Each move Harry made Cho ether match or countered with a move of her own.  She also gauged Harry's awareness and responsiveness.  She used sharp turns or sudden head motions to keep him guessing and alert.  A half hour into the game Cho threw a short feint.  Harry followed and almost instantly overshot her as Cho braked.  As Harry started to climb back to his place high above mid pitch Cho slipped behind him.  She stared to shadow Harry, keeping out of his field of vision as he turned about on his broom.  He looked almost frantic as he circled higher and tried to look in every direction.  In minutes the two seekers were so high above the pitch that the Quaffle was no more then a speck.  Cho watched Harry carefully, wondering how long he could be fooled by his own trick.  As Cho watched him she noticed something she had missed before.  Harry's turning and twisting kept putting Cho between him and the sun.  Harry didn't have to look for her.  He wasn't.  Harry had been watching her shadow as it fell on his broomstick.  He hadn't been trying to find her, he had been lulling her. 

They were now so far above the game that Cho would never have a prayer of keeping up with Harry's Firebolt in a long dive.  She had to keep in close to the action.  Cho started to dive.  Almost at once Harry was cutting her off.  She changed tack and dove again, and again he cut her off.  What took less then five minutes to ascend took almost ten to climb down from.  From the very beginning the game had been a battle between Seekers.  There was no way ether was going to give up.  Suddenly Harry went into a steep dive.

Harry sent his broom into a dive that aimed strait down.  Cho knew she couldn't keep up with him if it was going to be a long dive, but she had to try.  Harry nearly unseated two Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor chaser in his dive.  Cho could barely keep with him. Then he pulled out of the dive and started for the Ravenclaw stands.  Cho Followed his turn but saw nothing ahead of him; another feint.  She started to climb back above the pitch and was distantly aware of Harry following her.  Cho turned to look over her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat.  A bit of gold was sparkling in the air down in front of the Slytherin section of the stands.  She hoped that she hadn't given away her discovery, but she saw that Harry hadn't noticed.  He had started a steep climb.  He was flying fast so Cho guessed he was trying another feint.  She decided to go for the snitch.

All of Cho's attention was on the golden sparkle in front of her and on flying as fast as she could.  She could hear the announcer starting to shout.  Lots of people were shouting, but with her attention focused and the wind in her ears Cho couldn't hear more then noise.  The little golden ball was floating lazily in a circle above the pitch.  Cho prayed that it didn't do anything that would put it out of reach.  She was getting closer at her target started to drift to her right.  The noise coming from the stands was like thunder in her ears.  She only needed another second.  A pair of Bludgers streaked over her but she hardly noticed.  Cho reached out her hand towards the snitch.  Just before she could reach it the snitch dropped like a stone and something crashed into her from the side.

"No!" Cho screamed.  There was a sharp crack and a sickening crunch as she was suddenly being forced sideways.  As she watched, the little golden ball she had been only a moment from capturing fell to the ground.  As it hit the pitch it shattered like fine glass and gave out a small explosion of bright sparks.  "No."  She was slowing down finally.  With the loss of momentum Cho became more aware of where she was.  There was still someone pressing against her left side.  Her broom wasn't flying she was just sitting on it as she was being forced to the ground.  Cho looked to her left and felt her mind and heart clench.  It was Harry.

Harry was just recovering from his latest feint and saw Cho starting to climb to the normal seekers' position above the action.  Harry started his own climb as he watched Cho looking around.  For a moment he though she had seen the Golden Snitch somewhere down field, but then he saw it himself.  The snitch was doing a fast figure-eight above the chasers.  Harry forced his broom into an accelerating accent.  Cho tried to draw him off with a feint, Harry guessed, because she wasn't headed towards the snitch.  In seconds Harry and passed through the chasers and his closed his fingers around the Golden Snitch. 

"Harry's got the snitch," Lee Jordan announced with a happy shout as the stands exploded with cheers.  "Gryffindor wins the cup!  Gryffindor wins 210 to 60.  Gryffindor wins the cup!"  Harry turned on his broom expecting to see Cho near by.  He was shocked to see her streaming down the pitch then he saw the golden sparkle in front of her.  In front of the Slytherin stands.  In a heartbeat Harry was in motion.

"Fred! George!"  Harry shouted as he passed his teammates.  He didn't have time for more and hoped they would see what had to be done.  Harry urged his broom to fly faster.  As he closed in on Cho a pair of Bludgers flew overhead into the Slytherin stands.  Cho didn't notice.  She was totally focused on the fake snitch in front of her.  Harry didn't know what would happen when she caught it; memories of the Triwizard Tournament flashed through Harry's mind.  There was no way Harry was going to let Cho even touch it.  He owed it to Cedric.  Desperate to protect Cho from whatever trap the fake snitch was a part of Harry collided with her at full speed.

Cho's broomstick caught Harry just above his right wrist.  There was a crack and a crunch.  Harry knew that his right arm was broken, but he couldn't let his mind become focused on it.  Something had changed and Cho's broom was not flying right.  Harry gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm and concentrated on getting himself and Cho safely to the ground.  When Cho finally turned to see who was beside her, her expression became so filled with hurt and accusation that Harry felt his heart lurch in his chest.  The moment she felt the ground under her feet she stood and grabbed her broom.

"You!" Cho yelled.  With a wild swing of her broom she hit Harry in the side of the head.  His glasses and a third of her broomstick went flying in separate directions as Harry collapsed like a rag doll.  Cho, clutching what was left of her broom, ran from the pitch with tears streaming down her face.


	31. Under Pressure

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 31

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes.  The throbbing pain in his head was echoed by the one from his right arm.  His vision was blurry and he was surrounded by noise.  People were shouting at him.  It took Harry a minute to figure out that there were a bunch of people calling his name.  All of them were trying to ask him if he was all right but they were all yelling to be heard over each other.  There were other people arguing and shouting as well, but he couldn't focus on them.  Stubbornly, Harry forced himself to his feet and the effort was almost enough to make him black out.

A pair of hands pushed Harry's glasses on to his face.  The first clear image that he saw was the worried look of Eleanor Branstone.  Beside her was Ginny Weasley who was holding Harry's Firebolt protectively.  Soon the crowd of Quidditch players and excited students parted to make way for Professor McGonagall.  Harry's head of house approached him with a tight, nervous expression on her face.

"Mister Potter," She began.  After a quick inspection her expression softened.  "Harry I think we should get you up to the hospital wing."  Harry only gave a small nod of his head but that was enough for her.  Professor McGonagall started for the hospital and the Gryffindor team formed up as a protective escort around her and Harry.

Madam Pomfrey received Harry into the hospital wing then firmly informed everybody that had followed that they would have to wait elsewhere and shut them out.  Harry's arm was mended in almost as little time as it took to break.  He was, however, forced to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing "For Observation" for the blow to the head Cho had delivered.  Later, after a bland but filling dinner, he was finally released.

Harry dressed and left the hospital wing as fast as he could without giving offence to the school nurse.  He wanted to see Cho, to speak to her.  Once out side of the hospital wing Harry was intercepted by Hermione and the Weasleys.  Harry couldn't come up with a good argument for them to go on with out him, so they escorted him back to Gryffindor tower.  Harry arrived to see a party in full swing.  Up on the mantle was the Quidditch Cup.  Later it would be returned to Professor McGonagall's office, but for now it belonged to all of Gryffindor.

As soon as he entered the common room there was a blast of fanfare and a loud cheer. Harry was guided towards a pair of tables loaded with refreshments.  Right away he knew Gary Stone had contributed to the party.  Besides the usual trays of food, pitchers of juice, and bottles of butter beer there was a large red cooler filled with ice and cans of muggle sodas.  Harry accepted a bottle of butter beer and put on a smile.  He wanted to go to Cho; to see if she was all right and to try to talk to her about what happened.  But until the party quieted down he knew there would be no chance for him to slip off to the Ravenclaw dorms.

For the sake of his friends Harry put on a smile and stayed at the party.  Someone had music playing and there was some singing and dancing.  Harry nursed his butter beer, taking sips whenever someone made a toast.  Ginny stuck to Harry's side as if she knew his plan to escape and was guarding against it.  When an upbeat song started playing Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him to the small area left clear as a dance floor.  Quite against his will Harry danced with Ginny.  Then Angelina Johnson took Harry for a turn.  After each girl on the Quidditch roster Danced with him other girls kept pulling him back to the dance floor.  The butter beer that Harry had been carefully nursing was lost and four others had been consumed in its place.  Before Harry ever found an opportunity to escape the party he found himself having fun in spite of him self, and was less interested in slipping away. 

            Sunday morning came too soon for Harry.  The Quidditch Cup was secure for another year after one of the tightest seasons in memory, after a whole year without Quidditch, and all of Gryffindor had been in a celebratory mood.  When the angry growls from his empty stomach finally woke Harry the morning was half over.  He was tempted to skip breakfast and just go back to sleep.  Life at the Dursley's had forced Harry to learn to ignore things like hunger.  But with end of year exams in just weeks he knew he had studying to do.  With a low groan Harry performed a nearly perfect imitation of Ron's normal morning routine.  Harry did keep a part of his own morning habit, by kicking his friend's bed to wake him.

"Oy!  Food!"  Harry's efforts were rewarded by a grunt from behind the bed curtains.  Knowing it would take a while for Ron to get in to motion Harry headed down to the common room to wait for him.

The Common room showed almost no sign of the party the night before.  The only thing that was out of place was Gary's red cooler.  As if to emphasize how out of place the common muggle artifact was Hermione was standing next to it with her voice raised and running in full lecture mode.

"…and that is why you cannot drink that stuff all the time.  And certainly not before a healthy breakfast."  Hermione's attention was directed at Ginny, who was standing on the other side of the cooler with an open can of soda in her hands.

"Hermione," Ginny drawled almost making it sound like a whine.  "It's only my first one today.  Besides, it can't be that bad or muggles wouldn't drink it."

"It is 'that bad' and muggles shouldn't drink it ether…"  Hermione's heritage was showing this morning, Harry thought.  Her parents were both dentists and they had drilled into her the dangers of sugary foods and drinks.  Harry would have stayed out of the debate if he had been left a choice.  Unfortunately Ginny felt she should call on him for support.

"Harry," She almost pleaded.  "Soda can't be as bad as Hermione says."  Harry saw the look of determination in Hermione's eyes, and that it was matched by the stubbornness in Ginny's.  Then he took a good look at the can the youngest Weasley was holding.  The classic red and white can of Coca-Cola sent a shiver down his spine.  He did not want to see Ginny filled with caffeine and sugar.

"Hermione," Harry said carefully.  "Ginny can make her own choices.  You can't do her thinking for her.  My cousin Dudley drinks that stuff all the time and his teeth haven't rotted out yet."  Ginny had started beaming when Harry supported her, but at the mention of his fat cousin her smile wilted.  Ginny had seen Harry's uncle once at Kings Cross Station and had heard about Dudley from her brothers who have actually seen him.  The thought of becoming fat withered her taste for the soda considerably.

"See," Ginny said defiantly.  "I can drink it if I want to."  She then took a theatrically loud drink from the can.  "If you will excuse me, I need something from my room." She then set the nearly full can on the nearest table as she headed for the stairs.  Hermione watched her go then turned to Harry.

"Nicely done," She said with a grin.

"I thought so," He said in return.  "Ron should be down in a bit."  Harry dropped down onto a comfortable sofa to wait for his friend.  Hermione took seat in a chair facing the stairs and produced a book.  Ginny returned before her brother came down and sat down as close to Harry as she could without landing on him.  He could smell her minty toothpaste on her breath and noticed she had not even looked at her unfinished can of cola.  When a groggy Ron finally appeared the four departed for the great hall.

The Quidditch season was officially over for the year.  The Gryffindor team, regulars and reserves, took pride in the fact that their house had secured the Quidditch Cup for another year.  Harry and Ron however were a little too concerned over the end of the school year to relax.  Their O.W.L.s were on the horizon and the pressure was tangible.  Sunday went by in fits of attempted studying.  Even Ron had his books and notes out.  While the pressure was on it was still the weekend and after Saturday's Quidditch victory and celebration it was hard to get in to a serious mood.  Except for Hermione, everybody kept getting distracted.  When Harry left Gryffindor tower for his Prefect duties he could not remember a single thing he had tried to read.

For the next two weeks Harry felt every minute away from his studying.  Without Quidditch practice there was a little extra time for preparing for exams.  But Prefect duties and DADA study group took time away from serious studying.  On his nights for Prefect duties Harry tried to study as much as he could without neglecting his responsibilities.  With an eye on the Marauder's Map Harry tried to focus on his books.  Thanks to the map he knew he was not the only person feeling the pressure.  The other Prefects were all staying mostly in one spot in their area of responsibility.  Meanwhile there were numerous students out after curfew as if they knew they had an opportunity to get away with breaking the rules.  Harry just watched the map and didn't let the moving dots on the map bother him as long as they stayed out of his area.

DADA Study group was a different kind of stress on Harry's exam preparation time.  While he got to do some studying Harry was also expected to help students from other years.  A few times Harry had to spend precious study time breaking up quarrels.  Some of the Fifth and Seventh year students were cross when younger students asked for help.  Harry had to remind several students about cooperation and teamwork.  Through all of his worrying over the pending O.W.L.s Harry also anguished about Cho.

Harry was feeling hurt and confused after the last Quidditch match.  While if he tried, Harry could see things from Cho's side, a little.  He had dove in to her, knocking Cho away from what she thought was the snitch.  But then Cho had struck him so hard she had broken her broom. Harry had no idea how to handle his feelings.  Did Cho think so little of him, distrust him so much that she would lash out without thinking why he did what he did?  Was Quidditch so important to her that she couldn't stand the idea of loosing and Harry had the bad luck of making her think she lost then failed to get away in time?  Thoughts of the hexed Triwizard Cup also kept running through Harry's mind.  This could have been Cedric all over again.  The thought of Cho lifeless in front of him made Harry feel cold inside.  Harry anguished about Cho but couldn't bring himself to talk to her.  He saw her in the great hall.  Cho was at the DADA study groups.  Harry passed her in the halls.  Every time he saw Cho Harry's inside twisted in to knots.  She was so beautiful he couldn't help but look at her.  They would make eye contact for less then a second then she would look away.  It was enough for Harry to see the changes in Cho's face.  There were lines on her forehead and her red rimmed eyes looked tired.  No matter what Harry tried to think of he could not find a way to approach Cho.

All of Harry's worrying about Cho was buried when the O.W.L.s arrived.  Harry and his friends arrived in Herbology on the seventeenth of June to see Professor Sprout with standing at a lectern.  At each seat were a single scroll, a quill, and an ink bottle.

"Everyone take your seats," Professor Sprout said in an steady voice.  "Please leave your bags closed under the desk and take up the quill provided."  Harry followed her directions and sat at the ready for the test to begin.  It was with some comfort that when Terrie Shire arrived at her place next to him she was too nervous to even look at Harry.  When the last student was seated Professor Sprout held an hourglass above her head.  When she let go it remained floating in the air.  "You have until the sand runs out," She said.  The she reached out to tap the hourglass with her wand and it turned in the air.  "Start." The sand started to fall.

When the sand ran out the scroll rolled them selves up tight.  Something similar happened in every class for two days.  The easiest written exam was in Care for Magical creatures.  As soon as Harry saw the test he knew that Hagrid had not composed the questions.  The test was dry and structured.  Harry suspected that somebody at the Ministry of Magic had written the original test years ago.  While Hagrid was not an orthodox teacher he was truly fascinated by magical creatures and had been enthusiastic about passing information about them on to the students.  Some of the questions Harry would have had a hard time answering if all he had ever done was study books.  Whoever the impartial mind at the ministry had been Harry blessed his work.  The dry, standardized written exam in Potions was hard, but Harry suspected that if Professor Snape had composed the questions he would never had passed.

Wednesday morning Harry was feeling mentally wrung out.  The written exams in every subject had tested Harry's memory and problem solving skills.  The bleary-eyed expressions looking back at Harry told him that his friends were feeling the pressure also.  Hermione looked exhausted.  The written tests were all composed with a rigid formula.  The questions started with basics taught in the first year and advanced in time and difficulty.  Hermione had discovered the nasty little charm on the scrolls that made them adapt to the student being tested.  Not only did the questions move further apart as she wrote (so a student could not run out of room to write a complete answer no mater how large or small their handwriting) But the scroll itself kept unrolling so that no mater how fast a student answered the questions their was always another waiting until the testing time expired.  Hermione being Hermione meant that she wrote about twice the answer of any other student, and that was to almost twice as many questions.  When she thought nobody was paying attention Hermione would massage her writing hand.

Wednesday's breakfast was consumed by mouths on autopilot as students studied until the last possible moment.  After breakfast the practical testing would begin.  Herbology was a mental and physical challenge as students harvested their plots and assessed the condition of the products of their labors.  This was followed by having to identify the name, uses, and quality of a randomly assigned partner's goods.  Harry felt confident about what he had grown.  Neville however had the air of confidence Harry could only match on a broom.  Nobody was told how they scored and was left to chew on their doubts as the headed off to their next class.

Because Practical exams took space as well as time (too many students trying to transfigure a cauldron in to dog at one time could turn ugly) students were given special schedules for when and here they were expected to be for each exam.  This meant that Harry did not have the comfort of his friends beside him for every subject.  Potions was spent in the company of Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom, and Draco's stooges Crabbe and Goyle.  For twenty minutes Harry sweated as he tried to work while Professor Snape hovered over him promising humiliation and prophesizing failure.  Harry's general purpose restorative potion earned him a chilly sneer as he turned in a sample vial before bottling the rest and cleaning his teasing station.

It was Saturday Afternoon before all of the Fifth years had completed their O.W.L.s.  When Harry finally collapsed in an overstuffed chair in the Gryffindor common room he felt as if he had sweated off five pounds.  Snipe had him first thing in the morning, and Professor Trelawney had been Harry's last.  She had decided that a part of her divination exam would be for her students to find where she was waiting to test them.  Harry had been warned by Neville complaining about how long it had taken him to find the right room.  Harry had two things working for him that made it much simpler to get to his Divination exam on time.  First was Professor Trelawney's love for melodrama and cheep theatrics, this made the number of possible locations much smaller.  Second was the Murauders' Map.  Harry didn't need it however because he accurately predicted (guessed) that his professor would be in the last place anybody would look, and that was in her normal classroom.  Harry's prompt arrival soured Professor Trelawney's mood somewhat and the test had not ended until Harry had used a pool of ink to predict a long summer filled with loneliness, pain, starvation, and abuse (he described a normal summer at the Dursley's) ending in his own humiliating death.

"So how do you think you did?" Hermione asked with considerably more energy in her voice then Harry felt he had in his whole body.  He favored her with a bleary-eyed glare before answering.

"I have no idea.  I'm just glad it's over."  Harry slumped in his seat.  If it had not been for Ron, Harry would have stayed in his seat for the rest of the day.

            "Hey," Ron said.  "Lunch."  He managed to make the word a command and a request filled with need and feeling.

"Alright," Harry Sighed.  "I'll be right back down." He heaved himself out of the comfortable chair and carried his bag up to their dorm.  When he came back down Ron was standing on the balls of his feet, ready for action.  The Gryffindor trio headed down to the great hall.


	32. Remembering

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 32

The last week of the school year felt euphoric. The major pressure of the exams was over. Without the demand for constant studying or team practices the students had free time to enjoy the late spring weather. While the professors still expected the students to keep up with their class work there was a general feeling of having successfully struggled through another year. Harry and his friends were also caught up in the relief from the previous weeks of pressure. The DADA study group would still got together for a final session on Tuesday, but the atmosphere was more festive then focused. Harry didn't feel like arguing about it.

Wednesday morning Harry entered the great hall with his friends but paused before taking his normal seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "I'll be right back." He moved around the head of the Gryffindor table and started across the great hall. He approached Thelma Miller at the Hufflepuff table. "Er, Thelma?" The Head Girl looked up.

"Yes Harry," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?" Her mood was genuinely cheerful.

"I, er, well," Harry took a breath and tried again. "At the start of the year you asked if I could talk to your house about the night Cedric…" His voice trailed off.

"It is alright Harry. You don't have to talk about it." She tried to reassure Harry.

"No. Er, I mean, I know. But I want to. I think his friends and his House deserve to know what happened last year."

"Well thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. I was thinking tomorrow would be good. We can use the Hufflepuff common room. I can ask the house elves to bring supper there…"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Thelma said. "I thank you Harry."

"Good," Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening," She agreed and Harry returned to his friends at their own table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down to breakfast. As he ate Harry filled Hermione and Ron in on his plan and invited them to come along.

"If you have to talk about it," Hermione asked. "Why not just wait until our last study group? It is tomorrow evening anyway." Harry shook his head.

"Cedric is a part of Hufflepuff. Not all of them area a part of the DADA group. His house deserves to know what happened and to hear his story. Pass the word today and tomorrow that the session is canceled. I'll see to it that everybody is welcome to come to the Hufflepuff common room."

"Alright Harry," Hermione said with a nod. Ron also nodded his agreement to Harry's plan. Harry got up and spoke with Thelma Miller again. When he finished talking to her he returned to have breakfast with his friends. After the morning meal the Gryffindor trio set off together for class.

Throughout the day Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed the word about the change of plans. Harry even remembered to pass word through Professor McGonagall so the students in other houses would get the message. Out of everybody Harry talked to it was Terry Shire that made him doubt the wisdom of his plan. The girl was just too excited about the idea of Harry being in her territory.

Thursday evening arrived with a feeling of expectation throughout Hufflepuff house. Some of the younger students were excited about the visit from 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' A few were just taken with the novelty of their house being the center of attention. Most of the Hufflepuffs were just eager to hear the whole story about what happened last year, and how one of there own became a hero. The Hufflepuff common room was hosting a subdued party when Harry and the rest of the DADA study group arrived. Even though this was a special occasion, and a celebration of sorts, there was no avoiding the fact that the evening would be about remembering the dead.

Food and drink was plentiful. The house elves had provided the makings of a fine feast. Gary's red plastic ice chest was there with its muggle drinks as well. When Harry and the others arrived there was a round of welcomes and hand shakes. Harry tried to be polite and sociable, but his insides were in knots and everything tasted like ashes. Finally the common room quieted and Harry found his way to an improvised dais. From his perspective Harry could see every face in the common room. Some were eager, some were thoughtful. Terrie Shire sat on the edge of the dais beaming up at Harry. And in the corner Harry saw a face filled with pain and confusion belonging to Cho Chang. Harry observed the silent faces for a minute then took a deep breath.

"It all started in the summer before last year's Quidditch Cup," Harry said slowly. "Actually I guess it started years ago when Voldemort (everybody shuddered at the name) was born, but that's not what you want to know about." He paused to prepare his words carefully. Just a few hours previously Professor Dumbledore had appeared at Harry's shoulder while walking between classes and cautioned him about not revealing too much. The headmaster didn't tell Harry what to say or not say, but just passed on a warning then disappeared in the flow of bodies in the corridor. "You know about the dark mark appearing right after the Quidditch World Cup match. That was the work of a Death Eater everybody thought dead in Azkaban. That same Death Eater later attacked Mad Eye Moody and trapped him. With the real Moody out of the way the Death Eater took his place and came to Hogwarts. Acting under orders from Voldemort the fake Moody tricked the Goblet of Fire to pick my name as a champion for the Triwizard Tournament." That was something Harry wanted everybody to know and believe. He never asked for fame or glory and hoped everybody would believe him. "Cedric Diggory was the real Hogwarts champion. His name was chosen honestly."

Harry covered the basic details behind last year's events. He spoke of how the fake professor had tried to help him with the challenges, and how he and Cedric had helped each other. Harry was careful not to mention Ludo Bagman, or Barty Couch, or Sirius for that mater. He tried to keep the story focused on Cedric because he knew too many questions would come out that would be hard to answer otherwise.

"…Finally it was just Cedric and I," Harry continued his recitation of events. "We were next to the Triwizard trophy and were arguing about who should take it. Cedric suggested that we should take the cup together. Hogwarts would win the tournament and that was what we both wanted. But that is when everything seemed to go wrong. The trophy had been made in to a portkey. We touched it together, and together we were transported… We were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort and one of his followers were waiting." Harry sucked in a ragged breath, memories and emotions tried to scatter his thoughts.

"Voldemort wanted me that night because he was going to perform a ritual to return to power. He wanted to kill me for revenge and to prove to his followers that he could. To prove that he was as powerful before. It was clear that something was wrong from the minute we found ourselves in that graveyard. It was Cedric that saw the danger first. 'Wands out you reckon?' Those were Cedric's last words before Voldemort gave the order. Cedric was struck by the unforgivable killing curse '_Avada__ Kedavra_'." Pausing Harry looked at his audience. Tears were flowing freely from almost everybody.

"Voldemort Performed his spell, then he summoned his followers. The Death Eaters that had escaped punishment fifteen years ago. Then he said it was time for me to die. I would have but for Cedric. When Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on me I tried to defend myself. The magic of our fight," Harry didn't want to call it a duel because that would imply he might be a match for the dark lord and Harry didn't want to say anything that might sound boastful. This night was about remembering Cedric. "Something happened in the graveyard because of the magic being used. Shadows, echoes of the people killed by Voldemort's wand. It was a shadow of Cedric that appeared first. Then others." Harry fought tears as he remembered the shadows of his parents. "Cedric's shadow reached for Voldemort. He asked me to bring his body back for his family, then he led the others, the other echoes and they surrounded Voldemort. They distracted him and told me to run. I ran. I ran to Cedric's body and grabbed the trophy…" Harry's breathing was ragged. Talking about that night made his body feel wrung out like a dish rag. "You know the rest. Cedric Diggory was a true champion and a true hero."

Quiet sobs were the only sounds in the common room. Harry looked about and saw tears wet on every cheek. Even the Fat Friar was touched.


	33. Bright Spirits

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 33

Friday's classes were a formality.  Everybody had their assignments for the summer break already and there was no way anybody could concentrate enough to learn anything.  Each professor greeted each class and handed out some kind of short assignment meant to keep hands and minds busy for a little while.  This included scrubbing caldrons or practicing cleaning charms.  With every hour that passed Harry felt his mood teetering between excitement and depression.  The end of year feast was something he was looking forward to.  At the same time he was dreading the end of term and his return to the Dursleys' home.  Harry wasn't the only one seeing the end of term as an end of freedom or opportunity.

Terrie Shire was first among a number of girls that wanted to have some of Harry's time.  Girls that had never said more then a polite hello to Harry were suddenly blushing and stammering as they handed him notes or asked him to write to them over the summer.  Some girls were winded, obviously having run to catch up to Harry between classes.  During lunch he received three notes from girls that could only blush as they wished him a good summer.  The girls ranged from second year up to graduating seventh year.  The attention made Harry feel embarrassed and the heat rising in his cheeks was uncomfortable.  Before coming to Hogwarts Harry had been a social outcast.  Even when in school where his aunt and uncle could not watch for every chance to squish out anything that might have given him happiness, Dudley had been there to do the job for them.  This lack of social interaction had left Harry ignorant of how information could be passed around as gossip, or how gossip can be sifted down to real facts.  In a thoughtless moment in the fall Harry had passed on more information and feeling about his home life to Terrie Shire then he realized.  Rumors coming from the Weasley's household for years suddenly had a little more support.  Some of the things Rita Skeeter had written in the previous year that had been sitting in the back of peoples' minds had started to slip into the cracks of the new gossip.  Girls in every year of every house at Hogwarts were more aware of Harry's life at the Dursley's then he could imagine.  With the addition of teenaged girls fascination with drama and romantic tragedy added to the mix, Harry was singled out in a way he could never begin to expect.  Girls that would have never admitted to fantasies about being with The-Boy-Who-Lived were suddenly seeing their chance.  Few girls could resist the idea of becoming the heroine of a romantic tragedy staring Harry Potter.  Every girl who could work up her confidence was trying to approach Harry in the hopes of making a connection.  After his last class of the year Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room convinced that all girls were crazy.

The great hall was decorated for the end of year feast.  The red and gold of Gryffindor dominated the walls and a banner with the Hogwarts crest hung behind the staff table.  The other house colors were present also.  House banners and crests were everywhere but fully half of thee displays belonged to Gryffindor.  Students filed into the great hall and took seats at their house tables chattering about their plans for the summer relief at making it through another year.  Harry reached his normal place at the Gryffindor table and was glad to be surrounded by his friends.  He knew that in another day he would be imprisoned at the Dursley's.  The school staff arrived as the last of the students entered the great hall.  As the last person found their seat Professor Dumbledore stood, and the hall fell silent.

"Congratulations on another year," The headmaster addressed the hall.  "As you look forward to the lazy days ahead I implore you to keep this year's lessons close to your hearts.  As darkness is only the absence of light, so too is evil only possible in the absence of good.  Together we have faced challenges great and small this year.  That you are all here speaks to your skill, your courage, and your determination.  We must never let ourselves forget the greatest lesson and most important test of the past year.  By standing together we are stronger then any foe.  By working together we can accomplish any task.  And now, together, we shall enjoy this feast."  With a clap of the headmaster's hands the tables were suddenly laden with food and drink.  "Enjoy."

Instantly the hall was filled with voices.  The staff table was home to conversations and dining only a little more reserved then what was happening at the house tables.  As he ate Harry scanned the great hall.  The Heroes of Hogsmeade stood out among the other students to Harry's eye.  The members of the DADA study group were also easy for Harry to recognize.  As he looked along the other tables Harry caught the look of malevolence on Draco Malfoy's face, and recognized the pettiness of it.  Draco hated Harry because it was expected of him as much as for the way Harry repeatedly proved that pure bloods were not superior.  Finally Harry let himself concentrate on one face out of the many.

Cho Chang sat at the Ravenclaw table looking miserable.  Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but even from a distance Harry could see it was tangled with knots.  Her eyes were red and her face pale.  Harry's heart ached at the sight.  He would have approached her but he didn't know what to say.  Growing up in the cupboard under the stairs had cost Harry the chance to develop the social skills needed for understanding a relationship.  Even as he watched Cho it was obvious that she was avoiding his eyes.  She peeked in his direction often but looked away quickly if Harry was looking towards her. Harry's appetite withered as thoughts of Cho twisted in his mind.

All too soon the feast was over.  Students made lethargic by the consumption of good food made their way back to their dorms and common rooms.  There was packing to finish and a seemingly endless list of last minute details to be seen to.  Harry carefully packed everything in to his trunk with a sigh at the thought of not seeing any of it for months.  The other fifth year boys were less melancholy about the process.  Ron could hardly get his trunk packed fast enough.  From years of Practice the other four boys helped Neville pack by just listing out loud all the things they were putting in their trunk.  About every third thing mentioned made Neville give a little jump as he remembered something that had escaped his attention before.  Finally the packing was finished and the bragging about vacation plans had run its course.  With another heavy sigh Harry climbed in to bed and pulled the curtains.

            The morning found Hogwarts full of chaos.  Students that had procrastinated about packing were literally running into each other.  Last minute questions about summer assignments had students rushing about to find professors. Rumors of a grand graduation prank by the Weasley twins had everybody on edge.  Breakfast in the great hall was a feeding frenzy.  In front of the school students were climbing in and out of carriages as they searched for friends they wanted to sit with.  Harry had a quick goodbye with Dolby when the house elves came through the dorms to magically transport the students' trunks to the Hogwarts Express.

"…'s not 'til mid July," Harry heard Fred explaining to somebody he couldn't see on the crowded Hogsmeade station platform.  "The instructors want to get all the final test scores…"

"And enjoy a little peace and quiet before facing parents that demand whey their kids didn't get better grades," George finished.  "Besides, there are always relatives from abroad that want to come to the graduation ceremony and it can take a while for everybody to get to England."

It made sense to Harry.  Plus it would give the staff a chance to make sure there are no left over practical jokes waiting to ambush visiting parents.  Something he wouldn't put past the twins to try.

"You Alright 'Arry?" Hagrid's voice boomed across the platform.  Harry turned to see his tall friend carefully wading though the sea of students.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry smiled.  "I'll see you in a couple of months."

"I recon you will at that.  You 'ave a good summer 'Arry, you 'ere?  Be sure to let me know if them muggles give you too much trouble alright?"

"Sure thing," Harry gave Hagrid a quick hug before climing aboard the train.  Harry quickly found Ron and Ginny in a compartment in the last car.  Hermione was standing out side f the compartment tapping her foot.

"There you are Harry," She said with impatience heavy in her tone.  "We have to go to the Prefects' car remember."  Harry set his face in a mock frown.

"I was just looking for you.  I was waiting but I thought you might have forgotten."  The look of confusion on Hermione's face was priceless.  From inside the compartment Harry could hear Ron giggle at her being caught off balance.  "Ron, hold the compartment.  We'll be back in a few.

"Right.  No worries mate," Came the reply.  Hermione gave another exasperated look before starting off with Harry for the front of the train.

            The Prefect's meeting was just another end of year formality. Harry would have settled for just stopping in to say some hellos before going back to Ron.  Hermione on the other hand started chatting up the Prefects that had just finished their sixth year.  As the train lurched in to motion she was asking for details about sixth year classes.  After an hour and a half Harry told Hermione that he was going back to their compartment and excused himself from the Prefects' car.  He was half way down the train when a door slid open and Cho Chang stepped out.  She turned and was frozen with surprise to see Harry, who was equally stunned, only a few feet away.

Harry's eyes drank in the sight of the girl that still tied in insides in to knots and made his heart ache.  Cho saw Harry and felt the heat rising in her face.  She had heard all of the same gossip as the other girls at Hogwarts.  She also knew the truth of much of it from Harry directly.  Somewhere in side she felt her heart sinking.  The train became dark like it did when passing through a tunnel.

"Er…" Harry said.  Whatever he might have said next was lost in the sickening noises and squeals of stressed iron.  Harry was thrown backwards with Cho hurtling towards him as the train lurched violently to a stop.

            In the dim light of the train's corridor Harry was aware of Cho's body on top of his own.  From every direction came voices shouting in confusion.

"Cho," Harry's voice held a note of urgency.  "Cho are you alright?"  She moved, slowly at first, carefully lifting herself off of him.  When she was clear Harry sat up.

"What happened, Harry?" She asked.  Then her face became a mask of confusion as she faced him.  "Harry, why are you smiling?"  With a start he realized he was smiling.  He was felling pleased and excited about something.

"I…" Harry paused to examine his feelings.  _He_ wasn't happy.  _He_ wasn't excited.  He chased down the feelings that were swimming up from the back of his mind.  In an instant the smile was gone leaving his face stony and his eyes wide.  Harry jumped to his feet so fast that Cho was startled.  "Cho, hide." He said urgently.  Harry had his wand out and was trying to look in all directions.

The flickering light was dim.  Students were still shouting questions and some were stepping out in to the corridor.  Through the nearest compartment Harry could see only darkness outside the window.  The air was charged with emotion and growing chilled.  The lights seamed to be dimming further.

"Harry?" Cho climbed to her feet and reached to grasp Harry's left arm.  "Harry, what's happening?"  From the rear of the train more shouts were being mixed with screams.

"It's Voldemort," Harry said in a flat voice.  Everybody in hearing went still; their attention all on Harry.  Still looking about, Harry watched the shadows thickening with the sense of rising fear.  From somewhere came the sound of breaking glass and more shouts. "Light!" Harry yelled.  He jabbed his own wand strait up. "**_Fulguro_****_ Magnus,"_** He barked.  A fountain of liquid light sprayed up from his wand striking the roof of the rail car and spreading in every direction.  The liquid light clung to the boards overhead as Harry started for the rear of the train where the most shouting was coming from.  "Light," Harry yelled as he started to move.

"Harry what happening?" Cho sounded scared.

            "The Shadows," Harry explained in as few words as possible.  "It's an attack.  We need light."  It was the appearance of Scott Mitchell from Slytherin that gave Harry the clue he needed.  "Team Hogwarts!" Harry shouted.  It was a summons to battle.  "Team Hogwarts!"

"Team Hogwarts!"  Cho and Scott joined in.  The summons became a battle cry.  Harry was trying to push his was towards the rear of the train.  Ron and Ginny were back there and Harry had to help them

"Light!" Harry shouted again.  "Team Hogwarts, make light!"  Harry gave the order.  Cho and Scott each responded with the brightest spells they knew and fell in behind Harry.  Like an arrowhead the three moved towards the goal. 

The space between cars was filled with dark shapes made of shadows.  The door at the end of the car was ajar and the shadow creatures were working their way in.  Harry made a slashing motion with his wand.

**_"Lancea Lumo."_** A spear of light launched through the gap and light blossomed beyond the door.  With Cho and Scott at his back Harry pressed on to the next car.  Once inside he raised the cry again.  "Team Hogwarts!"

"Team Hogwarts!" Came an answering shout from the darkened car.  Only a few feeble wand lights were visible among the scared students and strange dark shapes.

"Team Hogwarts," Harry shouted.  "Everyone make light."  Following his own orders he waved his wand and incanted **_"LuceoLlucere Luxi."_**  A soft glow started coming from the walls along the corridor.  As Harry and his companions pressed on the glow brightened and unfamiliar shapes started to slide away towards whatever could shelter them from the light that would banish them.  More light came from the compartments as members of Team Hogwarts and other students added their magic to the battle against the shadows.

"Justin," Harry called when he saw the fifth year Hufflepuff.  Justin Finch-Fletchley and some of his housemates were in a compartment that Harry had just reached.  "I need you to go back up to the front of the train," Harry said in a rush.  "Get the DADA group to help everyone make as much light as they can."

"Will do Harry," Justin said with a quick salute.  "Team Hogwarts leads the way."  As he started back up towards the front of the train he called out for Susan Bones who was also a part of Team Hogwarts.  As Justin's party went forward Harry's went to the rear.

Harry had made it half way down the train before he came to the real damage.  The shadows were thick enough to have broken windows and force compartment doors open.  The members of Team Hogwarts and the DADA study group were trying toe protect themselves and others.  Harry's arrival gave the others a morale boost and a few shouted orders for light and teamwork made a difference.  In the next car Harry was driven to his knees by the violent shaking caused by the shadows grasping at the railcar.  With every student helping light was soon beaming out of every window and through every crack out of the car and into the surrounding darkness.

Students rushing towards the front of the train were a welcome sight.  There was strength in numbers and the fewer cars that needed to be protected would increase the odds in the students favor.  It was the frosty cold that told Harry that things were suddenly worse.  Even as the temperature seamed to plummet the students rushing to move towards the front of the train were white and shaking with fear.  Dementors had boarded the train.

"Harry," There was an edge of panic on Cho's voice.  She realized that he was going to keep going.  "Harry you can not!"  He paused then to look at Cho.  Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, and she was breathing hard from fear and exertion.  It was only a brief examination but Cho felt Harry's eyes take in every piece of her.

"I have to," He said.  "Voldemort won't spare anybody in looking for me and I won't leave friends in the dark. Stay here and help the others."  Harry took a step before she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me," Cho's voice was filled with emotion.  "Harry, I…"  Her eyes were brimming with tears.  Harry only nodded his head and they started moving again.

"Lucky sod," Scott muttered as he followed after them.

They were almost to the end of the train.  Somewhere in the surrounding darkness the Dementors were stalking.  Between two cars a dark mass like a giant rope lashed out and struck Scott, knocking him sideways.  Cho and Harry managed to catch him before he fell but he was dazed and looked like he couldn't see strait.

"You alright, Scott?" Harry asked

"Uh," Came the slow reply.  "What a bludger that was."  He gave his head a shake then groaned "Ow."

"Come on Harry," Cho Urged.  "Let's get him inside."  With her help Harry pulled Scott into the next car.  "Harry, Look!"

In the middle of the car came the dim glow of a shield spell being hard pressed.  Tentacles of shadow lashed at the one shielded compartment so had the railcar shook.  Harry stabbed his wand down the corridor.

"**_Lumo_****_ Lancea."_**  His lance of light rushed down the length of the railcar, obliterating shadowy creatures, exploding as it struck the rear door of the car.  "**_Fulguro_****_ Magnus_**," Again, Harry made his fountain of liquid light.  He didn't want to overuse the spell because it was tiring, but there was pressing need now.  As the shadows fled from the car he called out.  "Team Hogwarts!"

"Here!" Came the response from the compartment that had been besieged.  "Team Hogwarts!" The voice sounded exhausted, but Harry recognized it.

"Ron!"  Harry rushed ahead with Cho and Scott following as they could.  Inside the compartment Harry found his friend.  Ron was standing in the middle of the compartment, looking battered and bleeding from a dozen minor cuts and holding on to the overhead shelf for support.  Half kneeling on the floor was Neville Longbottom who had his wand pointed at the broken window while chanting the shield charm in a voice gone ragged.  Ginny and Luna Lovegood were trying to comfort a double handful of first years crowded onto the seats while standing guard over them, wands at the ready.  "Ron, is everybody alright?"

"What kept you, mate?"  Ron was swaying on his feet.  "We need to call for help."  Ron let go of the overhead and nearly collapsed.  Just managing to catch himself he reached into his robes and pulled out his Auror wallet.

"Ron, what…?" Harry tried to ask.

"Emergency call," Ron said in way of explanation.  "Badge is charmed." He flipped the wallet open and dropped it on the floor.  With a grin he stomped his heel down on the badge.  The Auror emblem parted with a sharp snap and a spark of magic.  Instantly Harry felt his own Auror's badge start vibrating in his pocket.

"Harry," Ginny cried out.  "There are still some people in the last car."  Her face was filled with emotions and here eyes brimmed with tears.  Harry looked to his friends and the others gathered there.  Everybody was looking at him now.  He had to make a decision.

"Cho," Harry said after only a moment of thought.  "You and Scott stay here."  Scott was still looking a little stunned, Harry suspected the Slytherin Seeker had a concussion.

"No, Harry," Cho tried to protest.  "I am staying with you.  I have to."  He didn't understand all the feelings and meanings he heard in her voice, and didn't have time to try.

"Cho," Harry said firmly.  "They're worn down and shaken up.  Your mind is sharp.  I need you to stay."  His own voice and words carried more then he could know.  He touched her shoulder gently.  "I will come back…"  Harry's words trailed off as Cho nodded her head.  Without another word he started for the end of the train.

The end of the car was scorched.  Small flames and glowing embers marked the edges of where Harry's attack had struck.  Beyond, Harry could see the open door into the last car.  Looking ahead Harry could feel something wrong.  In the dim light of the last railcar Harry could make out movement within some of the compartments.  Harry could feel the trap like a noose trying to settle around his neck.  He didn't even have to think hard to know who was waiting in the last car.  Standing were the door he had blasted had been Harry gathered his Will and aimed his wand at the flor of the last railcar.

" **_Dius_****_ Fulmen Adildo Adficio RUMPO!"_**  With the first syllable energy arced from his wand.  He ended the invocation with a shout and lightning struck the car from every direction.    Harry staggered back from the roar of thunder and tried to shield his eyes from the light of the blast.  When he looked the last railcar had been blasted almost beyond recognition.  The roof of the car was gone and the compartment walls and doors ended in jagged, smoldering splinters about waist high.  It was like a giant had had ripped off the top half of the car.  Harry felt weak after the last spell but forced himself to press on. 

Students were laying stunned and unconscious in most of the ruined compartments.  Draco Malfoy was towards the front of the car and was definitely singed.  Much of his hair was gone.  Crabble and Goyle were two compartments further on.  Goyle was moaning while his companion was blinking at the darkness above.  The worst of Slytherin house had gathered in the last car.  Harry was in the middle of the destruction when the cold and darkness started to close in on him.  As he started to feel his lungs struggle for air he concentrated on the strength and success of Team Hogwarts, who even now were working together.

"**_Expectro_****_ Patronis!"  _**With a wave of his wand Harry summoned forth the silvery stag.  He couldn't stop now.  The ruined railcar was too exposed and at the same time too confining.  The glow of his _patronis_held the Dementors and the shadows away as Harry reached the end of the train.  He had to protect his friends and to do that he had to be where Voldemort could find him.

Harry finally reached the end of the railcar, the end of the train.  The shadows were thinner here, like a dark fog.  In distinct shapes stood in the concealing fog.  Then came a voice out of that darkness.

" **_Morsmordre_**!"  Harsh green light, the color of decaying things; suddenly shown down on the end of the train.  The Darkmark Appeared above the Death Eaters that stood on the rail bed beyond the end of the train.  They was a semi-circle of them around their dark lord.  Voldemort stood, smiling wickedly in that sickly green light.

"Your time is over, Harry," He said with a gesture.  Dementors started to close in on Harry, who sent his _Patronis_ out to scatter them.  There were too many of them, Harry knew.  And they were too persistent.  Harry knew it would only a mater of moments before he was overwhelmed.

Harry's strength was already slipping away. Distantly he heard a sound like a string of muffled firecrackers going off and wondered what new threat had arrived.  Then the Dementors changed their approach.  Something only they could hear or feel drew their attention towards the darkness.  A shape descended out of the surrounding fog like a striking bird of prey.

Before Harry could identify more then gray, feathered wings and a dark gray cloak it fell upon the Dementor closest to Harry.  The two creatres became one writhing tangle of cloaks and limbs rolling on the ground.  Whatever the new arrival was Harry could only watch in morbid fascination as it struggled with the Dementor.  The two cowls moved closer as the cloaked figures rolled about.  Somewhere inside Harry felt sick.  He knew about the Demento's kiss.  Then the cowls came together and the battle on the ground was over.  There came a scream that was just on the edge of hearing but made Harry's teeth vibrate and his ears hurt.  The gray cloaked figure hardly moved while the Dementor thrashed wildly on the ground.  The death scream of the Dementor faded as its robes collapsed as empty rags on the train tracks.  With an insane laugh the other creature spread its wings and launched towards another Dementor that was too slow in choosing to flee.

Even as the creature reached its prey, spells from the Death Eaters struck it.  While the creature hardly noticed, the attacks drew Harry's attention.  With a wave of his wand the Silver Stag rushed at the Death Eaters, breaking their concentration.  The dark wizards were thrown off balance.  Before they could recover they were set upon by a new threat.  A great black dog bounded out of the darkness from behind them with a vicious growl.  The dog hamstrung the first wizard it came to, then jumped on the back of the next driving him face down into the gravel and ties of the rail bed.  With a bound the dog jumped clear as deadly spells lashed out from the Death Eaters missing their target and killing one of their own.

The dog rushed to put itself between the train and the dark wizards.  Even as it slid to a stop it turned to face the death eaters and stood up in the form of a man.  Joy flooded through Harry as he recognized his God Father.

"Kill them all," Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand.

"I don't think so," The calm voice of Albus Dumbledore.  Harry's eyes followed the sound of his headmaster's voice.  As if his presence alone was a talisman, the dark fog started to thin out.  Dumbledore stood on the front of a charmed handcart that glided smoothly along the rails.  With him were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and the DADA instructor Mudungus Fletcher.  "You cannot win Voldemort."  Dumbledore's voice was as strong as steel and filled with confidence.

"Take them!"  The order came from behind Harry making him whip his head and wand around.  All around Aurors had their wands out and were closing a circle around the death eaters.  Voldemort gave out a searing oath and vanished with a pop.

"Damn!" came a voice.  "Portkey!"

"Surrender!"  Shouted a voice that almost made Harry faint from shock.  Standing in a knot of Aurors was the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge himself.  As if his voice broke an enchantment the dark wizards struck out.  Auror shields rebounded some of the vicious hexes back at the Death Eaters.  Others were brought down by stunning spells.  In a battle that lasted only seconds the dark wizards were defeated.

Harry stood looking at the unlikely battle field.  He had let his _Patronis_ fade when it was clear that the threat was gone.  Some of the Death Eaters were clearly dead, others were wounded.  The rest were insensible from stunners and were left bound with magical ropes.  Harry felt relief fill him from head to toe.  They had won again.  He started to look for Sirius when somebody called out.

"Harry?"

 Looking, Harry saw Cho coming out onto the ruined railcar.  Behind her Harry could see the rest of the train.  The fog of shadows was gone and whatever entrapment that had stopped the Hogwarts Express had been banished.  Harry felt a shudder go though him.  The train was exposed along a long, curving, trestle bridge.  If a single car had derailed it would have fallen a hundred feet or more, possibly pulling more of the train down with it.  Even the ruined car he was on extended out beyond the solid ground of the mountainside.  He tried not to think about that as he started forward with a smile.  Cho smiled back and made her way towards Harry.  Just before he reached someone stood up from one of the ruined compartments.

"**_Expelliarmus_****!"****  Draco Malfoy cast the disarming charm with a wild expression on his face.  Harry's wand was knocked from his hand.  Cho tried to turn her wand on Draco but he lashed out again before she could. "_Reducto__!_"  The force of his spell splintered her wand and knocked her off balance.  Malfoy lunged at her as Harry tried to rush to her aid.  Draco got to her first.  Cho had a small body and in his manic state Draco was far stronger then she.  Grabbing her robes he heaved and yanked.  Harry reached out but it was too late. Draco had forced Cho through a gap in the ruined side of the car and out into empty air off the side of the bridge.  Harry reacted with out thought.**

**"Come!"****  Harry held out his hand and Draco's wand leapt to obey the command.  Harry caught the wand as it slapped into his palm.  Draco dove forward with all of his weight impacting with Harry.  **

**Several things happened at once.  Harry started to pitch sideways.  He thrust his wand hand forward, catching Draco in the abdomen. The wind started to whistle by the both of them.  Draco tried to laugh.**

**The world fell away.  Harry released Draco's wand and pushed himself away from the other boy.  The two of them were falling.  Draco seamed to realize this and started to scream and flail about.  Harry Spread his arms and gathered his Will.  As he watched Malfoy fall he tried to build the image of an Owl in his mind, but something broke his concentration just as he started to change.  A golden nimbus and a vision that touched his heart.**

_"Whoa qiqiu, Quan Yin, ching pizhun Whoa Jinse-Guang-Ban."_ She prayed breathlessly.  The lacquered sticks seamed to grow warm and a golden mist surrounded her.  Cho closed her eyes forced her mind to calmness and thought only of the golden light around her.  Her fall slowed and she felt her body relaxing into a balanced posture.  When she opened her eyes again she was standing on a golden nimbus cloud, floating slowly down to the ground. She looked up and thought of Harry.  She had to make sure he was all right.  Guided by her thoughts she started to ascend.  She started floating upward in time to see Harry and Draco fall over the side.  The two boys fell together for only a moment.  Then Draco, with his own wand protruding unnaturally from just below his ribs, was screaming as he fell.  He struck a cross beam of the trestle bridge with a sickening sound and bounced, still screaming. His swinging arms and kicking legs moved differently after he hit the beam.  His screams ended after he hit another, and his fall continued in silence after that.  Cho hardly noticed Draco's fate. Here attention was on Harry.

Cho watched Harry spread his arms.  He was such a natural on a broom she almost expected him to be able to fly with out one.  She watched him fall with her heart caught in an icy grip.  There was a moment of shock on Harry's face that bordered on panic and Cho felt another lance of fear shoot through her.  Something was happening to Harry as she watched and urged her floating body to follow him.  Harry seamed to collapse in on himself while his school robes became virtual flames of red and gold light.  It took only a second, the space between an exhalation and inhalation.  Cho watched Harry's transformation.

He felt dizzy and disoriented.  His body felt sore and worn out.  Out of reflex he spread his wings and let them catch the air. Trying to catch his bearings he settled in to a slow, spiraling decent. The world was unfamiliar and his memories were lost in a fog.  Circling lower he searched for something he could not name.  Then he saw something that reached through the fog in his mind, a face.  It was a face, a person in black that invoked feelings in him.  Then came a voice penetrated the confusion.

"Harry?" She said.

That was his name, he realized.  He was Harry, and she was Cho.  The fog in Harry's mind parted and memory returned in a flood.

"Cho!" He called out, excited. She was alive and riding a golden cloud. He flew towards her calling her name. "Cho!"

Cho watched in fascination as Harry was transformed. He became a beautiful bird. He tumbled about for an instant the stretched out his wings and started a graceful glide. He was all right.

"Harry?" She called out. The bird Harry had become sang out in a musical voice. The liquid notes of his voice touched her heart. Cho was filled with wonder as Harry sang out and flew towards her.  Harry had become a bird with a long, graceful neck, the strong soaring wings of an eagle, and a tail of long feathers like a peacock. His plumage was in shades of red with golden highlights. Cho recognized him from Chinese folklore and the story told at the special banquet held for the Heroes of Hogsmeade. Harry had become a Phoenix.

As Harry flew closer Cho could see markings on his bird face that made his identity unmistakable. A mask of black feathers surrounded emerald green eyes with a single spot of silver that matched the location of his infamous scar. Harry glided in tight circles around Cho as she floated down to earth. Her feet touched down and the nimbus faded. Harry landed in front of her and, after a moment of concentration, transformed back to the body he had been born to.

"Harry," Cho gave an excited cry and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry."

"Cho, you're alright," Harry's voce was a mix of disbelief and relief as he returned her embrace.  The two stood together, drawing strength from each other.  Finally they let each other go and separated by a few inches.  Harry felt himself flush with emotions and no way to express them.  He and Cho stood looking in to each other's eyes.  Both were held mute by emotions too powerful to express with words and neither sure how to move forward from where they were.  Harry and Cho were Immobile, caught in a moment, until their attention was broken.

"Nice landing."

Harry and Cho jumped and turned about. The complement had come from a jumble of boulders and old timbers at the base of the trestle bridge.

"Gary!" Harry exclaimed, surprised to see his friend.  The man was in his battered duster coat and wide brimmed hat sitting atop a mossy bolder.  "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch," He said cryptically.  Dropping down from the boulder he kicked aside some dark rags and picked up a small rock.  "That was an impressive transformation Harry," Gary was rolling the stone between his hands as he talked.  As he did it started to glow.  "Given your history I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.  And you are Miss Cho Chang I beleave.  Ne How?"

"How," She answered reflexively. "You speak Chinese?"

"Only a dozen or so words.  If you are both alright, let's see about getting back."  Gary released the stone and it shot up like a rocket and exploded into green sparks above the train tracks.  An instant later Professor Dumbledore and half a dozen Aurors apparated around the students.

"Well well, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile.  "You certainly ended the school year with a bang."

"It wasn't my idea professor," Harry protested.

Harry, Cho, and Gary were transported back up to the Hogwarts Express.  The train showed signs of the abuse it had received. Most of the Aurors were gone, but the few that remained were in the company of members of the Ministry.  Minister Fudge was looking flustered as he spouted instructions.  George, Fred, Piercy, and Charlie Weasley stood proudly with Ron.  Other wizards Harry didn't recognized were talking with the professors from Hogwarts.  Harry looked around but he could see no sign of Sirius.

"We thought it best if he made himself scarce," Professor Dumbledore said at his shoulder. "Tempers are running high and everybody is on edge right now."  Harry nodded his head.  His godfather was still wanted as an escaped murderer.  Even if he could prove his innocence, right now someone was likely to kill him before he could even surrender.  There would be time for that later.

"I believe this is yours."  Harry looked to see the Auror Markus Wright approaching.  Holding out his hand he had Harry's wand.  "We found it when we started checking the students in the last car."

"Thank you," Harry accepted his wand back.


	34. Crossing Lives

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 34

A short time later, with the remains of the last car unhooked and the remaining students crowded into the remaining space, the Hogwarts Express resumed its journey to Kings Cross Station.  A team of Mediwizards had made a tour of the cars and had attended to the minor injuries and transported the serious to St Mungo's.  All up and down the train an impromptu party was in progress.

Students had raided whatever stash of snacks and treats they had been taking home in their trunks.  Harry fished out a fist full of Galleons while he stuffed his school robes in to his trunk and bought out the inventory of the snack cart and told everybody he shared the treats with how Ron was a hero for summoning help.  Of course everybody remembered Harry rallying Team Hogwarts and toasted him as well.  The attack on the Hogwarts Express had only lasted twelve minutes from start to finish.  While Harry had rushed towards the end of the train, rallying the students on the way, Hermione and the other Prefects had followed slowly from their sanctuary encouraging order and calming fears.  The most seriously injured of the students had all been among the Slytherins in the last car. Nobody had witnessed what Harry had done, but Ron suspected that his friend had taken on the worst of the house single-handed.  While the Hogwarts Express continued on its way Cho stayed beside Harry as students congratulated and thanked him.  
           

Cho felt sorry for Harry.  He was firmly trapped in the spotlight.  No mater how much he tried to protest or beg off, he was everybody's hero again.  Sitting beside him Cho fought to keep a pleasant smile on her face as every girl on the train tried to give Harry a hug.  She actually reached for her wand when that trollop from Hufflepuff, Terrie Shire, tried to give Harry more then a kiss on the cheek.  It wasn't just jealousy that threatened to put Cho in a sour mood however.  She wanted some time to talk to Harry alone.  There were still things between them that Cho needed take care of.  
           

Harry came out of an abusive home.  He showed no sign of holding a grudge against Cho for trying to brain him with her broom.  In fact he was willing to accept abuse as normal.  Cho could not let that happen.  She had to talk to him.  With careful words and small gestures Cho encouraged the well wishers to move on.  The older students seamed to understand that she wanted to have Harry to herself.  Even when they had the compartment to themselves an endless string of visitors had to put their heads in.  Cho was almost to the point of just charming the compartment door.  As the train neared London Scott Mitchell made his way into the compartment with Harry and Cho.  With him came the Hufflepuff Seeker, Eleanor Branstone.  
           

"Well you certainly make life interesting Harry," Scott said as he sat down across from his Gryffindor rival.  

Cho suppressed a frown as Eleanor sat down as close to Scott as she could manage.  

"No wonder you make such a good Seeker," Scott went on.  "After all you've been through what's a few bludgers."

Eleanor let out a nervous laugh.  She shot Cho a shy, apologetic look. It was clear that she wanted to get Scott somewhere off to herself but was settling for just hanging close to him.

"I would rather face the bludgers myself," Harry quipped.  "At least I know that there are only two of them at a time."  He and Scott both laughed at that. Before Cho could think of a way to get Harry alone she was drawn into a conversation about Quidditch.

            The Hogwart Express was chaos and excitement as it rolled in to Kings Cross station only thirty minutes late.  The platform was packed with anxious parents and on-lookers that had heard some rumor of trouble on the train.  The outside of the passenger cars were marked up, some with scorch marks and deep gouges around the windows.  As students exited the train Cho decided that she had to make a stand.  When Harry started to stand up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"We need to talk," Cho said firmly. "Harry…" Butterflys the size of hedgehogs started rushing about in her stomach.  Cho knew what she had to say but was afraid of how Harry might answer.  "Harry, I need to tell you… to say that I'm sorry.  About the way I acted at the last match."

"It's alright…" Harry started to say but Cho cut him off.

"No, Harry.  It's not all right," She said hotly.  "I acted horribly.  And after, when I realized how badly I acted I was too ashamed to apologize."  Cho looked Harry in the eye and tried to read his thoughts.  "Harry I know your aunt and uncle abuse you."  His face darkened at the mention of the Dursley's so Cho rushed on.  "Harry I need you to… I don't know how to explain… Harry I'm afraid of what can happen if you are used to abuse."  The fear was real and it made her voice waver and her hands shake.

"Cho," Harry said slowly.  "The Dursleys… I won't live with them forever.  If nothing else, then in a few years I'll be old enough to live on my own and I'll be free of them for good.  Ron's family accepts me as one of them.  As soon as I can I will leave the Dursley's far behind and we'll be well rid of each other."  Harry's voice was rigid with bottled emotions. 

Cho pressed her lips to his and kissed him fiercely.  When she finally stopped to breath they were hold each other and tears were running down her face.

Harry helped Cho wrestle her trunk down to the platform.  As they loaded up a pair of hand trolleys Hermione and the Weasley family appeared with their own luggage and lent a hand.  Harry noticed that only Cho's trunk didn't look like it had been used for bludger target practice.  She noticed this too and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"All of our trunks were on the last car," Fred said.

"And somehow they got scattered all over the Scottish highlands," George continued.  Harry blushed at the thought.  He was grateful that falling luggage hadn't kills some poor sheep, or worse, a shepherd.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Molly Weasley.  She did a quiet head count and gave Cho a long look.  Cho blushed under the scrutiny and smiled shyly.  Molly took in her expression, and the way Harry was unconsciously holding her hand, finally gave Cho an approving nod and made a gesture towards the exit.  "Well let's get a move on."

On the other side of the barricade Muggle parents were excitedly welcoming their children home.  They may not have heard the rumors but the mood of the wizards and witches in the station had been contagious.  Cho was hardly through the barrier when her family descended in a flock.  Harry followed her through the barrier in time to see her surrounded.  Of the lot Harry only recognized Cho's grandfather.  She was the center of her family's attention and was involved in an animated conversation in Chinese.  Now that he was back in muggle territory Harry started looking for the Dursley's.

"Harry dear," Molly said.  "As soon as everything settles down you're to come stay with us this summer.  You don't get enough to eat for a growing boy."  Harry promised to come to the Burrow as soon as he could and said goodbye to the Weasleys.  Harry was looking for his uncle again when he became the center of attention for the Chang family.

"Harry," Cho said in a soft voice.  She was standing between her sisters and in front of her brother and grandfather. Between her and Harry were Mr. and Mrs. Chang.  Harry smiled as warmly as he could and wished that his stomach didn't suddenly feel full of rocks.  Cho performed the introductions in English but before Harry could say more then 'good day' the Changs were all talking among themselves in Chinese again.

"There you are," Came the unwanted bellow at last.  Harry suppressed a shudder and turned to face his uncle.  Vernon Dursley and his son Dudley were coming up the platform like a pair of bulls.  Harry wanted to avoid any problems so he started to push his trolley towards them and the exit.  "Well I don't have all day."  The elder Dursley acted as if he had important business to attend to on a Saturday evening.  Harry was almost to the Dursley's when Cho called out.

"Harry," She yelled.  "Wait."  She rushed up to Harry with a wide grin.  "My parents want you to come around for supper this summer."  She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.  "Write me ok?"

            "You can count on it," Harry promised her.  With a smile Cho walked back to her family looking as normal as the rest and blending in to the every day crowd on the platform.  After watching her go Harry turned back to the Dursley's.  Vernon was watching the way Cho had gone with a look that was almost lacking disapproval.  Dudley was openly gawking.  As Harry pushed his trolley past his cousin Dudley fell in beside him.

"Way to go Harry," He said with a sly wink


	35. Bridges

Disclaimers…

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.R. planted this garden, I am just adding a few weeds of my own. Any similarities to any real people alive or dead, is either a total accident, or was with their consent.

Chapter 35

Harry Potter, _the boy who lived_, moved, stepped and dodged like his life depended on it. After a childhood of being kept on the edge of starvation and neglected development Harry was finally starting to fill out as he approached his sixteenth birthday. For the majority of his life his two forms of exercise had been force manual labor at his aunt and uncle's house and running from his physically abusive cousin. If Harry had been in better health, with proper exercise and diet, escaping his cousin, Dudley, would have been easy. Dudley's two major forms of exercise were over eating and beating up Harry.  But things had changed in the last few years.

Dudley Dursley who had grown up with the practice of eating everything in reach had undergone a change in attitude and diet just two years ago.  After struggling with an enforced diet imposed by his school nurse Dudley was exposed to a sample of George and Fred Weasleys' work.  A confection now featured at Weasley Wizard Wheezes known as Ton Tongue Toffee.  For the first time food had betrayed Harry's cousin.  The shock of that incident had curbed Dudley's appetite for sweets dramatically.  Becoming a member of the school boxing club had also made a difference.  Dudley had found discipline and enjoyment in physical activity.  Still far larger then his cousin, Dudley had become like a young bull.  While he still had a noticeable amount of fat clinging to his frame, Dudley was showing toned muscles in his arms, chest, and legs.

Harry had gone through some changes of his own.  He was starting to grow taller and to fill out his previously thin frame.  Quidditch practice and caring for magical creatures, in addition to chores at the Dursleys' and running from his cousin had made Harry's muscles into hard cords.  The events of the last two years had their impact on Harry's mind as well.  For much of his life he had tried to live by the practice of keeping his presence as unobtrusive as possible.  He knew that would no longer work.  The wizarding world was watching for _"The-Boy-Who-Lived."_  Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were on the hunt for him.  Harry understood that hiding was not an option.  With recent exposure to the violence and death caused by the dark wizards that followed Voldemort something primal had awaken in side of Harry.  The Fight-or-Flight instinct is a part of everybody.  Deep in side Harry something was tired of running.

The most recent change in the two cousins was a thin layer of respect.  It had started the day after Harry had come home from Hogwarts.  Harry was in the back yard carefully tending Aunt Petunia's flower beds after washing up the breakfast dishes when Dudley came out side.  Harry's cousin leaned against the house for a moment watching the other boy work.  Harry noticed his cousin but hoped he would be left to work in peace.

"So," Dudley said slowly.

"So," Harry returned.

"Who was that girl at the station?" Dudley asked.  This got a puzzling look from Harry.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…  She seemed awfully found of you."

"Her name's Cho.  She goes to my school."

"Hmmm," Dudley expressed his thoughts.  "Smeltings is an all boys school."

"Hmm," Harry acknowledged.

"Girls and boys have separate classes at your school?"

"Nope," Harry said.  "Same classes.  Even have to work together sometimes"

"Alright, now I know you're just making it up."

"Nope," Said Harry as he tried to suppress a grin. "Except for the dorms and washrooms boys and girls can go just about wherever they want."

"Hrmph," Dudley's face became sour.  Harry realized that his cousin, enrolled in an all boys' school, was jealous.  He thought briefly about rubbing it in but decided to take the conversation in a different direction instead.

"At least your school isn't in the middle of nowhere," Harry said.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"Well it takes a day by train just to get to my school.  Then we are only allowed a day in the nearest village a few times a year.  The Quidditch teams only play each other too.  You're a regional boxing champ.  You get to go to other school to compete don't you?"  Dudley's pride came through when Harry acknowledged his boxing status, even if he did not know the whole title.

"Yeah I do," he said proudly, puffing up his chest and standing straighter.  He deflated a bit after only a moment.  "Still, don't get to see many girls."

"That could be a good thing," Harry said as he remembered Terrie Shire.  "Some girls love a champion."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They love a champion but they don't give a fig about you."  Dudley gave a snort.

"What would you know about that?"  Harry gave his cousin a cool, level look before finishing up his work on the flower bed.

"Just forget it."  Dudley frowned and looked at Harry with the same scrutiny he had learned to use when sizing up a boxing opponent.  He watched his cousin as Harry put away the gardening tool and washed his hands under the garden tap.

"You do know something, don't you."  It was a statement.  Harry stood for a moment and looked his large cousin in the eye.

"I know some girls only notice you if you're famous.  Or come from certain families.  Or have money.  I also know that there are some girls that can like a guy no mater what."

"So tell me."  Dudley insisted.

"Your parents don't like me talking about my kind of people."

"Well they're going out to a play tonight," Said Dudley.

"What?" Harry was curious.  The Dursleys had never been much for theater.

"On of dad's clients had them over for tea and the bloke's wife wanted to talk about the latest shows," Dudley said with a malicious grin.  "Well you know how mum and dad are about proper appearances.  They looked right common.  So they started going out to shows so they can be all snobs with their friends about it."  Dudley gave a snort and a shooing gesture with his hand to express his opinion about it all.  "Listen tomorrow and they'll all be down on this actor's delivery or that one's dancing."

"I'd rather shovel manure," Harry said with a snort of his own and a jerk of his head towards the flower beds.

"You don't really like these damn posies do you?"

"No.  But looking after them for years has come in useful."

"What?"  Dudley was surprised.  "How'd that come about?"

"Well up at school we have to work with plants," Harry explained.  "And when we do," Harry shrugged.  "I've had plenty of practice so I get better marks."

"What do you have to muck about with plants for?"  Harry waved at the house.

"I'm not allowed to talk about those kinds of things here."

"Hmmm," Dudley said

That evening, as Dudley had predicted, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley dressed up fancy and went out.  As soon as the sound of Vernon's car faded off in the distance Dudley paid a visit to Harry's room.  He rapped on the door once with his knuckles as he pushed to door open.  Harry, who had been sitting at his desk reading his Auror's manual, looked up to watch Dudley intrude.

"Right. Now then," The youngest Dursley said.  "Ther're gone.  What's this you're not supposed to talk about now?"

"Which," Harry asked.  "The girls or the plants?"  Dudley let out a frustrated snort.

"The girls, of course."  Dudley sat on the edge of Harry's bed.  "You said you know about girls that like you for money or family or whatever."

"Ahh," Harry paused to gather his thoughts.  "Well you know how you've always had friends because you were bigger and stronger?"  Harry left out the part about his cousin being a bully and it was safer to be his friend then not.  Dudley nodded his head with impatience.  "Well it's a little like that.  But it's more then that also.  You've seen the news shows.  If one of the prices stand next to a girl at a party for more then a minute people start to ask questions.  If some girl were to date, Prince William say, she would be famous all over England in a day."

"Yeah," Dudley agreed, nodding.

"Now what if the girl wanted to date a prince just so she could be famous?  How do you think the prince would feel?"

"Don't know," Dudley shrugged.  He had never thought about that before.  The intense look on Harry's face made it clear that he had thought about such things before, and maybe knew about them first hand.  "You don't have anybody famous up at that school of yours, do you?"

"Two, actually, if you count the headmaster.  But only among other wizards and witches."

"Two?  Who's the other one?"

"Me," Harry said with a bitter tone.  Dudley let out a loud laugh, but stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.  It was the same kind of look boxers had just before the first bell; all seriousness.

"You're serious," It wasn't a question.  "What did you do?"

"I lived," Harry pointed to the scar on his forehead.  "The man who killed my parents, and tried to kill me, he's so evil most are afraid to even say his name.  When he tried to kill me his spell blew up in his face.  He was gone but I lived with just a scar.  All over England I'm famous for being _'The-Boy-Who-Lived_'."

"But you were only a baby," Dudley said.  "How'd that make you famous?"  There was a heavy note of scorn in his voice and a hint of jealousy.  "It's not like you actually _did_ anything."

"I lived when nobody else that Voldemort wanted dead did.  When a kid lives through a car crash that killed everybody else in the car it makes the nightly news.  Several nights running if it's a slow news week."  Harry paused long enough to see Dudley nod in understanding.  "Now imagine if instead of a car crash it was an IRA bomb that killed a family but a baby survived with just a scratch?"

"The brat would be all over the telly for a month," Dudley said with his typical scorn.

"Right.  Now if it had been one bomber that had been blowing up people and sometimes whole families for years, but this one time the job that the baby survived killed the bomber…"  Harry left the thought hanging.

 Dudley's face became a scowl of concentration.

"Yeah.  The baby would be famous.  The pansies that run the BBC would probably run the story every year too.  One of those 'Where are they now?' jobs."

"Only instead of some IRA bomber it was their leader…" Harry threw out. 

Dudley thought about that for a minute.

"Bullocks!  And that's what happened to you folks?"  His eyes went wide as he looked at his scrawny cousin.

"It's a bit worse then that," Harry said in a flat voice.

"How could it be worse?"

"Voldemort wasn't just their leader.  The Death Eaters, the people that followed him, thought he was some kind of hero.  With Voldemort to lead them they killed nearly anybody that got in their way.  When they came to kill my family they lost their hero that had brought them together and let them wallow in their own stupid ideas about how better they were then everybody else.  Whole bunches of them got captured and sent to prison.  But a few skated free and they wanted their Master back."  Dudley could hear the capitol 'M' in that.

"If you're so famous how come we got stuck with you?" Dudley wanted to know.

"Dumbledore is hiding me.  He says I'm safer living with a 'normal' family."

"Safer then what?"

"Those Death Eaters that skated free want to kill me.  They hoped that killing me would bring their master back or at least they would have revenge."

"That's mental!" Dudley barked, sounding outraged at the idea. 

Harry gave a snort. 

"Now after all of that, some girls want to hang on my arm just so she can brag about being my girlfriend."  Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes expressively. 

Dudley mimicked the gesture.

"Well that can't be all bad," Dudley said with a leer.

"If you like being a trophy, sure.  My school's in an old castle. Couples are always finding convenient places for a quick snog." 

That really grabbed Dudley's attention.  It confirmed that there was more then just schooling going on, and that he was missing out because his father thought Smeltings was such a grand school.  Briefly he wondered if he got kicked out if he just might get to go to a mixed school.

"Of course if you get caught you get in trouble," Harry went on.  "Would you want to miss a match because you're in detention for enjoying a cheep feel in the broom cupboard?" 

That reminded Dudley that there is more to life then quick pleasure.  He looked at Harry and saw something in his face that made Dudley feel insecure.  Harry was becoming more of a man then Dudley.

"But these are your kind of girls, aren't they," Dudley said in a snide tone.  "All warty and what not." 

Harry let out a laugh.  He saw what Dudley was trying to do.  Instead of arguing he just stood up and went over to his school trunk.  After less then a minute he handed a stack of wizarding photos to his large cousin.  Dudley gave him a suspicious look before accepting them.  When he looked at the top photo his eyes bulged and he nearly dropped the lot.  Harry had picked out the most suggestive pictures he had received from total strangers after the Triwizard Tournament.  "Wha… Where…?"  Dudley's voice was strained; his mouth and throat had obviously gone dry as he continued to stare at the top picture.

"Fan mail," Harry said smugly.

"Because that Voldiwhatsits snuffed it?"

"There's more to it then that," Harry said with a shrug.  "And Voldemort's not dead.  Not anymore."

That first evening had set the stage for the summer.  Dudley, in a mix of curiosity and typical teen-aged rebellion against his parents, asked Harry about the wizarding world, and the girls there of.  Harry gave carefully edited accounts of his experience.  He toned down some of the more fantastic experiences and played up the things that made witches and wizards more like muggles.  Telling about his own awkwardness during the Christmas Formal the year of the Triwizard Tournament made Dudley grin.  Tails of how the girls at his school turned any social event into a competition had both boys laughing at times.  Whenever Dudley's parents were out of the house he was ready to ask more questions and hear more stories.

Harry saw an opportunity in Dudley's curiosity.  One evening he saw his large cousin shadow boxing before supper.  He watched the way his cousin moved and threw punches at the air.

"You've got fast hands," Harry said casually.  Dudley just nodded, not wanting to break his rhythm.  "Almost as fast as mine." 

That statement brought Dudley up short.  He looked at where Harry was finishing cleaning up the garden tools.

"You think you're faster then me?" Dudley challenged.

"Way faster," Harry answered.  Dudley glowered at his cousin for a full minute.

"Alright," He said in a serious voice.  "Come here." 

Harry approached his cousin carefully. 

"Hold you hands up, like this," Dudley demonstrated by holding his bare hands in front of himself with the open palms facing forward. 

Harry copied the position. 

"Let's see how long your hands last." 

That was all the warning Harry got.  Dudley jabbed a fist forward at Harry's left palm.  Harry jerked his hand away, barely escaping what would have been a stinging blow.  With the same hand he reached out and slapped the knuckles of Dudley's fist before the other boy had finished pulling it back.  After that Harry and Dudley started practicing together.  It was just a couple afternoons a week.  Harry would most often hold a large pad that Dudley would attempt to rain blows on as Harry weaved back and forth on his feet.  Sometimes Harry would put on a pair of padded gloves and try to land punches through Dudley's defense.  The two boys were nowhere near the same weight class.  If any of Dudley's blows were to connect with Harry's head it would be an instant K.O.  Harry's punches were about speed and accuracy.  He connected with Dudley's head and torso about half the time, but never with more then enough power then it had taken for the larger boy to feel it.

Petunia Dersley wasn't happy about the way her son and Harry seamed to be less adversarial.  She didn't want her son influenced by those she thought of as abnormal.  Vernon Dersley didn't see a reason to be concerned.  When he saw the boys practicing he puffed up with pride and shouted encouragement at Dudley. 

Harry and Dudley were not trying to be close friends.  Instead they had a business arrangement.  Dudley got the benefit of keeping up with his training with someone that could help improve his speed and coordination, with the bonus of hearing the kinds of things his mother would never approve of.  Harry enjoyed the work-out and welcomed the chance to improve his own coordination and speed.  Harry was always looking for tools to help him survive the war against the death eaters.

            Thank you all for reading.  I have, at long last, reposted this story and now I will declare it finished.  JKR has finished with the Potterverse.  I will try to expand my weeds through her garden by exploring the wizarding world that would follow after book 7. 

Wish us all the best of luck.


End file.
